Silk
by Lightblade23
Summary: I had a regular boring, lonely life. HAD as in past tense, I woke up in a box not really remembering anything until it happened a date, followed by a name and it all came to me. But that's impossible! Captain America exists, Tony Stark is real and I got bitten by a spider that gave me powers. I'm not a hero, I don't want to be one, yet... why is it fun to swinging through New York.
1. Chapter 1

There's a thing about people and their vision of power. Some want power to rule people, others want power to make them fear you. Then there's people who fight fear using their power to keep people's hopes up. 'heroes' that's the term people use.

I on the other hand believe that if a person with power can do something to help they should do it.

But life isn't like this, if you have the power to stop people from getting hurt. You should take that step.

I don't really know how why I do what I do, but my life is regular as the best way to describe it. Its a boring regular life.

I'm a regular guy, skinny, healthy-ish, with an average height. I worked in the desk job at a large company where you're just a number, no names, just a number to determine who you are.

I just felt a pull on my arm and seconds later everything stopped working, pain exploded from my chest, my mind went blank and I knew that it was my time.

The last thought I had was the one of my grandmother being diagnosed with a deadly cardiac disease; "Necrotic Myocardio." A heart disease that makes your heart die really fast if not treated. "Oh." was my last word, no last words, nothing; just me lying in the ground as people looked like they were worried about me my eyes saw darkness as my head and chest were in pain. 'Huh. So boring.'

looking back to my life I can only say one thing about; I graduated top of the class, Valedictorian with two degrees. But I had no friends, and estranged family, no father, only mother and my brother. I was alone. 'Will they miss me? Will Mom cry? or be sad?.. Nah, maybe they won't... After all we ended up in different sides of the argument, each on their own.

After a long time in darkness I slowly felt myself lose the conscious thoughts that made sense, touch, smell, taste, sounds, everything dimmed down like a candle reaching its end.

But as fast the lights went out, they came back in, only this time they were bright and unfocused, my senses came to me in seconds, everything at once, pressure, relief, warmth, cold, then warmth again, my skin felt like it was really sensitive to everything around me.

It's weird because I feel as if I'm in the backseat of my mind and my abilities to think are slowly dimming, like something is pushing my thoughts down. Not exactly deleting them, but making it become dormant, slowing down my thoughts; as if watching someone fall asleep.

I try grasping for straws but just as fast, those thoughts dissipated, my memories placed in a safe inside my mind. Only thing left is my consciousness and my senses.

"W-t -ll you do?" A voice I didn't recognize said aloud.

"-n't know, I -n't t-e c-re of -er." A woman's voice sounded so close to me. As she came closer my ears were able to understand.

"She looks like me, but I don't have the ability to take care of her." The same voice rumbled. I didn't hear her voice, I felt her speak. It's English but... what's English and how do I know it.

"We take her to the Fire Department, it's around here."

"It's a crime to leave a baby abandoned there."

"No, if you leave it in a government building, or public service."

Next thing I knew I was being left in a small box wrapped in blankets that were uncomfortable which made me complain, the whole sky is dark and other blurry lights. I could hear a bark, loud yet far. I feel nervous, my body is not responding, I can't move, I can't do anything except babble in a call for help.

"Did you guys remembered to give Cindy her meal?" I heard it far its a babble but I made out the words, not really how far since this makes no sense. I could hear something moving the box and then a bark that could've been thunder for all I knew.

"What's wrong Cindy?" I heard a male voice that sounded too rough. I let out a small cry from my lips not like I could make words, my mouth is too unresponsive to me.

"Oh shit. SCOTT GET HERE NOW!" I heard how he yelled out it was deafening I whimpered in fear. I could see how giant hands went to me, I tried to fight but the blankets were too obstructing.

"It's okay little one, you're okay." I heard his voice rumble he placed me near his chest which is warm and comforting.

"Boss what's... what the fuck?" I let out a groan from the peace I was getting.

"Don't yell Scott, she was in that box Cindy found her. Look for a note." The silence returned and I was slowly easing up as my eyes were slowly drifting from the tiredness in them.

"No, no note boss, someone left her here and only left a box and those blankets." The man came close to me. "Sorry little one, but life is hard make sure to fight it with tooth and nail." He said as my eyes cleared a bit, he has blonde hair and green eyes.

"We have to take her to the nearest orphanage, she can't stay here."

"Yeah. No baby can stay here." The other guy said, but did he say baby? It suddenly dawned on me, no movement control, no tongue control, blurry things and my ears barely work. 'I'm a fucking baby.' At that moment I bawled and cried until my heart was out.

"Shh, it's okay... Cindy... yeah, you look like a Cindy." I grimaced at the name. 'I have a vague feeling that wasn't right. I remember having short hair and being a male... I think.' I cried harder until I fell into a peaceful slumber.

It's been a year of being here, I hate how my life is right now, I hate the fact that I don't know why I feel uncomfortable, everything I do is sluggish, I feel useless. And worst of all, I hate this place the cradle; it took me a few months to learn how to walk... again. I can only sigh as my life will be really hard, I was reborn into a girls body but I do have one advantage and that is that I'm in America a land where I grew.

English is still foreign to my tongue since it doesn't go long after just babbles and incoherent words. The orphanage which is a place I can only describe as gloomy is one of the places that I can describe as rundown. I get food because apparently the matriarch likes me since I'm a baby.

I'm fed and bathed something normal for a baby. But I hate how everything is foreign to me how every single person and thing are much bigger than me. The reason why I came to hate this place is the treatment, how some kids look at me in disgust in jealousy. I do try to cheer them up by smiling which are still gums with teeth coming out slowly. I can only describe life here as hard.

It's been three years of me staying here I can move and speak, I can also read which a real relief to me is. I was so disconnected from the outside world, I was in the group of kids my age, mostly three year olds who were ordered to draw and not get out of the edges. It's retarded, I feel so stupid as if I knew I was smarter than all these kids.

"Cindy can you hand me that newspaper?" I looked up remembering how my name is Cindy no last name. I stretched my small arm and looked at the date. 'November 12 1995.' Wait 1995 wasn't that almost twenty years ago. 'Why twenty?' I felt my head beginning to spin.

I remember a little boy, getting bullied, making friends, then loneliness, then a discussion and then him falling into the ground clutching his chest. "Agh!" I felt years returning to me, as if it was in a safe that burst from the pressure filling my head, but only a really small section. I remember math, books, songs, movies, tv shows.

I opened my eyes which didn't feel like they were closed but it all became so clear. It's like things became simpler, easier from a mental standpoint.

"Cindy sweetie are you okay?" I looked up as I felt something warm ran down my nose. I could hear a girl freaking out from the sight, as well as another kid saying 'Gross' in the background but it was slowly coming back to me.

"Oh my, come here sweetie." The woman said as I stood up slowly and a tissue was placed under my nose.

"What happened? Did you get hit?" Miss Patty said in worry.

"No, I feel weird. My head hurt but now no, I feel clearer. I feel fine but with a little headache."

"Alright Cindy, just keep this in your nose." She placed

It happened so suddenly, the change was palpable I was smarter. But my brain felt DIFFERENT, I was overall a target.

I didn't realize how bad the orphanage was, this place is horrible and I've wanted to get out of here with all my soul but it doesn't matter what I do no family wants to adopt me.

At age 4 I was sent to the room with the other girls I realized that I have nothing to my name, everything comes from the orphanage. Only a fancy dress for when I get adopted. But it doesn't feel right; couples didn't want me as a baby, why would they want me now? I developed the thought of seeing myself as an ugly kid, I mean everyone likes a cute kid, those get adopted right away, yet I stayed. But I didn't give up, when people were scheduled to come to the orphanage, I was up first, at 6:00 a.m. sharp, I was awake and taking a shower a minute later and preparing myself, hoping with my heart that I would get a family like the one I lost.

I remember those days, the birthdays I had as a kid, when we were a family before the argument. Those were saved for when I felt hopeless, when this life becomes too much. The first day of school this is where all the other kids in the orphanage go.

I excelled in math and science, everything was so easy. But there was something different history, no drastic changes but one thing that I thought like a joke. "Captain America." The book mentioned once in the book. I dismissed it as it was only one paragraph, I didn't really care as I knew history but I had to read everything once and that would be it.

So I did the next best thing, I got permission by the matron to go to the library with one of the adults who supervised. It ended up with me cleaning all the dishes for 2 weeks in order for me to be let out to the library with an adult. My knowledge in engineering allowed me to understand heavy topics, which I was happy to go over once again.

For a while I knew the people in the orphanage suspected I was a small genius, they had no idea what I actually was. This new life granted me the ability to remember everything, good days, bad days... everything.

But it all changed on the moment I read how a certain "Howard Stark" was the head researcher in the revolution of technology in the 1940s and onward. How he participated in the creation of the Manhattan Project as well as his descendant, under the name of Tony Stark. A man who is supposed to be Iron Man, I freaked out that day it came in a flash those movies I saw, all the characters, events, catastrophes, fights, everything got ingrained into my brain.

But my thirst for knowledge just grew bigger, I know a genius made an armor out of metal scraps and car batteries. "Can we go see Tony Stark to the Stark Expo? It's the last one, because howard died almost ten years ago." I asked to one of the workers who came and went, as I held a book pointing at a paragraph that talked about the expo itself, also I wanted to see not the creations Howard left behind after being killed by HYDRA. I need to at least get to try to get an arc reactor dismantle it and get the hell out of here.

But I got rejected from the start, they said it was a long and expensive trip, I begged literally begged in my knees expecting for an answer; I even pulled the heartstrings of the matron by saying that I would be a good girl if I went to the expo. After 3 whole weeks of begging and 4 months of dishwashing and washing clothes, they relented.

I was ecstatic from getting the chance to see Howard and Tony Stark's inventions, I could try and talk to Tony. But that is a whole can of worms. It's his last expo and it will be my chance to get something that I desperately need. A way out.

And that day came; it was only me and a few kids as well as the supervisor whose name is Sally a volunteer college student who looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. Which gives me the chance to get my way on doing things, AKA steal a plan of something Tony and everyone else considers trash.

As we were on the way taking the bus to the expo on Manhattan I remembered that it only took one glance on the arc reactor schematics, actually I could try and remember Iron Man 2 and start from there but that is plan B. As we descended from the bus Sally began explaining. "Okay kids we will be going together and don't you separate yourselves if you do. Get to a security guard and tell them that you are to wait until the end of the expo around five in the exit number five. Five of Five. We will follow the buddy system, but we're seven in total." I looked to my left to see everyone already had a buddy giving me dirty looks, even sally had molly a girl a year older that hates my guts.

"I'm safe from the freak, thank god." Molly said in relief. 'Ouch. I'm not a freak, I'm just smarter than any of you, and any of you will ever be.'

"It's alright, I can go by myself. I remember everything I see, so don't worry about me I can handle myself." I said in a confident tone and my gaze never faltering. This would make me as confident in my words and I would make a bond with Sally. Who shrugged and gave me the go ahead. I received the badge and I was free to do what I wanted which meant my mission began.

After a few minutes of walking around looking at the mechanics in everything, it's awesome. I had a major in electrical and mechanical engineering before dying trying for a master on physics. But I can only say that things here are awesome but outdated as hell.

I looked at the exposition for Howard Stark, looking around I analyzed the patterns of the guards and the entry points. There are 3 guards one for each important part in the expo for no one to get backstage. But I can make a distraction; I looked at the closest things from me. A machine that is supposed to give better signal for TV's, what looks like a portable and unpractical telephone, and lastly an engine for a new car which is supposed to be a 1999 Ford Truck that is supposed to come later this year, from the pick-up truck parked beside it.

My grin grew at the sight of the engine working, from my knowledge I know 2 things if the electrical input in an engine overloads the rest of the engine is stimulated to go faster. But if a single cable is out place just 2 inches to the side then it overloads and works as if the car is constantly pushing the pedal.

As the guards were distracted I enacted my plan, amping up the current by first moving the cable and bending it the right way for it to be stuck and still stimulated the electrical output by changing the battery that its connected to give current directly to the rubber on the other cable.

It will not blow up, it will just short circuit, I know this by heart because I did it twice once in accident the second one to make sure it worked like that.

As the engine revved up I was out of sight and was standing watching engineers try to see why the engine began revving up even when the cable was set in place which made start a new cycle of electrical current with more power. The noise is deafening and guards turned heads towards that place giving me my chance.

As I walked backstage I kept to the shadows as I learned before. For a fact I know Tony is supposed to not be here since he was recently spotted in a conference in another place. For a fact I know the blueprints have to be stored near here. I could see a mantle covering something, something that has the shape of a giant arc reactor.

Looking around once again I heard the pop of the engine which made heads turn and giving my chance to move. I was under the mantle in seconds looking at it was amazing it's gigantic but useless as of right now its just glowing. I heard a man yelling. "What the hell is going on? People are already making a mess, and where is Tony?" Looking at the detail of the invention was enough to get the idea in my head, but I need a blueprint to know exactly what I need. Which most are mainly stored in the lab and a copy, in... somewhere I don't know? But for this to be here and not in California where the story takes place it had to be built here. And to my luck beside the mantle I could see my target, a big desk with a lamp and a design that resembled the arc reactor. If those weren't it, then the words "ARC REACTOR" at the top were just wrong.

People began moving again after the noise was gone and the issue was resolved. I walked slowly and saw a chair just below my height not tall enough for me to sit, but I'm nimble enough to make it to the table. I moved from the shadows and dashed to the table where the blueprint is, I heard someone shout at me. "HEY!" I ignored it and climbed on the chair and had my clear look at the blueprints, instructions and notes directly from Howards hands, palladium, copper wire, glass, a conductive material as base and a kick to start the cycle.

Basically I could produce this for energy and from the notes the amperage it creates is off the chains! I could make a battery that would never run out of power. I memorized every detail to heart, every nook, cranny and bent and crumpled pieces due to having my memory I could remember it after a glance but I had to analyse it. I smiled widely at the invention and it was within my reach. I couldn't take it, but I could memorize it.

"Kid!" I jumped in the scare, falling from the chair but strong arms caught me before I face planted to the ground.

"What are you doing kid?" Obadiah Stane as his badge stated and he looks like a younger Jeff Bridges.

"Umm I got... lost?" I pulled my most innocent face and used what little cuteness I had.

"Oh really?" He clearly does not believe me.

"... yes." I could only face palm myself from how stupid my answers are.

"And did you get lost standing on top of a chair that has blueprints that are from an invention?"

"It's made by Howard Stark I'm a huge fan, he revolutionized the mechanical enterprises. His researches and published papers are awesome."

"So you can understand his gibberish?"

"It's not gibberish, its smart people talk." I defended not realizing I just insulted him.

"Oh so you're telling me you're smart." I am definitely walking on thin ice.

"I didn't say that, it's just that I like to read about machines since they're better than talking to people. At least machines don't talk down to me or insult me." I didn't expect that to come out, guess my isolation is taking its effect on my psyche. He looked at me with doubt. "Does this even work?" I asked trying to make myself just a curious lost child. Obadiah is also an ignorant.

"No, it's just light, a really fancy and expensive lamp." 'You're an idiot, this thing has a lot of power.'

"I think it's pretty."

"You know kid, you like Howards inventions right?" I nodded shyly attempting for him to either give me the blueprints as a gift or for me to leave.

"I'm no one, just a kid who has nothing to her name." I admitted as I looked at the blueprints with longing.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, I got abandoned after I was born. I have nothing just things the orphanage hands me down from previous kids I begged here for a whole month to just be able to come here and I'm here because it's my birthday and the entrance is just a dollar." I admitted, it hurt, it's painful that I don't have anything that I can call mine unlike my previous life where I was blessed with many things.

"Then here, a gift for your birthday." He just pulled the blueprints into a roll and stored it into the tube that was sitting beside the table and gave it to me. "And here's a card if in the future you want to work in Stark Industries." He gave me a card and in the back wrote his name and signature.

"Really? Don't you need this for like dismantling?"

"No, the blueprint is just a copy and this was shipped from California. as soon as this is done this will be shipped back."

"When you're older present that card and they'll give you a job. Guard take her from here and let her keep the tube it's a present." and with that he walked away, and in his place stood a guard.

"You shouldn't be here kid, you're lucky he found you snooping around and not me or you would be in deep trouble little lady." I jumped out of the seat and took the hand he offered.

He took me to the expo once again and left me there as he returned to his post. 'Even a better result than what I expected.'

The day couldn't get me down no matter what, I loves the expo even the cheesy movie reel that was of Howard making the inauguration.

As five in the evening rolled around I saw everything and I began approaching the fifth gate and I was so happy. "Hello Cindy, did you get bored?" Sally said as she came along with I think her name is Ellie.

"No, it was amazing. All the inventions and I got this!" I smiled proudly at my gift.

"Oh so weird like you, what is that?" Ellie asked, which I ignored.

"Ellie that's mean you shouldn't insult others. And Cindy what is in it?"

"It's a blueprint for a light." I kept my intelligence hidden behind the child naiveté.

"Oh that's nice." Sally said with a smile that I know it's fake and a tone that indicated that she was tired as we reached the

"Finally, Sally can we leave?" The kid that was with Molly complained aloud.

"Yeah, this place is boring. Everything here is so weird like the freak." Molly said in a mocking tone. 'Okay ouch, I know she doesn't like me but shit she's flat out cruel.' Her eyes narrowed on me.

"What is that, did you stole it?" Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"No! I met a man his name is Obadiah Stane and he worked with Howard Stark and he gifted me this." I said defensively, to my surprise her eyes honed in on the tube in my back clear with jealousy and hate.

After everyone walked inside the orphanage it was already six in the afternoon which meant that everyone should take a shower and be ready for dinner. I was smiling wide feeling immense happiness.

"Cindy, I take it you had fun." The matriarch asked as we walked inside.

"YES! It was amazing! And they gave me this! It's a gift, he also said when I grow up I could work on Stark Industries." I showed her the blueprint and the card he gave me which had the signature and recommendation for SI.

"That's really good for you kid! I'm happy..." With that she walked into the kitchen where the table was empty. I walked behind her; she wants to see the blueprint. I walked behind her and opened the tube and extended it on the table. I could read this like a book, not just from memory.

"It's beautiful." I said without thinking looking at the details of the reactor. I began muttering calculations knowing I could make a small one but it would take me around 2 or 3 years, I began running through memories of things that I could get.

"..dy... indy... Cindy!" A snap of fingers in my face broke me out of my stupor.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I said in shame.

"It's alright, you can keep it, but why do you think it's beautiful?"

"Because of the energy it produces, this produces-" She placed a hand in front of me.

"I won't understand, you're smart but you need to stay focused. We don't have resources to be making this types of things."

"You won't have to, I will make sure everything is free." She sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but you have to keep that thing safe it's your things and you should keep it close to you like the rest of your things."

"Yes! I will thanks Matriarch!" I said as I folded the blueprint carefully and stored it in the tube/canister thing.

A few days later I was reading a book on advanced electronics that was for college students. It's a boring read, but it did gave me a certain insight in how the reactor works. I could figure it out, if I had the materials to build it. I also learned to never leave my blueprints without me watching them or under lock. Also I only look at them when I am sure no one else can do anything bad to them. Right now I'm using my head while I keep the tube under lock that has a trunk with all my clothes.

"Hey freak." Molly's voice came from behind me.

"What is that blue thing you had in your trunk? Is it alien talk, are you talking to your freaky alien parents?" I could only groan.

"Maybe she's an alien and her parents left her here, that's why she's so smart, she's just an alien."

"I heard the blue thing are messages." All those things were so... stupid.

"Are you even listening alien freak." Molly placed herself in front of me while pulling the edges of her eyes to make them look asian, like my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not paying attention to you, it shows that everyone here including you are just an insult to science." I said in a cold tone to get them to get ouf of my face. But to my surprise she slammed the book I had out of my hands.

"Electromagnetic fields and iradation. What is this? More things you alien freak like?" Clearly Molly has beef with me, yet I don't know why.

"Electromagnetic fields and irradiation on electrical impulses, it's a book more advanced than what you will ever read. Go back to your fairy tales." I said as I picked up the book, as I stood up I got a pushed to the ground which made a lot of kids cheer on. I stood up not caring for the shove and made my way to another place.

"You scared... freak." I stopped for a second considering if it was worth punching a kid, but fought against the urge. I kept walking.

"Alien chicken!"

"No, even better! She's a freaky alien chicken!" And so the chants began, I felt tears in my eyes. I began reciting the components for the arc reactor they helped me calm down and look on the bright side. They gave me hope that one day I would be out of this hellhole. I wasn't expecting a horrible thing to happen to me, or how I would face a greater loss in my life.

 **So I remade the first two chapters because I might've fell into the "Cool Writer Syndrome" which I despise whenever I read a fic, and I've read over 600 fics and I follow 538 different fics on my account. But I only favorited 13 fics that I have loved absolutely to death.**

 **So I remade all chapters after all there were too many plot holes from the first 2 chapters and I even made fourth one with the same concept it followed. I didn't like it after the third reread I decided to re write the entire first chapters and give an entire new take on the character. I was too alike to The Spider fic, so I have made the decision to give dept to the character.**

 **So enjoy the fic now there will be regular updates weekly if not I will update several throughout the weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cloudy day, a day that indicated that things were just as bleak and dull as this orphanage. In the past life I thought that these days were days to lazy around and not do much. Today they have a different meaning, a meaning of loss and how hope can die in a single second.

But I try to cheer myself up by staying by myself reading the first tome on mechanical principles; it's really awesome how I can keep reading this from the library. I have a suspicion that the matriarch likes me because she knows I'm smart and by being smart, I can do what I want because adults don't know how to handle genius kids.  
It earns me a free pass, today a Saturday I'm just happy reading the book, I could just syphon through it and remember but I do want to spend my time reading.

The rain cleared a few hours ago, so I had the chance to go outside sit on a bench in the porch that leads to the backyard and read. It's refreshing to feel not glued to a phone, or a computer it's liberating for me to feel this way. Relaxed reading on mechanical uses and principles.

"Chicken Alien Freak." Three shadows are covering my light for reading the sun is barely out not seen but the sky is gray the smell of wet dirt makes me feel comfortable a warning as if it was about to rain.

"Molly, what do you want?" I asked as I sighed and looked at the page in my book. 'Page 155.' I looked up to see her, but she seems cocky even pleased.

"Well I find out what has that weird looking blue paper on the tube." She said as she just opened her hand so I could see my lock, but its broken someone smacked it. I felt my blood run cold.

"This is my lock." She let it fall down to the floor.

"Yes, hey James are you ready?" James is a kid that is older and bigger than others he's seven and Molly is five but he's a mindless grunt. A stupid kid who is bound to be adopted for following orders to the T.

"YEAH!" He screamed I looked at his direction to see him take out the blueprints and opening them. His gaze is in the mud. 'NO, no, no, no!' I bolted before I knew it only that as I was running I felt a foot trip me, my footing lost and ended up with me crashing into the mud face first earning laughter but I couldn't let anything happen to the blueprints they're the only thing I can call mine. They've been with me for 10 and a half months.

I stood up the mud in the pink hand me down dress weighting me down but I kept going. Not caring for the weight only focused on getting to the blueprints. I reached him my entire legs and face with mud sticking to it.

"HA! YOU CAN'T GET IT!" James said as he just raised his hand and out of my reach. I jumped and tried but nothing. "Do it James!" I heard molly yell out James just raised his other hand, I heard a crumple the blueprints were getting damaged!

I did what came to mind and punched, aiming at the base of his stomach relieving him of any air in his lungs. He buckled over I took my chance to take the blueprint and run but I got reminded that I'm just a small 4 year old.

I grabbed them and tried to run but a punch got me in the cheek, I felt tears stung my eyes followed by pain and ended with me crashing to the floor in the mud. My hand rose to avoid the blueprint getting damaged. 'Ouch.'

"She still protects it." I felt a kick in my stomach probably Molly or one of her goons.

"So lame and freaky."

"She is a freaky alien." Another kid said I opened my eyes as I pulled myself up only to be pushed back to the mud by someone stepping on my back making me fall again face first into the mud. And the blueprints were ripped from my hand.

"No!" I replied but it was muffled by the mud in my face. I removed it fighting against the tears but it was useless, I'm useless.

"Oh the alien is crying. A crybaby freaky alien." She said as I used my strength to stand up, which isn't much. My face is in pain; my back is going to bruise, like my stomach and ribs.

"Please don't break them." I pleaded with tears in my eyes; I could feel the rain beginning to fall, small drops. I looked up to see Molly holding the blueprints up as James threw a ball of mud.

"Please." I begged but got kick to my chest and another to my ribs it felt like an eternity.

"I'm bored she's not moving anymore." Molly said I only had a chance to raise my head and see as she tore the blueprints right down the middle once, twice, three times, four times. The sound of that paper breaking will hunt me, the only thing that I can say is mine, got destroyed by a kid. I felt my heart break, as well as my will then the same sound pulled me out of my thoughts as it was ripped again. It got thrown down into the mud right beside me the only thing I could see was the word ARC and Stark.  
As the five kids were walking away the rain got stronger, but before they left I received another mud pie to my face. I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt everything deem down, like all just took a tone of grey, everything looked so dull and empty. I couldn't feel the rain, I felt the cold on my clothes, I could feel the pain in my face, arms, ribs, and stomach.

I don't know how much time it was, but I do remember every detail on the mud, how my face felt, how everything hurt, but worst of all how everything dulled. I came to the conclusion that I don't care anymore. I died; maybe I was destined to die once again. I just closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

"CINDY!" I heard the matriarch's voice behind me, but I didn't move, or couldn't move my body felt only pain. I was only able to groan. The rain was deafening as it fell around me. "SUSAN! GET HERE!" I heard the matriarch call for one of the ladies that work here in making the food.

I felt arms around me I groaned out in pain. "Oh my god Cindy. What happened?" There was panic in her voice but she sounded so distant, I got picked up by my armpits, and my head ended up in her shoulder.

"Blue-ints. Arc." Were the only things I could say, the matriarch stopped, I could feel her head turn around, she knelt down and picked up paper and something plastic.

'Maybe she found them. But I just don't care anymore.'

"Jessica what is... Oh god." 'So that's her name.' I got passed down from one's arms to others. I felt cold and numb, everything that happened was a blur. Questions of what happened were answered with groans of pain and tears. I think I got showered in hot water, my clothes were replaced and I was set in bed.

The next few days I don't remember clearly, I remember sleeping a lot, a fever, medicine, and soup a lot of soup and water. After I didn't feel hot anymore and my nose wasn't runny I could think clearly but everything dulled out. I realized how the orphanage and the days had a dull grey color.

My eyes dimmed and time lost meaning, I didn't think, didn't theorize. There was no use. The only word that my mind kept at hand and would be used in every occasion was useless. My favorite answer became 'Because I'm useless.' I felt things being forgotten.

The Matriarch or Jessica became worried after a week, I think of seeing how I just sat in the living room and not do anything. I didn't have a book in hand or a lost in my thoughts look. I just felt useless, everything was dulled out.

I think that Molly got scolded as well as the other kids after they got ratted out by other kids who saw what happened, but I didn't get the satisfaction, I couldn't feel anything, no joy, no anger, not even sadness. The word depression bounced around my head but it was ignored.

"Cindy." Molly's voice sounded beside me as I was looking out the window as I have done for the last I think 5 days.

"What?" I asked in a monotone voice that seemed to make her flinch.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened. Can you forgive me?" I wanted to say no, but I just don't care.

"Yes. I don't care." I replied in a tone that made it clear I didn't care. Molly flinched her eyes scared and filled with regret as I kept looking at the window, admiring the trek of the sun or the rain.

It was until around 15 days later, I was so dulled out that time lost meaning to me. I felt like a waste of space, nothing I could think of mattered. "Cindy, hi. How are you feeling?" The matriarch announced her presence as I was seated in the same bench looking at the sky as I did for the last weeks.

"Fine, thank you, and you?" I replied in a monotone voice.

"I am good, thank you. I actually bought you this." She said in a cautious and low voice, I looked at her and in her hands was a book that looked way too fancy for something to be here.

"What is it?" I asked her she contained her flinch but I could see her shoulder tense and face harden for a second.

"This is a book called Advance research on electrons and its uses for mechanics." She said it slowly for me to get it or her to read it.

"That's nice."

"Here read it, I know you like reading." She placed the big book in my lap, but I only felt the weight but no curiosity whatsoever to open it, so I just placed it beside me.

"I'll do it later." I replied.

"Cindy, you can talk to me. Oh I also brought you this." She said in a cheerful tone that seemed forced, or not, I couldn't tell nor did I care. She pulled the blue tube that stored my blueprints that got destroyed, it was clean. She opened the lid and took out a piece of paper that seemed like the blueprints but the paper wasn't that pristine blue and flawless detail. It had crumples that were ironed but they were still there.

The tears seemed to not be pasted with transparent tape that would one day fall. I felt a tinge of sadness. "I tried my best to repair it, I couldn't do much but I was able to."

"Repair it." I finished as I looked at the design. the notes were illegible, Howard's notes were no longer readable. The only thing I could see was the picture of the reactor, which still had brown marks.

"Yes... Cindy," Her voice softened. "I'm sorry, for not protecting you. I was so wrong, I thought that the kids were just bantering and you were strong. I didn't think they would hurt you that way. Everyone got a severe punishment for what they did. Eventually everyone confessed that it was Molly, and she got punished for it."

"I don't care, they were mean. They destroyed what I could call mine; they destroyed a gift that was only mine. I loved those blueprints and they destroyed them because it made me happy. I loved them, they were so beautiful and because they thought I was happy destroying them would make them happy. Who enjoys watching others suffer!" I yelled out as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Everything seems like it doesn't matter! They chanted useless to me, they said that I'm a freak and I won't ever find happiness." For the first time in weeks I cried I felt something. "Those blueprints were the only thing that gave me happiness. Now nothing matters, everything is so meaningless, like me I'm just a waste of space! I don't care if I die, I don't want to die but I don't care!" I yelled out in pain from all the sadness and numbness in my life.

"You're a good kid, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I'm a good kid? Then why am I not getting adopted..."

"Because people are stupid. You're a good kid you're cute and one day you'll be someone people will try to be like you." I sniffed at her. "Really?"

"Yes, just don't ever change how you are." I cried for what felt like an hour, I remember falling asleep after that.

* * *

I felt a little bit better, not much but my curiosity hasn't even made me open the new book. I feel numb. "Cindy." I heard the matriarch call out to me. I turned from the window which is raining; I'm trying to process how everything changed.

"Yes." This time I had more emotion on my voice.

"Today is your birthday." I reacted surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, I assumed how you weren't happy today."

"I'm sorry I am processing everything, thanks for the wishes."

"Well, I want to cheer you up. Here, this can help." She pulled out a bunny in a blue suit with a pink ribbon and a light blue shirt.

"A... bunny?"

"His name is uh... Mister Bunny." She placed him on my lap, his white fur and pink smile made me mimic it, his eyes are black dots but to me they're filled with happiness.

"He looks so... happy." I admitted as I admired him, every detail, everything of him made me feel something other than sadness.

"He is, I bet it's because he's your possession." I looked at her ripping my gaze from the bunny that is around half a meter.

"You think he's happy because of me? I'm useless, and he's smiling because of someone useless... why?" I asked in confusion.

"I think he doesn't sees you as useless, no, I'm sure he's happy because he can tell that you're not useless. It's up to you to prove him right." I looked back at his face, his small pink nose, his thin pink smile, all combined with an expression of happiness. I brought him close to me and hugged it. I felt the matriarchs hand in my back as I held Mister Bunny close to me.

I pulled out of the hug my eyes stung with the tears, but I could swear I saw the Bunny in a fancy suit smiling at me. 'Maybe everything is not so bad. Yeah, maybe I am not useless. I will prove you right Mister Bunny, I'm not useless I will become someone maybe not iron man but someone.

* * *

Molly got adopted a month after my birthday by a family of people who looked nice, she couldn't meet my gaze. I felt anger at her, anger that I will always store away and never forgive. I looked at the blueprints, they're readable-ish. But thankfully I was able to buy a notebook and remake the design from memory I gave it a look and it was the same. I kept the blueprints because they still made me happy.

I was also careful enough to have a better lock and began reading on martial arts and practicing a bit when we were on our free time. I was able to learn about kicks and punches, maybe I could be like taskmaster and learn different styles by looking at videos or people fighting.

Well that wouldn't be possible until 2008 when the internet had youtube and a much useful google. I sighed at now 8 years old, I had many interviews on potential families, but none of them were interested in me. I was saddened by the rejection when they took the previous kid, I made the belief that if I was a good kid I would get adopted, since I behaved the matriarch would tell me I'm a good kid.

This led to less than desirable traits, or quirks of mine. I sort of chanted that I was a good kid, or a good girl.

The years went by, I saw kids come and go. I faced failed interviews, one after the other and ended up with me crying to sleep. But I pressed on, I read on the research that a certain Doctor Bruce Banner published on electromagnetic fields and the overcharge of electrons giving a higher amount of energy, as well as read the innovation that Tony Stark published they were amazing.

Detailing the functions of complicated things, I was able to keep up with them out of sheer dedication. I was not anywhere close to them since they mastered the entirety of different subjects. I was able to keep myself in the field of electronics and mechanics, they were fun.

I was able to after 5 years of gathering materials little by little, I created my ARC reactor, it took me this amount of time because I had a lot of failed attempts and the gathering of materials was hard. Mainly palladium, but I made the calculations enough to get the full idea of replacing the palladium with a different material that wasn't radioactive.

So I ended up with melting 2 spoons that I found out one was made of Zinc Silver, and the other was made out sterling Silver and added a copper wire of around a meter.

I was lucky that no one found out because of the smell, I made the base for the perfect conductive metal for the arc reactor base. It wouldn't corrode because of the Zinc Silver, it would make a conductive material because of the copper, and it wouldn't degrade of use because of the sterling Silver.

I doubled the cycles like Tony recommended in Iron Man 2 and ended up with a really powerful flashlight that I now use for reading in the dark. I was able to make sure I wouldn't get electrocuted. So I had to wrap it in balloons and rubber for insulation and waterproofed it.

The energy it produced was off the charts around it produced a billion kilowatts per hour if I were to modify using the overcharged electrons that Doctor Banner theorizes. It could create around 3 billion kilowatts that's like the 5% of what a hydroelectric plant creates to supply the entire city of New York and that's only with this homemade reactor.

I could power the entire orphanage for the next 500 years using the same plate that I got to call ZCS element. As in Zinc Copper and Silver. But the matriarch wouldn't let me because it would be dangerous and there is no test for it.

I'm 11 years old and I already have the most powerful battery in my hands, but it's useless. Even if it were to blow up it would cause a small pop sound and sizzle, the explosion wouldn't be big because I created the countermeasure for it to not blow up.

It is really interesting in watching the light of it flicker, the hum of energy flowing. The potential of it, I have to sell it or even install it. But I don't have the resources for it.

In other things I got called by the principal to see if I'm interested in skipping grades. I said yes in a heartbeat, I'm sure the matriarch would be happy to say yes. I only hope that I can get out of this hell I call home and move into a dorm in a university where I can stay.

I had learned that when I was 16 I would no longer fit here, I would get thrown out to the streets. This orphanage was hell, it was more often than not that I got a few slaps or punches from the matriarch. I was a good girl, I believed that for a big part of my life. I had my own ARC reactor and it still worked the same as it did when I created it.  
I presented it as my science project for an admission to college, I won first place and a scholarship to Midtown community college. Yep a freaking battery that could power an entire campus for 100 years got me an admission to community college.

I was disappointed in the stupidity presented by the committee of NYU but I relented by accepting the offer by community college. I mean I'm 13 and I am entering community college after graduating early.

What surprised me is that I was sent to present my project to a museum for the greatest bioengineered creations on the planet. Where bioengineers were sent and created their experiments.

I smiled remembering of how Spider-man got his powers by the bite of a spider. I was to make a research paper on the museum and see why it was possible. Out of morbid fascination went to the section on spiders.

Reaching the exposition on spiders, I saw the case where the spider which is supposedly to bite Peter Parker is; only for the case to be empty. "Huh, I thought I would get to see it. Maybe it could have bitten me and I would be spider man." I muttered to myself and giggled. But a feeling something crawling on my neck interrupted my giggle, I just fixed my sweater which is made out of old wool that makes it itch. Only to feel something sharp into my neck just where my spine starts.

'Oh no.' I moved back as I felt my body tensing as something began to travel through my body.

"Miss are you okay?" I heard a voice I recognized. I turned to see the man of myth he has the white hair and brown glasses with the mustache.

"I don't feel so good." I replied, but he has his brown glasses and is dressed in an blue intendancy jacket and pants.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I'll make sure of that." He said in a confident voice which brought me ease.

"You're him..." He smirked as he touched my neck where I was bitten and picked the spider in a flicker it disappeared if you would've blinked you would've missed it.

"And you're you. Don't give up Cindy Moon a fitting name don't you think?" He said with a smile I lost my footing as darkness fell around me. 'Cindy Moon... where have I heard that before?' And I felt sick as my body went through changes that I couldn't explain.

* * *

I woke up in the orphanage, in my room. Since I'm thirteen I get a room it's a storage closet with enough space for my bed or sleeping bag as I like to call it and my trunk with my stuff. I also learned that cramps are something that don't let you out of bed in some days. The pain is way too much sometimes and it sucks because I get too emotional.

But what I'm feeling right now is different everything is amplified, I can see the cracks in the wooden floor, I heard the hum of the arc reactor that is in the trunk under lock.  
The steps of kids walking around were like an earthquake was rumbling in the ground. My head felt like it was about to explode. I got up from the floor groaning. Grabbing the glasses I use to get at least a clear sight, opening my eyes I can't see anything through the glasses. It's like they don't work anymore, but removing them clears them.

'Huh, as if my vision is normal.'

I leaned into the small trunk placing my hand on it and got up only that my hand stuck into it. 'What the hell?' Backing up against the wall the trunk kept stuck in my hand like glue. Placing my hand on the wall I pulled, but my hand was not letting go of the wall. 'FUCK! I did get spider powers.'

'Okay I remember that I can get stuck to walls even using shoes and gloves. Enhanced speed, stamina, strength of being able to lift a hundred and fifty times my weight, spider sense and last web shooting.' With reluctance I aimed my right hand at the corner doing the hand sign Spider-man always uses but nothing happened.

'Huh.' I thought it would've worked, extending my entire hand I felt something move and it came out five lines became one as if attracted to each other and they converged on my middle finger a web line that is as thick as a rope. 'Neat.' I touched it it was soft and kinda sticky it felt like silk.

I heard a knock on the door. "Cindy, Ema told me she heard noise here. Can I come in?" The matriarch's voice sounded behind the door. 'Shit. I moved the trunk to cover the webline. But my hand stuck to the wall, so I pulled softly only for the wall to come with me. 'Shit.' I moved my hand to remove the pieces of wall.

"Yes, I'm awake! But don't come in. I'm not decent." I said as I pulled an excuse as I tried to let go of the trunk as well as the webline that is in there.

"I'm a woman so it's okay." She opened the door; I quickly threw my shirt overhead and acted as if I was covering myself. I placed both hands on my back hiding myself.

"Wait, I don't have a shirt!" The matriarch closed the door.

"I'm sorry, please come out when you're decent I was worried when they brought you here unconscious and with a fever." She said in a monotone tone of voice. I was finnaly able to let go of the trunk and stood there, thinking of not sticking as I made my way to the door.

I sighed as I threw on the same shirt, and came out without my glasses, I also felt taller and leaner stronger. Looking at the small mirror I lifted my shirt to see it toned like marble. 'Holy shit I'm ripped!' looking at my arms, my biceps were toned. My face was now clear of imperfections no pimples, even the one yesterday disappeared.

I stepped out the matriarchs gaze seemed relieved. "I feel great, actually."

"I think so too... you look better without glasses, and it's good that you look healthy." She said with a smile. "You have to rest a little more; I saved you a part of breakfast.  
So rest up and get down to eat later." She handed me a plate of something that looks vaguely like egg.

I nodded and went into the room and decided to sleep a little more, but it turned fruitless. 'I have spider powers. HOLY SHIT!'

* * *

That same year I got my powers at thirteen Iron man 1 happened the conference where Tony Stark said he was Iron Man. Every kid in the orphanage talked about him. I struggled in keeping my strength and powers in check I broke by accident the trunk that has my stuff it in. I don't know why I got them but I was slowly getting better at them and holding back on certain aspects of my life. Bad side I was eating more than I should but my body demanded that.

Having 13 year was also officially one of the big girls in the orphanage which made me take care of the kids when the matriarch was too busy. I just read and let the kids do things in silence. I was happy with how my life was even though I got spider powers, it's not like I have to save people in New York I don't have that ethics code, I didn't lose a family member out of petty revenge. I did found out I had my spider sense. But I had to hide it, I don't want shield or anyone close to me knowing that I had these powers. Not even the matriarch knew she would rat me out and I would end up in a strapped into a metal table. I was happy, I didn't have to act people don't need a spider woman.(horrible name by the way) around and even then that would be stupid.

* * *

Six months later I find myself fiddling with my latest invention. My web shooters, I don't know why I made them. I'm not even sure if I would be using them. I remember the formula Peter Parker used it was written in a notebook in the movie Homecoming. I was able to recreate it by using the supplies in college lab. Also I was able to begin my first semester in community college. I even begged for a full scholarship on NYU but I got ignored twice, I literally presented an arc reactor before it became something. I was sent to the stark expo since I was to make a research paper on the showcases by either Tony Stark or any other industries present. But I could swear the universe was telling me something because the day I got my powers the spider bite. It was too perfect, just like today. Even the day I got the blueprints.

Today I was wearing a red scarf, a grey hoodie with black pants and red shoes. Sighing knowing that today would be the day the expo gets attacked. I had to come both days yesterday I didn't come the first because I thought the universe was telling me something. So I did what's best and ignored the call of that day. But today I was forced to come today against my will.

Justin Hammer walked to the stage dancing with outdated dance moves, and who is a mediocre engineer with money presented The War Machine, seconds later Iron Man landed in his armored glory. My hands twitched as I braced myself and began leaving everything went to hell. The robots began to shoot at Iron Man. But they turned to the civilians.

I sighed. 'YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME DO THIS!' I saw how a kid was crying scared as a robot was aiming at her and her parent who hugged her tight. "Fuck!" I yelled as I jumped cracking the stairs I was on and kicked the robot in the head breaking it off the body. I adjusted the scarf to cover the lower half of my face leaving only my eyes to be seen and my nose covered

"Go! Get out of here!" I yelled out as I opened and closed my hand thrice for the web shooters to deploy. As well as a small arc reactor to glow from my palm.

I shot another line as a robot landed and was aiming it's machine gun at the civilians. "No you Don't!" I exclaimed as the webline caught his Gatling gun and aimed it toward the sky and away from civilians.

Another landed behind me I shot another webline with my left wrist and pulled both arms downwards.

I couldn't destroy them but I did have the arc reactors placing my fingers in a claw I aimed at their heads and shot two condensed arc shot, or repulsor blasts at their heads making their heads disappear..

"Whoa! Are you a new superhero?" A little girl asked me with a twinkle of admiration in her gaze.

I pulled my smile to make her not be afraid forcing it to reach my eyes. "Yes, do you know where your parents are?"  
She shook her head I picked her up and analyses the situation I saw a guard shooting at the robots but the bullets just pinged of it. It raised its hand that has a rocket launcher in it.

My eyes widened as I shot a webline at it and as it latches on I pulled making it shoot a wall instead of the guard. landing on the robot with the girl in my arms and kicked it's head in a spin kick making it's head lose and shot a repulsor beam in the exposed neck cables.

The guard looked shocked and surprised. "Woah lady that was awesome!" The girl exclaimed in my arms. I just let the girl down.

"Thank you." The man said with such honesty that made me feel like it was worth saving lives.

"Yes lady thank you! You're my favorite superhero!" The girl made my heart swoon.

"It's nothing and I'm sure there are better heroes than me." I said as another robot landed it looked like an anti-air ready to shoot at Iron Man who is dealing with other 7 following him. I shot a repulsor blast at its head the robot went down like a heap of metal.

Iron man turned his gaze to me as he flew by, I nodded at him he nodded back. He landed near a kid with an Iron Man mask and shot a the robot destroying it and took off.

'That's peter parker.' Another Robot that I took care of lights went up and began to flicker to red. I knew what those lights meant.

"IT'S A BOMB! GET AWAY FROM THE ROBOTS!" I forced my lungs to make additional sound. I launched a webline at the young peter parker and pulled him away.

"You're safe now." I said as I sent him in the direction of the guard. "Go to the guard he will help you find your parents!" I yelled as I kept people away from the robots.

After all robots blew up and only a few people I couldn't save got hurt, I got myself out of that mess. Sticking to the shadows, I swung myself towards the orphanage landing a few blocks back and walking like nothing happened. My clothes were okay and my scarf loose around my neck as well as my webshooters went back to my bracelets.

I walked into the orphanage like nothing happened. "Cindy! It's so good to see you're okay! I was so worried for you, with all the mess with Iron Man and that terrorist!"

"I was lucky that I actually got out before any of that happened."

"I'm so relieved, it's good that you were the only one there." 'Sheesh thanks.'

I was on the news; some interviews mentioned a woman saving lives from the robots. I was kinda happy that I helped people out there. Harlem shook, good thing I was living in an orphanage near the outskirts of Queens and Brooklyn it's a bad neighborhood, that was a year and a half ago now I'm fifteen almost sixteen.

"Cindy, I have to talk to you about something really important." I tensed and followed her.

"Well you can no longer just be Cindy, and I'm sad to say that you won't get adopted anytime soon. You're too old for that." Her words broke my heart, knowing the warmth of a family is something I would never feel.

"Then why am I here."

"Cindy you're about to be sixteen, which means you won't be able to stay here. You will be sixteen in a week." 'She's throwing me out.'

"I know, where am I going to live?" The fear in my voice is clear.

"I should not show favoritism but I have a friend that can help you by giving you a small room in an apartment complex and as a favor he will give you the first month free stay. You'll have to find a job, you're smart I'm sure you can do it. The reason why you're here in my office is because you need a name, a last name."

"So this is it, huh. I'm about to get kicked out." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Tell me your last name, nothing ridiculous." She said with a stern tone, I remembered what the man told me, the one who looked like Stan Lee.

"Moon... I want my last name to be Cindy Moon."

"That's a beautiful last name... how long have you had thought of it?"

"Since I was thirteen."


	3. Chapter 3

Without a hug, or any sign of affection I was thrown out the orphanage. Just a notification, in my hands I have only a few clothes a pair of underwear.  
It felt surreal staying in the apartment, 5000 a month, with the discount for the first 2 years lowering it down to 800... this was going to be hell. I called the phone in the card and got scheduled for an interview that same day.

"So you're the one that called the phone asking for a job well let me tell you something. Obadiah Stane almost killed out CEO. So as of right now the only thing I can get you here is answering the phone."

"I'll take it I don't care." I said with decision.

"Its minimum wage and clients are a pain in the ass." The secretary said in an honest tone.

"Don't care. I'll do anything." I said accepting my fate.

Good thing about living in New York city Is that everything can get you anywhere. I began making my way to the warehouse district in Queens which is a twenty minute ride by train.

As I reached a place that looked really abandoned I just took a running and decided to test my leg strength since I never got to train in the Orphanage, only martial arts of the videos in the library attempting to emulate Taskmaster. I jumped over the fence easily and by easily I mean I jumped over the fence and into the wall.

Lucky for me I got stuck to the wall by my entire body. I removed my torso and legs leaving me only in my hands and toes. Deciding to not make a show I went inside the warehouse where there are catwalks metal beams laying on the ground and chains hanging.

"Okay let's go by steps, first things first, how long can I stick to something and where can I stick?"

I walked focusing on sticking to the metal beam that held the warehouse. I placed a foot and jumped my foot stuck even though I had my shoe on. I pulled away focusing on not sticking and just like that I could not stick.

"This is fun!" I smiled finally feeling the freedom of using my powers with no fear of anyone seeing me, or discovering my abilities. Next I used my hands I did the same obtaining that I could stick to any surface with any extremity.

* * *

Later I was hanging on the beam at the top of the warehouse. Using the muscles I didn't know I had as well as the flexibility I also didn't know I had.  
I am now just standing on the beam upside down. "This is cool." 'Okay so now what?' Just like that I was falling flailing uselessly I looked to see a chain I front of me without a care I grabbed it and it flung me forward.

'I feel like Tarzan!' I began going from one chain to the other as I took enough security I reached the end of the swing and I flew letting go of the chain flipping through the air doing a backflip and grabbing another one I stopped and stayed there. Looking around I noticed that there was a part that doesn't have chains.

I pointed my fingers that way and found the feeling of webs just as fast a line of web launched from my fingers to the ceiling.

"Just breathe and-" I let go of the chain and swing myself on the web it felt natural on a certain way. I just decided to do it again on another beam and again and again. It became awesome!

After a few more hours of swinging around I became hungry I saw that I'm soaked to the bone in sweat.

Even though it's I'm kinda not bothered by it. I just decided that I will turn this place into a gym for my abilities. After all I need to learn my limits, I saw Spiderman stop a car at 80 miles per hour, catch a car like it was nothing and worse of all stop a moving train among other things.

After a few days later of testing my strength by lifting literal beams of steel like they're nothing. My limit is equivalent to 11 beams of steel of 10 x 12 which is around a ton each 11 tons that's a lot of strength on my arms.

I began walking down the street thinking about dinner after all I still had money from the account that the matriarch gave me it had 250 dolars.I stopped by a delly and asked for a sub of meat. As I walked by I now know my way from my apartment to the warehouse and back.

I was walking by and saw an alleyway it was dark and damp hut what caught my attention was how two men surrounded a woman and were slowly pushing her towards the alley.

"C'mon babe you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah it's going to be fun."

"Please No, I have money I can give it to you!"

"We don't want money."

I felt anger rise in me. I have to intervene, if you have power fight those who spread fear. 'But I need a costume, like a hood or a facemask or something...' I grabbed the red scarf that I never took off.

'This will do.' Ducking into the alley across the street I jumped getting an altitude of around a third floor and threw a webline at the other building deploying my webshooters and arc reactor and swinging and landing on the side sticking to it landing on the building I crawled to the alley where they dragged the girl.

"Please I'll give you more money just please don't!" The woman is crying and kicking, begging. The anger inside me rose. 'This is going to put a target on my head, by HYDRA and SHIELD but I can't let someone do something so disgusting to a woman who clearly doesn't want to suffer.'

The two men were holding the woman against the wall. I sighed and went for it landing on the ladder for emergency exits on the side of the building. "Hey you should treat woman with respect or did your mother didn't taught you that?" That pulled their attention towards me.

"Oh and you are?" The man pulled a knife as I was leaning over the railing. I used my upper strength and pulled myself over. Calculating and landing on his face and pushing him into the ground and backflipping delivering a spin kick to the other rapist, both fell unconscious from the impact. I webbed them up just in case, and just like that I saved the first person I could.

I looked at the woman or girl, she has red hair pale complexion and is kinda tall, but she's not someone who stands out, and she looks like the typical blonde, blonde hair, blue eyes, sharp nose and rosy lips. Also she's not as pretty as an actress. Meaning she's nobody, but this is real after all I feel pain among other things. I need to start securing my identity and letting no one get close to me that look like actors because Tony Stark is literally Robert Downey JR.

"You're... uh... safe?" I smacked myself on the face. "Did I really just asked that?"

"Yeah you did." She smiled but she was shaking.

I went towards her and offered a hand. She slowly took it. "Thank you for saving me." Her eyes are so genuine I feel myself like a hero. 'I saved a life from being tormented.' She looks so unsure of herself.

"Call the police, they'll want a testimony."

"O-al-alright." She stuttered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She nodded.

"Do you have a name?" She asked timidly after ending the call.

"Oh yeah, everyone does." I quipped.

"Off course but you know like Iron man or War Machine."

"Oh, No, I don't have one." 'Damn that's right I don't have a name.'

"I think you need one if you are to keep saving people." 'Keep saving people. Vigilantism, something I'm getting more and more comfortable with.'

"And what is that thing that those guys are wrapped up in? Does that come out of..." I felt myself get embarrassed.

"No, it actually comes from this.." I launched a line at the wall and it stuck signaling to my webshooter.

"That's so cool, it's sticky and smooth, smooth like silk." Just like that it clicked, I remembered what the man said about me being Cindy Moon. Like Silk the second one who was bitten by the spider.

"SILK!" I said startling the girl. "Yeah that's a good name right?"

"Totally. I just gave a superhero a name." She said in a small smile.

"You Did." I could hear the police coming.

"The cops are coming and after hulk and Iron man thing you should go." She said as I stood up from the place we were sitting on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the name!" I said cheerfully as I jumped and threw a webline to the building nearest to me and swung just like I've been doing the last few days with the chains and my webs. The city is way better than that warehouse, it's about to be sunset I decided to see what I could do.

I reached Times Square as I made swung around the entire skyscrapers and landing on one of the Gargoyles. 'Holy crap I'm high.' I laughed at my own joke. I stood atop the Gargoyle and looked at the skyline of NYC. "It's beautiful... Maybe I can make it here my spot. It's not like anyone else could take it from me. This was nice." I stood up on the head of the Gargoyle and jumped as I neared the ground I heard a woman scream, I launched a webline and swung around I could see the top of high buildings I backflipped and continued swinging. I made sure to stop on a different alley and removed the facemask knowing that it will dissolve in a few minutes.

"Maybe this wasn't so bad after all... I still have to go to college... but it's okay.. maybe I can juggle all things. Peter parker was always worried about." I walked off arriving to my apartment and falling asleep on the bed to a dream of a superhero with an S on her chest while she swung around.

I got training on the bases of tech support in Tv's and Smartphones that stark industries distributed. I grew to hate my supervisor he's so cocky and a prick. But it brings food to the table and pays rent barely.

After saving that girl I began doing what I thought I would never do and that is do vigilante work. I got around patrolling a few neighborhoods. It was fun, I made sure to save people from muggings, beating them up or more importantly knocking them out.

No punisher levels of cruelness, I made sure of that I was friendly and made my suit a suit that was like the one I saw in the comics. It's literal spandex, I remember of a Cindy Moon a girl who was bitten by the same spider that bit Spiderman. I also remember a bit of her costume which is what I currently have.

Which has a web beginning from the center of my chest making a black spider web design before reaching the legs around my pelvis it stops into full black only for streaks of white to make the shape of a spider like legs, my face is covered by a red mask that covers just bellow my eyes covering my nose, and last but not least, black gloves with my fingers in color red like my mask, also they let my hands breathe they're like a second skin which are attached to my web shooters which are less clunky and more like a bracelet. In my opinion it looks awesome... only problem is that I has a zipper and it's kinda hard to put under clothes.

So I decided to use the extra money from my work to get baggy clothes, at first people didn't understood why I wore them in spring of 2012. But they got used to it, I pulled my nerdy look pretty well, glasses that didn't requiere prescription, messy hair that is a wig since I decided to keep my hair in a bub cut while the wig is long. It's to make a distance between Cindy Moon and Silk, I do like the name.

I was lazing around taking my short break from my other job as a vigilante, I had my day free after all I had the schedule of a 30 hour student and pulled crazy overtimes in free time. So I enjoyed helping people.

As soon as sirens began blaring I could see a car speeding down the road just where I'm lying around putting my phone in my pocket and zipping up the pocket. Because I had to make pockets for this suit I swung myself towards the car that was clearly a getaway car that is followed by police cars.

A man lowered the window and pulled a heavy assault rifle. 'OH come on, why do bad guys get guns like those?' The guys has the nerve to point at me. ME! and began shooting my spider sense or silk sense began blaring. I threw my web line using my web shooters at the building nearest to me and kept running.

I kept running with the building getting to the other side I launched another web line across the street dodging bullets after I had a clear shot I calculated roughly around the turn and speed I would have I jumped as the car turned shooting a webline at a light pole I swung myself holding on for dear life and landed on the roof of the car with a Thump.

My silk sense went off and I dodged left avoiding the bullets that went through the roof.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" I yelled as I flipped into the windshield. "Stop the car or you will regret doing shooting me!" Instead of doing as I said two of them pointed their guns at me I looked to see them about to run straight into a crossing street that had a lot of people.

"OH,COME ON!" I yelled as I returned to the hood avoiding the shots, and to have an advantage point there's a way out of this come on, come ON, come ON!. THERE!' Jumping from the car I shot two web lines in front of the car and using my organic ones at the two building from each side of the street.

I jumped off the car avoiding the gun shots landing in the street and bringing both hands down over my shoulders I made sure they were tight as the car crashed into the web the web lines pulled in the upwards direction making the six lines go forward luckily nothing broke I looked behind me and saw that the car stopped in it's tracks and is hanging on the middle of the street. Hanging by the webs stuck in the buildings.

The three criminals stepped out of the car and all three fell onto the ground one scrambled for his rifle. "Yoink!"

"That was mine!"

"Was, as in past tense!" To shut him up I shot a web at his mouth the other two just surrendered placing their hands in the air. As the other struggled with the web over his mouth. He could breathe that much I know.

"Silk! Stand down and we won't shoot!" A police officer pointed her gun at me. I walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"You're cute, but why me because I stopped the bad guys and there was no property damage?"

"Y-y-ou... you're contaminating with your webs. Yes that's law." She said with no clear way to make me guilty.

"Sure. Oh HI officer Johnathan! How are the kids?" As soon as she turned around I bolted shooting a line and swinging out of sight. Knowing people would be around and making sure no one followed I dropped down and moved a few bags and reaching for the one with text written in it.

"For goodwill." "Suckers." I said as I pulled out my wig, loose pants and hoodie.

Quickly putting all the clothes on and wig. I made my way home, after all, police are on high alert because I'm doing things like this.

Arriving home only to see the landlord placing a sign on the door. "Evicted" And stuff getting thrown out my door.

"What the hell? Why? I'm up to date on rents!" I exclaimed as I picked up my clothes which aren't a lot.

"Yeah but sorry it's just that prices went up and you have to pay or you're out. Two years are up, you either pay me the regular or you're out. "

"I can't do that I'm barely doing good enough. What do you want I'm a student under a full scholarship do you want my student loans? I have three thousand, how does that sound and you leave me alone for this month?" I argued he stopped, in front of me, he's a gross man, someone that screams a bad person or someone who I'm sure has done crime before.

"You could also do me a... favor." He eyed me up and down with his eyes I flinched and got filled with rage.

"We gross, I'm under eighteen you sick bastard!" I walked into the apartment brushing past him with my things in hand. "Goddamn pig." I slammed the door shut and threw off my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. The air feels off and I also can hear the soft breathing of someone.

"You know it's rude to enter someone else's apartment without asking." I said aloud as I threw in the cream to the chicken that obtained a white color.

"I can hear your breathing all the way from here so step out into the light or just get here and wait for dinner to be done and talk like civilized people." As the cream took a yellow color i threw in the rest of the ingredients making my totally inaccurate chicken scampi.

* * *

"Cindy Moon or should I say "Silk""

"Huh you're late, I thought you would've been faster. I was waiting for someone since December after all people ARE selling masks that look like mine." It's true after I began working as a Vigilante for almost a year, I've been expecting SHIELD to come after me, they were watching me yes, but they didn't know my identity that would only be something Fury finds out.

"...what?" Finished with the cooking I took out two plates and two cups.

"Here's yours and mine. There's mountain dew which is totally unhealthy and there's coke which is unhealthy as well. Your choice is on flavor." I served myself with mountain dew and wig in.

He did the same. "So what's up?" I said nonchalantly while inside I was freaking out he's Samuel L Goddamn Jackson he looks badass!

"You, a college student on her fourth semester and a vigilante, seventeen years old... and an orphan. Anything else I missed?"

"You missed the part where I hate white chocolate. I could totally make a racist joke but I'll save it." He chuckled... fucking chuckled I made Samuel L Jackson chuckle.

You have this power, strength, speed and you love in this fancy apartment. Why not crime? You could just walk into a vault, rip it off it's hinges and take all the money." I will humor him.

"Alright I confess, I stole that bag of chips but felt so bad for the guy that of the shop that I turned back and paid twice the value."

"That's not... seriously?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah... okay back on track; I believe that people always look for 2 things power and money. But they look for power in many different ways, they either rule by fear, or they rule by making oppression.

But there's people who fight against those who want to rule by fear. I for one believe that if someone gets power they should use it to fight against those who spread fear... a hero."

"So you're a hero?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You? Yes, you look like... hmm let me make an analogy. I'm a kid in the playground and let's add I don't know... iron man. We're kids in a playground, and a big mean kid just comes in one day and pushes everyone away. He's big and mean, but you have the power to go to the big mean teacher and tell or you can round up the kids and gang up on the kid. He's big but were many, I also know that you have a way to round up people behind you. You look like someone who can make the right call and trust in people who you deem competent." I totally just bullshited my way through that.

"Huh, guess I do. Pretty in depth analysis for someone who dresses in tights."

"But you admit it looks cool, right?" He didn't answer and just kept eating.

"Why are you here? You certainly didn't come here for the food."

"I'm interested in you. Here." He placed a folder on the table with the shield logo on it.

I took it and opened it. "Avengers initiative. Huh, Codename Silk. Identity secret. Observations show she's a woman with increased strength, speed and flexibility." He motioned for me to go on as he began taking a who of coke.

"She shows admirable skill, smarts and wits to fight against armed opponents, can analyse situations and maintain a clear head. She shows restraint and is careful and paranoid showing that she can keep people guessing. She also keeps in mind destruction of property but also is immature. That last one is true." He smirked.

"She can work with a team and cooperate when needed. Avengers initiative, Silk Approved. I don't know what this means?"

"It means I see potential in you."

"I have one condition. Keep my address, my name and anything related to my personal information to you and only you."

"I'm not sure you know how this works."

"Its the only way, I enjoy my secret identity thank you very much."

"Alright but-"

"No buts only you and the people you have full trust; someone you would let then watch your kids while you go to the movies."

"I don't have kids."

"Then the people for which you keep secrets for."

"Alright you got yourself a deal, but we can't have you going out there not knowing what you're doing."

"But I know a bit of kung fu."

"And I know how to speak Korean."

"Oh really? neo dalg joh-ahae?" I said in Korean after all it was the language I decided to study in college, I had a scholarship I will take advantage of it and now I can speak fluently Korean.

"I wasn't being literal."

"I know I'm just pulling your leg." He sighed loudly. "I did asked if you liked the chicken."

"Thanks for the food. You're a good cool for homemade food. And yes I liked the chicken."

"Thanks... if you want you can drop anytime, just don't bleed on the carpet if you're shot." He laughed as he left a smart phone on the table. "Also please don't bug my house I enjoy my private time for me, because I do enjoy masturb... I won't finish that sentence now that I processed what I was about to say." He rose and eyebrow as I measured my words.

"This phone will let me contact you and you can contact me. Also this money should keep you afloat. Your jobs sucks. And you're not bugged, don't worry." He said as he left a stack of money beside the cellphone. "Please don't call for things that are not an emergency. I would also like daily reports." He said as he walked out.

"Yeah, sure goodbye." I said as I moved to the counter and counted the amount.

"3,000 I could totally pay rent from this for three months." I said as I made my way through the small apartment making sure trying to notice if something was making a sound.

* * *

At first I thought it was weird, I mean everything is weird... I stand right now in class doing exposition on a book report for English class. "And so this is my exposition on how the English language came to be... any questions?" I looked around to see that nobody was paying attention, I think a guy in the back is snoring. I look at the teacher with hopeful eyes.

"Good presentation... Next." I removed the presentation from the proyector and went to my seat pulling my smartphone out I began reading the most recent news. 'Silk stops getaway car after robbing a store.' I read the news article, it's detailed and clearly supports me.-

'I should totally make a social media account, but it would be dumb and unnecessary.' A video was bellow the article. Clicking on it I could see that was from when I stopped the van getting away the video ends with me pulling the gun out and shooting without looking at the other guys mouth. 'My suit looks pretty cool. If I say so myself.'

I came into the apartment after around 3 hours of patrolling and only stopping a burglar from stealing from a guy at gunpoint. I opened the door and fell to the bed still in costume. But before I could drift off to sleep a beeping sound stopped me from falling asleep completely.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

"Is this Silk?" I shot up my sleep completely out of my mind, but looking at the phone I answered.

"Oh right, the report... so uh, I went to work, ignored my supervisor, he's a jerk and patrolled around 3 hours, had two meat subs from down the street. Because those things manage to fill my stomach. I also went to the stopped a burglar after robbing a guy at gunpoint. I stopped him webbed him up and waited for the police to come."

"Is that all?" The voice sounded not surprised and profesional it was a male voice.

"Yup, who am I speaking to?"

"To WHOM are you speaking. My name is Agent Phil Coulson." I internally squealed, he's a good character and I'm talking to him over the phone, but I also enjoy a lot messing with people.

"Nice to meet ya agent... Fill."

"It's Phil."

"That's what I said fill."

"No, that's not how you're supposed to say it." He sounds exasperated.

"Very well Agent Feel."

"No, that's incorrect... again." He sounds bothered.

"Fine that's my report Felipe." I heard him sighed in exasperation I just laughed as I hung up and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Marvel's The Avengers Part 1

Arriving at the apartment after my patrol of 3 hours and stopping a hostage situation, an ATM robbery and getting out. I felt tired I just want to fall on my bed and sleep.  
But I saw all my stuff get thrown out the apartment.

"Wait, what the hell?" The old fat man just pointed at the sign on the door.

"Evicted. What do you mean by evicted."

"It means you're out of here kid." The oversized man said as he threw my clothes outside.

"I have nowhere else to go. I stayed on time and did everything I had to. It's not fair." I relented.

"Sorry but life's not fair." With that he began pushing me out of the complex. I walked on my own outside.

I picked up my stuff from the apartment. I walked around not finding a destination until I found myself in the abandoned warehouse where I trained. I had my things under in the walkways that are broken at the top of the warehouse.

"No other place to go." A few days of leaving here became bearable. I showered myself in campus with cold water, laundry was a pain because I was paying for that. Work, superheroing and getting food became a hassle. I have not gotten calls from fury demanding my attention or stealing food.

Good thing the delly I frequent has subs that do fill me with only 3 of them and it costs five dollars each. I get 480 dollars for 2 weeks of 30 hour work answering the phone for nearly a year, I was lucky to leave in that apartment for 800 a month and I am seriously underweight.

I'm getting skinnier because I was not eating enough. I would go hungry more often than not. It's been almost a year since I began working in stark industries. I hate my supervisor Jerome, he's an idiot who clearly has a crush on me which is weird, even though I remember those memories as a guy I still don't feel like a girl, it's weird. I haven't gone for a raise since I don't have time to work and I work 30 hours not enough by company standards to get a higher position.

* * *

A month later I got a call from the phone fearing what was going to happen next.

"Hey..." My witty attitude dimmed after all the time I've been without a home.

"Where are you? And why is your apartment so bare?" Fury's voice sounded bothered.

"Because I got kicked out to the streets once again. I've lived like this for the past month." I admitted knowing clearly that I needed to tell him the truth.

"Why didn't you say anything? You do know I have money or even a small room for you." His voice sounds annoyed and angry.

"Because I don't want to be something to be cared like a baby."

"Cindy you're sleeping in the streets."

"Its technically a warehouse. Abandoned and creepy since rats tend to crawl around but I keep myself safe I have powers and rats ignore me since I place cookies around me for them to eat and me to sleep. If you want to give me something then I'll stay there"

"It doesn't matter secure what you have and get to the gym. The Avengers initiative is active. Where are you?"

"Okay DAD. I'm in a warehouse downtown abandoned and has a fence really high, but it's open. I'll wait outside." After around 10 minutes 3 black SUVs stopped in front of the warehouse I'm standing in the front.

* * *

"I'll go alone, come with me." We entered the office.

"Here's what I'm about to tell you." He placed a manila folder with the shield logo on it and opened it revealing the Tesseract.

"This is the Tesseract a cube that has a lot of power we were using it for creating renewable energy, but it was stolen."

"By whom?"

"A guy named Loki, he's the brother of Thor."

"Thor as in god of thunder?"

"Yes, he had a hand in the destruction of a small town on New Mexico." 'That's Thor 1 I think.'

"Alright I believe you, what am I supposed to do with this information?" I asked dumbfounded and my state of sleep.

"You are to read up on these files, here's a tablet with all the information on the other candidates for the Avengers Initiative." He placed a tablet which appeared out of his trench coat. He placed it in front of me with the file on the Tesseract open. "I trust you know about electrical engineering?" He asked I nodded slowly driving the sleep away.

"Then you're to present yourself in this gym." He stood up and approached the door. "And bring your costume and equipment. I would take you with us, but it's too risky with your secret identity as well as you won't get to rest." I nodded.

"You got it! So do I bring breakfast or will there be food?" He walked out of the office; I look at the files detailing the Tesseract which is obviously being used for weapons. I mean who placed the number ten thousand Watts on a number as a lowest output? This thing is one of the six bases of the universe the literal representation of space. It also means that Loki just stole the Tesseract and starting the plot for The Avengers and apparently I'm in the middle of it.

* * *

I swung around the city not really caring for homework after all I would miss school for around 2 days. I landed on the address of the card, I could see a black SUV in the front of the Gym entrance. I decided to wear my costume but decided to wear my civvies but without the wig and the red facemask. I'm wearing jeans and a grey shirt with black stripes as well as the shoes I use for my costume which I'm wearing under my costume.

"Hello?" I asked aloud this place is a gym and looks so vintage.

I couldn't hear anything I also heard a shower running meaning that someone is here and I'm early. At least I bought 4 meat subs out of my student loans that I'm managing really poorly I'm in debt to them and I don't have a way to pay them back aside from the 100 that I give them from every two weeks of work.

I saw that I had space in the steel beams above the ring. I jump and take a seat while pulling out a sub from bag. As I was half way of eating the second sub and browsing on my phone.

"Hey! Who are you?!" I almost jump out of my skin my sub went into the air as well as my phone. I swing my arms wildly and lean after my sub almost falling but I stuck myself on the side of the beam and just in time before the phone crashed into the ground I threw a web line and pulled.

Only for the phone to crash into my face slapping me and getting stuck. "Ouch!" I rubbed my cheek from the pain as the slap resounded and removed my phone.

I look at the guys standing there he's wearing a button up shirt that looks really vintage like what a grandpa uses, a brown leather jacket and black dress pants with dress shoes. He looks like a mountain of muscle but in the way it doesn't make them look gross, He's a literal 'beefcake.' "You Alright? I read about you, you're Silk." He's looking straight at me as I'm standing on the side of the metal beams as I took another bite and swallow.

"That's me...sup... uh?" I said playing dumb on who he is.

"Oh, sorry my name is Steve Rogers." He said extending a hand.

"Oh as in Captain America, it was on the file... wait I said sup...Or is it hello good morning? Which way should I speak? You're like... ninety something? OH! Do you get senior discounts-" He chuckled as I just stood there and took the last bite of the second sub.

"Either way is fine, so don't worry. Also I don't go out much. But I'm getting used to the world we live in."

"And where did you get that?"

"Oh a delly around where I live. You want one? They're made of meat and lettuce, it's healthy... I think."

"Sure I didn't have breakfast." I handed him the third leaving that one for the road I jumped back-flipping into the ground landing gracefully.

"Thanks, I saw your videos of saving people. You do a good job."

"Why thank you! I mean I totally have to congratulate you because you fought on World War 2... OH and is it true you punched Hitler in the jaw?" I'm trying to keep the upbeat persona.

"You're funny, and yes I punched him quite a few times on those shows."

"He did, there are videos." Another voice came out of the entrance.

"Hello Philias agent Coulson." I said in a smug tone.

"For the last time, it's Phillip Coulson there's no agent in the middle." He sighed.

"As you wish Phillipe." I said with a smile and did a mocking bow.

"That's not even close!.." He seemed to freeze as he noticed the really blond Chris Evans.

"Captain America, I'm a big fan! My name is Phillipe Coulson- Phillip Coulson! Or Phil for my friends. You can call me Phil." I burst out laughing at his mistake, which earned me a glare.

"Let's go, Director Fury is waiting."

"Yes Agent Feelipe." I said as I saluted.

"Damn teenagers." He muttered I laughed louder.

* * *

After a trip in a van in which I fell asleep, catching up on much needed sleep. "Silk wake up were here." Phil's voice sounded next to me. I opened my eyes to see I was not in a car and in a ship which had the doors opened.

"Wait what happened?" I removed the seatbelt. "I fell asleep on the SUV... how am I strapped into the Seatbelt of a jet plane thing?"

"Oh, since you wouldn't wake up I carried you onto the plane and placed yout seatbelt on you." Steve said as he and Phil walk out of the plane. As I walk out of the plane the overwhelming smell of saltwater fills my nostrils as well as the loud noises from planes landing.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Silk." Phil says aloud as I turn my head to see Scarlet Johansson in a tight red shirt that lets me see her cleavage, a black leather jacket and skinny black jeans with a haircut that reaches just below her ears.

"Hi, Vigilante." She nodded to each one of us.

"Mam."

"Secret agent, no that's not right... assassin... Spy, yeah I'll settle for that." I say as she kept her gaze at me, it's intimidating to say the least.

"They need you on the bridge they're starting the trace." She said with a straight face at Coulson.

"See ya there." Phil walked off heading to the nearest entrance, each of us looked at each other I secured my pack that still has a sub and a bottle of water. Romanoff began walking and we followed.

"It's quite the buzz the finding you in the ice, and a Vigilante that fights like a trained martial artist. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." I giggled after remembering how he introduced himself.

"Oh you should've seen when he introduced himself. He said his name was Phillipe." I could see a small tinge in her lips.

"Did he asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve just looks lost.

"They're vintage he's very proud." We walk around the jets to see a man who looks like a scientist and is completely out of his element.

"He's..."

"Doctor Banner." Steve said in a loud voice as he extended a hand.

"Oh yeah, Hi." Banner just walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hey, I read about your study on electrical energy and the overcharge of electrons and its uses." I said as I extended my hand, but he just kept shaking Steve's hand in an awkward way, he looked at me and immediately at the ground.

"They told me you would come here." He said surprised

"They told us you could find the cube."

"Is... that the only word on me?" Banner said in a cautious tone.

"Nah you're paranoid, but I have a question that-" "Gentleman and vigilante, you might want to step inside in a minute, it's about to start getting hard to breathe." As she said that the sound of heavy machinery began to sound around us and pilots and engineers began running around.

"Is this a submarine?"

"Really they want me in a pressurized metal container?" We walked to the edge as the height began to change and we were getting higher. I moved with them to the edge to see a turbine starting to rev up as it came closer to the water surface.

"Oh, no this is much worse."

"What's the fun in... Whoa!" I just walked to the edge pretending to lose my footing Steve moved fast but I just stuck myself to the side of the platform. I laughed earning a stern gaze from Steve clearly not amused from being scared and Banner looks more on edge.

With me back on the side of them I got a shove into the building inside the Helicarrier as we got airborne. "Not cool Assassin spy."

"This is not time for games." She said in a harsh tone, as we reached the bridge I could see her. Maria Hill or Colby Smulders, she looks young and hot, beautiful and hot. I could see that she's giving out orders.

"We're at level sir."

"Good, Let's vanish." Fury ordered.

"Activate reflection panels." With a nod Fury turned to us.

"Gentleman and Silk." I nodded as Steve walked up to him and gave him a ten I was didn't took my eyes from Maria Hill, Steve began walking around the command center.

As soon as Maria Hills eyes left Steve I was near her. "Hey." I said behind her, she turned her head to right but I moved left to avoid her gaze, she moved left and I repeated process in the opposite direction. Until she turned around. "I know who you are."

"Good, so that means that Fury trusts you with his life and kids and wife... well he doesn't have one of those does he?" I pointed at Fury speaking to Banner.

"What is it that you do here anyway?" I tried to pull out a move for flirting as in establishing a connection, for example she will talk about work and I will stand on her left side since were the same height then she looks at me with her eyes to the right side which is where good memories are stored meaning she will associate me with a good memory.

"I'm second in command and Fury's right hand. I make sure this whole operation runs at full capacity." She said as she eyes me up and down, she's clearly checking me out.

"Even with that guy playing a video game?" I said as I pointed at the Galaga guy, who is playing without a care.

"Goddamnit, Jackson!" He jumped on his seat as he alt Tabbed out of his game. She sighed as she took a tabled beside her desk and began to walk around the bridge.  
I saw Banner follow Romanoff out of the bridge and to a lab or so I assume. I approach Fury.

"Sup. Fury... and...

"Silk good to see you're here."

"I'm happy to be invited to fight the big kid rather than go to the big teacher to tell."

"You're still on that, but yes, I trust the judgement of each of you but the decisions of the council are sometimes too extreme for my tastes."

"Well at least you created this back up plan. So we wait right?"

"Yes, you can do that right?" He said with doubt on his voice.

"Are you doubting me? Me?"

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"You're doing the right thing." I said as I watched Hill begin to walk towards deeper into the ship. "Oh and Tomorrow's your Birthday right?" I tensed up remembering all those empty birthdays, and it was only Mister Bunny and me.

"We're running face recognition software on finding Loki. You can rest go to doctor banner or do whatever you want, just don't rile up Agent Coulson."

"Phoee, he's fun to bother." I said in a pout.

"Is there a place to eat?" He narrowed his eye. "Fine, Hey Hill; mind if I accompany you?" I said as I began to walk beside Hill.

"Not at all, it's better to have company." She shrugged, I whooped in my head.

"What's in the bag?" She asked as she began running over analytics, but she turned her head to me and the small bag.

"Oh, it's a Meat sub from 6th street. They're amazing, also a bottle of water."

"Maybe I should have one." She looked at her clock.

"Come, it's my lunch hour." She said as we walked around and stopped in a cafeteria and everyone is eating MRE's.

"Oh god this place is not a cafeteria it's a nightmare, only MRE's?" I asked with horror on my face.

"Yes, it sucks. We have the ritual of burning all the beans in a fire and everyone fights over the Mac and cheese. But I always win." I laughed. 'She has a sense of humor.' Her face turned sour as she picked up a package of MRE's.

"You don't want to eat that do you?"

"No, not at all." She said in dismay.

"Here we can share, I already ate two." I took the sub and placed it in the table. "Here take half." I offered.

"Hill I'll trade you my Mac and cheese for the next 3 days if you give me that sub." A random SHIELD agents said as he stopped beside the table.

"Hell no, back off." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said as I broke the sandwich in half, I let her choose the piece she wants she took the big half and took the first bite.

"This tastes awesome." I could see the disappointed looks of people around us.

"Right, only be careful because they're tricky I usually ate four for a full meal but it takes time for them to settle in your stomach so eat slowly."

"Four? This is a lot of bread and different types of meat."

"I know I love it. But my powers give me an increased metabolism, which makes me spend more money on food. Hell from the look on everyone's faces I can see why Fury raided my fridge when he comes to New York."

"He raided your fridge?"

"Yeah, I invited him once to have dinner when he met me and over the course of 4 months he's been entering taking a topper and the topper appears a few days later clean on the table. But last month he stopped."

"So that's where he gets his meals when we're stationed near NYC. Okay, I want one for me, if Fury likes it then I should too."

"Sure you can give me your phone and we can sort it out." I said in a nonchalant way making sure to stay as clear as possible and not give any ideas but I think she's noticing.

"Sure here." She wrote her phone on a napkin I took a look at it and it's in my head. "Aren't you going to keep it?"

"Yeah, but I already memorized it." 'Thank you photographic memory.'

"So you have an eidetic memory."

"Since I've been 3, that's one of the reasons I skipped out a few grades. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"I know you're seventeen, and tomorrow eighteen."

"You spies have your work cut out for you.. SO STALKERISH." She laughed, it's a pretty laugh if I say so myself.

* * *

"Sir we have a seventy eight percent match."

"What now?" Steve said with a serious tone.

"You're up." I nodded and went to the hangar by following Maria, as we boarded Romanoff took the pilots seat I took the back and began undressing. As I pulled my shirt

Steve turned around immediately and his face went red. "You know I'm wearing my suit under my clothes right?" I said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, I... knew that..." I sighed as I took a seat in the back.

"Spy Assassin, how much longer until we reach there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Wake me up when we're there, but like five minutes before." I said as I made myself comfortable.

"Sure." I heard the answer and fell asleep.

"Thanks." I muttered.

* * *

"Silk, wake up; nearing the coordinates ten minutes." Romanoff voice sounded in my ears, I opened my eyes and looked around, and Steve is now in his Captain America suit with his shield in hand. I nodded as I pulled from my bag my web shooters that look like they're made out of cheap metal which they are, but the cartridges are shiny aluminum, literally ones from a pellet gun that are made for airsoft guns.

I adjusted my suit, mask, hair and web shooters. "Target in sight." "And he's about to shoot a senior citizen, but so does everyone who points a gun at cap here." I pointed to the hangar door which is now open.

"The soldier the man out of time." He stood up, as Romanoff pulled the ship and armed the weapons system.

"Loki drop your weapon and stand down." He pointed his staff at us and fired. I jumped out of the plane shooting a line at the lower side of the plane and swung myself into the nearest pole then landed on a lamp just as cap got sent back to the ground again.

I shot a line at him after Captain America kicked him in the face, during the struggle I couldn't see an opening but as soon as Loki sent Cap flying I threw a webline taking the scepter from him.

"Yoink!" I said as I grabbed the staff.

"The Spider!" He said in excitement. He's the literal embodiment of Tom Hiddleston. I swung myself at me shooting a line at the ground and a web at his face. He grumbled as he tore the web from his face, only to receive a drop kick. Much to my surprise he got sent two feet back but his hand remained in my ankle and I got thrown towards Cap

I corrected my landing by doing a backflip and landed on my feet ready to fight in front of cap.

But only for the song shoot to thrill began blaring on the speakers of the jet. I looked at my hand and realized I still had the scepter. Loki growled at me only for a beam to shoot him in the chest and sent him towards a set of concrete steps. Seconds later Iron Man landed. "Your choice reindeer games." Iron Man said as he targeted him with a lot of weapons which came out of his armor.

Loki's armor and helmet disappeared as he lowered himself and placed his hands in the air, as he did that all the weapons from his suit retracted back.

"Mister Stark." Captain America answered.

"Captain, Silk." He nodded at us.

The aircraft landed and Natasha cuffed Loki, as we got into the jet Cap sat Loki in the back, Iron Man took off his helmet and Captain removed his cowl. I just took a seat and the bottle of water Loki kept looking at me, I didn't mind but he looks like he's trying to figure out a puzzle.

After a while we began flying over a few mountains still over Germany. "I don't like it." Steve said in a worried tone.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony said in dismissal.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Oh god you speak like an old man!" I giggled as I kept my mask.

"Yes, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"I believe he does, either hat that or another thing... that people in the 30s did."

"What?" Steve looks dumbfounded.

"It's like calisthenics..." I nodded and he turned to Steve. "You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a Cap-sicle." Steve just looks out of place and kinda confused.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said in a mocking tone.

"Beside the point, he called everyone in." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Around us the earth began to rumble. 'So this is when Thor arrives.' I thought to myself. Loki looks on edge. "Scared of a little Thunder?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said stressed.

"Yeah what the crazy Asgardian said, don't forget the lightning that's the scary part." Just as I said that something crashes on top of the jet, everyone looks at each other surprised of what is about to happen. Tony picks up his helmet and places it on as it attaches to the suit and pushes a button that opened the ramp. I just sit back not really bothering myself to interfere.

"What are you doing?" Cap yells as Iron Man begins to walk towards the ramp only for Chris Hemsworth lands in wearing medieval armor and a hammer, he punches Iron  
Man sending him back to fall on top of Captain, an just grabs Loki and then disappears by flying out.

"Did that just happened?" I asked dumbfounded but I didn't really want to intervene on that.

"Now there's that guy." Iron man remarks as he steps forward as he stands up

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha said in confirmation.

"I think so, the armor he had."

"That guy's a friendly?" Cap says confused.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Iron Man begins walking to the edge of the ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Cap tries to stop him.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Iron Man flies out of the jet and Cap makes for a parachute.

"Yeah, I'm not going to that, make sure you stop him." I said as I took a seat.

"I'd do the same as Silk, and sit this one out, Cap." Natasha does have r

"I don't see how I can." Cap answered as he placed his cowl and his parachute in his back.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods." Natasha added.

"They are what inspired gods." I add as I lie down.

"There's only one God ma'ams, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Cap just grabbed his shield and jumped head first.

"You're not going?" Romanoff asked me in confusion.

"Nope, there is a guy that controls lightning. Like something that has the literal temperature of the surface of the sun. I'm not messing with that." I said as I look towards the direction they jumped, I could see bright flashes of beams and lightning falling from the sky. We pulled in a mountain where Loki was sitting there. "Let's get him but you do it. I don't think I can stay on arm's length."

"Fine." I said as I stepped out and pulled Loki.

"You're different..." I felt myself tense up and in reflex I shot a web at his mouth. His eyes went wide; I used two fingers and stuck them up his nose.

"There, you can breathe." I pushed him into the jet and he took a seat.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, I only wish I had a taser function that would be totally useful." I said in a sigh, just as I said that Iron Man landed on the jet as well as Thor and Captain America.

"So who won?"

"I did." All three of them said at the same time.

"Good thing I didn't go." I said as I took a seat.

"What is the thing he has in his mouth?" Thor said in doubt.

"That's web."

"Oh it reminds me of the web of spiders on the caves of elfheim."

"Is that organic?" Iron Man asked as he looked at the web that is still in the scepter.

"This one no, the one on his mouth yes. I can produce the liquid that turns into solid in contact with oxygen but I made these web shooters to have an inorganic form of web  
to get extra ammo. It's like having two guns, only one is better hidden." I said as I showed the web shooter expands to my hand and the arc reactor in my glove connect to the web shooter powering it up.

"What is that thing made off? It looks made out of trash and why is that arc reactor connected to it?" Iron man said in disgust.

"It's actually made out of an old VCR, an old radio, a small capsule that is used on plastic pellet guns which was expensive and two hello kitty bracelets, also I re-created the arc reactor that I made when I was eleven and made them smaller for focused blasts."

"I feel insulted to be in front of those things, as well as the presence of those arc reactors which I can see the ductape you used, how did you made them small? Beside the point that's my tech give it back." Tony said as he pulled off his helmet.

"I'm the one being insulted, it's not like I like being poor. I barely get by, besides people don't want to hire a seventeen year old studying in a public college. And these two arc reactors were made with materials found in the orphanage and trashcans."

"You made both of these? With what, also the web thingies are designed based of some of my tech that I've written on."

"Yes, after all I did read your papers and also watched your conferences on mechanics and electronics. I enjoyed watching the conference the one where you were drunk, that one was funny and informative."

"You're seventeen and already understand that?"

"Yeah, I also sewed the suit, but overall I enjoy electronics. I do wonder how your arc reactor works. I'm sure I can reverse engineer it if I had a physical copy for a few minutes. Oh and I have to ask did you use any of Doctor Banner's theory on overcharged electrons?" I asked with an excited voice, because usually people in my college are stupid or I don't have anyone else to talk to except Valerie.

"No, I didn't. Care to explain?"

"Simple you overcharge an electron by directly manipulating the magnetization of the poles leaving a thin line of electrons positioned exactly for a positive charge to well charge them until they overload in energy which in turn makes them magnetized to one end of the walls, then the imbalance is corrected by the electrons that were only charge react by siphoning the energy that the overcharged electrons had leaving the overcharged electrons to get demagnetized and return to the center and then getting a negative charge repeating the process creating a loop of increased energy, I'm trying to figure out a way to create infinite energy cycle but I don't have the resources. I also tripled the cycles enough to get a lot of energy out of the reactors without a dangerous reaction. One of these could power an entire university for the next 300 years."

"I'm actually impressed you... Can I see it? Because I have to see how it works." 'Oh god he will look at my web shooters and arc reactors, the ones I made. 'Hell Yeah TEAM IRON MAN ALL THE WAY!' I handed him my left web shooter.

He placed it on the glove of his suit and scanned it, HE SCANNED IT! IM FANBOYING INTERNALLY... 'Or is it fangirling... nah, I'm a... this is confusing.'  
He extended his other glove and a 3D projection of my web shooters he began analyzing them. "Oh wow, this is pretty good engineering. The material is pretty cheap, I'm sure if this was made of either titanium or even aluminum a better conductor would've done the trick for more effective shots as well as more power and precision." He looked at me, he's literally Robert Downey Jr.

"Well I don't have the money for that, I'm actually working my ass off."

"With your knowledge why are you in a public college? Which one?"

"Community college of NYC. You don't have to hide your cringe I know you want to, I also want to." I said in disbelief. "I have a question, the glow you're outputting is it normal for the thing to do that, I mean it's releasing a lot of energy on the chest."

"No, my systems overloaded thanks to pointbreak over there. But my AI is working on the use of stabilizing the systems."

"Also is there wires that connect into the reactor in your chest that lead up to the beam things?"

"Actually I was thinking about that the other day, I have the theory that it could provide more power but it would drain the energy from the badassium core to the repulsors."

"Badassium?"

"New element I discovered."

"Huh, neat. You could use like a connective tube insulated from the outside but with a metal that connects around the repulsors therefore."

"It would get rid of the power that the repulsors use, lowering the output of energy used while giving them a bigger damage output."

"That would totally be awesome, Oh and what about a suit can be easy to be made like."

"A suit that can assemble around me without it being necessarily a suit only. Someone who speaks my language."

"Oh you should meet doctor Banner I can keep up with him in electrical engineering and his researches."

"I like you kid, you speak mechanical. What are you studying?"

"Oh, mechanical engineering and I read in my free time on thesis around electrical fields, also on you published papers on the use of hydraulics on vehicles and the way to improve them. I know them from front to back." And just like that we spent around an hour talking about mechanics which I had the knowledge thanks to my past life but I also spent a lot of time reading since the subjects and theories were amazing.

* * *

"And please tell me you told Justin Hammer he's an idiot because of his theory on advanced mechanical use of hydraulics was not an advancement and I think one of my brain cells tried to kill itself. Because that was not advanced at all."

"I know, and I did, but the one who takes the cake is my Girlfriend she punched him in the jaw."

"She sounds awesome! I will give her my thanks for that because I was at the last conference on his last expo and sheesh."

"Wait, I remember you! You were on the ground destroying those drones that were shooting at me."

"Yes, I was thirteen it was actually the same year as I got my powers."

"So you've had them for four years and you haven't used them until a year ago... why? You could've been helping a lot of people." Captain says.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to work at as a vigilante... I had my inventions but I was kicked out of the orphanage and ended up with me on a crappy apartment while I went to college and worked my ass off to get food on my table for a minimum wage job. I tested my limits at the time in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Manhattan near Queens. Where steel beams were left there and so I took it upon myself to train myself so I could control them better. You don't know how many things I broke when I was in the orphanage."

"What made you act to save people?"

"A girl... she was around eighteen two guys were about to abuse her but I couldn't let it happen when I had the power to stop it... So I did it, I stopped a girl from carrying a weight that might've affecter her, her whole life. I came to the conclusion that I don't regret it, on saving someone from suffering." I said with a steeled resolve, Steve has a straight face but accepting it.

"Then you're a hero for doing something like that." Steve said with honesty.

"Indeed, a valiant deed."

"Not bad for a homeless girl right?" I felt the stares on me.

"You're homeless?" Tony asked at me with a confused look I realized what I just said.

"I-I-I d-do-don't want to say anything. I'm done." My face felt red warm, as I waited for us to arrive at the Helicarrier once again. No one said anything making this a really awkward flight.

* * *

 **1 week From now maybe I'll post each Sunday at latest on Monday. Just keep in mind I like to write about a lot of themes.**

 **Next update 14 / 10 / 2018**

 **Lightblade23**


	5. Chapter 5 Marvel's The Avengers Part 2

**Chapter 5 Avengers part 2**

Arriving to the Helicarrier was kind of a relief, since I didn't have to share space with them, and slept the rest of the way there. I did receive my inquisitive looks but I made myself scarce at the attention I received. I mean it's okay for people to notice me, but not to look at me with pity, never with pity.

I find my life as something... sad, I'm sad that my life went this way, the life of a person who barely sleeps due to living in an abandoned warehouse, I cannot stay on campus due to it closing, I don't have friends so I can stay there, I'm so tired all the time! I hate how I'm living my own life, or well... this life.

We're lead to the bridge where I take a seat as we see how Loki turns to the camera after Fury talked to him.

"A mindless beast - makes play he's still a man... how desperate are you, that you call on such loss creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?...You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

I zone out as I begin fiddling with the web shooters clearly more interesting, I could hear Tony and Coulson talking as I just look at my arc reactor and realize that the battle of New York will be BRUTAL with a capital RUTAL, I need my equipment in top shape.

So I decide to do the right thing and make myself scarce, not really caring for the conversation. "Where are you going? Are you bored?" I heard the voice of Black Widow.

"Yes, also there is a lab full of tech that I can use to give maintenance to my equipment so if you'll excuse me." I could see Black Widow move towards me and stand in front of me. 'Jeez what's her deal?'

"All you've been doing here is nothing. You're like an outlaw believing you can do whatever the hell you want?" I smirked.

"I'm sorry did you jump out of a plane and fought Loki? Did you even do anything aside from failing to shoot?" Her eyes narrowed as I walked past her lightly shoving her as I walked past her making our shoulders bump.

"Talk about hostility... So Doctor Banner you speak my language?" I walked into the lab after getting annoyed and looking for a bench I released my webshooters and the arc reactor, I could see a few things that I could use. Grabbing the magnifying glass and a soldering torch and pincers and began on working out the kinks that I knew my web shooters have, I had to remove my gloves so they don't intervene with working.

* * *

After finishing in switching the wires in the arc reactor I began repeating the process on the other one, placing them in working condition. After giving both of them a small jolt to kickstart it the reactors glowed and began working at a higher capacity.

"How did you do that?" I jumped out of my seat and fell to the ground my back colliding against the ground.

"Ouch." I could see Tony holding the arc reactor and looking at it from every angle.

"You improved the output by just replacing metal and wires?" He asked curious.

"Well I know them from front to back I've had the designs for fourteen years I know what is wrong with them and how to improve them. Only thing I need is a better lab."

I could see bruce working in the corner and Tony just seeing what gets his eye. I reinstalled my arc reactors. As Bruce began analysing the scepter I moved onto the mechanism on the webshooters.

"The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce says aloud as he analyzes the data. I lift my gaze and going back to my work.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." Tony just moved away from the console as I went back to my webshooters.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Tony giggled at his joke, I smiled as I zapped myself and hissed but kept working.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower some time. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's a candy land. You as well." I snort as he pointed at me. He doesn't know  
that I work in the basement of that place.

"Thanks but...last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises." He zaps Banner in the side.

"Ow!" I raised my head and begin working in the next one, I'm on a clock, I think in five minutes this place will go in flames.

"Hey! Are you nuts." I snorted loudly at his expression, which earned me a glare, I just waved my fingers at him which irked him. It's kinda fun to do this, bothering each and every one of them.

And so they began arguing I finished working on the webshooters attaching them to my wrists and felt my silk sense warn me for danger my eyes move towards Tony who chucked a blueberry at me. I catch it between my fingers and I chucked it back hitting him in between the eyes just for my amusement to see his reaction.

"I didn't expect that."

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube.

"I heard it." Steve said as they slowly got to something.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce gestures to Tony, who offers him a blueberry.

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Stark gives him a look. "-building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" I kept my ear out for the conversation which I didn't really care, I just want to go home... home, can I call a warehouse a home?

"It's just the prototype." I snorted loudly he's behind me by years. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at." He glared at me as I clearly got under his nerves.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry did you say."

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" I raised my hand for the blueberry which got me one delivered into my hand.

"Thanks." I ate it.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve said

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." I nodded as I crossed my arms.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony said in a cocky tone.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"He's more of a I'm the center of attention everyone else just stay back." I quipped which earned me an annoyed look.

"Out of the people in this room, which one is "A" wearing a spangly outfit and "B" not of use?"

"I'm A, but I am on the way to become B." That earned me another glare which I returned.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner tried to defuse the situation.

"They're obviously making weapons, if you think it's anything else then you're an idiot."

"Just find the cube." With that he left, I know for a fact that I have to rest tonight, the mess wont start until tomorrow early.

"How do you know they're making weapons?" Banner asked me.

"Because I checked the notes on the outputs on electrical levels." With that I left the room.

"You should work for me." Tony yelled out as I just ignored him as I walked out looking for a place to take a nap. I know that by tomorrow everything will go up in flames, and I'm running on little sleep. 'Oh well my tech got upgraded this will do.'

* * *

 **First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. I also know its late upload. But I'm currently studying Japanese, among other proyects since I recently realized that I won't be able to get my degree due to money issues... and family issues. Anywho this stories keep me sane. SO I'm working on later chapters and neglected this chapter next chapter finishes the battle of New York and the end of the movie. I will make a double upload sometime during the week if not then it will be on Sunday with two extra long chapter currently they hold 6,000 words each and counting, and that is without the battle of New York.**

 **Answer**

 **Alessandra.12:** Sure you can leave reviews in spanish, english, even german I like reading feedback from stories in any language.

 **Bonitalito:** You're in for a wild ride then, I do hope you stick around and leave reviews.

 **Juury:** Yes he did, since he believes that making the right thing consists of having the power to do it and act on them out of goodwill.

 **PTLacky:** I do have the theory that he's "The one above all"

 **Guest:** Cindy Moon is actually in the MCU, in the cast, this Cindy got her name given by the dog that found her and she chose the last name because of "The one above all."


	6. Chapter 6 Marvel's The Avengers Part 3

I awoke yawning at my tired muscles, my stomach grumbled but I know that it's either MRE or nothing but water. I sighed and adjusted my mask, looking down I notice I'm still in my hero suit. To be honest it kinda stinks, I mean I do laundry on a place near campus after all I do keep my secret identity very closely almost paranoid on it.

I feel my stomach kinda empty but I know for a fact that I didn't sleep that much, for a fact I know I slept for about 4 hours because I know what that feels like. I mean what  
I know for a fact is that this day will go to hell in a few hours or minutes not really sure, but from what I think will happen is that in a few hours things are about to be hell.

I think that something isn't right; I mean reminiscing back to the last few hours, there is a distance between all these people and I do feel the urge to annoy them. I can't believe it I was being annoying to everyone here not on purpose but I'm doing it.

Yawning I decide that I won't get a lot of sleep and walk to the lab, maybe I can make a way around the arc and make my repulsor shots more narrow or not, maybe the attack will happen in a few minutes.

* * *

I walk into the lab to see Tony and doctor Banner looking at the screen which says 'access denied' but Tony begins to tap into the keyboard accessing the files to reveal a few secret projects that look like missiles made from tesseract energy.

"So they are making weapons." Tony says as a statement.

"Pff obviously." I say aloud making my presence known and making doctor Banner jump in fright.

"JESUS! You scared me!" He says alarmed, I chuckle a bit.

"Yes they made weapons with the tesseract." Tony interjected. "You're quite sneaky for being a human. You sure you're part spider? Antlers or more eyes?"

"Nah, that be would be gross. But if you read the file you could be seen that the output for the cube is too high and recording a really low output is ridiculous. Also calibrations made to the energy output and samples are ridiculously specific down to the gigadecimal." I said as I made my way to the nearest seat as I fiddled with my wrist, because if  
I'm right, I believe that this is when everyone gets at each other's throats.

Fury walks in with Thor, and a second later Romanoff arrives. "What are you doing, Mister Stark?" Fury arrives with anger in his eyes... eye.

'Huh.' I extend and retract my web shooter making sure it works correctly; I made my web shooter expansion speed increase by just a second, that will make a difference. I slip in my gloves after leaving them during the few hours of sleep.

A slam is heard but I ignore it as everyone here seems on edge as Fury's plan for making weapons is uncovered. "And you! You don't even care. What are you doing here?" Romanoff asks me.

"Well I looked forward for the use of a lab, see these." I pointed at my web shooters. "Free materials, no garbage from these things. Also I deduced they were making weapons. It was obvious, for electrical outputs you write until hexadecimals not gigadecimals. Gigadecimals are for specific outputs." I snorted as I felt a small headache forming and just like that everyone began aiming at each other's throats. 'I feel as if it's something else here.'

My headache increased as what I deduced is my silk sense going crazy, I turned my head to look around. But "You don't even deserve to be here with everyone else, you're just a homeless useless person." I tried to ignore the snap at me from Romanoff. But my headache increase.

"You can kiss my ass. You're not even enhanced! You're just a good shot but not as good as the other traitor." I said as I looked around focusing on sounds around us, making sure that the attack that happens isn't just as much of a surprise as it is.

Everyone stops arguing as everyone looks at Banner "IN CASE YOU NEEDED TO KILL ME. BUT YOU CAN'T, I KNOW, I TRIED!" He runs a hand through his hair. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Banner takes the scepter and suddenly everyone tenses up the rooms tension is so thick I can touch it, even I feel tense.

"Doctor Banner put down the scepter." Steve says aloud trying to defuse the situation but

"Got it!" Fury said aloud.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Doctor Banner exclaimed as he placed the scepter on the

"Located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster." Tony makes for the door where I'm standing; I place my leg on the door.

"Look, all of us-"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said aloud in a clear warning. Stark turns to leave and Rogers holds him back.

"Yeah, you're not leaving." I said casually as I give him a light glare.

"You're not going alone!" Tony smacks his hand as he takes another step and looks at me and then at Steve.

"You two gonna stop me?" I snort as he glares at us.

"Put on the suit, let's find out!"

"Or if you want we can put you in your place right now. Not like you can hit me."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man, or a girl wearing rags." I glared at him.

"Put on the suit." Steve and I say at the same time, but my headache increases.

"Oh my god." With that my head made me groan in pain, as my silk sense went through the roof. 'Shit.' I jumped back just as the explosion hit, I was back enough to avoid  
the damage, but I could see everyone dazed. My headache disappeared. 'It was the fucking scepter.'

"We need to fix engine three, Silk go with Stark and Rogers you will be needed there." Fury ordered as he handed me an earpiece, I place it on, and begin following Steve and Stark as I made my way over there I can see that everyone is getting into positions as alarms blare on my ears.

"Get to engine three I'll meet you there." Stark says as he walks towards another door.

"How do we get there?"

"We follow the panic and where everyone is running away from." I answer as we begin running towards the nearest airlock. Steve knocks the door which gives us the signal that we have the clear. A technician opens the door, as another group carries and injured mechanic.

"Stark! We're here!" I can see the damage, thanks to our powers we can breathe with a little bit of problems, but it's bearable. Iron man arrives as he begins flying beside the damaged engine.

"Good, Lets see what we've got." Iron Man says as he places the cooling system back in place.

"I need you to get to that panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He points as he flies into the engine through a door he removed. Steve looks at me; I grab him by the hip and throw a web line to a nearby piece of metal that I can use to swing.

"Don't scream." I say as I swing the both of us into the panel, Steve is eager and rushes over to the panel and pulls it out. 'Damn, that thing is barely working.'

"What's it look like in there?" Iron man asks as Steve tries to figure out what's happening.

"It seems to work on some form of electricity." Steve says in a confused tone.

"You're not wrong. Silk." He says as I make my way to get a closer look.

"Alright, I can see from the amount of wires, is that from the twelve relays only nine are overloaded. I can reroute power to the others, since they're about to be turned into a fine black goo if they continue to work like this, or we get blown to hell." Steve looks at me with worry.

"Silk I need you to give me at least two thirds of those relays back in working condition." Iron man says as he begins to work on the engine. Steve stands to my side. "What can I help with?"

"I need you to give me six of these things to replace them. They're in a box over there." I point at the box that is in another catwalk just below us.

"Got it." I begin to work as Steve jumps down, as I begin to redirect the flow from the overloaded ones to the other three making sure they work correctly and are not getting turned black.

"Here." He gave me the six replacements.

"Thanks." I began moving deftly replacing the relays. "God, whoever made this circuit deserves to get an award for being so stupid. Who the hell doesn't install a way for the system to not overload? It's like they want this ship to go down." I sigh as I place the panel back in place.

"Full power and a bit of a personal touch there for more power." I say over the comms.

"What's our next move?" Steve adds.

"... I'm going to have to get in there and push." Iron man says as he pauses.

"Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Steve says as he looks around.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that should allow me to get out in time."

"English!"

"Panel, that wall, red lever."

"Steve, stay there and wait my signal, Silk I need you over here." I got taken aback since we're around 11,000 feet into the air.

"Uhh, I can stick to walls and surfaces, not flying." I yelled out.

"I need you to hold things together." He said annoyed as he ignored me.

"Oh that makes sense." I say as I begin to crawl my way into the engine and made my way to the top.

"Be careful." Cap says as I reach only to see Iron man pull out a huge metal spike that is embedded in the engine.

Iron man nods at me as he begins to fly. "Go!" He begins to push the piece of engine that was about to fall. "Cap be ready for my signal." But just as he began to go faster, but the ship destabilized. I begin to hold things together using my web but we begin to lose altitude, and the weight of the entire engine began to weigh a lot

"Cap the lever!" I struggle to keep hold of the engine I only need a little more webs as Iron Man begins to speed up.

"Need a minute!"

"We don't have one!" I say as I throw web balls onto the rotors to hold together the engine as I use as much web as I can I make my way out of the open air as it is getting harder to see.

I rush into where Steve is and jump launching myself into the fray dodging bullets and launching a line to sling myself towards the mercenaries, landing in front of them beside the door and jumped into the shard embedded in the wall.

"Shoot her!" I jump towards the ceiling and to the wall jumping along the way avoiding the bullets and get a shot into his googles as well as the other mercenaries behind him, and gave me an opening for taking them down. In swift punches I punch them knocking them down and webbing them up using the web shooters.

My Silk sense goes off as I duck down in a matrix like style only for Iron Man to tackle him into the ground knocking him out. "Thanks." I say as I take a seat.

"I feel like my hair has been through a giant hair dryer and am even more stylized than in previous years and that says a lot about me." I say as I stand up and throw a hand over to Tony, which he reluctantly takes, he then removes his helmet.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury says over the comms.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." Someone else says over the comms.

"They're here." Tony and Cap stand together by the engine, quietly listening deathly still.

"They called it." Fury finishes, we looked at each other, and Steve has a sad and haunting look in his eyes. While Tony looks like he can't grasp the situation.

I feel a pang in my chest and my eyes water, we weren't friends, he wasn't my superior but even though I know he's alive, I know that I will never see him again. We can't look at each other in the eyes. I may not have spoken to him in person but I did spoke to him over the phone every 2 days.

'I know he didn't die... but it's what we need for them to be united.'

* * *

I walked over to the bridge while the other went other ways; I know Tony will get his suit off him. Walking over to the bridge I can see Hill with a sad look on her face.

"Hey... how you holding up?"

"I'm... dealing with it." I sigh as I take a seat beside her.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you, I had..."

"You saved everyone here, well-" I interrupt her after all I didn't do much.

"They saved everyone here." I look around to see agents moving around running diagnostics and other being treated.

"You helped." She said as she looked straight at my eyes.

"They're the team, I'm just a passenger they will stop him." I say in a saddened tone. "I don't fit with them, they're legends, I'm just a girl that got powers by chance...  
they're people with amazing opportunities and abilities. I-I'm just an orphan from nowhere."

"You're wrong they're legends but just like you, you have saved thousands of lives, reduced crime rate and... You're not a nobody. You're someone, everyone is." I sighed as I reclined back and rested my head on her shoulders.

"I may be someone but I... think I need to be somewhere else. I have to talk to widow." I stood up as I began to ponder why I'm here, a question I have made myself over the last fifteen years, and the answer is always the same. I am sure that if I said that answer out loud people would react badly to that, I make sure to hide it well nobody notices it, but it's not like I hide it away or talk to anyone.

Looking through the door in the med wing I can see the red locks of widow. I knock on the door softly and open it, Widow looks conflicted her eyes show doubt, she's not sure what she'll do, it's odd that she has that face she's always so stoic.

"What?" Her voice is sharp and just like that all her emotions are gone and locked up.

"I came here to say... sorry." I say honestly after all I was a bitch to her. "I acted like a bitch and a pain in the ass, but it's big and I'm sure I'm not that much of a pain in yours." She rolls her eyes.

"Yours is just as big." I looked behind me to my butt. 'It's not that big.'

"I'm just teasing you." She said in a flat tone, I smiled behind my mask. 'It's weird having a mask on for so long now that I think about it.'

"I want us to bury the hatchet? The throwing knife? The gun... bullet?"

"I suppose we can place things behind us and move on."

"It's what we have to do and work together... so no more of that passive aggressiveness, or well aggressiveness?"

"Sure." I extended my hand over to her.

"We can be friends, I think."

"We can be accuentaincess." She replied immediately. I felt a little pang in my chest. 'I know we can't be friends but, why does it still hurt? Things to worry about later.'

"Get to the bridge." We heard Steve's voice from the comms; I looked over to her, her gaze fell on Barton.

"I'll go, you can stay here." She nodded and I made my way over to the bridge once again. Steve, Tony, and Fury are gathered at a table, while Hill stands to the side. Fury pulls a handful of cards from his pocket.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury threw them on the table. Some are wet with blood and the table gets stained.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming." Fury begins to make his way around the table to Steve and Tony as I take a seat near them.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. Fury reaches a chair between Tony and Steve

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes. Tony stands and walks out. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Steve walks after him.

"So we gonna talk now?" I ask as I turn towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"About what? Me living on the streets or the fact that I live in misery?"

"Both... I worry about you."

"You worry because I am powerful enough to lift a bus over my head like it's nothing; you want to keep me close to you. I'm sure that if you knew about me when I was on the orphanage with my powers you would've sent some government agents to get me and either lock me in a cell or become part of your suberfutige crew."

"I would've-"

"You know I'm right." He sighed loudly.

"Fine, yes if IF I would've known about you I would've taken you in in a heartbeat. But, I would've asked what you wanted to do. But right now that doesn't matter, get ready to go after Loki."

"How are you so sure I'm going, I'm nobody, as I've said before they're legends... I'm just someone from nowhere." I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

"You have to go." He said as his gaze landed on the door.

"Silk! Time to go!" Steve's voice sounded in the bridge making my body jump in fright as if ready to help.

"Sup, you moving out? Good luck." I say as I take my seat placing my feet on the other chair.

"What are you talking about? We're The Avengers and you're part of the team." Steve... no Captain America said in a commanding voice, he doesn't know it but he just made me a public figure. I can't help but obey his orders.

"Alright." I said as I got up and looked straight at Fury while following Cap.

"Suit up, meet us near the hangar bay." He said as he walks away, from what I assume is his gear and the rest of us.

* * *

Walking into the lab to see tony finishing his touches on his helmet. Launching web at the cameras in the room, I walk straight to the table holding chemicals and just as I've done a few hundred times I make my webs making sure to do three bottles from which I use half of one to refill my web shooters, I have to make the cartridges but I don't have enough tech or materials to do.

"Ready." Tony says as he takes the helmet and places it on and looks at me as I finish refilling my web shooters; I nod my head towards him.

"Let's go." I say with as much courage as I can, we're about to fight for our lives and I'm nervous, my heart is bouncing in my chest, and I'm ready to go.

I wait by the hangar bay door my equipment ready as well as the two bottles of web that are make shift bombs they will help in some way during the fight. I see Cap walking beside him is Hawkeye and Black Widow, I join them walking beside Widow to the nearest Quinjet which I learned the name a few minutes ago from mechanics talking about them.

"You guys are not allowed in here." A tech who's looking into a tablet says aloud.

"Son, just don't" Cap sighs.

"He outranks you, so get out." I say and he shrinks down and leaves the Quinjet.

"Everyone strap in we leave in twenty." Hawkeye takes the pilot and Widow the Copilot.

I look behind us to see Iron Man walk towards us the armor is banged up to hell but it should fly, he nods towards us as the hangar door closes. Cap looks at me reassuring my doubts on the upcoming battle.

I strap in in the same spot I've taken over the last day.

"I'm moving ahead, follow me, we stay on the same frequency I set up your comms for that." Iron Man says over the comms as we take off behind him.

"Copy that, we're right behind you." Hawkeye says over the comms and Iron man speeds up.

"I'm going ahead need to get my Sunday best." Iron man says as he disappears into the clouds.

* * *

We reach New York from the sea and the comms return from the radio silence from Iron man.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." He says as he begins gives us a location. Steve gets up from his seat I follow suit. The  
Quinjet begins shooting I can see some Chitauri get blown to hell.

The Quinjet comes around a building, blasting the army who are firing at them. But Widow gets rid of them, until we reach the top of the Stark tower where Thor and Loki are fighting, only for Thor to get head-butted and thrown back. Loki just lifts his scepter and shoots at the rotor blades.

"Oh come on." I say aloud as we begin to lose control, I grab the nearest arm rest and stick myself to the floor as we begin a descent into the ground while cap is just hanging barely, we end up imbedded into the cement on the street, both spies just remove their seatbelts like that just didn't happen.

"So... I'm never getting on a plane with you guys." Hawkeye pushes the button to open the door, the screams of civilians and police sirens fill our ears as we run outside.

"We gotta get back up there." Cap orders as we take the bridge in front of the city hall, all three of us stop as a roar sounds from above and only for one of those things that carry more Chitauri flies in destroying a part of a building and flies above us releasing Chitauri.

"Stark you seeing this?" Cap says over the comms, but the units just keep coming. I'm itching to just jump and start punching those things. I tune them out as I launch a web line to stop one of those things from shooting a man in a suit at point blank. I pull him and with as much strength as I can I punch him breaking his neck and ripping off his jaw.

"Get to the subways, avoid streets."

"You got this here?" Cap says as he jumps over the bridge using his shield as a cover and killing Chitauri using his shield.

"I'm covering the skies; I'll save as many as I can." I say over the comms as I begin to run as fast as I can and jump into the nearest building sticking my feet to the walls and take off running as fast as I can.

As one Chitauri soldiers was about to shoot a group of civilians I move fast and punch him denting his helmet making him slump down to the ground I shot a web at the face of another one, ducking low from a shot I charge up my blasters and place a shot in his chest making a hole and aim at the other one who just ripped off the web from its face just in time for a shot from my blaster to the head.

I look around to see if there are more Chitauri, I reach over to see a man lying down while other people make themselves known by standing up. I reach over to him and flip him around placing him lying on his back. I put my fingers on his neck to feel a pulse.

"He's alive help him get out of here." I say aloud making everyone nod.

"T-t-thank y-you." A woman formally dressed reaches over to me and three help to carry the man out of here. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we will get through this. Everyone! Get to the subway and move as a group. Here." I give one staff to the guy standing in the corner, pull the trigger and aim at the aliens. The rest, I'll cover your exit." I yell out as I jump out the window and land on top of another Chitauri making work of my blasters to shoot them getting headshots.

I can see Cap still running through the street while plasma beams rain down around him and near civilians. I begin to swing myself onto the street shooting at Chitauri that come near civilians.

As a bus blows up I see cap jump up I come in and take his hand as I swing by. "Need a hand?" I drop him off in front of the cops as I begin to work on lifting wreckage from people trapped, as well as launching webs onto the sky.

"Silk! Get to the building on the right clear the entrance." He said as I jump away shooting blasts at more the Chitauri on the street, I rush in and dispatch the Chitauri fast and effectively.

"Get to the police, and off the streets!" I announce as I run back outside to see Cap running I swing myself gaining altitude he jumps extending his hand, I grab it and we're back in the street, just below Stark Tower Cap uses the momentum to crash into the Chitauri advancing on Hawkeye and Widow.  
Just as we continue fighting I can see the increase in numbers, I keep launching webs throwing debris at them slowing them down as I kill one after the other, as soon as more advance towards us. Only for lighting to fall down on them and killing them not a second later Thor lands clutching his side.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asks as he lowers his shield, I walk towards Thor and shoot a web at his side.

"That should help you." I say with a smile, he nods at me as he moves his arm around.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor turns towards us expecting an order.

"Thor is right; we gotta deal with these guys." Stark announces over the comms as explosions sound around him.

"How do we do this?" Widow asks as she holds he gun.

"As a team." Cap says with confidence that I wish to have one day.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor is clearly pissed.

"Oh yeah! Get in line." Hawkeye prepares an arrow.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to." He stops mid-sentence as we hear a motor of an old scooter where Banner is just arriving. We walk over and Banner dismounts, while looking around.

"So, this all seems horrible." Doctor Banner keeps looking around as explosions sound around us.

"I've seen worse." Widow remarks with a bit of snark.

"Sorry." His gaze goes to the floor but after a second looks straight towards us.

"No, we could- use a little worse." Widow looks dare I say bashful. 'So she did develop a crush on Banner.'

"Stark, we got him." Caps voice sounded over the comms.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Iron Man flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by the same giant thing that flew over us.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Widow is wide eyed. Iron Man draws the creature low and it skims the road.

"Banner turns and begins to walk away, towards the Leviathan."

"Doctor Banner now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." With a roar of anger, he slams his newly transformed fist into the gaping maw of the beast, nearly stopping it completely. Punching it a few more times, the behemoth flips over completely.

"Hold on!" Iron Man flies over and shoots what I can tell is an anti-tank rocket and imbedded itself in flesh

"Call it Captain." He says as he hovers over us.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Silk gets civilians to safety and block streets and intersections in the sky hinder their movement using your webs." He says as he points at the members mentioned.

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asks Stark as I begin to place web lines as wires among buildings.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark replies.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." He orders, he turns to Widow. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk... Smash."

"Copy that Captain America." I said as I take a look around analysing for where could civilians be a run using my speed and strength in my legs to jump and gain an altitude of four stories up and begin to swing around. I use my web to pull myself and angle my body so that I'm spinning avoiding shots that would've taken my head. I can feel everything slow down as I shoot a web line at the face of the Chitauri driving the sleigh like thing. He claws at his face as he speeds past me I pull the web line making his head snap in my direction, the web line does catch another Chitauri sleigh thing making a crunching noise as the second drivers neck cracks making both sleighs to crash and blow up.

"That's that." I say as I begin to make more lines like that, taking out a few along the way that aren't able to see the web lines.

"Iron Man, Silk, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Following my own, or technically Hawkeye's advice, I do just that and cause several of them to crash into a building.

"Roger that. Hey! It worked. What else you got?" Stark replied.

"Silk I got a read on a distress call, two blocks down, Chitauri are holding people inside the bank on forty second." Iron Man said over the comms.

"On my way!" I swing in and crash through the window kicking the head of the Chitauri aiming at the civilians that were rounded up. I take aim with my blaster and shoot at the head of a Chitauri that smacked a woman pushing her down.

"Hey! Over here!" Every Chitauri turned to me as I shot at the same Chitauri blowing his head up making a hole. Everyone became silent as the Chitauri took aim at me. I jumped out of reflex as the shots almost hit me, I axe kicked the head of one making a dent in his head. I jumped again using my webs and catching the ceiling swinging to the other side as he took out a device that looks oddly like a C4.

But before he could do anything and made a shot at his head, he dropped dead with a hole in his head but out of his hand fell a grenade. I could hear Iron Man flying outside as he passed.

"Oh crap." I threw a web line and made sure to throw it out the window, as it went through the glass I shot at it out of the air making a big explosion followed by other crashes.

"Thanks Silk."

"No problem." I said as I walked over the edge to see the civilians but my silk sense warned me of danger. "Behind you." I could hear a kid yell out. I ducked from a swipe and as he tried to stab me with his bayonet I grab it and ripped it from him before I took a shot at his chest followed by a kick that sent him through a wall.

I could hear a cheer behind me; I looked over to the civilians. "Is everyone here safe?" I yelled out, I jumped down and people moved out of the way. "He's hurt, as well as her." A man that has the clothes of a nurse said aloud as both people were clearly in pain. "I have no way for treatment, the wounds need pressure." I knelt down.

"I will use my webs to close the wound. It should help to keep the pressure as well as the wound closed." I shot web at the wounds using my web shooters.

"There. Everyone I will cover you, police should be arriving soon. I will keep you safe." I said with determination I jumped to the window I entered before, I heard clapping behind me, I had a smile on my face as I swung myself out the building.

I land over the main street as Iron man flew in and shot at Caps shield making his repulsor blasts bounce off and shoot into the rest of the Chitauri around him, taking them down.

I jump over Iron Man as he acts as a jump board for me I shoot at a Chitauri behind cap as well as a few on the roof near Hawkeye. "Cap! Shield!" I yell out as five land around me. I shoot the web line at it and pull hitting a Chitauri in the face followed by a "Clang". I pull to the side and spin taking the rest out. Before I launch it back at Cap the web fell out as he caught it.

I hear another screech I nod at cap as once again I'm swinging looking for the giant thing in the sky. "I can see it; it's making its way towards the hospital on sixth! I'm going to catch it attention. Get to me when available!" I take out the bottle of web and shake it in my hand.

I land on its sharp teethed mouth and punch at it with my hand as hard as I can breaking the entire front of its teeth. 'I hate this.' I punch again breaking his nose or what looks like a nose. And drop the bottle in its mouth but it just got angrier as it thrashed.

'Guess I have to use the other one.'

"I can take it down!" I yelled over the comms as an idea got to me. I jumped and landed on its head by throwing a web line and shot a blast shot as long as I could, after fifteen seconds the beast was now screeching in pain, I punch making a dent in the armor and flesh as the smell filled my nose I punched earning me a sting in my hand but I dropped the second bottle into his brain which now has an open way for air. I shoot the bottle and jump out of the way landing on the side of the building. The beast falls limp on top of a building. I make my way to the top of the

"Well done Lady of Silk." Thor lands beside me. "Thanks I just need a few seconds." I say but he just nods at me and flies away. I catch my breath. 'God this is tiring.' I look to see that both reactors are useless, and my right web shooter is busted due to the reactors energy, also both cartridges are empty.

"Silk I need help over here." Hawkeye said as I made my way towards him,

"Guys, we need to end this quickly, I'm running out of web." I jump off the building swinging myself and make my way over, only to see Hawkeye jumping. " I swing myself towards him and catch him, we swing down just enough for Hawkeye to kick a Chitauri in the head killing him, and he let go only to land on top of a Chitauri's head and back riding him like a surfboard, which ended with him in the ground beside cap.

"Thanks." I heard in the comms. I swing over only to see the hospital that is near get a broken window and a Chitauri enter, it followed by a child screaming. "I'm moving in to the hospital, it's under attack." I said as I swung using my natural web since I have busted both web shooters and arc reactors. I looked closely to see a little girl that is connected to the tubes with a transparent liquid on a bed cowering from the Chitauri that just entered. I crashed through the window with both feet first but I was late to take the girl to safety my silk sense went crazy as I stood on front of the girl and received the blaster like a champ which sent me into the wall, I stuck myself and looked over to the Chitauri he was ready to shoot again but this time I moved.

Launching myself at him I punched him in the face as hard as I could sending it through the wall. I looked to the window to see another one entering through the window which made the girl scream, I webbed the pole which had the transparent liquid and smacked its face only to daze him, which gave me the opportunity to punch him in the face sending him flying and into another of those flying bike things. I webbed the window so no more could enter through there.

"Ouch." I said as I took a step, I touched my side to feel the damage, I could see my suit got a hole as well as blood on my fingers.

"Are you okay?" The little girl said in a scared voice, which reminded me to just smile and make her not worry, heroes can't seem weak and less in front of children.

"Yes, I'm super strong, so this is a scratch." I said in a nonchalant voice, which made the girl smile.

"That's amazing!"

"Come on kid, time to go. I'll keep you safe." I said as I took her and the metal tube that is connected to her, and placed the girl in my arms. I ran to the stairs looking to my sides looking for a doctor but there is no one on this floor, I arrived to the stairs and looking I could see light and a lab coat at the bottom. '6 F' "Alright six floors." I jumped in the middle the girl yelled in what I assume is fright but I landed on the fourth floor rail, I repeated the process and landed on the second, followed by landing on the first floor where the lab coat was.

A doctor jumped in fright he held a pristine metal that looked like a piece from the one I am carrying. "Doctor this girl, make sure she's safe." I handed the girl to him.

"T-thank y-yo-you!" The doctor said as he took the girl. I ran to the exit to the mayhem and see a bakery get its glass shattered by two Chitauri jumping in and begin shooting. I ran and jumped calculating to enter through the window landing between them I just kicked the head of one which turned into another direction that didn't seem natural.

The baker a man that seems scared is just standing there with his eyes wide opened, I feel my Silk sense go crazy but I'm standing between the baker and the laser. I turned around and received the other laser. 'FUCK.' I groaned as I shot a web at the face of the Chitauri and smacked it with a nearby metal plate for what I assume is bread, followed by a punch that broke his face.

"That one hurt." I said as I began shooting web at the window for cover.

"Sir, stay here. I'm going to block off the entrance you get out the back door to the police or military." I said, he just nodded and walked to the back. I came out once again;  
it feels like a fifteen minutes have passed. Jumping onto the building and made it to the third floor and swung myself towards the city hall only to get shot by one of those bike things in the back. I crashed near Thor and Cap as Cap was standing up.

"So anybody know what our medical insurance policy is? Because I sure as hell want to sue our contractor." That brought a smile to Cap's face, Thor looks more confused.

"Round three?"

"Round three." I confirmed as more Chitauri kept coming I received a punch to the face, which I retaliated by webbing him and began using it to hit other with it. I launched him as the enemies died down a bit.

"Guys. We can close it. We can close the portal down. Does anyone copy?" Widow asks over the comms.

"Do it!" Cap orders as he holds his hand to his ear.

"No, Wait!" Iron Man almost yells over the coms.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Cap says as I receive another blast to the back. 'Damn my silk sense is getting duller and I'm getting more tired.

"I got a nuke coming 's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Iron man announces over the comms, I walk towards Thor, Cap and Hawkeye holding my side. Not even ten seconds pass when Iron Man flies over us with a nuke on top of him, he flies it over to the Stark Tower and into the portal.

Tense seconds pass as the silence becomes deafening, only for a faraway BOOM breaks it off. But no Iron Man, I know he's falling, coming this way. I jump upwards. "Close it." I hear it over the comms as I watch closely focusing on the shape of Iron Man.

The portal closes as if it was never there, but the shape of Iron Man begins to free fall. I calculate and begin using as much of the web as I have left I run out, Hulk appeared and tackled Iron man out of the way and soon crashed into the web and even broke the web out of the concrete but the landing was graceful.

I reclined myself as I hear the yell of Hulk and make my way down, the entire Chitauri already fell to the ground like puppets.

"We won." Steve said as he relaxed, I landed beside them and saw the hulk looking straight at me. Not knowing what to do I raised my fist in a fist bump. Only for Hulk to just smirk in a snort and fist bump me, I adjusted my mask and sighed in relief.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony said as he was lying down.

"We're not finished yet." Thor says in a relieved tone of voice.

"And then shawarma after." Tony finishes. "Umm, Silk, a little help here?" I stop gawking and at the busted up armor.

After restarting his arc reactor and easily booting up a few systems Iron man could move again in his suit. "Alright, that should get you and someone else to the top part of the building flying not more not less." I said as I closed up the chest piece.

"Good." He said as he offered a hand but Steve took it, I touched Hulk's arm and climbed onto his back.

"I need a ride." I said, he just snorted as I stuck myself to him. Everyone took off to the top of the tower where Loki was. Hawkeye took Thor's hand and we were off.  
Everyone landed on the top where the A was the only thing there.

We arrive to see Loki slowly getting up and he looks beaten the F up. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said as he looked towards us in surrender, everyone had their weapon in hand.

In I think thirty minutes S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived and took Loki, the scepter and I had my wounds treated. Even Hill came to me and even returned me my phone and wished me a happy birthday, but had to leave after Loki was secured as well as the scepter.

I shoot him the last webs I had I actually came out empty as I fired the last one. "So that happened." I said aloud as Loki just narrowed his eyes at me. Loki is now with cuffs and webs just bind his hands.

"What is with that?" Tony said as the last piece of his armor came off, and Dr. Banner made himself scarce to find clothes.

"Well since I ran out of web fluid I used the last of my natural webbing." I said as I wiggled my fingers.

"How do you get web... made?" Steve asked.

"Eating, and Yesterday I only ate once and a billionaire just invited us to some thing called Shwarma... whatever that is." I said as I motioned to go.

"Let's go." Tony said as he made his way to the elevator now that agents took Loki into custody to get sent to Asgard once again.

We arrived to the small store and Tony yelled out his order, the entire establishment only had a few pieces of rubble and glass lying around. The cook looked surprised to say the least. But after a full minute of gawking. I ordered as much food as I could eat, Thor did the same.

"So we just saved New York..."

"Yes, we just did. Nice job everyone." Cap reassured.

"It's been a long time since I ran out of arrows." Hawkeye said in a serious tone.

"Come on, it's been what four months?" Natasha just teased. "Oh right, Silk-"

"Cindy... Cindy Moon." I said just enough for everyone in the table to hear.

"Anyway Cindy, happy birthday!" Natasha wished me happy birthday, she said in a cheerful tone.

"No way, is our little vigilante eighteen?" Barton said in chuckle.

"I didn't get you anything." Steve said almost apologetically.

"It's okay, I never receive anything. But it's been the first time someone remembers." I felt tired but emotional as well, it's been 14 years since I got a happy birthday. We didn't celebrate them in the orphanage; I cursed my birthday with hate after all it was the day my life on that hell started.

"Well, I will give you something, later, happy birthday."

"Thank you Mister Stark." I replied.

"Tony, Mister Stark was my dad."

"Happy Birthday Miss Moon."

"Thanks Doctor Banner."

"Bruce." He said with a small smile.

"So Widow." I was about to ask but her eyes told me I said the incorrect thing. "Natasha right?" She nodded.

"Alright so Natasha, how did you get up the tower?" I said in curiosity, which made her smirk. "Because I don't remember you flying." And with that we began talking about what everyone did. Obviously Tony boasted of carrying a nuke into the hole and what he saw. I told my story of how I took down what I learned is called a Leviathan.

Soon after we were on first name basis and joking around as we began eating. I lowered my mask and the food kept arriving as Thor and I kept eating.

"You mortals and your food, it's so full of fat."

"And it's delicious." I said as I finished the Falafel of lamb, which was after the fourth Shwarma of turkey. "Thanks for the food, it was amazing." I said to the cook, which earned me a smile. I suddenly felt muted, as if the world trunked grey, my eyes dropped as I realized what just happened.

I felt my wounds sting but I know that in a few hours I will be healing as well as alone once again. I once again feel that despair that has been plaguing me for the last few months. Not having a home is not easy; it's hard actually not having something to call your own.  
But I quickly put on the same face hoping I didn't caught the attention of anyone. I passed my eyes quickly to see no one staring at me. I failed to notice a subtle movement from Natasha to Barton as well as their wordless conversation.

"It's time we leave." Cap said as he got up, everyone followed, I setup my mask and adjusted it.

"Wait! Can we get a picture?" I heard from the waitress and the cook who was holding a camera.

"Sure." Cap said, he was motioned to the wall that had the logo of the restaurant. Everyone followed, Steve held his shield in front of him, Tony stood beside him his hands in his pockets, Clint crossed his arms and shot a smirk at the camera, Natasha pulled her bitch face that isn't bother by anything, Bruce just stood there awkwardly, Thor smiled as he held his hammer, I was urged to get in the picture as I was reluctant.

"Wait, can you get a picture for me?" I gave her my phone with the camera noticing it has 10% of the charge, it's a cheap camera but for a group picture it should be enough.

I was pulled by Steve; I stood beside Bruce and Thor and forced myself to smile as I stood in a relaxed pose. She took a few pictures and we were on our way.  
Everyone went to the tower to see what we were to do. Turns out we had to be later that day on central park for Thor's departure as well as Loki's.

I got provided with a few clothes that were from Pepper Potts. 'Holy crap these are expensive.' I am wearing casual pants that seem too formal, as well as a button up grey shirt, as well as my sneakers and my scarf.

I take a ride with Tony and Bruce towards Central Park where Steve arrives in an old-school bike, Clint and Natasha as well as Thor arrive in an armored van and unload with Loki who is in shackles and a muzzle.

No one said a word, as Thor just nodded towards us and held the Tesseract in a container. 'That is an infinity stone. Holy crap.'

And just as Thor turned the handle he vanished as energy passed by him and Loki and disappeared. Just like that he was gone, Steve walked over towards Tony and giving him a handshake. I walked towards him and shook his hand and a hug which made him freeze, I jabbed his side playfully with a small laugh I forced out of me. I shook Tony's hand and gave a small hug to Bruce.

After that I walked over to Natasha offering my hand after all the friction we had we came to an agreement she smirked as she shook my hand. I walked over to Clint who just smiled warmly and gave me a hug.

I felt a touch on my shoulder as Natasha gave me a narrowed glance with her eyes, I looked at her questionably but shrugged and made my way to the city, I had to check on my stuff.

In my pockets are my arc reactors busted down to hell as well as my web shooters. Everyone left their ways, Natasha and Clint in a black van, Steve left on his bike and Tony and Bruce in the car we arrived in.

I placed my scarf on my neck and disappeared into the park making my way over to the warehouse, but it would take me a while since it's really far. My smile dropped, as my gaze lowered, I felt everything dim down, and only two words sounded in my head. 'Useless, loneliness.'

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay, life got in the way... but I will be updating each of my stories 1 every week. Except this one, I love this story and even write for fun when I'm on my phone. I will try to update frequently.**


	7. Chapter 7 Marvel's The Avengers Finale

**So hi, I've went for the second time to see Into the Spiderverse and I loved it. I loved the characters, the animation, the details, John Mulaney as Spider-Ham. Its an amazing movie, I loved it. For me it became THE spiderman movie. The spidermen moves were so fluent, I loved the movie and** **motivated** **me to write better to make someone feel like they ARE reading a spider person fighting. Also Penni Parker is apparently the most popular character from the movie.**

 **Warning heavy themes bellow. AN at the bottom.**

* * *

So this is the end, after eating shwarma at a local place I was... empty. I feel like I shouldn't even be here. I mean I helped a lot of people live through this catastrophic event and Loki was just sent to back to Asgard. I should be happy that everything ended but all the death of the people here, the amount of people suffering from the whole ordeal... it's not fair.

I was... happy... now I'm numb. People see me as a hero for saving lives from aliens that wanted nothing else but genocide. I am lost. Loki was sent back to Asgard yesterday, everyone went their separate ways. I turned around and left, disappearing into the streets of Brooklyn. That happened yesterday afternoon, and it's getting dark. I've been walking for over a day, a lot of streets were blocked making me take turns and I sincerely got lost.

I had my destination, the warehouse. But since I couldn't really do anything I just decided to try and take money from the ATM, I suppose I have some money left from the last loan I made. I reached the ATM but as I inserted the card and punched the numbers in, only to be denied of taking out five miserable dollars for a freaking sandwich.  
"FUCK!" I yelled out loud in frustration and kicking the wall next to the ATM making a spiderweb crack and my foot went into the wall breaking through.

My stomach is almost eating itself, I had the idea to go to the nearest shelter for the homeless, it became a little more crowded this time around since all the homeless people and many others damaged by the amount of destruction, I do remember myself pulling a wall down to crush Chitauri. Arriving I could only see people, its a lot of people coming here, kids, adults, old people, homeless, everyone expecting food. I sighed as I decided to wait in line.

Making a line of around an hour I was able to get a miserable plate of soup but I can't complain, its bland stale and nothing else. I look at myself in the aluminum table, my sad eyes looking at me, I look like a homeless girl, hair disheveled, my clothes are a mess, my costume under them a mess, my tech that is hidden is on the brink of leaving nothing to salvage. My arc reactors are barely glowing from the energy they used, my webshooters are both broken and in my pocket.

I just want to give up but I have my goal, I need to reach the warehouse there I'll be good to go, to regroup myself and begin to think things through.

I look down to realize I have finished my soup and the piece of bread Is still in my hand. I raise my gaze to meet the eyes of a man that is in his fifties early sixties. He looks bad, as in he s hungry and malnourished. I could eat the bread but he s looking at my bread licking his lips. I sigh loudly and give him the piece of bread knowing he needs it more. I can take it, he seems like he's going to die of starvation. I made the math in my head, I healed a bit from the Shwarma but not enough, my wounds are treated but not enough for them to heal.

I have an improved metabolism, and I learned that I need a lot of calories, I remember somedays I would go hungry in the orphanage due to sacrificing some food to the little ones. I remember that my stomach starts to eat itself and the hunger reaches a headache after around 3 hours of no food, my body already burned through the soup.

I'm going hungry but he's suffering... just like I am, I want to do something else but I can't.

I think I'll go dumpster diving. Nighttime is coming and I have nowhere to go, and I'm on the other side of town, without a single drop of water or anything. Walking barely at a reasonable pace, I made my way to a few restaurants and stuck to the shadows, I could see the dumpsters and a few rats crawling around. Lifting the cover of it a putrid smell filled my nose.

It's bad, nothing, everything is moldy and green, I repeated the process with the other two dumpsters as well as the other restaurants hoping for a relief. But everything is empty or too rotten for me to eat.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!" I screamed as I kicked the trashcan and it got sent straight into the back of the alley and get compacted spilling all its contents.

I look down at the trashcan that is now a piece of scrap. I sigh loudly as my stomach grumbles. "It's better to sleep and forget. Yes, that's a good idea." I stick myself to the back of the five story building and begin wall crawling up.

I find myself in the night looking straight up, my stomach grumbles and my head pulses from the pain. I close my eyes and focus on sleeping. To say the night was awful is an understatement, but thankfully nobody opened the door to this roof.

Waking up with a headache and a grumbling stomach is not good... I'm considering to steal just to get something to eat... looking at my options I have none, I can't get to school I have no more money and my wallet is back in the warehouse but I can't get to the warehouse without money. Before I used my webs to get there but I'm out of both. I can't shoot webs my wounds are barely healing now.

I feel like I'm pushed in this direction, I don't have another option, I need to do it. I could call Fury, but that would be like signing a deal with the devil, even if I wanted to I can't my phone is dead and I have no idea how to contact SHIELD.

Looking at down the street I'm in the bakery that I saved, I walk in silently, and make my way into the bakery I did had to break the back door. 'Sorry but I can't go another minute without food.' I put my mask up and make my way into the bakery; the kitchen if I remember was stacked.

I walk over the fridge and look for anything edible. I can see a pie and a sandwich; I scarf both of them down as fast as I can. I also found ham and begin eating that as well.

Only for my silk sense to go off followed by the sound of a shotgun being cocked. "Turn around slowly!" The same voice of the man is behind me, my wounds sting as I know they haven't healed yet.

I comply as I adjust my mask. But the man comes closer to me holding his shotgun in place. "Don't use that mask! That girl saved me, so lower it and I won't shoot you street rat." The man looks nervous.

"I can't." I say prominently. "Put the gun down, please; I just want to eat."

"Well you have to pay for that. And what did I say about the mask? REMOVE IT!" He demanded.

"Honey? Why are you yelling?" I hear behind him, a woman with white skin and blonde hair that looks like it was dyed blonde.

"Not now Vanessa!" The baker yelled but turned his head towards her. "Call the Poli-" I just moved out of instinct and placed my foot on the fridge stuck myself to it and jumped, stuck myself to the roof and ran, I heard a bang and jumped out of the kitchen and made a run for it to the back door.

"I'll pay you later!" I yelled.

I reached for my stuff and grabbed the backpack where my suit laid ripped and filled with holes. I placed my phone inside there. But I know I have to move, I look to my left to see Stark Tower, my work place. It gave me an idea.

* * *

Walking over to the building I walked over the security guard stationed there, some workers were removing debris as well as people in hazmat suits.

"Hi, I work here. I'm in tech support; I have to ask if there are operations for employees?" I ask as I show walk to the guard.

"The building is right now under reconstruction, but I think that-"

"Cindy Moon, it's bold of you to assume that you can continue working here after missing work for four days." My supervisor just arrived.

"Hi Jerome, well you see I had."

"No, you can't come in here like you own the place. If it were up to me I'd fire you but we're understaffed. But there is no operations until Tomorrow and there isn't a  
confirmation for you to keep working here."

"Tomorrow? You don't get it I need the money; I lost my card during the incident. I have nowhere to go." I say almost pleading.

"So? Many people out there are like you right now, so you can go to those help centers." He said in a dick tone, I think it's mainly because I rejected his confession a month back.

"Fine!"

"I don't think you'll last an hour there is already an plan of action with your name under it. I recommend for you to get your things in order." He yelled as I made my way out.

* * *

Reaching the warehouse that thank god it wasn't destroyed took me about three more hours. I can see how everything around is a mess. Rubble thrown into the streets, I saw the Leviathan I took down laying on top of the building. I did try my best to save as much people as I can. Yet I feel empty, like something was ripped out... I'm empty, I felt tired and everything I do seems useless.

I sigh as I jump over the 4 meter tall fence and end up falling on my side. I groan in pain and stand up, and I decide to begin making my way to the rafters and to the top floor office where everything I have is stored, like my emergency money.

I craw up focusing to scale up, I walk over a few rats. My stomach grumbles after all I didn't get enough food, and find my stuff.

I'm starting to realize how every hero is blessed, they have at least a place to stay, I'm running in the streets with barely enough money to eat, it's not enough for me I'm a superhero with a lot of needs. Maybe I can make a peter parker and take pictures of me swinging around, but that would be a mediocre plan after all I have no way of web swinging at least Peter Parker had an aunt looking after him.

I grab Mister Bunny and hold him tightly. "Mister Bunny, why do I get myself in these messes? I feel lonelier than ever, like I got a chance to get people close to me and then... nothing." I sit myself on the corner of the small room in this darkness. I pull over my secondary backpack and grab my emergency food which is a can of tuna and the last piece of bread. To my sarcastic surprise it didn't fill my stomach. "I hate this! I fucking hate this!" I throw the empty can; it crashed through the window breaking it making a lot of noise.

I recline myself to my sheets and a makeshift pillow made of cotton. I decide to close my eyes, just waiting for the next day but it didn't arrive. I heard a shouts and people opening the door.

In panic I grab everything and place it in the trunk that I got gifted from it. I place everything in it even Mister Bunny. I walk down. I extend my hands and feel the web in them. 'It's not much but I can go somewhere.' I stick to the shadows with my trunk in hand which is not heavy at all.

"Someone's here." A man's voice said aloud, followed by the distinct sound of a gun being loaded. I stiffened as I kept walking, I got an idea and picked a rock that was near me, and threw it into the far wall. The loud bang the rock made as it bounced of chains and the wall. It made the people who I assumed are guards.

I walked over to the exit not making a sound sticking to the shadows, I saw the light of the day outside and made a run for it, as fast as I could. My silk sense didn't went off until I was out of the building, I kept running with my trunk on my arms, I jumped over the fence and my silk sense went off signaling me to dodge before a bang. I moved my body avoiding the shot and shot a web line to the nearest building I swung myself to the city.

* * *

I feel sad, betrayed and overall I feel lost, everything is a dull color grey. I begin to look around trying to see if I can land anywhere, but just as I see a rooftop it has no entrance. It's also a tall building I was about to swing and land on it but no web came out. I yelped as no more web came from me and made me fall into the roof, no energy to catch myself I braced for impact keeping my belongings safe.

Crashing once again and what I knew would bruise, I sighed as I lied there not moving with my eyes closed. 'Nowhere to go.' I felt saddened that I had nowhere to go, I'm hungry because I don't make enough... I could sell my inventions, my arc reactor, but my head tells me it would bring more problems. My suit is in tatters, I don't have a place to stay... and above all, I'm lonelier than ever. The loneliness of the orphanage doesn't compare to this. Looking to my left I could see the pink smile of Mister Bunny as well as his black eyes, but I don't feel comforted at all. They always made me feel better but seeing my stuff scattered in the roof. I could only lie down there.

Laying on my back and slowly got into a fetal position my arms hugging me close as I felt the uselessness of the situation. The numbness, I begin to cry as I felt myself in despair it seemed like a lot of time, I just laid there. I couldn't look at Mister Bunny in the eye. I felt anger in me, something I was never able to fully experience which made me lash out.

"I hate this! I hate my life! I hate my job! I don't want to be here!" I kicked the ground as I turned around and my knees setting in the ground as I punched it making it crack. "...maybe I can just jump from this rooftop and that would be all." It struck me like a truck, it made sense. I shot up to my feet and walked slowly to the edge of this skyscraper. "Yes, a fitting end. I thought I could handle this... I can't live like this. I don't want to live anymore." But I stepped close to the edge each second seemed to make more and more sense. "Yes, finally." I kept walking slowly remembering.

"No more suffering... No more hunger... No more loneliness... No... More... pain...just a peaceful rest maybe I get another chance at life... if not..." I stopped. "I don't care, not anymore." I feel empty, no joy, and no happiness even after saving lives; I don't want to be here. "I'm useless after all."

"Yeah, I won't be missed, I was never adopted. I have no friends or family." I just stood on the edge it's pretty far down it seemed endless a fall where I would close my eyes and never open them again, taking a step forward just giving up and fell hoping for an end to this whole suffering.

I began to fall I sighed in relief waiting as I closed my eyes I could feel my head almost explode from my silk sense attempting to tell me that I'm in massive danger, I knew I was close to the ground I didn't brace for impact just accepted. But I crashed into something, or someone crashed into me, I got tackled by something really stiff and hard I could hear the vague sound of a thruster.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"I don't think you should be wishing that in front of me." I turned the metallic voice of Iron Man my eyes filled with tears my body is tired and my stomach is grumbling, I'm tired, it's tempting to just struggle but I don't have energy.

"Why did you decide it was a good idea to just jump off a skyscraper? Luckily I was around and following you... tell me what troubles you." He didn't ask he just demanded, and his tone just states to me that he doesn't care, but I don't care I have to say this to someone.

"I hate my life! How I live! How I eat, how I even sleep! This is not life... it's just suffering constantly because of survival... I hate how much I'm suffering and what I do to survive! I sleep with rats crawling around me!" We landed in the same rooftop and he had one of his gauntlets around my arm.

"Look I'm not the best to give the advice you want but..." He said calmly.

"BUT WHAT? Can't you see I'm tired? I don't like my life; I don't have a place to live." I took a step away from him ripping my hand away from his and hugged myself uncertain from all these feelings, rage, sadness, loneliness.

"Listen kid, I know it's hard to be lonely, I relate to you we were lonely when we were young."

"You can't relate to me! We grew up in different parts of a very big spectrum, I come from scum, and someone abandoned me in a fire department station, HELL I WAS FOUND BY A DOG ON A RAINY NIGHT! MY FUCKING NAME COMES FROM A DOG! To me my mother was the matriarch, and she rejected the thought of being my mother! It's been exactly fourteen years since I was last hugged by someone wanting to hug me." I was angry, not really at him but at his attempts.

"Maybe you're right, but when I was captured I had hoped, believe me I could've given up and died anytime I wished. I could've just placed my hand into my chest or swallowed palladium and that would've been it... but I had people to return to, I had a purpose, to stop my creations from hurting anyone else." I sighed.

"I don't have that! You had people waiting for you! I didn't have a family that cares about me! I'm alone!" I finally said it in front of someone. "It's me against this world and the world is winning... it pushes and pushes and pushes, and I can't push back! I have no reason to live! I got rejected from a freaking school that I presented the world's most powerful battery and they gave me the middle finger for a rich kid that comes from upstate, his project was a freaking tesla bulb! I could've done that when I was four. I got punched for being smart in school! I got punched for creating my first reactor! I even got punched in the face when I was eleven for calling her mom!"

"So what that you didn't get accepted in that school? So what if you get punched? It's not the end of the world... you're studying in a college at nineteen you're in your eighth semester and you can keep up with me in two subjects. You're smart. You got through that pain, it shows strength."

"That is not smart or strength! I just cheat, my brain just records everything... every single thing, good or bad! Mainly bad! I remember everything since I'm one and a half! I had two hundred and four interviews for a family to adopt me, they all said no; they adopted kids that were good kids..." I felt tears sting my eyes. "I was the Chicken Alien Freak, everyone called me that because I chose not to fight one day, and I was a freak because I had glasses and liked to read..." I gasped for breath. "Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep?!" I am lashing out but I don't care.

"..." He only breathed through his nose.

"I cried exactly one thousand seven hundred and forty eight... It's worth almost five years of crying! I hated the orphanage... I was kicked out, I didn't receive kind words, no heartfelt goodbye... just a smack in the back, a handshake and a piece of paper for a favor." I fell to my knees as tears fled from my eyes freely.

"It's okay..." I froze as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're a... good kid."

"GOOD KID!" I shut up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'magoodkid,agoodkidisacutekid.I'mcuterightIcangetadopted,Iwillbehave,justtellmewhatandI'lldoitpleasae!Idon'twantyoutobemadyouthinkI'magoodkid!SoIwillobey!" I felt getting pushed back and get shook, I realized what just happened.

"Stop, what was that? Don't do that it's creepy." He asked confused.

"It happened again! I...I...I got this from being too obedient the matriarch always said THOSE two words and I would snap and do anything she asked." I felt sluggish and dizzy. He seemed to notice.

"Come sit here, I don't want you to be pizza sauce on the street. " I felt like I was moving underwater, maybe I got dehydrated.

"You alright? You don't seem alright."

"I am tired... I don't feel so good... doesn't matter... here are my notes on the theory I proposed." I pointed at the notebook lying there but everything got blurry.

"Look at me! Kid! -ilk-oon." But his voice became slurs in my ears when I heard him. Slowly darkness took over.

* * *

But just as it went, the darkness lifted. I was in the orphanage, but everything was already happening. I could see a little girl in a washed up pink dress, it doesn't look normal. But the girl is working on something; she's around eleven years old and has black hair. She's hunched over in the backyard on a part where nobody came close.

"Please work!" The girl said as she used pincers to introduce a metal plaque on the bottom of the thing, but just as she inserted it the thing began to glow bright blue. It hit me like a truck I remember this day.

"YES! I DID IT!" The girl jumped up from her place with a fist bump to the sky.

"Look at that freak."

"Yeah, she's so weird."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't get adopted." Three girls were grouped up in a corner near the little girl... near me. I could see the little girl flinch from the insult.

"It doesn't matter, you're smart, in a few years maybe you get a family, you get to be rich... you get... happiness." I could see my old self about to cry but her face turned to the first arc reactor I made.

"No, Mister Bunny thinks I'm not worthless, he knows I'm better than most and that I will be happy one day." The little girl reassured herself.

"Oh, I remember being like this... I was optimist... I'm sorry..." I felt tears in my eyes, I was like this I remember that I had that outlook in life... I was so happy...  
I felt uncomfortable looking at the little Korean girl smiling wide, I can see her happiness not faltering even when the girls are laughing or whispering. I know she can hear them but chooses to ignore them and focus on the reactor, she loads up a lightbulb in a socket and with dishwashing gloves she connects the cables.  
Seconds later the lightbulb lights up really bright and blows up. "Damn, it needs a regulator totally forgot about that." The kids around her are running from the explosion or well slight "pop" sound it made. Not even a minute passes that I get caught by the matriarch.

"Cindy! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT EXPERIMENTING?" She cowers from the tone of her voice.

"To not do it." She responds with a low tone of voice her eyes are tearing up.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU."

"To not do it."

"And yet you did." She glared disapprovingly at her.

"Mom, I made this!" She points at the arc reactor. "This could power up the orphanage for the next five hundred years!" She says with pride I just brace myself from what I  
remember happened next. The matriarch took a deep breath.

"I'm not your mother." Followed by a punch to the cheek, hard, she falls to the ground, her glasses fall to the ground. I remember being hurt like this, I remember the pain, the hurt... the loneliness and temptation of just running away.

I move around the side and look closely at me as she cries in the floor her eyes don't waver they're hurt but they don't lose the ambition in them.

She stands up. "I'm sorry moth...ma-matriarch... my mistake." We speak at the same time the matriarch looks bothered.

"Yes, it is. Now clean this up, and you won't get dinner for doing such reckless things... and never call me mother, I am NOT your mother, nor will I ever be." I remember the tears; this is the day the matriarch told me to never call her mother.

This day is one of my happiest and my saddest. I'm now in my room, the small closet turned room. I see the sleeping bag and my form crying her eyes out from everything that happened the light of the arc reactor lighting the room. 'Oh right I installed the arc reactor to act as a lightbulb. By just placing it on a box and with a rope to pull the lid off.

A knock on the door takes my attention as the matriarch opens the door. "Cindy..." I can hear how she tiptoes around the room and takes a seat on the sleeping bag as the little me hugs Mister Bunny, he was and currently is the only source of hugs in my life. But before she can close her arms around me I push her, the sadness is too deep engraved in my head, in my heart that I cannot accept that hug.

I have only received 3 hugs in my life one of those I was on the brink of death with a high fever and bruises all over my body. The other one was when I received Mister Bunny. I can see the pain in the matriarchs face when I put my arms and separate us, the little me just picks up Mister Bunny and holds it tightly to her chest. I haven't received a touch I don't expect, I like to keep my distance, unless I'm the one starting it.

"I want to say..."

"I'm alright I understand... matriarch. Do you have any chores or punishment for causing trouble? Matriarch." She said to the matriarch with an annoyed and flat tone of voice which I remember earned another slap to the face.

"Don't act like a brat. This is why they don't adopt you." I suck in a breath at the bluntness and anger in her voice, but the little girls eyes just waver in pain but stabilize themselves.

"Anything else?" She ads but her eyes... my eyes they hold fire in them, but its a cold fire, filled to the brim with loneliness that dries out the fire. The matriarch stands up.

"Yes, you will do the laundry of everyone for the next two months as well as on cleaning plates." With that she stomps out of the room and slamming the door closed from the closet.

"Don't worry Mister Bunny, it's you and me against the world... why am I alive? Do I even want to live in this... world... You're right Mister Bunny, I won't leave you, don't worry, now please just let me cry I don't want to think I want to sleep for a while... maybe I won't wake up. If I do, remind me to keep going forward." I remember that day, I was sad, but I kept my upbeat personality.

* * *

I slowly stir up, I feel weird, there is only the bright light that is in the room. I get up from my lying position.

"Oh good, you're up!" I heard Tony's voice but my eyes were unfocused.

"Where?" I began to cough violently but a glass of water was handed to me.

"Stark Tower or I was thinking of Avengers Tower, as the media refers to it." I finish drinking the water and place it between my legs.

"You could've left me there and I wasn't going to bother you, that notebook had all the information."

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself knowing that you were going to jump off a skyscraper."

"How did you know?" I asked, I thought I placed a charade on how I felt.

"I suspected a little, but the one who noticed was Natasha and Clint, Natasha actually asked me to make a tracker fast. Which I did." He reached over to my shoulder and there it was a metallic plate that looked like it was made at last minute but I didn't noticed it.

"She knew, huh. I'll talk to her about that."

"No, she will punch you after I told everyone in this Team of ours."

"My stuff?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I had them brought over here. They're there in that corner." He pointed at the corner where the trunk was there as well as Mister Bunny sitting at the top.

"The notebook-" He pulled the notebook from his lap.

"This notebook can bring me billions of dollars in alternative energy, this much energy in a single arc reactor could bring a revolution. Any other ideas beside that assembling Iron Man armor?" He asked.

"I have a lot but I still don't understand? Why save me? I'm useless, it's the only way people describe me. All my life."

"Remember back to the last two days. How many people have you saved? You stopped a Leviathan with web and an arc reactor that is now in shambles." He threw the notebook into the bed.

"Oh good you're awake." Bruce entered the room.

"Hi... Br-Bruce." I replied weakly.

"Save it, look I know he can be insensitive. But you tried to kill yourself. I was thirty-four when I shot myself and let me tell you the other guy was angry. I cannot say to move on, because you don't have an alter ego all powerful. But you have a long life ahead of you."

"I was fine just dying."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" I flinched from him. "How can someone so young who can do so much good tries to jump off a building?"

"I HATE MY LIFE! DON'T YOU GET IT! I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO SURVIVE! MY OWN BODY IS AGAINST ME! THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!"

"You're not the only one! I am a monster, I was hunted by the government for two whole years."

"Look I don't want to fight anymore I don't care."

"Well start caring! You're dehydrated, malnourished, underweight, hurt, bruised, wounds are not treated properly, oh and you're not healing." I stopped there in my tracks.

"I'm not good in the area of mental health but you need help. Look at the interviews, look at the news and you'll find an answer and motivation. JARVIS, if you would." The television turned on a man was being interviewed.

"-I swear I was in the middle of it, and here she arrives Silk, she's a myth here, but now seeing her footage fighting with tooth and nail saving people... she gives out hope."  
It cuts to a news broadcasting. "She's a symbol for the strength of women around the world." It's followed by women in a picture wearing the mask I use, a little girl with a shirt like my suit and lastly a street artist painting a portrait of me, and it cuts off.

"We can confirm that Silk is part of this team of heroes that fought in the now dubbed The Battle of New York." It shows a woman's arm tattoo of the symbol that my suit has.

"We have footage of her jumping in to save civilians as well as helping police officers take down these aliens." It cuts once again to the one I recognize as the baker.

"I know what I saw, she was ransacking my fridge and I shot her, Silk if you're hearing this, I'm sorry... I thought is was some thief, I really am sorry." The same baker looked sorry.

"We can see here Silk defending a child by standing in front of a shot from one of those aliens." The footage looked blurry but it was me entering through the window and taking the shot for the little girl and followed by punching it through the wall. "She helped that little girl survive, from death." "Silence." With that the T.V. just muted.

"They like Silk, but the problem is that there is also footage of you jumping and me saving you followed by me taking you to avenger's tower." The footage took picture of Iron man tackling me out of the sky and is flashed forward to get taken to the tower with the words. 'Is Silk alright?'

"But that news isn't being covered. I moved a few strings, and payed off a few people."

"Thank you. I won't do that ever again, I guess I have to stand up and take it. Those people believe in me, people would get crushed.

"No, as of right now you are staying here in the tower."

"You mean storage closet and excuse me? I can't pay that I barely get by with my minimum wage job."

"Oh right you're always on about that where do you work? McDonald's?"

"No... I work for... you."

"For me? I never seen you I think I would've realized."

"No you wouldn't have you're at the top I'm exactly at the bottom bellow ocean level."

"And that is?"

"Tech support."

"Didn't we have that department overseas?"

"I think so... I got a card from Obadiah Stane when I was four. He said that I was to present the card to him when I was older and well it got me that position."

"Banner is staying in the tower, you can join in too."

"I don't have that kind of money for an apartment in a skyscraper; I'm barely getting enough money to eat."

"Apartment? I meant floor."

"You mean storage closet right?"

"You can pick a floor except from one through fifty five are Stark industries, and from fifty six to sixty are rentals for other companies. ninety one it's a common area of sorts and seventy-one one through ninety are all living quarter's among other things that are planned and the penthouse since that's where I stay. There are ninety three floors so it's okay."

"You mean floor seventy for everyone on the little group... the avengers?"

"Yeah were a public face out there." He said as he pointed at the TV where people were chanting 'Avengers.' as well as holding announcements supporting us.

"Banner took the eighty ninth." He said nonchalantly. "They're with the minimum bare things."

"Why?"

"Since you said that you were without a home, and Natasha said that you were about to snap I foresaw this happening. Not really this way, but I saw that you would end up here. You look lost, so why not stay here? I did the same with Bruce and look how he is, just chose a floor and be done with this."

"...I'll take floor eighty six." I said as I removed myself from the covers of the bed, Bruce left to calm down.

"I don't mind I'll just sleep in the floor or couch." I took my stuff and made my way to the elevator and pressing the button for floor eighty six.

"Don't do anything stupid, JARVIS is watching you and I have an iron man suit ready to intercept anything dumb." The door closed and the elevator went down.

"Miss Moon, in order for you to enter you will have to get your thumbprint into the scanner for biometrics and as well as a keycard to be delivered to you so you can enter and exit the tower." A keypad appeared as I made my way to the small entrance that has a door as well as a small room that leads to the metal door. Pressing my right finger a beep later and the door opened.

I arrived to the floor the 'Bare Minimum' already has more than what I had in my apartment, or even the orphanage. It had a big TV, a kitchen, a fridge, it lacked color everything in white, but it already had a table, and I could see that the floor is made out of marble, since it was set to be an office; there is no couch. Walking into the room that had the biggest bed, but it had a I just placed my stuff in the corner of the room and took a seat in the bed after all it was the only thing in the room.

"Miss Silk, receiving message. "Hey kid I ordered you Chinese as in a ton of food it's being delivered to your floor as of tomorrow you have to go to a few doctors to help you... and the food's already paid so don't worry, whatever you don't eat store it in the fridge."" With that the message ended.

"Tell him my thanks." I walked to the door that led to the elevator like a reception. With that the elevator door opened and a whole metal tray full up to the brim with Chinese packs. I grabbed the tray and made my way to the dining room.

The smell filled my nostrils and I just took the first pack and took a hesitant bite to the meat in the fork, I took another and another I didn't realize that I was crying until I finished the first one and hiccupped I kept crying for seeing all this food and feeling that someone cared for me.

"Hello? OH hi... Cindy?" I turned to see Gwyneth Paltrow or Pepper Potts. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I wanted to say yes but her voice, her way of speaking her eyes. She's scared and she seems to care.

"No..." I kept crying forgetting about the food as tears came out. I felt an arm wrap around me I lean into the embrace feeling the warmth not flinching as my tears run down my cheeks; it's been years since someone hugged me. I cry harder, crying from loneliness, from anguish, pain, and anger.

"It's okay, you're going to be alright now. We can help you." I nod as I hug her close.

"I tried I really tried." I admitted after all I did my best to survive.

"It's... okay, you're alright." I nodded as I cried harder from relief, from the pain, something I cannot say that I know is telling me that everything is going to be alright. That after so much suffering I've been through and all the good I've made, that I deserve something good that will help me.

* * *

 **Okay so that happened I have written this as a letter towards what happened to me, I overcame that disease out of willpower alone. I realized something, that life always gets better... not always. I think I owe an explanation as to what happened to me as I had a tough time. I was not able to get into my college semester and after 2 years of studying I have to change from one to another which doesn't validate any of my previous scores even though I had 93 as an average... but I have to push through, maybe one day this story gets big enough and I get to open a P-tr-on as a financial support aside from this we're barely making ends meet but... well that's life, and if I learned something from my 22 years living is that there is always a way**

 **I did went through a tough time working and now well... I'm studying japanese as well as working for making money to study I do want to keep this story going it keeps me sane and I like reading reviews. You guys just stay posted. I will update this story every Sunday. Just stay posted I will post it as soon as I finish editing which takes me one an a half hour of** **editing.**

 **I love reading your reviews also, I changed the summary since it was terrible.**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up on a bed is something that I didn't really feel comfortable... it's big, soft, but above all it's so unusual. For 2 years I slept on a bed that was as stiff as a wood plank, the orphanage were the same as the one on the apartment. I am comfortable but struggle to understand this turn of events. Maybe I am destined to be here or after all the good something had to come my way.

I sigh loudly something I've been doing a lot the last few days.

"Miss Moon, your daily shift starts in thirty minutes." JARVIS voice sound in the room.

"Thanks." I stand up and rush into the bathroom with my clothes in hands. Throwing caution into the wind I just press buttons at random not caring for cold or hot water.  
Fifteen minutes later I was dressed and in the kitchen reheating Chinese food from last night. After eating until I'm full I for once I'm happy I don't have school today since the both my schedule and school are closed until next Monday which is in 2 days.

I make my way to the door where a keycard is placed with no picture just my floor as well as "STARK INDUSTRIES" Written on it. I place the keycard on the scanner as well and the elevator made a ding sound. Arriving on the first floor from the elevators didn't turn heads just people kept moving on with their lives.

I made my way to the south side of the tower to get to the tech support is. I use my ID card to enter the area after placing my belongings in the lockers outside the working place and begin my day of taking calls.

'Superheroes taking calls, and being tech support.' That made me chuckle as I logged in using my code that marks the beginning of my day.

* * *

"Yes mam, I understand, but for us to do that we would need a technician to look at it and we would determine the cost-"

"That's too expensive you don't understand! You're clearly too dumb for that job! You should just quit! You're so useless!" I flinched as my brow furrowed. "I don't want any of your stupid ass techs to come to my home and charge me 80 bucks for something that can be fixed right now." I pulled my ear away.

"Mam there is no need to shout I'm just trying to help you out. You don't have to be cursing at me." I said exasperated but only for someone to bring a chair over but the person who took the seat next to me press speaker.

"You know what bitch? I want your supervisor on this phone right now or I will go there myself with my assault rifle and blow your face off!" I snorted. 'As if you could even touch me!' I was about to answer but the person next to me who I didn't even saw his face just took the headset from me.

"Mam hi, this is Tony Stark. If you don't like the product maybe you shouldn't align yourself to us. I will personally make sure you don't use any of our products ever again."

"No sir I was just." He just pressed the end call on the phone and literally disconnected the phone.

"JARVIS disconnect that person from all services and call the police in her area for possession of heavy weapons." I am surprised to see him here.

"OMG You're Tony Stark! My name is Cindy Moon!" I smirked internally he seemed to be amused by this reaction. All heads were turned over towards us.

"Yes nice to meet you Miss Moon."

"Excuse me Mister Stark. Why are you here?" Jerome the man I learned to hate and be grossed out by.

"I need everyone disconnected for about half an hour. It's paid so don't worry." I felt worry he just looked at me with a winning smile. 'What is he going to do?'

* * *

"Alright everyone, you know my name. But I heard from a little spider that there are hidden gems here. People with outstanding knowledge." 'Son of a bitch!' He placed a small disc on a table which made a hologram of an electrical car engine.

"Now this is an electrical engine set to work on creating loops of electrical currents but it has a defect. The current doesn't generate the same energy output making the engine slow down unless recharged. Any ideas why does this happen this engine charge lasts for a day, over time it will last 4 hours. It's supposed to be infinite after all the connections and materials used are supposed to be working in optimal condition." I groaned internally as I knew the answer and he would turn to me.

"Miss Moon you seem to be not interested how about you answer?" I could see Jerome smirking after all he pictures me as an idiot he is a sexist pig after all.

"I don't know." I replied and he stopped taken aback by my comment but giving me a clear message that he will annoy me until I give him the answer and so we spent half an hour of our time of him trying to provoke me into answering.

"Okay last question, Miss Moon tell me the components of-'"

"I don't mean to interrupt mister stark but why do you keep asking her when all she answers is I don't know she's clearly not capacitated for that kind of answers. Hell she couldn't even answer any of them right. She's useless." A trigger word for me.

"Oh really Jerome because you don't seem to know either." That made everyone laugh some kids had pencils and paper out trying to answer some questions but none of them had them right and he didn't give out the answers.

"Fine then Miss Moon just try to answer his last question and prove that you're useless and an idiot." That ticked me off.

"The components of the original arc reactor." Tony finished as the question but stopped as he saw my facial expression which hardened in anger.

"Ha she would never know." And that made me snap.

"The reason for the first question is just a loop of infinite energy is impossible unless the source of the energy is condensed strong enough for it to be infinite even then it can't be confirmed, unless you use my method on overcharge, de-charge, and recharge of electrons. The second is eight hundred and eighty three point forty three million watts..." And so I answered every question and last the component I knew by heart. Everyone clapped as I caught up my breath. Tony looked pleased.

"Well done and you're hired." He said with a smirk as I just was confused.

"As what? Wait what?" I tried to

"Yes you're hired as head of research and development on a new project of mine." He said as if it was obvious.

"I- I cannot take that. I'm not."

"Zip it and come with me." He said as I began following him.

"Sir she missed work for three days, she was supposed to be laid off today."

"Oh well then, Miss Moon you're fired from tech support and I'm hiring you on the new project, done and done. Come now no time to waste." I followed him out and we  
reached the elevator we went straight into the 73rd floor a fully equipped lab. I saw that there were both arc reactors that I made which are now scrap as well as my web shooters and my suit that is extended and filled with holes.

"So first things first, your suit sucks." He stated plainly as he held it up turning it around.

"Thank you I built it." I said plainly.

"You didn't build it; you sewed it which is worse. Also your web shooter thingies and arc reactors are made out of garbage, I made mine in a cave and they were made of better quality." I huffed in annoyance, He placed a on the table where a hologram expanded and showed a 3D model of them and began moving his hands. "Right, so this can go, this can get bigger. This pipe is useless, the palladium needs to be replaced with badassium."

"It's not palladium I melted different metals and focused on things that could power it up without any radiation. I made it out of Copper wire and spoons."

"You're resourceful; I had to be very specific on some things.

"Can I work with... an arc reactor of yours with the badassium?"

"No." He said as he walked to a different part of the lab

"Why?"

"Because you will make one using your principles and we'll compare notes." I nodded as he clicked a few buttons and a box appeared from a compartment in the wall that had  
the small triangle that glowed with power.

"Impress me. I'll work on your suit and web things." I nodded and began to work. It took me a few seconds to realize that I could work on my theories.

"So how much can you lift if you have the strength of a spider?"

"Around two point five tons with ease."

"And struggling?"

"Pushing myself to my limit around 50 tons."

"That's quite impressive. What else can you do?"

"I can literally stick to anything, run as fast as Steve if not faster, flexibility and other things that come with that."

"That's good." Looking at the notes on the output of the badassium that were made immediately by JARVIS running calculations.

So I quadrupled the cycles using the infinite energy theory on overcharge de-charge, recharge. I placed the small tablet of ZCS in the bottom. To stabilize the energy but it sizzled out making me yelp.

"Damnit!" I said as I smelt the burning and removed the plaque.

"What are you doing?"

"See here this plaque is what I replaced the palladium with." I held the plaque of ZCS on small pincers.

"The badassium replaced the palladium." He stated with a shrug. My mouth made a perfect O shape.

"I'm an idiot; it doesn't need it because it's stabilized." Connecting directly to the core the arc reactor came to life. Giving a powerful glow.

"JARVIS, run diagnostics." I said in a serious tone.

"Amount of power generated is of 7 billion Kilowatts per hour. This reactor should give around five hundred percent increase in power."

"I'm a genius!" I said as I extended both arms into the air.

"Not so sure about that but good work." He said in a shrug, I spent working on solving the issues that the arc reactor has, like the energy that is wasted, yet it goes somewhere else. Where? That's what I'm trying to find out.

"Mister Stark, Miss Moon, I would like to inform you that it's been four hours. I'm afraid Miss Potts is on call if you are to stay in the workshop." JARVIS's voice sounded in the lab.

"Really it feels like only half an hour has passed." I said aloud as I look at the pieces of reactor that are high quality. I practically drooled on the quality.

"Fine let's get lunch." He said as he just walked out. "Come on kid don't make me wait." I scrambled to my feet and ran after him.

"JARVIS, I want my regular on the ninety one and something for her... what do you want?" Tony said to the elevator as he got in I followed. "Umm, three burgers from fast food any restaurant?" I asked aloud. "So kid you told me that you wanted to get into a school under full scholarship, which school?"

"NYU." I said meekly.

"Congratulations kid you're on my payroll and your education under Stark Industries."

"Tony, please don't do that." Miss Potts's voice sounded as she entered the room.

"Umm... I don't know what's happening." I said as I took a seat.

"Simple, I'm giving you a scholarship." Tony said like it was something obvious.

"I can't do that. I am on my own, I have always been..."

"And where did that lead you?"

"... to me almost doing... that." A silence stilled the room. "Listen thanks for the job, and the place to stay but I'm already taking too much from you. Hell you're paying for the food that I'm eating and that's already too much. Only in food for yesterday it was food for a weeks' worth of salary on full shifts."

"Oh, that reminds me." He took a pen and a paper and began writing. "Your new paychecks are for this amount." He placed the paper on the table.

"That's a lot of ceros." I said looking at the five digits.

"Oh, my bad." He took the paper and wrote something down and handed it back to me.

"Oh so seven digits, that's for a year right?" I asked which made him look at me like I just said something stupid.

"Year? That's monthly." I processed the words bouncing them around my head, my head repeating the words and just as fast no thoughts were happening in my head and promptly my vision faded and I slumped.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found myself smelling alcohol through my nose, as well as my head pounding, I can see a lot of light.

"Good to see you awake kid." I heard Tony's voice.

"Cindy? Hey, over here." I heard Bruce's voice sound.

"I... what happened? I remember seeing a paper and then... what?"

"You passed out and gave us quite the scare."

"I usually pass out because I'm taken by surprise and can't process the information."

"So you were so surprised you passed out?"

"...yes."

"Huh... anyway pepper you wanted to say something to her didn't you?"

"Oh of course, Miss Moon I need for you to begin your transfer to NYU and for validation purposes you have to present your ID which I know you don't have, I need you to tell  
me how much money you owe from your student loans so we can cover them and you have to go over the contract for being hired into the new project Tony is working on." Pepper placed a folder on the coffee table that is beside the couch.

"Thank you Miss Potts."

"Please call me Pepper."

"Of course, also you have an appointment with Doctor Tobias Curtis, He's a psychiatrist he'll help you."

"...fine. When?"

"In thirty minutes." I got to my feet only to lose strength. "Falling." I stated as I fell flat on the surface of the carpet.

* * *

"Hello...Doctor Curtis?"

"Yes, come on in. How are you?"

"I'm, uh, good? I guess..."

"Come have a seat."

"So I got informed about your situation...You..."

"Look first things first I want to talk about a few things."

"Sure, you can say anything that's on your mind. Let's begin by introductions. My name is Tobias Curtis."

"My name is Cindy Moon..."

"All right Miss Moon. I want you to tell me about you... it can be anything."

"You can call me Cindy; after all we'll be talking twice a week."

"Of course..."

"Well I chose my last name, I'm and orphan and I'm... silk."

"That's good to know." He began writing down.

"You don't believe me."

"Well it's the new age of heroes, with heroes like Iron man and Captain America. It's actually common that people believe they're superheroes." I stood up.

"But I really am Silk."

"Alright, why do you believe you're silk?"

"Look umm I can handstand." I did that.

"As many other gymnasts. That might explain the other stuff."

"Oh, this will convince you." I jumped and stuck myself to the ceiling and launched a web line to the couch and pulled. The couch went towards my arms and I turned towards Doctor Curtis only to see him wide eyed at me. "Where's the hidden camera?"

"There's no hidden camera... Look I can assure you I'm the original Silk." I took my scarf off. "This is the scarf silk uses." I lifted my shirt to reveal the scar from the battle.

"I got this here because I took it for a kid in a hospital, she was about to get shot by the blaster and I took it, but it's healing."

"That is amazing."

"See, I was not lying." I let go the couch fell to the floor.

"Okay, so I believe you... how?"

"You see that I got my powers from a spider bite, after that everything went to hell. I was thirteen at the time, I found out about my powers..."

* * *

I can hear steps that sound like there is an earthquake, groaning I stood up and looking at myself I feel taller, like my growth spur began and decided to give me a power up.  
Lifting my shirt after remembering what happened I could see my stomach with what looks like a six pack. 'Think, what the fuck is going on? How do I control this?' The thumping became more intense.

'My head... what the hell? HOW DID THEY DO THIS?' My head feels like there is more places to think as if things were simpler than they already are. 'Intellect was never mentioned as a boost... interesting.'

I stood up from the sleeping bag only for the whole thing to get stuck to me. 'This is going to be hell.'

* * *

"That's what you thought? And what do you mean by they?"

"Oh, well don't freak out but I come from another place... I don't want you to believe but I've been nothing but honest. Please promise me that this stays off record." He gave me a skeptical look.

"Very well. But if I think it gets to your health THEN I will act on it. Depending on the issue."

"So... I come from another earth, well more like I was reborn here."

"Reborn?"

"Yeah, well I remember a life, a different life. I remember most of all being a guy."

"A guy?"

"Yes, but it's been so long. I remember a few things like what my mother looked like, or my brother's appearance. A few songs here and there, but when I died it was twenty eighteen."

"I cannot say I believe you."

"I know it's crazy, but the thing is that in my other life, there was no Iron Man, or Captain America."

"That's impossible."

"Yes, but the name stark doesn't exist outside of comics and movies."

"Comics as in Archie?"

"Exactly that. But this... superheroes... they come from an specific universe... this place, this universe of superheroes has multiverses and this universe is more like the one in more like the one in the films."

"The multiverse? As in things are different here and there are others-"

"As in?"

"As in, for example in this world heroes are just appearing but in other heroes have been around since the seventies. Even one where Tony Stark is a girl."

"That's something disturbing."

"Yes, it is... do you believe me?"

"It's kinda hard to believe or to swallow, thinking that there are aliens out there. But how can I believe you? Is there proof? Something you know of the future I can take your word for granted."

"I don't know what do you want to know?"

"What were these... movies? About."

"Well let's start from the beginning, first in chronological order; it explained each and every detail about them. Like the secret behind the super soldier serum, the story of what happened to stark during his cave, the past of the hulk, the story of how Thor became worthy, even future events."

"As of today May the Fifteenth, what will happen now?"

"Right now the next movie should be Iron Man three, which happens by the end of the year around Christmas."

"What happens during this... Iron Man three?"

"Well a terrorist will start attacking several places but it will be the millionaire Aldrich Killian who is experimenting with a serum that makes people super-heated soldiers."

"Alright we're getting off track; let's believe I believe every word you say. It's not like if I give you antidepressants or send you to a mental asylum you would not escape. Or sent to prison for being enhanced." I gulped.

"But I won't I can read your body language, after all I'm from the smartest people in the world I WAS part of a government agency that were independent but worked for  
them. I was a member of those super smart people... but everyone got married and left to their own things to do. But that doesn't really matter, I'm rambling, from your posture, back straight, eye contact and honesty I believe you." He reached for his computer.

"Wait! No computers." He stopped.

"Why? Does it have something to do with what happens later"

"Yeah, you see there's like a Robot that ends up destroying a city and by making it float into the air and drop it causing an extinction level event that well, it's not good. Thing is that, that robot has access to the internet and he can access anything." He took a notebook and a pen and began writing.

"Alright, so nothing on computer, I will keep your profile though."

"That's alright, I don't care, and you can put what we talked about here but not about me knowing that future or my secret identity."

"Well that's enough of that, you have one assignment."

"Sure, what will it be?"

"You will get a notebook and write everything you know, everything you remember from music to family, to... movies."

"Alright." I said as I took a seat more to my liking.

"So tell me a bit about you, why do you fight crime in tights? How is it swinging around New York?"

"It's incredible, the feeling of the air blasting through my face, I remember when I stopped my first bank robbery, I was sixteen at the time."

* * *

Shooting a web from my natural webbing after all the web shooters are not ready. The web sticking to the edge of a building letting me swing around it and shooting me to the street level, I whooped in joy as I was launched again into the air. Throwing a line to another building letting go and use a moving truck as a platform to jump higher I reach a building on the side and keep running on the side.

The sounds of a car pulling up brings me out of musings as three guys in suits and cheap looking masks get off and enter the front door of the bank. "ALRIGHT!" it was followed by a bang from a shotgun. I moved before I realized, running on the edge of the building sticking and jumping to the other side of the street landing on the roof of the bank.

Making sure I have my mask on I crawl and look inside from the window that is in the roof; I can see four assailants as well as a security guard that is in the ground as well as around 15 civilians and 5 cashiers as well as including the manager. 21 total Civilians 4 armed and a getaway meaning 4 were the threat.

From the corner I can see a guard that is about to pull out his gun thinking fast I can feel the sun on my back looking into the building I can see the guard breathing hard as the sun is in his chest. I place my hand for my shadow to stay on his chest and as he moves forward the sun shines on his face but he expected it but my shadow made him look towards me and return to his place hidden from sight.

I motioned for him to stay in his place; he nodded and pointed to the other window that was behind him on the upper floor. I nodded and went towards it, listening close to what was happening on the inside. "Put all the money in the bag." The man said as I opened the window that the guard pointed towards me.

Making sure I made no sound I crawled in making sure no heads were turned in my direction. I could see one guy scouting a corridor that was near my right; the guard is on the left. I crawled towards the corridor and as he walked into the corridor with his rifle on his hands I jumped landing behind him.

He jumped in fright as he was about to turn around I had my hand pointed at his face, before he even got a shot or sound off I hit him in the back of his head. He was about to slump down but I grabbed him and placed him in the wall and shot webs at him to make him stick there. I grab the gun and break it over my knee in a simple motion.  
Walking to the main hall where the other three were I could see one making sure the bags were getting filled while the other two are just pointing guns at civilians. "HURRY UP!" He cocked his shotgun making the cashier jump in fright and worked faster while she cried.

The guard motioned to me as I watched him; he pointed at himself and made a circular motion. 'So he's going to distract them.' I nodded and pointed at his Taser and motioned towards me. He nodded and threw it at me. I caught it and made my way to the roof by crawling up the pillar.

"Freeze!" The guard said as he pointed his gun towards the one pointing at the cashier. He has three people pointing guns at him. "Really? You point your gun towards us? Three on one." The guard is almost shaking but I can see his resolve, he smirks as his eyes turn to me.

Relaxing my hold on the roof I fall on top of the guy who is most likely to shoot who is the one with the shotgun. My foot smacks him in the face knocking him to the floor, while I shooting a web line at the second one holding hostages making the gun connected to me I pulled, as well as fire the Taser to the other one nearest to the civilians.

One gets sent to the ground by me standing over him, the other gets sent towards me as well as his rifle, I web him up as well as the other one who I tazed.

"You ruined us girl!" The guy who is at my feet says as he pulls out a gun and aims towards me, my silk sense goes off I bend my body to the side, I hear a cry out of fright while I bend myself to the side and hit the ground. I can see that I'm in a bad spot but he groans and starts convulsing, the air is filled by the sound of a Taser going off.

"Thanks." I said as I shot web at the hands of the robbers pinning them to the ground, I heard a few claps and woops from the crowd. I nodded to the security guards who were already handling everything, I stopped gawking and ran to the door making sure to not break it, I burst out of the bank and look for the getaway car.

The driver turns to me and presses the pedal, I jump onto the street and throw two web lines at the car and pull as hard as I can. "NO YOU DON'T!" I yell as the car begins speeding up but I stick to the street. I get a crazy idea, and pull back angling my body to use my feet first. I jump making the car buck and advance. I get launched into the air as the web sends me to the car, smashing through the back window feet first I end up in an uncomfortable position which is my feet pointing upwards, my head where the feet of the passenger should go, and hands pointing to the window.

The driver pushes the break. "Ouch! Dude!" He turns to me and screams. I shoot a web at his mouth and feet making them stick to the door.

"So stand down?" I righted myself and got out of the car. I can hear sirens coming here, I wait until the police car arrives and jump away.

Later that day a news report covered my story of stopping the robbery, as well as the guard saying thanks, many people of the crowd were happy that I was there

* * *

"So you saved the day, and crashed through the back window."

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Cindy, I know what you're trying to do... but I need you to speak about why you're here.

"Oh, you mean that I jumped off a building but I was saved by Iron Man."

"Yes." I look over to the clock on the wall and see that the hour is almost over.

"Well you know this and that. But OH looks at the time!" I pointed to the clock. "Our time is almost up."

"Oh, so that's how it is." He said but smirked. "Well good thing they reserved for another hour. So we have another hour."

"Ha, it's not like you can do anything."

"Oh not do anything? Well tell me how was the orphanage, you have a scar on your ear, wrist, and from the way you stay on the light I assume you had something harrowing happening to you on your childhood." I flinched and looked to the side avoiding his gaze. "You're avoiding meaning I'm right, you're scratching your neck, something happened to you related to a hit to the head, also you have a sad look on your eyes. Since when did your life lose color? Why do you stay on the light of the room?"

"OKAY! ENOUGH! I get it. It's just the stupid pantry; I mean who locks a child in a pantry for inventing? Who hits a child for being smart? Stupid orphanages." He gives me a look as if to go on, I sigh. " Fine, where do we begin?"

"Since when do you remember?"

"I was in darkness, and then I awoke, but my memories didn't come back until I was three..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Sorry for the delay, I got busy yesterday, so I had to upload what I had written.**

 **I do like a lot the reviews they help me improve writing.**

 **OH and also the next few chapters are about the aftermath of Avengers and what will happen next, also the tease for the next movie isn't Iron Man 3 But her first movie, I will attempt to make it as fun as a Marvel movie.**

 **Remember to Leave reviews even a Hi let's me know people are reading this, or not, it's not up to me but I do like watching the follow number go up.**

 **Stay posted, next chapter I will try to upload on Sunday 13**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into campus was chaos I had to walk which hurt a bit, we werer actually called to where movie night happens. It's quite big, there's a podium and a screen where the dean, as well as the president who is in charge of all student groups. I stand near the back, I tried to go to class but every teacher and staff member stood on doors leading all students to the yard. Everyone who gets here at this hour is standing or sitting, but they're all listening.

"Hello everyone." The voice sounds over the speakers, my ears are still sensitive but I can focus on the sounds so they don't sound too high but still loud places are a bitch.

"My name is Arthur Striker, I for one am grateful to see a lot of you, some hurt and most of you healthy. I can say that we endured after this event but I'm not the one with words to say, The dean Kenneth A. Gould." With that he stepped back and clapped as the Dean approached the podium, he shook hands with Arthur and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi, I for one am happy to see everyone here alive, I haven't received calls from the police for the loss of life of a student or staff member. Which I'm grateful. But, I'm not here to say or brag, I'm here to say that here we are something like family, we here value friendship and companierism as a value for cooperation." He paused as he looked over everyone.

"We faced something incredible last week, the group that call themselves The Avengers." People clapped and whooped its a lot of noise. I can see people talking to each other  
I just reclined myself in the tree that I'm standing against.

"Dude, Silk is super hot; I was there and she looked amazing." I heard two guys speaking with each other.

"You don't know everything, Iron Man was badass."

"But you saw the video, she literally took one of those things that were flying in the sky. You know the giant ones." I smirked at that remark, it was fun.

"Everyone settle down." Soon enough everyone settled down and he began speaking again. "As you probably heard we are helping the ones who got hit by this tragedy. So we will be donating rice, canned food, among other types of things that help people who need it. All teachers will have the information regarding where we can donate money, or supplies for the people who lost their homes. Have a good day and once again, I'm happy to see everyone alright. You may return to the exams you were about to take."  
With that he stepped off the podium and some made their way out, me included. Eight o clock. I have an exam at nine thirty... oh well guess I'll go to have some break...fast. Money... I don't have that.' I immediately ran through my backpack, looking for any green luckily I found a five dollar bill.

"Thank god I found you." I said as I grabbed everything I threw out and placed them in my bag, a grey bag that is too old and filled with holes. Adjusting the wig and backpack I made my way to the cafeteria, sticking to look down and to my phone looking for news or anything else.

* * *

Arriving to the floor that is now my apartment... my apartment. I never had that... something to call my own. I actually jumped in happiness. "Miss Moon, Director Fury of SHIELD is calling everyone for a meeting on floor ninety." JARVIS sounded around me "Is anyone else here?" I asked confused, why is Fury here?

"He requested a meeting with everyone due to something having to do with the world security council." JARVIS explained in monotone voice. I made my way to the floor via the elevator.

Arriving I can see Tony, Bruce, Fury, Pepper and Steve, Clint and Natasha who turned towards me two with relief and one with anger. "So... hi, how are y-" My silk sense warned me at the last second but I'm still recovering meaning I'm slow, meaning I couldn't dodge. Which earned me a taser dart, that hurt like a bitch, I tried to scream only for a punch to land in my nose taking me down to the ground.

"Nat, we agreed not too much." I groaned out only for a foot to land in my stomach.

"That wasn't too much."

"Ouch." I said as I lied down back down.

"She'll heal."

"Actually, she's having trouble with that." Doctor Banner said as I tried to get up.

"Here." A big hand took my hand and I stood up, only for me to groan.

"Thanks Steve." I replied as I was able to stand up the taser should've been more effective guess she was going easy on me, I could move. He grabbed my nose which I think is crooked since it hurts with an audible crack he fixed it. I actually screamed in that one, a tear escaped my eyes.

"What the hell?!"

"NO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Steve screamed at me as he held me by the shoulders I shrunk down.

"I was-"

"NO, YOU WEREN'T?! Cindy for god sakes you threw your life away, you jumped off a building hoping to die." He said as he looked at me.

"I was tired, I lived for eighteen years in misery, LITERAL misery, I got an apartment because of a favor and the guy wanted my body so he raised the rent to an enormous amount, then charged me for the entire money fury left me since I was a minor he took advantage of that. So he kicked me out claiming that it was a fair charge. Listen I won't talk about this, I already talked about this with a Doctor, so please just drop it; I'm trying to get better."

"You, aren't healing?" Clint's voice sounded behind Steve.

"She's actually underweight, bruised from the battle." I felt all eyes on me.

"She just needs to go to someone who can deal with enhanced. Director Fury can someone treat her?" Pepper interrupted.

"I can arrange something with a few calls."

"Thank you."

"So eyepatch, why are we all here? Even spangles and both assassins."

"The reason I'm here is that since you are all enhanced the council wants you under close vigilance. They want to monitor each and every single movement you make. You would have people placing bugs, infiltrate your lives, follow you home, they want to know what you do every single minute of your life. Meaning..."

"No more secret identity." It dawned on me.

"What do we do for that to not happen?" Steve intervened.

"You register yourself as a private security force."

"Private security force, like mercenaries?" Bruce said.

"Something of the sort, except you can react to superhuman sections, people need hope. More so they need this team to become something." Fury explained.

"Something?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you need to look into the legal aspects; we need the brand of The Avengers as Mister Stark decided to call yourselves."

"I like it." I said aloud with security in my voice.

"Miss Potts, could you set that up?"

"Yes, I will make sure Stark Industries stands behind The Avengers; I will begin on making it official."

"What else can we do?" Steve interrupted.

"I will take care of everything else, except you need an address and a way for people to always be here. I assume Miss Moon will stay here at all times, as well as Doctor Banner. I would like for three members be here, so we can have a response team of the sorts."

"Well we have room for everyone here; we can set up floors for each and every one of you." Tony said aloud.

"I don't mind having neighbors." I added my 2 cents.

"You can choose floors we have, seventy-one one through ninety are empty but you can take floors, Cindy is staying in floor Eighty Seven, Banner is in eighty ninth, I'm on the penthouse, I think we can give Thor floor eighty eight." I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll take, eighty-four." Steve said aloud.

"Eighty-fifth."

"Eighty Sixth."

"Everyone can move in anytime you want, you can leave it as a safe house of the sort." Tony said as he just nodded.

"With that I will leave you, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, I'll see you on D.C. if anything happens I will call you. And you." Fury pointed straight at me, his posture yelled authority. I felt like I shrunk beneath him.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're officially under probation, no vigilante work, no usage of power or I swear to god you will regret it. I will leave the threat hanging there so you can figure out what I would do." With that he left. "Everyone else, make sure she doesn't disobey my direct order." Fury said

"Wait, that's not-" I tried to argue but he already left, I turned around but deep down I know that I can't be trusted. "My powers are not working, I am slow, I am not healing, I am not generating web, I am getting weaker... and I don't know why." I admitted.

"Why are you saying this now?" Bruce questioned.

"Because I need help, please help me. It's the first time I am asking."

"Sure, we're a team after all, besides you're the youngest here." Steve said as he took command of everything.

"Oh, Cindy before I forget. Here's your paycheck."

"Paycheck? I haven't worked besides yesterday."

"You have now the property of the new form of power recycling around the ARC reactor. You're welcome, this patent will be applied on every ARC reactor that is going to be used, Stark Industries wants to pay you for your contribution. I made sure the pay was fair." Pepper handed me a slip of paper that looks a lot like a check. 'Oh god it IS a check.' I took the paper.

"I-I- ah." The amount of money that entailed, the amount of money this has, my eyes got clouded I felt lightheaded.

"Catch her." I heard beside me but darkness enveloped me as I felt air whip past my face.

* * *

I groaned as I felt like I was lying down somewhere, but where? I remember looking at a check oh man those were a lot of ceros. I can feel like I'm in a bed, what the hell am I doing in a bed? Or more precisely "my" bed. I look over to my right to see a slip of paper.

Crawling towards it I pick it up. "When you wake up tell JARVIS. The paycheck is in your desk." I look over to the desk and can see that paycheck, its for sixty thousand dollars, I should really check the document over that invention, but holding a check that means money, that I will never have to worry about money for food ever again. I feel a real sense of relief like a dam of worry had just washed over me.

"Miss Moon I detect that you are crying, should I." The door opened slowly I just kept crying.

"Hey, are you feeling well?" It was Bruce I kept crying.

"I'm not poor anymore, I can finally buy food." I said in between sobs.

"I-i-its alright, y-you, get better." Bruce placed a hand on my back slowly, flinching I stilled getting used to the feeling but kept weeping. He handed me a glass of water and a napkin, I downed the glass of water in one go feeling refreshed I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when I was able to finally stop crying. "Better?" He asked me concerned; I nodded as a small smile on my face crept up. "Yes, after eighteen years. It's getting better." I said as I stood up. "Where are my shoes?" I looked around and saw them on the ground.

"I'll be in your kitchen, everyone else is there."

"Oh, thanks then, I'll be right there." Putting on my shoes I made my way down there making sure I have decent clothes, I am also sure they went through my things, which aren't much but still.

I heard chatter around the corner, I peek my head to see everyone either sitting or standing in the kitchen table. "Look who woke up? How was your nap?" Tony said in a smirk.

"I was just-" "Surprised?" I nodded.

"You look gross." I heard from my right.

"Thanks Natasha." I said in a deadpan tone. Heels tapping against the marble on the floor made my head turn, I can see Pepper hanging up the phone.

"Cindy, great to see you awake. I hope you don't pass out every time you see your paycheck." I smiled lightly at her joke.

"No, it's the first time I had that happen to me, but I have a problem. I have a few documents that I think I need in order to be able to redeem that check." She blinked taken aback.

"Right, actually give me an hour for me to take care of that, you have the debit card we give to all employees, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will make that deposit in your account." She said as she turned to her phone.

"By any chance can I have around one? In bills?" I asked swallowing hard, she looks slightly surprised.

"Sure, one thousand right?" I choked as I swallowed.

"I was asking for a hundred, but if you have one thousand that would be great." She rummaged through her bag. "Here." She gave ten hundred dollar bills, I was jumping in joy in my head.

"Thank you!" I hugged her, while I felt sluggish, I think I surprised her due to her yelping as I picked her up and twirled with her in my arms.

"Alright... sure, no problem. Can you let me down?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I let her down but I'm overall happy. "Ouch." I said as the wound on my stomach flared in pain but it was lesser than what it was yesterday.

"Alright, I hate to interrupt but we have things to discuss."

"So, were a team?"

"It seems so. Oh Cindy, you need to sign this document so you're officially a member of the team." I took the paper and the pen that Tony was holding. I signed right on the line that is on top of my name, the document where I could see the signature of everyone else that had taken part on the attack of New York.

"So officially were a team."

"Actually we're a global security organization, we can intervene according to the security council which will be having a meeting tomorrow to determine how, and when can we intervene."

"What can we, do in the meantime? I would like a drink." Tony said as he made his way to the cupboard.

"There's nothing here, why is there no booze? Or food." He ads as he rummages around the cupboards.

"Because everything has already been eaten. I'm going to the grocery store to get well... groceries."

"You can't leave, the doctor should be arriving soon." Steve said as he made he took a seat in the table, where I eat dinner. Just like that the elevator dings, and the Doctor who I had no idea where she came from in the movies made her appearance.

"Hello my name is doctor Helen Cho, Fury sent me here regarding Silk." I turn around and pull up my scarf, making sure my identity is kept secret.

"That's me." I say as I make my way towards her, she's carrying a bag as well as a few things that she takes out of the elevator.

"Is there a room where I can test you? I brought my equipment." She nudges her head to the equipment.

"You can use my room." I motion towards the room and we make our way towards it, as we arrived she placed her equipment.

"Doc, if I may ask. Why are you treating me? Or do you even know how to treat me? I am enhanced after all." I said bluntly.

"Alright I have an interest in enhanced individuals. You're part of it, I will need a blood sample, and other bodily fluids." She pulled three cups of plastic.

"Sure." I said giving up after all she didn't really answer, but answered. After a few embarrassing minutes, of having to do what feels like a drug test.

"Now step up without socks or heavy clothes." I step onto the machine that is a platform after a few beeps.

"Stay still." She ordered and I complied.

"Alright, you can dress yourself."

"You're underweight, seriously underweight. Also you're malnourished, I can see that you're also exhausted, stressed. That's the main reason your powers fluctuate is mainly because your body is trying to compensate for the advanced nutrient consumption."

"You're saying I need to go on a diet?"

"Yes, you need meat on those bones of yours. You need to eat protein and a lot of calories in every meal. Also you have to eat more than the normal human. So I will give all the details to Tony who will place it in JARVIS. You also have to rest more, no vigilante work for at least until you weight fifty five." She looks at me with a serious face.

"Cindy you weight forty nine Kilos, you should weight sixty." She explained and I gulped. You will monitor your weight every three days. I will visit you in three weeks to do the same procedures. I will leave you all my contact information; I already have yours, except for your name." She explained as she made her way out with her equipment.

'I have to get food, at least I can go for food and pay a debt.' With that I made my way to the street, focusing on what just happened. I do need to go for other things, now that I have money.

* * *

 **So turns out my time schedule is really not the best as well as my time management, I write quite a bit in my phone and doesn't really follow the events.**

 **Anyway Next week will be on time, I promise.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **Warlord of Chaos: Sorry for not answering before but I sort of forgot to answer reviews, but I'm glad you enjoy the story. I have plenty of interactions about Cindy and Peter. Don't worry, but it will take time for that to happen.**

 **Kay Starlight: I have more plans, and since the MCU focuses on individual adventures and involvement from several characters close to the MC I have a lot of movies to cover.**

 **Emeroth: Here you go**

 **Juury: Its also here to stay so don't worry I just need to fix my schedule**

 **Bonalio: actually it was Natasha who placed it.**

 **Shannyrox101: I have first hand experience on rental of apartment after all I leave in one and also do a little management on the other floors such as collecting rent. The reason as to why I placed the 5,000 is because Cindy was living for around 800 dollars a month for rent every month a paying job of minimum wage in 2011 was of 16 dollars an hour 16 X 20 = 320 * 4 (For each week) = 1280 - 800 (For rent) = 480 this is for tuition, transport and food for a month. It's quite the little amount of money. Well from my perspective. So usually what we charge for rent in the least paying apartment is for around 800.**  
 **What I understand is that in order to live in a city so crowded and popular like a NYC its an appropriate amount, also the owner can raise the price. He also wanted to abuse Cindy so she left.**

 **White Alchemist Taya: in the comic Silk did attend a psychiatrist and told her the identity of spiderman, and her identity. From my point of logic hydra infiltrated every branch on the government, but they don't care about a regular psychiatrist who has a little consultory in downtown NYC.**

 **Anyway, leave reviews, favorite and follows. I like reading feedback and can even accept suggestions. Next update Jan 27.**


	10. Chapter 10

Looking forward as I make my way down the street I focus on what is going to happen to me, what will I do? I have a job now, I have a stable income, I just became a superhero. But what will happen now, walking absentmindedly I can feel my strength, I can feel my powers, yet not at their peak. Doctor Cho, who I know is reliable, told me that my powers should stabilize once I get my body in shape.

I look to my right to see the bakery; I owe the guy like a hundred and fifty dollars. I walk into the alley looking both ways and walk towards the back entrance of the bakery. I raise my scarf up placing my mask into place. Knocking on the door I wait, but after a few seconds a teen that looks around my age but is much shorter.  
He has black hair and a tan color skin, he looks foreign. "Haaa." He looks stuck as his eyes widen. "Hi, I'm looking for the owner of this place." That brings him out of the stupor and he rushes inside, the door slams in my face. A few shouts from the inside. "DAAD!" I can hear the excitement in his voice.

A few minutes later the kid walk out almost crashing through the door, and the man that I saved, and who also shot me with a shotgun. "Silk?! Is it really you?" He says and he looks almost in the verge of crying.

"Sup, I..." I stop as I pull out the hundred and fifty. "Here." I grab his hand and place them on his palm and close it. "I owe you a hundred and fifty for a sandwich and a pie."  
I say to him as I turn around.

"Wait, Silk, I'm sorry." He says as he took a step forward.

"No, its okay, I was wrong to steal from you and for that I am sorry I was hungry and I should've asked you first." I turn towards him.

"Wait!" He steps in front of me blocking my path.

"You saved my life and I shot you, I owe you more than simple money. I even named a cake on your name."

"He did." The kid added behind me, I can't say I wasn't intrigued.

"Al...Right? That's cool I guess?"

"You don't understand, if you ever want to eat here anything, I will gladly make it for you. Free, anything it will be for free. So you won't have to worry for paying and you won't steal from me, here." He tried to give me the money back but I take a step back.

"I can't take this from you; it's my debt so keep it." I kneel ready to jump.

"WAIT!" I stop in my tracks because of the teenager's voice. "At least take some from the Silk cake. It's good." He said taking my attention; my stomach does grumble making me stand up straight.

"Go boy, get her the whole cake."

"NO! Get just one slice, that's all." The teen nodded and made his way towards the bakery running like his life depended on it. Which left the baker and me standing there. I can see in his eyes he wants to say sorry again but I stopped him by speaking first.

"You know, I was having a hard time that day. The footage of me jumping was really me trying to take my life." I can tell he looked uncomfortable and sad. "Because I have never felt useful, I grew up in an orphanage, I hated every single day there. In my sixteen years there I never once got a second look. But deep down I knew something was up, I thought that it was because people look at outgoing kids more. But there is a reason I wasn't adopted as a baby." I sigh loudly. "Yet I got this powers and I began to understand my role. I could save people, I could save them from pain."

"That's..."

"Miss!" The kid came out running holding small plastic thing that hold pastries I never really learned the name for those. The cake is made out of strawberry topping and vanilla flavor bread. "This looks great. Thanks. Also, my favorite cake is strawberry cheesecake. I love it." I said as I walked into the wall and made my way up; as I reached the second floor I felt my feet not sticking. 'OH CRAP.' I let out a gasp as I jumped and landed on the wall besides the building.

'Oh shit.' I said as I began sliding down and ended up taken by gravity, making me fall into a trashcan that I bent that one day and suddenly pain. "Miss Silk! Are you alright?"  
The baker rushed towards me until he stood in front of me.

"In pain, but I'm getting better. Still banged up from the battle, it has been only five days." I slowly got up. "At least I saved it." I held the cake up.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said as he walked back into the bakery. I ducked my head and removed my scarf, I kept walking, but after a few minutes I felt awfully exhausted.

'So doctor Cho was right, I am in a bad condition.' After a few minutes of resting in a nearby bench I kept walking around a few minutes later I was walking down East 41st street and found just what I was looking for.

A food market, which for the entire things I bought following Doctor Cho's order it was quite a bit of stuff, I could carry it without a problem it's not that heavy even though I'm carrying quite a lot of food.

It took me around thirty minutes to make it back to the Tower, even though it sticks out like a sore thumb there is a lot of movement in the street from people working on repairing everything down in West 44th street. But as I am right now, I would be useless. Walking into the tower and my level.

* * *

Walking in realizing there is no one here and placing all the groceries in their respective places felt like I was doing something that made this place feel like home. The last apartment was to say the least a crap apartment, a three room that had a stove, a small fridge, a room with a small bathroom that was really small, it was uncomfortable.

The most discouraging thing was the landlord that guy was a prick, constant harassment. I wonder how did the matron had any sort of relationship with that guy. 'She did say she pulled a favor from that guy.'

Looking closely at the kitchen or more precisely the stove, I remembered that I had a few pans as well as pots. I rummaged through my stuff until I found them.

'I think cooking can help me take it easy.' Just like that the next hour was me making me a plate big enough for 5 people according to Doctor Cho, I have to eat what 3 people do, as well as expected guests.

"You know I swore you left early this morning." I said to him. "And Hill I hope you like my cooking." I said as I served up a big plate for me, and two more for Fury and Hill, since there were plates in a pantry as well as glasses that I saw since the day I came here. Just after setting them in the table Hill stands in front of me. "Please not the face,  
I really like my face." I say with a grimace, but I can see into her eyes, she looks worried and relieved.

"You're so stupid!" She exclaims as she envelops me in a hug, I freeze up not really appreciating the contact. Yet I can't help but feel nervous about all this, mainly her so close to me.

"I know, but I did try to find a way to call you guys, to get money in my pocket. But I have pride."

"I want to slap you for saying something so stupid, but I can't you looked banged up."

"Yeah, about that I fell a story trying to look cool."

"Ladies if you're done, you can eat." That ruined the moment; I felt my face heat up as well as I could see her face a faint shade of pink.

"Sorry about that, come on, you can eat with me, or take it home." I said as I took a seat, as well as a cup full of lemonade to go along with the chicken that I cooked.

"Thank you." Fury sat down in front of me, Maria beside him. It's a pretty awkward dinner. "...So the weather was nice-"

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Why didn't you find a way to call me, contact any of us. Any of them. You knew where to find Tony Stark." I felt uncomfortable, from the shift.

"Yes... but what was I supposed to say? Hi, I'm the homeless girl you fought with during the invasion. Can I have a job and money?"

"I suppose not. But there are different ways to call me, or Hill."

"My phone died, I couldn't get in touch anywhere, I had not even a few cents in my pocket. I had money in the warehouse where I was staying. Look, I already spoke about this with Doctor Curtis, he knows everything about this."

"This?" Fury insisted, as he ate a forkful of pasta from his plate.

"I told him about everything I've been through..."

"You told a complete stranger? Someone who is no one... why would you do something like that?" Hill asked clearly confused, I looked towards her. I hadn't actually thought about that... I remember a long time ago, long before this life... I remember a year of constant visits to a psychiatrist his name was George; it was one of the most impactful moments in my life.

After Dad left my family I remember Baltazar telling me that the best way to help someone who is in serious need of mental health, you need to tell someone about it. You have to tell someone how you feel; he actually gave me one assignment. "Write me a story of your life, as if it was going to be a movie, write the ups, the downs, how each and every one of those events affected you." I did that assignment, he didn't diagnosed me with anything enough so that I had to take antidepressants, or anything like that.  
But it did help out a lot; I was able to "find" myself.

"I felt like it was the right thing to do. I know I am not the most normal person, I know I have a tendency to overreact, to not trust people."

"Yet you trusted a guy who is from nowhere."

"His name is Doctor Curtis and he was a government contractor, under a genius division that went bankrupt after poor management decisions, mainly relationships... as in romantic." I looked towards Hill who was looking straight at me.

"I'll check on him." Fury said as he kept eating. "But it does make sense, after all like many operatives; they can't go on missions if they don't have an approval made by the psychiatrists.

"You know I was reluctant but." I hold my hand in my lap. "I know I have mental health problems, from the lack of a father, mother, and support figure. Hell I look up to you as a father just because you cared for me, you grounded me. Hell I cook because you enjoy my cooking." I reluctantly admit to him.

"I am surprised that you latched onto me, of all people. I agreed to your terms, I never agreed to have a relationship with you. But I can't make you stop looking at me like that. You are someone I looked for because of your abilities-"

"I know, but what did you expect? You visited every two weeks or even less, I didn't know what you would want so I made sure to learn a lot of recipes... I want stability in my life." I dropped the fork. "I-"

"How about we leave this for after dinner." Maria proposed, and I couldn't say no. I nodded. After that we kept eating until we were satisfied.

"Thank you for the food."

"Thanks." Hill and Fury thanked.

"Let me." I picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. I turned to see them both making their way to the couch.

"I have a few doubts about tomorrow."

"Sure lets go over them."

* * *

"Everyone I hope to god that you're ready."

"It's not like we're speaking to the people who rule over the security of the world." Tony said as he tried to relieve the mood.

"But it's not like it would send us to the middle of a warzone. Can they?"

"Those questions don't matter." Fury said as he made his way towards the front. Everyone is ready; I have my mask on as well as fixed my hair. He opened the doors as he entered the room, a meeting table where everyone took a seat at the back at the front a different flat screen made for each one seven men and one woman. Amongst them is Alexander Pierce, he looks like the part.

"Gentlemen and women." Alexander nodded towards us, but everyone didn't move, even me.

"Councilmen and councilwoman. As you know we have made a private security agency regarding the Avengers Protocol after all they are enhanced individuals. Each and every one of them has defended the city of New York even though someone was going to destroy the entire city. They avoided the death of millions of civilians."

"Yes, but how can we determine that they don't do anything destructive." A councilman determined.

"I believe that they have been focusing on stopping civilians from getting hurt."

"As of right now The Avengers, do they pose a threat?"

"No Mr. Councilman. As of right now we stand to make sure that civilians don't suffer from attacks made by enhanced people." Steve stepped up.

"Captain Rogers, a pleasure to finally meet you, thank you for your service during World War two. We have don't doubt that you have a proposition over stopping enhanced people or organizations using technology to do more harm than good. But we have doubt regarding three of your team members."

"I am currently adapting to the new world we live in, but I can vouch for any form-"

"This people have made severe crimes. One of you destroyed Harlem the last time they came to US territory." Banner tensed his shoulder look stiff.

"I can guarantee that he has complete control over the Hulk, while we don't control The Hulk. Doctor Banner made it clear before, during and after the attack on New York." Steve stepped up.

"I can second that, Banner showed that he can contain The Hulk." Tony added his 2 cents.

"He saved Iron Man when he was falling from the hole in the sky, meaning that that the main reason Hulk attacked was when provoked. They went after Doctor Banner when he showed the hulk who broke out. I can see that Doctor Banner and Hulk are very different. But the reason The Hulk comes out is because Doctor Banner is first and foremost a pacifist." I added after the fight we talked about his time away in the U.S.

"He's a fugitive. But if you can assure that he can be contained."

"We guarantee that. Doctor Banner does more good here, than in other country." Natasha said aloud.

"If you can guarantee it then we will call off the Hulk buster division, as well as start the paperwork for a presidential pardon. "I can see Bruce relax in his seat." The second one is regarding Thor. He destroyed a city due to an alien attack. Where is he? He is not here."

"Thor, is currently in Asgard. Ensuring Loki will pay for his crimes against humanity and over eighty murders as well as the ones added by the battle that took place on New York. Loki confirmed as well that he sent the dubbed "Destroyer" armor to kill Thor, which ended up in the destruction of the small town." Fury explained.

"Very well, that leads us to the next point we have before we go into further details. Silk." I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Yes? Uh councilman." I directed towards Pierce.

"You are charged with Vigilante acts. You were a myth during two years the name Silk came out of nowhere. A you woman dressed in tights." I grimaced.

"I was helping people, I stopped during the exactly one year and three hundred and sixty one days that I've been active stopped forty seven accounts on attempted rape, a hundred and fifty six muggings at gunpoint robberies, seven bank robberies, three jewel store robberies and a heist on the museum of art." I accounted. "My success rate goes further than the Brooklyn precinct. Also, no civilian has been hurt, the aggressors' biggest problem they have is a concussion and web in their mouths." I defended my case which I think they didn't like that. But Fury told me that I had to give out facts about my acting on the streets and how I helped society.

"How can I believe those numbers? You cannot remember those numbers."

"Actually I do, I can remember everything no matter what or when. I can remember." I declared following Fury's orders since he also told me to defend my case without going to insults.

"Very well, Fury did gave us a file on each of you and your feats." The fact that he will add what I just said into the file. "Do you plan on keeping acting as a vigilante?" I looked towards the rest of the team each one has their eyes on me.

"Yes, I want to keep helping the people but due to my injuries in the Battle I cannot operate."

"We can't back up you working as a vigilante after all, it's illegal. You can work as a-"

"I have a plan for that." Fury interrupted the councilman. "Silk can work as a liaison connecting the NYPD and The Avengers since they are stationed in the same city." Pierce seemed interested as he rubbed his chin.

"I can go to the academy and take a few courses as well as training but I won't be a full-fledged cop with a badge but someone learning to work with them. I know I can't get away scot free but I can do community service by working with them. I only need a push from you, all of you to make sure the sentence for my vigilantism to be reduced in order for me to help people." I rested my case this was the last part. 'State your actions, state how you're helping, admit your "crimes" and last but not least twist their arm for them to look good after all The Avengers having someone working WITH the police can help them and us look better.

"What about your identity. How can we determine you're that you are someone who can be trustworthy when you won't show us your face." The councilman to the right asked me.

"Because I want to have a regular life, I'm eighteen; I have to go to college as well as work. I don't like crutches. Even more so it would make the people who I share space with become targets."

"I believe Silk is doing the right thing, after all she's a legal adult. If she wants to go out and about her identity it would be her decision." Clint vouched for me.

"If you look for videos of her that are on file, she works well with and without backup." Steve also vouched for me. I let my breath out in relief of having people backing me up for once.

"I like the plan about her acting as a liaison with the NYPD after all people that are enhanced are about to go out into the world for watching videos of the battle of New York. Very well once you are cleared from your injuries you will go into the police academy that is near you. I believe it's in a hundred thirty and Thirtieth Avenue. Fury will give you further instructions." Pierce concluded. "Now moving on, you all are now renown individuals, we cannot send you to warzones or places where the U.S. forces are stationed but the agents of SHIELD can after all they are part of a government agency but Mister Star, Doctor Banner and Silk are prohibited no matter under whose orders unless there is enhanced activity. Your team will act only in world threatening disasters, or superhuman disasters. We will discuss with other governments regarding your response towards this countries, but you are security not disaster control." We nodded.

'That's right The Avengers didn't act upon natural disasters only world threatening villains.' And so we spent the next two hours hearing about how we had to act on certain places, and when we can't we covered, measures, counter measures, we even covered what would happen if a hulk like monster would happen how we would have to react, we cannot go against regular terrorists but against enhanced terrorists yes. Turns out we also can't be a government liaison or do anything related to the government like SHIELD. It was boring for me, I had to cover my yawns and by the end of it everyone looked mentally exhausted.

I got into the elevator first followed closely by Natasha; I don't have an exam until two days from now so I can go to my very comfortable bed and relax. I was about to walk out when I got grabbed by the back of my jacket and got pulled in.

"What the hell!? I was about to go have a nap and eat."

"No, you don't you already healed because I already did." I grumbled she was right; I healed during the night the blaster burns didn't leave a scar at all. Which I was surprised.

"But Doctor Cho."

"She said that you had to take it easy, meaning you have to train. No time to laze around."

"But-"

"No buts, ifs or ands. You and I will train." She said with what I can say is a slight happy tone, or sadistic I can't really tell with her.

"There is no training room?" I tried to argue.

"Actually Stark did brought mats for combat, and a few other things." She said as she pressed the button for the seventy first floor.

"Miss Moon, you have to submit what you want your floor to look like since you will be staying as well as just like the others have been requested to do." JARVIS addressed

"Oh right, thanks." The doors opened and I was shoved inside.

"Get dressed, come on, hill will help." She smirked as she passed me leading the way.

"Ugh, fine." I followed. We ended up changing to sportswear, which is weird because they had a sports bra that is exactly my size as well as pants that are my size as well.

"How did someone know my size? I mean, I don't even know my size?"

"Do you not check your breast size? Or-"

"I'm going to stop you there, I have bandages as bras and they help. I think I have one bra, but it was too embarrassing to buy so I just gave up and decided to buy bandages. Easy, cheap and practical."

"Do they not hurt?"

"...yes." I admitted.

"Enough talk guard up, you have to learn also I kinda want to beat you up for your sport of taking dives off buildings." She got in position I followed.

"JARVIS, set timer for three minutes. Starting now." Natasha said as she stopped moving and stood in a martial arts position.

"Confirmed." With that she rushed at me. 'OH FUCK!' Was my only thought.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay today, I finished my placements in League, I had my fun, even though I'm stuck in ELO hell. (Silver/Gold) I ended up in Silver 3 and I'm suffering because of it. Anywho I got tilted and ended up writing this chapter and advanced on my other fic.**

 **Also I read the reviews, I still love reading reviews and will answer everyone one of them.**

 **Rinabee: I actually do have something planned about the landlord, he is going to return but that is until the "second movie" of silk which happens after Age of Ultron which is not really a long way from this, it would be in about 2 months from now but I will get there. The landlord had a deal with the matron from the orphanage which I mentioned the address on the paper she was sent after getting kicked out of the orphanage. The landlord lost money for keeping Cindy in the apartment due to the deal he had with the matron from the orphanage. She also was in college under a full scholarship due to winning that science competition where she presented the homemade arc reactor but she named it differently. Its actually based off of Brooklyn College. (I would explain everything I have in store but it will be explained in later chapters.) I am trying to take a realistic look on The Avengers and the world around them.**

 **White Alchemist Taya: I know, I have a funny scene about that, and Doctor Curtis and his wife are fans since Cindy did save his wife during the battle of new york**

 **Dustinpuffer: The reason Cindy someone who is paranoid decided to say everything she has is because she knows from the past life. I have personal experience and spent two years researching human behavior and psychological profiling just for fun. The thing I learned is that when someone goes to a psychiatrist or therapist they need all the information to achieve a better understanding of how you think. So yeah, she knows that the best way to get help is because she knows she has issues. Also she started looking at Fury as a dad-ish figure which is clearly wrong.**

 **Fleshy Balloon: Here you go dude. Stay tuned for every Sunday night or Monday morning.**

 **K. I. Hernandez: I loved Silk when she came out, I fell in love with the character I have the first arc in a physical copy and I like a lot that there is a cindy moon in the cast for Spiderman homecoming. Anywho, I liked your story and I loved how you characterized her. Good job.**

 **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA**

 **I read all reviews, so don't worry, I also appreciate the reviews, I love reading them which also help me improve. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Review, follow and favorite.**

 **Next update will be Sunday February 3.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Cindy how are we doing with the details on the armors?" Tony said as he worked on the other end of the Lab.

"Great, Mark seventeen is finished I made sure he worked perfectly. Only thing I need is the rest of the programing section, but overall the suit is complete. Working perfectly fine."

"After two months you finished the armor, good job. What is his name?"

"Heartbreaker. He will break the hearts of everyone he meets." I made him to look like a heavier version of the Iron man armor; he made sure I made it according to his specification. I was never happier than to make that armor. The suit has a bulkier but fit appearance, because I made sure it had thicker multiple-layered reinforced steel plating's with titanium coating, it has an oversized chest repulsor which I was in charge of making sure it was made for a bigger reactor built within the suit's armored chest area. This thing will withstand multiple anti-air missiles as well as the biggest missiles any military jet can have.

The suit has four titanium bar-like structures in the chest area, that are interlocked with the suit, which extend all the way to the shoulder plates and down to the back, then back to the chest area, through the sides of the upper abdomen area, which creates an x-like appearance that firmly holds the over-sized chest repulsor together, as well as providing more space for the Unibeam's size. Which is its most unique and notable feature, it can open up revealing several smaller reactors. This suit can and will pack a severe punch. I know because I tested it and ended up with making a big hole in the wall of the tower. I only have to say that I didn't touch the button Tony did, I made sure the suit could only fire one beam with all the reactors because else it would overheat and blow up.

"Let me come down there, Banner, let's go look at him." Tony said as he made his way towards the floor below, which consist of floor 81, 82 and 83 consist of the labs, I have my own floor to do mechanical work, and Tony insisted that I get one for myself since he has me working and studying on advanced mechanics and I enjoy spending my time here. It's my childhood? Second Childhood fantasy.

"Hey... Cindy." Bruce said as he walked down from the stairs that lead to the floor. I'm currently in the 81st floor since I have the testing ground since I am not a genius.

"Hi Bruce, Sup?" I asked as I made my way towards him after making sure the armor is shut down.

"I was working on the design of what I currently hate the name... Veronica." I felt giddy; I want to work so badly on that armor.

"That's amazing! Wait, I was supposed to be on that!" I folded my arms.

"Jury's out! Banner you tattle teller; she was not supposed to know. That she was not yet in it." Tony announced his presence.

"Hey! Bruce did nothing wrong. Wait not yet?" I asked kinda surprised, I wanted to actually twist arms in order to work with them.

"Yes, not yet, after Heartbreaker you were supposed to not fail in anything since this will be the work of three people that are on the same level on two projects."

"Two?" I asked. "Wait same level? I haven't even graduated, and you want me to work with you two?" I asked kinda surprised.

"Yes, after your discovery last week, we, or more specifically I." Bruce crossed his arms kinda bothered. "The shields you made accidentally may I add, we can do something alike that can work as a containment to avoid civilian casualties."

"I would like that. I have the schematics on those factors." But my stomach grumbled loudly. "Maybe not, I have to eat. Can I take my lunch break? After all I did finish the task you gave me two months ago today, which you said it would take me four months."

"Take the day off, just stay updated on the information, you also have to make armor since you made sure to repeat it a couple of times. Mark eighteen for homework. Also when you return you have to get to my floor I have something for you." He said as I walked towards the elevator.

"Jarvis, floor eighty seven." I said aloud the elevator dinged, as it made its way up. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Moon?"

"Can you order my usual, at the pizza place? I'll pick it up."

"Very well." A few seconds later he spoke again. "The order has been made; it will be ready in fifteen minutes." He said as I reached my floor. I walked into the floor my apartment, JARVIS opened the door for me, walking in the wooden floor made its way towards the small receiver a small rectangular table and a mirror for checking how I looked before heading out.

I did have to bring a few of my old addictions to say the least. Since Tony was oh so kind to pay for everything I had to buy a big screen and a couple of gaming consoles, which they're ready for me to use. I also bought a pc thanks to Tony who will buy upgrades for it or build them.

I am happy; I have my whims to buy things, like bed sheets that are so soft, and amazing. I actually had bought a couple more clothes, and I am still using bandages because FUCK USING BRAS. Pepper and Natasha haven't been here in a month and a half, Pepper does stay a couple of days and leaves.

After two months of visiting Doctor Curtis and meeting his wife, who is beautiful and totally tomboy. She said that she signed the agreement of nondisclosure which fury had them sign. But couldn't confiscate anything due to being against several laws of psychiatrists and other things I didn't ask about.

Walking to my room and changing into something discreet and comfortable, meaning a T shirt, sweatpants tennis shoes, and a baseball cap with glasses.

"Yes Tony, I know. The armor I made is my baby, be careful with it. I made it myself and be gentle with it. Alright I'll see you at the tower." With that I hung up.

After the grueling task of walking back to the tower unnoticed, I looked to the side to see fans cosplaying outside the facility. That does bring a smile to my lips; I can see a couple of Silks, a girl who has the curves as well as a photographer with her. They look professional. 'Huh, neat.' I walk in with both bags that cover my hands which are equivalent to my meal for right now.

"Hey miss? Do you work here?"

"Ihaega andwae." 'I don't understand.' The woman stands back clearly confused. I kept walking what I didn't notice is that the woman never left her eyes from me. "Suckers, god I love talking Korean." I walk into the building and into the elevator that only Avengers or authorized personnel can use which only people like Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Maria Hill, and last but not least everyone in the team.

"Jarvis, floor eighty seven." I scrambled for my card, and found it. After setting everything in the table and spent the time eating and watching a TV show, much like Clint's floor, that guy doesn't clean. I ate everything in the three orders which consists of Kung pao chicken, meat and broccoli with carrots and an order of rice with shrimp, meat and chicken. Enough for my stomach to be full, now I just have to exercise.

Making my way to the lab on Tony's level I can see him working on something. "Hey boss. Sup?" I obviously startled him due to him letting go of the wrench and jumping a foot in the air.

"Did I scare you?"

"Not scare, I was merely doing my routine of working out my legs and wrist by throwing wrenches. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing your games with online friends?"

"We play at night. But no, you told me to come here after my lunch." I said aloud walking around to see blueprints and drawing utensils for schematics on what will be Veronica.

"Right, Jarvis, be a dear and call Banner up here." He ordered as he made his way towards me.

"Of course Sir." Jarvis complied, and so we waited for Bruce to come here, I kept reading over the schematics of Veronica I can think of a few ways to make them.

"Oh you're back, how was your meal?" Bruce said as he rubbed his hands and walked towards Tony.

"It was good, shame you guys didn't want anything. Why did you bring me here?"

"Well since Doctor Curtis did gave you the green light and no longer are grounded. Also Doctor Cho said that you're back to full strength, or even better than then." Tony said as he presented a briefcase and a mannequin that is covered by a black sheet.

"This is for you. Something Bruce said it was important." Tony said as Bruce removed the sheet. It's my costume, well my old costume, the one I used for two years. The gloves, the holes of the fight have been fixed.

"YOU FIXED IT!" I walked over to Bruce and held his hands. "Thank you! So much, I would hug you but I don't feel comfortable yet." I said as I moved around the mannequin.

"Why is the butt loose? Is my butt really that big? It's not." I complained since the fabric seems loose. I looked around and see that Bruce is blushing while Tony is sure to not say anything. But looking closely I couldn't see any new details, everything is exactly how I made it; even the arc reactors and web shooters made out of garbage.

"Even the web shooters, thank you so much!" I said as I took a step back starting in the same spot I was.

"Now it's my turn, I would like to introduce you to the new and improved Silk suit. It's made out of light Kevlar, metal and smart fabric." Tony opened the briefcase which now contains a new form of my old costume.

"That is awesome." I take the suit in my hands; the web around the black spider has a certain glow. I pull it out and see its full glory, I can see that it's kinda different the grey reaches just above my thighs, and as well as the sleeves now have the legs of the spider. "It's amazing. Thank you so much!" I feel so giddy and filled with energy.

"Since you insist on wearing it under your clothes, you also like using gloves." He pulled up a hologram from the table which showed the suit. "I reversed engineered your suit, you used to used your palms as a way to activate the reactors so you could use the repulsors. I incorporated that as a way for the suit to activate. The scarf does need a few things because what you're currently using is cloth. We can incorporate it differently to certain scenarios." He showed a schematic which looked like my scarf but with a few added details, like lines that look like web, but it seemed like they glowed with power, probably to incorporate either a filtration system for gasses or some other ways for me to not get poisoned.

"The scarf looks so complex, I would like to work on that, I don't want to take all your time for this." I said as I looked over the suit.

"Try it on, we have the bathroom." He said as he pointed at the suit, I ran to the bathroom with the suit in hand.

Looking closely, I look so... weird. With the suit deactivated it looks like a crop top and short shorts that could pass as underwear. But putting the fingerless gloves on, I can almost feel the freedom it comes from swinging around. I press the palm of both my hands at the same time and the suit came to life; enveloping my entire body leaving the tips of my fingers open for me to be able to shoot my webs, which are now stronger than the ones from the web shooter.

"Hey Tony! What about the web shooters?" I ask as I exit the bathroom without shoes. "And shoes?" I asked as I walked by the cold floor.

"Oh, I took care of that." Bruce said as he gave me a pair of shoes that look like they're made for running yet sturdy enough for me to use my abilities.

"They look nice." I said as I put them on. "They fit perfectly, thanks." Just then Tony pulled 2 small boxes from the briefcase.

"These are your shooters, you complained about not having a lot of functions. So here they are." He said as he made the schematic change from the scarf to the web shooters.

"They have, Tasers, web bombs, and around fifty more."

"Fifty?" I asked a bit baffled.

"Well I could've added more but I figured you needed to learn how to use them accordingly, after all you have to get experience on these ones first." Tony said as he made his way towards the small balcony, which I'm forbidden to pass through the door, if I do it WILL slam in my face due to the suicide watch protocol.

"JARVIS, be a dear and remove the Suicide Watch protocol for Cin."

"Of course." Just like that I was able to walk through the door that leads to the balcony and I can feel the wind across my face, and looking at the drones flying around the tower scanning everything as well as the other security protocols like the scanners that go by each window scanning for anomalies.

"You are officially pardoned and no longer grounded." Tony said as he moved out of the way.

"Have fun Cindy, don't cause too much trouble, and save a few lives." Bruce said in a kind tone with the same awkward smile. I took a deep breath, looking at the both of them Bruce nodded and moving his hands in a shooing motion.

"Go already." Tony said as I took another step forward. "They work exactly the same so don't worry. Go get em kid." With that reassurance I took a step back and jumped using my increased strength that I now control perfectly.

The wind rushes past my face, placing my scarf as a mask, I move out of the way of a drone by spinning to the side as well as doing a backflip in the air, as my silk sense goes off I shoot the web line to the nearest building as the web from my shooters is launched and it tenses I feel the motion change from a fall to a swing. I whoop in joy as I get launched forward and into the air doing two backflips.

"I'M BACK!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I let go of the web and repeat the cycle for another one, this time as I'm about to crash into a window I move my weight and instead I'm running in the side of the building a smile never leaves my face as I jump and get to the street level where I can see a group of people looking towards me.

I wave at them as I plummet to the ground aiming to use the street lamp as a bar. They seem to scream in joy cheering me on as I grab the pole and using both arms I launch myself forward shooting another web line while I'm close to the ground I run beside a cab I can see the passenger is a kid with a Silk shirt on, with wide eyes as I run beside them. The driver smiles and waves at me, I wave back as the line launches me upwards and I dodge the bus by using my hand and the roof as a springboard.

Just then I hear the distinct noise of police sirens going off, I know where I'm needed and follow the sound. 'It's amazing to be back!'

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, but I promise to be on time next week. I also need a beta, I do want people to talk about this story, since no friends I have don't know I write this. Well anyway I'm looking for a beta, if you want just PM me.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **FleshyBalloon: I know it was an info dump, but its needed. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **WolfbrotherTitan: My GRAMMAR is lacking I know but after all I am not from an english speaking country but I've been speaking english for over 20 years. I do like how you looked into the details on the story, which I will be correcting later on but I want to make sure to look over them closely. But yeah, I did mention a few details, such as the year the story started also; Tony was around 17- 21 in 1991 the stark expo did run a few years without howard for the company to prosper a bit until Tony did took the reigns of the company and shut down the expo. So yeah. Anyway thanks for the reviews.**

 **I love reading reviews.**

 **ALSO WE'RE AT 103 FOLLOWS. I am really happy about that, it means that people do read this story, so I will stay loyal to this story updating weekly.**

 **Leave reviews, and follow and favorite.**

 **Until next chapter Sunday 10**


	12. Chapter 12 Silk The Movie Part 1

"Cindy, it's great to have you here over at our University, since you went from Midtown Community College, to Brooklynn, and now you're here to finish your degree." The woman who is my guide over here is telling me about everything as we walk through the building that is focused only on science and engineering.

"Uh, yes. Thanks. But it's a bummer that I wasn't able to revalidate three subjects. But I can take them here, only issue is all the extra credit I don't have."

"Oh, right, you have to do communitarian service, I think there are a few options, and you also need the three semesters of physical activity. Those were great; I am part of the Cheerleading team."

"On what semester are you?"

"Oh, I'm in my fifth semester."

"That's nice, I think from my time in college I think I'm in sixth or seventh. A place in between according to what the person who interviewed me said."

"Well, here is the FAS, or Faculty for arts and Sciences." I nodded as we walked through the halls of the building. I saw a few people who had Avengers T-shirts; to my delight I counted six different people wearing shirts that had my emblem and pattern, as well as another three that had a red scarf.

But as I walked through the first floor I saw a painting in the wall that had the avengers posing each in their own way. Hawkeye with his bow, Widow using her guns, Iron man flying, Cap crouched ready to throw his shield, Hulk roaring at the sky, and lastly was me swinging. "It's awesome, isn't it?" She said as she looked at the wall.

"Yes, were you there?" I asked just for the conversation to not die, but I know that I'm just making things awkward after all I'm just silent unless she asks me anything.

"Yes, I was there. But I got saved by Hawkeye; he shot from the top of a building that was across the street. I was amazed by his precision, I mean I fail at shooting a ball into a hoop, how can he do that with a bow and arrow? I also saw Silk as she swung by, I saw how she was able to take out one of the things that was flying around those  
Leviathans I think." She gushed as she recounted her story.

"Yeah, I heard." I said as I looked around.

"Oh right, let's continue, you have class in the third floor. On classroom four. Which career are you on?"

"I'm on ECE and ME." I said with a light blush, because it feels like bragging. I can't help but curse at myself for being a superhero and be shy about some things.

"Wow, you're on Electrical and Computer Engineering and you have my respect and condolences." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way to the classroom and sat down for the first day of class, while taking one I had to choose, but I have to take a few other subjects due to I know I can make time for everything.

* * *

The first day of school was as expected of every single first day, presenting yourself, your name, age, and pastime. Not a single class happened where I didn't receive questions about being too young, and why was I too young. I mean 18 is old enough, but I have been studying in college since I'm fourteen, but I do have to take a couple more courses I think I will be out of here by the time I'm twenty which is around the attack of Ultron since in a year Shield falls, well first Iron Man 3 happens it doesn't matter, three more semesters and I'm out. Unless I want a PHD, but nah too much work.

I make my way to the tower; I took the subway since it places me in stark industries just on the edge of Hell's kitchen and Garment District. Tony said that I was to make my way there since the workshop is still under reconstruction after the incident with Veronica and the crowd control thing that happened.

Walking out of the subway and after a few minutes I arrived to Stark Industries in NYC, and made my way to the workshop where I will be working on the development of the shields.

"Hey JARVIS, pull up my research on the web shields. I want to make sure the wall is made strong enough." I said as I waited by the holo-table projected both reactors and a wall with the amperage that each made and how the solid wall held up.

"JARVIS raise the amperage by twenty percent in each reactor, and run a diagnostic. I want to see how much time it takes for the power to run out of the reactors." I said as I began to take notes and run calculations in my head as I wrote down the results. After around eight hours of constant trial and error I was able to find out everything I needed.

"JARVIS can you place all the results in the Log. I have time." With that I made my way towards the exit but just as I was about to stop a cab I saw a black car stopping in front of me. I felt weird as I walked down the stairs, but just as I took another step I saw another black car. 'I think I'm in trouble.' Looking around I can see another one.

My Silk sense went off. "Help!" But just as I screamed, my Silk sense went off, everything slowed down, I could easily dodge, but I'm in my civvies, and I can't do anything but just brace myself and scream. I got tackled and something jammed into my neck, my Silk sense gave me the ability to know what was about to happen.

I heard a someone scream but I was overtaken by darkness as my body grew numb. 'Fuck my life.' and just like that I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to darkness and a light over my head, I can feel the fabric around my head and my hands are tied by rope. So that means that they targeted me. I can feel my clothes completely fine, meaning nothing bad happened to me. I shuddered at the thought, instead of just breaking out of this binds I struggled just to make it believable.

"Jarvis." I whispered. "I need you to take over the lights when I say so." I finished as I felt the hum of my scarf against my skin.

"You cannot stay still so long; you're not that good at faking you're asleep." The voice is of someone I don't really recognize.

"Can you at least remove the bag from my head?" I asked trying to get them to let me see.

"Sure, here." He said as that cloth on my head was removed, I felt blinded by the bright light invading my eyes.

"Agh, Fuck!" I said as I turned my head away from the light.

"Quite a mouth you have there." He said as he pulled a chair in front of me and sat like all douchebags seat, by placing the back of the chair towards me and sat himself as well as placing both legs and leaning forward.

"Yup, so why am I tied to a chair, and why am I here? I'm just a college student." I said as I looked around observing closely that it's a warehouse, maybe in Queens. 'Huh, I can get out easily. I need to know more.'

"You are here because you work on something related to the Iron Man armors." Another man came out of the shadows; he has an assault rifle, and AR-15. The most common one used by these guys.

"And how do you know that?"

"A source told us that you can build them." He said as he walked towards me, he's clearly comfortable with a rifle in his hand.

"What if I say no?" With that said, he placed the nozzle of the rifle towards my face. I can dodge, but not without exposing myself.

"Well you see, I may not kill you but I know where to aim in order for you to keep working but with a limp." He placed his rifle aiming at my side.

"You do know those are in the millions of dollars. Right? Each one more expensive than the next." I said in a dumbfounded tone, I can see another 4 guys standing around.

"Yes, I am aware but we have someone who is paying us, and requested you." He said towards me.

"I thought the iron man suit thing was forgotten by the world."

"Yes, but our employer wants one of those." He said not really caring.

"Well he's in for a surprise. You do know that you kidnapped me, literally someone who works directly under Tony Stark. An Avenger someone who has a local hero on speed dial." I said as I placed my gaze on him. He looks like... an actor, someone... disposable. 'Well shit. Guess something big will happen to me and only me. Wait, remembering now, that girl from before the one who gave me the tour on campus, looked too pretty. Guess I have to deal with this right now.'

"Yes, but he's out of the city right now. He left yesterday for something in D.C." He said as he made he stood up from the chair, and took out his gun. "Now, you work for us or I will pull the trigger." He said as he pointed at me, I played the part and looked scared. But he didn't load it, it has bullets but it won't shoot unless he pulls back the hammer.

"Please! Don't kill me; I just want to have enough to pay for the monthly expenses making sure to not have my lights out." With that said the lights went out pulling everything into darkness.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" The guy in front of me sounded like he stood up and cocked the gun. I shot a web line to the roof pulling myself upwards to the top of the warehouse. I made an "oof" sound from my mouth. As the roof approached I broke the chair by pulling from my legs and hands, the rope broke as I spread my arms.

"She's here!" As he shot at the roof, I ducked sticking to the roof of the warehouse itself.

"Don't shoot idiot, we need the girl alive." The one I shall name douche said aloud to the extra. I pulled at my wrists taking out the gloves as they spread out. The scarf activated covering the lower side of my face as a grey light blinked for a second. Immediately I was moving since the shots followed after the glow.

"Stay together! She can't take us out all at once." Douche ordered as I heard footsteps. But that was me before, now thanks for the training I received I was able to do it.

"You sure about that?" I yelled as I jumped from one place to the other in the beams that are at the top of it. I was able to determine where they are. I shot a line towards them as a web shooter activated. "Taser." I whispered. The sound of my web shooter switching webs sounded in my ears as a soft click.'Here I go.' I told to myself as I leaped into the air not making a sound I shot a web at one of the goons in the group.

As the sound of someone getting tazed followed by a scream, I ran around the edge of the warehouse dodging bullets while also firing my own. I shot a web line with my hands and doing a backflip in the air I landed in front of douche and punched at the base of his stomach; before he could react he was out of breath from his lungs. I held back on my strength as I pulled the gun from his grasp and hitting the butt of the rifle against his face knocking him out.

I ducked low as one of the remaining three charged at me. I did a high kick knocking his head back, from a handstand I launched myself upwards and shot a web line at the face of the other one pulling him towards me followed by a punch to the face knocking him out. I grabbed him as I heard the sound of the last one reloading behind me and threw it at him.

"Here you go. JARVIS lights on." I said in my mask as the lights turned on. I walked to the last guy as he struggled below the body of his... friend? Doesn't matter. I just shot a taser web at him which knocked him out quickly.

"There we go." I said as I deactivated my tech making the mask lower itself back to my neck. I called the police soon after everyone was webbed into the floor.

"911 what is your emergency?" The voice of a woman sounded in the line.

"Hi, my name is Cindy Moon, and I was kidnapped by some guys, but after a while I was saved by Silk."

"Of course mam, are you safe right now?"

"Yes, Silk saved me. But those guys have guns but I'm just stuck on the beams at the top of the warehouse." I said as I jumped to the top as my suit deactivated back to gloves and two bracelets.

"Stay on the line, I will dispatch units soon to your location, we're trying to locate where you are." She said as I kept her on the line. Around ten minutes later I was startled by the sound of police cars arriving to the warehouse.

"Over here!" I yelled out hoping for someone to notice me. 'I know that I could've just jumped and made my way to the city swinging around. But those guys kidnapped Cindy Moon, and Cindy Moon has to report what happened. Meaning I have to make the call and just say the Silk ran away after saving me.

"I heard from bellow me, I can see my dear officer, the officer who is constantly after Silk.

"Hi? A little help here, she kinda left me up here and took off." I said as I faked trying to stand up in wobbly feet.

"Don't move, you may fall!" She yelled out as she began speaking into her radio and pulled her gun out. But as she saw the ones who kidnapped me and guns in webs she lowered it.

"Are you Cindy Moon?"

"Yes, I was kidnapped outside of where I work." I said as I explained my alibi.

"We received reports of a teenager getting kidnapped outside of stark Industries. Is that you?"

"Yes. Now, can anyone get me down?" I asked with doubt in my voice. 'Hey, at least I play the part. I totally would deserve an Oscar for my acting right here. Even though it's real life... huh.' After an hour of looking around the room and calling the fire department to get me down from the beam I told them everything that happened while adding details keeping it with as little details as possible. Since a bad liar focuses on the details too much.

"I don't think you need to declare since there are cameras where you work and they identified the people here, as well as the same cars with plates and everything.

"That's good, but I kinda need a ride home."

"Get in mine, I can take you there." She said as she walked towards her car.

"Thanks officer...?"

"Oh right, my name is Samantha Wagner."

"Thank you officer Wagner." I said as I entered the car, looking closely at Officer Wagner who wants nothing more than to put Silk behind bars. I can see a resemblance with an actress I can't place my name. Meaning she will have a role later on. 'Shit.'

"Where do you live?"

"Two hundred park avenue."

"Isn't that..."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you live there?"

"Well more like I have a room there that I can use, but anyway, those guys have someone after me... I'm kinda scared about that but I can talk to my boss about that."

"Of course, but don't worry we'll get the guy who is after you." She said as she placed her hand in my shoulder just as we pulled up in the tower.

"Thanks officer." I said as I walked into the tower and made my way to my floor.

"Miss Moon. Incoming call from Mister Stark." JARVIS announced as I walked into the elevator.

"Hey kid. Everything all right?"

"No, someone is after me, since someone spilled the beans that I'm working with you."

"Who do you think?"

"Not sure, but they have resources; they wanted me to make an Iron Man suit for them and they have the money even though each of them are worth around five million."

"Yes, can you take care of it?"

"I think Silk can, but not Cindy... I don't know what to do. I need to think about it."

"Will you go to class tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I will work in the tower. Can someone come and get me?"

"I can send happy towards you."

"Happy?"

"Personal chauffeur, but I'll arrive in the tower in a few hours. He's over at NYC. So he'll take you to College."

"Thanks can you also read over the log I left. I determined the Strenght it can withstand. But I need to runs tests. I also need data on how much can Hulk punch."

"Well I can calculate the numbers for your, it would also help for when we have to calibrate Veronica and the other forms to contain It."

"Alright. Thanks, we need to figure out who is after me, and also who gave the information."

"Sure thing. I'll have JARVIS on that. See you tomorrow kid, I don't want you near a street in case you get kidnapped. I want you out of the school and into the tower, happy will make sure of that."

"See ya later Tony."

"See ya kid. You had someone worried." He said with a smirk as the call ended and I reached my floor. I stepped in and focused on the sounds. A heartbeat and a breath.

"Cindy?" I heard as I looked around and placed my backpack which had everything. But that voice is one I don't intend to forget.

"Maria?" I said as she walked up to me, she has regular jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"I was worried, JARVIS told me what happened. I was about to go, but someone stopped me." She said as she walked up to me but kept her distance.

"Don't worry I was fine, it's not like I can heal-"

"I know you can! But Jesus Christ, you were kidnapped, and you just march here like it was an everyday thing."

"It's not, but I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry." I said as I stepped closer and she took my hand, which is really what I can handle for now, and she respects that boundary. We spend the rest of the time talking and ended up eating pizza.

* * *

"...and that's the reason I hate the smell of dog food." I said as I reclined back into the couch, as Doctor Curtis just wrote in his

"Cindy we were speaking. About... never mind." He checked his clock. "We still have fifteen minutes. Anything else you want to talk about."

"Well... I hugged Maria last night. As in I initiated the hug." He perked up.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you, that's a big step. How did you feel afterward?" He leaned forward with what I can say is a happy face.

"I panicked a bit and then she just let me hug her. After a while I realized I her body was pressing against me. It's weird I have what the mental age of 43? And a body that is 20 filled with hormones. I shouldn't get hot and bothered by a hug. Right?" I said recalling what happened.

"But how do you feel about your body?"

"Do you mean like... what?"

"To put it in simple terms. Are you a boy or a girl?" I couldn't help but snort in amusement at his reference.

"I think I see myself as a girl. I do feel attracted to guys and girls... is it gay or straight? I mean, I think I like Maria, no, I like her. Is that gay?" I said aloud.

"You think you see yourself as a girl?" He's right, I should define my gender. No, not should. I have to decide what I am. "Well it is, since you're in a girls body but how you see yourself is up to you. IF you are gay then embrace that, but I advice against taking that step because that is a big can of worms you don't want to open yet. First decide what you are." He said in a confident tone. So-"

"I AM... a girl. I mean I wear the clothes the underwear, underwear under big commas because using bandages is lot more comfortable. But you're right, I have to make sure what I am first, I'll think it over."

"Very good of you to think it over. You also might have to change that, have you done girly things? You have to embrace your girl side." I can't help but groan in annoyance.

"Do you know what girly stuff there is to do?" I asked completely lost.

"Shopping? That's something girly, you can be vain be... girly." I sighed as I looked over to the clock.

"How can that be girly, I just buy things. I mean I can buy video games. I like those."

"Right, that is girly but I can say that you can do better. Also you need proper underwear. My wife complains about bras but you have to embrace that if you think of yourself not as a girl, but as a woman."

"Ugh! Fine!" I said as I began walking out.

"Oh and good luck out there, take care of yourself."

"Thanks Doctor Curtis, I will. Tell Happy I loved the strawberry cheese cake, it was amazing." I said as I made my way out the room.

"See you next Tuesday Cindy." I closed the door and left, as I walked out into the street I can see happy ready and waiting for me standing in the door of the driver. He perked up as he saw me.

"How did it go?"

"Normal, he says I'm making progress." I said as he opened the door to the backseat. "Can we head home?"

"Sure thing, Tony said that you had the day off. Do you want to go to another place? Wait didn't you had to go to a class today." He said as he looked back through the mirror.

"...Yes... But its sports, I hate this."

"That's part of school kid, I remember when I was in college, and I was part of the Football team." He said as he began speaking, I tuned him out as we approached campus.

"Thanks Happy, I'll call you. Alright?"

"Sure thing kid, just not do anything crazy."

"I'll leave my bag here, it's just a class. I'll call you, alright?" I said as I stepped back.

"Alright, you can go."

"Thanks, Oh if you want something sweet go to the Bakery that is five blocks away from the tower, try the silk cake, or the cinnamon rolls." I said as I made my way to campus in order to get into the Cole Sports and Recreation Center, or Coles Center.

Arriving I can see the receptionist using his phone, he has an Iron Man case, I smile slightly as I make my way towards him. "Hi, I'm new, and I need the credit so I have to register in a sport club." I said as I placed my hands in the table.

"Sure, here are the options." He pushed a brochure towards me. 'Rock climbing, too close to what I do every day. Aerobics, too boring. Judo and other martial arts, same as rock climbing. Weights, Nah, too easy. Basketball, Swimming, Fencing... I think I'll stick with Basketball... or football. Oh right. They don't have one; rugby sounds nice I used to play.'

"Can I try a class before signing up?" I asked.

"Sure, which ones are you going to try?"

"Rugby, Basketball and cheerleading." The last one was due to do something girly.

"You can have two but right now the class closest is Rugby, too bad we don't have a female team. But you can talk to the coach about that. After that you can go to the try outs for cheerleading, and Basketball is tomorrow." He said as he began writing down my info on his computer.

"See you tomorrow in Basketball I'm the coach after all." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." I made my way to the football court that belongs to the Rugby team.

"Hi, I'm here for the try outs?" I asked to the coach, since he has a round belly and a whistle along with a baseball cap.

"You new?" He didn't even turn towards me.

"Yes? I'm new." He turned towards me; I'm wearing pants and a grey shirt for exercise.

"Listen girl, I don't need girls doing whatever girls do in my field and team." I felt a pang of annoyance.

"This is just a try out; do you even know what positions you're good at? Do you know the difference between forwards, backs and fullback?" Those ones I knew, I used to love playing as a back on the right wing, I was fast but kinda lanky which was hard to cover the opposing offence, but I was a good runner.

"Well forwards are in charge of taking care of defense and advancing; divided in Front row, second row and back row covers the scrum, while the front row or props supports the hooker during the scrum. Also Backs are in charge of the offense while the forwards defend backs more the ball forward. Full backward are the last option since all they do is cover for if the ball is kicked and ready to cover for the wings and center."

"So you know your stuff, did you play before?"

"A long time ago." I said as I watched the people finish up warming up. "But I know the rules. Can I play?"

"Alright, then. Which position did you play?" He asks weary.

"I was a good wing and center." I said in a nostalgic tone.

"Alright then, show me what you got." He turned towards the field. "Alright!" He blew his whistle; I kind of flinched by the whistle which made a few guys to chuckle.

"So since Jamie just graduated we need another wing. Today are the tryouts, make sure you go easy on them. We'll go with blue eight seven, follow up as if Jamie was here, and from there we'll try out. Forwards you make sure they learn what they're in for." He ordered as he whistled and everyone got in position.

"Stand with the others, you're last since you arrived late." He pointed towards the other guys who were standing; I can see different people getting ready, but no girls.

"Sooo... you're here for the tryouts?" A guy who is around the same age as me, he's jacked but not too much, he looks smug to say the least.

"Yes, I used to play, and since they said I could join a team I decided to give this a try." I said as I watched the first guy don't even take five steps and get tackled.

"You're up." I said as the guy who tried got up and left the field, and went back to standing in the side watching them practice.

"Oh, right, wish me luck."

"Sure." I said in reply as he smiled and moved to the wing position, the play began and he caught the ball, he dodged one by jumping back, only for the second back to tackle him like a missile crashing into his body.

"Well that was eventful." He said as he took a seat in the grass next to me.

"Yup, you should've ducked. Well I'm up." I said as I moved into the field.

"Look at that boys, we got a girl!" A guy in the Scrum said. He looks like someone who serves like a utility player, someone who can play in any position.

"Come on guys; don't be too hard on her."

"Why don't you go to the cheerleading try outs? You know you're early right?" A guy said as he took position in the center.

"Girl! Stand in position!" The coach yelled as he whistled. Immediately the scrum began in the line out in our side of the field, I can see other tryouts in the back positions. The whistle sounded as the Scrum began; the ball went to the center, then to the fly half. I took a step back and got ready to run at a reasonable pace. I just had to hold back on my real speed.

"Here you go!" The half-fly said as he threw the ball towards me in a gentle manner. I grabbed it and faked of being frightened, I can hear the coach almost groaning in regret, as well as a laugh from the full back.

As soon as the ball reached my hand I was off like a bullet at a reasonable pace, I sensed a tackle coming and took a step back, the tackler flew past me. As the second one launched himself at me I ducked low and pushed him upwards not too rough and as his body was pushed and landed behind me I ran again, dodging left and right, even jumping over one while pushing him to the ground.

I outran every one of them, and scored the whistle sounded, I turned and saw the coach he looks indecisive about me. "Damn, she outplayed everyone."

"She can't play! She's a girl." The one who I sent over my shoulder said in disbelief.

"And yet she threw you like a ragdoll!" One of the few in the Scrum said as he wrapped an arm around his neck in a lock, and began laughing while other looked awfully like he was pouting.

"Luck." He mumbled as I was walking forward with the ball in my hand. I saw the center open his hands motioning for me to throw it. "There you go." I threw the ball using my wrist to give the ball direction. He caught it easily. I walked to the coach, he kept looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"You do know this is a contact game, it's not to seat there and look pretty." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me, which to say the least he looks intimidating to say the least.

"Please, if I was pretty I would've gotten adopted when I was four... and I shouldn't have said forget that happened." I said in reply, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm shutting up now." I replied and stood to the side.

"This is tryouts, it only means that MAYBE you get in, not definitive. Now get in line just because you completed the run doesn't mean you're good at this." He said as he blew his whistle. During the next hour I had to let myself get tackled once because it was that or rat out myself as a superhuman.

"Alright, the ones who get in the team will get an email, no bitching, or crying. Positions are printed tomorrow across campus. If you didn't make it, then there's always next year. Moon!" He yelled at me as I was making my way to the building where cheerleading tryouts were supposed to happen.

"Yes coach?" I turned around.

"I don't play favorites, well I do since there are a few here due to scholarships. So if you don't get in, then don't come in running with lawyers or sues, alright?" He said in a tone which reminds me oddly of someone who is the secondary antagonist in a sports motivational movie.

"Sure thing." I said not really caring, I would love to play but there are other options. With that, I made my way towards the room where they do gymnastics and cheerleader tryouts are supposed to be.

* * *

"Alright bitches, we're here because mainly cheerleading is hard, we need the best of the best. So get to warming up." A girl who looks exactly what you would expect of a mean main character antagonist, that acts mainly as a nuisance. 'Shit they look hot, as in actress hot. She will be relevant.' She has the whole uniform, dark purple skirt with the long-sleeved vest in dark purple the front is white with the letters NYU printed in white beside 3 white stripes going down from the shoulders to the letters.

"First, you guys have to be flexible or strong. You, out." She pointed at a girl in glasses that has the looks of someone who clearly doesn't belong in a cheerleading tryout. I could intervene but doc said I had to do something girly.

"I may come as a mean, but it's all in good faith. Now in order to get in I have to see if you're good enough. You." She pointed at me with a smug look on her face, the other 2 girls beside her look dead bored.

"Yeah?" I asked as I finished up the split.

"Can you do a backflip, into a fly?" She asked me; after all I do look kinda nerdy to say the least.

"Sure." I got up and looked around me to not crash into someone. I backflipped and threw myself back doing a fly on the spot. "There." I said; she looks surprised to say the least, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Good enough." She said as she moved to another to do another flip or acrobatic feat. After running around in the field playing rugby I'm not tired at all, well I am enhanced and have been crime fighting since I was sixteen. "Name?" I heard behind me as I was doing a handstand split.

"Cindy Moon." I said as I got back to my feet, she wrote something in her phone.

"Alright, you will have to show if you can remember and repeat the routine." She said as she motioned for me to follow, everyone was standing there as another the other in uniform began making the performance. 'Well this got easier.' "You can add a flip or something at the end."

"One by one you will get your chance." She said as everyone took a step and performed the routine, to not overwhelm myself I focused on remembering the example.

"Cindy Moon, you're up." She said as I opened my eyes and walked to where the other performed. "You can start." She said in shrug. I did the routine, remembering the movements and as the end came I back flipped and finished in a handstand.

"Nice. Now get back to the others." She said with a smirk, eventually everyone had their chance, and like that everyone was dismissed with a reminder to check around campus as I made my way I can't help but feel kinda relieved about all this. I feel normal; I do have issues I can work to remove. But I can develop a routine, secret Id, I will go to the NYPD School and take a few courses over the next two weeks and I can work with the NYPD to patrol.

With my musings done, it's not even 6 o'clock. I was just in time for patrol. I got up from my seat and made my way outside ready to patrol and knock a few heads.

As I sneaked into the nearest alley ready to change into my suit but from the training that Natasha and Clint gave me, I knew I had a tail. But before I could do anything about it my silk sense went off telling me to dodge right. I obeyed as the glint of metal shined in the sun out of the corner of my eye; I grabbed his hand and twisted using the momentum I threw him into the ground. People around me screamed in fright as I disarmed him off the knife in his hand.

"What the hell?!" The man said as he groaned in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Police!" I yelled calling for attention.

"They told me to attack you and give you this envelope." He said as he motioned towards his jacket, I stepped on his hand and took out the envelope.

"What is this?" I can see an officer making his way towards me.

"I don't know they paid me a big amount of money and told me to attack you and give you this." I stepped off his hand, he slowly got up. He's bald but has a beard, his eyes glassy with something he's taking.

"Go, if you ever get close to me. I will break you." In seconds he was running

"Hey Miss, are you okay? Did the man hurt you?" The officer asked as he looked at me.

"No, I disarmed him and threw him into the ground." I kept the package behind my back. "Be careful." He said before starting to speak in his radio and began running.

I made my way to the tower, this time I walked there; I wasn't so hot on going on patrol right now. I reached my floor and opened the envelope with a pair of chopsticks in case they have some sort of gas, or dust that can cause damage.

After seeing that it doesn't have anything I opened it and what I saw shocked me. "How did you get this?! Who gave you this?!" I felt a shudder run through my body, as panic began forming from just watching this pictures. Under each photo is my name written in neat penmanship which makes me feel terrified. yet the idea of someone finding out about this, brings complete terror to me. The photos fall into the floor scattering them in the floor as I take steps back as if they burned me. 'This can't be possible, how? HOW?!'

* * *

 **SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY.**

 **I had to plan out the story, I already have the end and everything planned out for how this story plays out, it will be a fun "movie". I will treat it like a marvel movie, isolated with a few references to characters and events. So I will try my best to do it justice with Cindy as the main character and a villain that will match her. Either in wits or strength, but I have this and her next adventure planned out.**

 **:** Actually with an orphanage that is run down, they get a certain amount of money to keep the place running. At a certain age the body of someone starts demanding more supplements and food, the matron decided to kick Cindy out because she began eating more due to her being enhanced. I tried calculating how much can someone eats, and an enhanced. After 6- 8 hours digestion is made in a regular human being after eating food that has 2000-3000 calories. An enhanced should do it in 3 hours. With low nutrients in a food that is made to fill up a stomach and don't provide nutrients it means that Cindy would always be hungry (which is why she developed the unhealthy obsession with food.) She got kicked out because it became too much for the orphanage to keep her under a roof so the matron pulled favors to keep her in a place where she had to get herself food and shelter. She got evicted because the landlord kept her with a discount on her monthly rent.

 **Azaira:** Thank you, I did stick to cannon because else she wouldn't be able to keep in contact with the team. Everything is planned so don't worry. Ultron will be fun to write, but it will take some time to get there.

 **Dullreign:** I liked that you reviewed every chapter, but yeah Cindy's life does get better, she will face ups and downs but its part of life.

 **AN: I'm trying to give a realistic approach to a supernatural world. I stick to what I know and can do research in. So yeah...**

 **Anyway, I will keep updating and there will be a double chapter next week due to a very important date for me. I love reading reviews and answering, also thank you for the eleven new people who followed the story.**

 **Review, follow and favorite.**


	13. Chapter 13 Silk The Movie Part 2

"Cindy you look nervous, looking around like someone is about to jump and start attacking you." Happy said as he led me down to where Silk is supposed to show up.

"It's nothing, I'm alright." I said almost too fast as I checked my suit and looked around. He just hummed and narrowed his eyes. It's been a week since the photos were delivered and I've been paranoid to say the least, making sure my wig stays with me, my suit is carefully hidden whenever I'm in my civvies. I haven't even told Doctor Curtis who insisted that I tell him why I'm so stressed. But I didn't say anything.

"Alright then, now, focus, you ready?" I nodded and made my way to the window, I turned to him and nodded followed by me jumping out and swing around the building where I'm supposed to enter. I landed on the wall outside the building and as I went by I could see kids gathering in the building as they looked out the window.

I count five kids staring wide eyed at me, behind them I can see what looks like a safe playground, each kid looks around 5 to 8. But soon enough other kids were coming closer.

I decided to entertain them a little. I ran upwards and jumped back doing a triple backflip before launching a web line to the other building near it and swung myself upwards, as I passed through the window I can see a lot more kids staring wide eyed. I front flipped and made a roll as I made eye contact with a kid I waved at him. He perked up and began waving harder.

I swung myself one more time and made my way towards the window that is left open, I jump in following the momentum I entered the room doing a series of flips and landed in a "heroic pose".

The kids clapped as well as the nurses that were in charge of them, I can even see a few doctors there. "Hi everyone! How are you?" I said as I relaxed. A doctor came towards me, I recognize him as the one who took the child from my arms during the invasion.

"Miss Silk I want to-"

"I recognize you, you're the one who I gave the kid to during the battle." I offered my hand for a handshake he took it eagerly. He brought the girl that stood behind him forward, she looks healthier.

"Hey." I walked forward towards her she looks awed but fearful and gripped his pants harder. "It's okay, I remember you, and you look great!" I said as she giggled and looked bashful at my praise.

"Hi, my name is Silk, what is your name?" I knelt in front of her.

"I'm Katherine." She looks like she wants to ask something.

"You want to ask me something, come on, you can ask me anything."

"Can I hug you? You saved me that time." She said as she grabbed the edges of her shirt and moved her hands from side to side making half a circle.

"Come here." I opened both arms and she crashed into me.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ears, I heard the distinct sound of a picture being taken. 'Oh right this is PR. But it doesn't mean I don't have to enjoy it. I did love spending time with kids.' I let her go and after she went to what I can tell are her friends, some bald, others look too pale. The smell of industrial grade sterilizer fills the air.

I walked towards the group after talking with a few nurses who gave me their thanks and doctors who shook my hand, as well as parents who thanked me. "So what do you guys like to play?" I made my voice to sound cheery since they can't really see my face but they can see my eyes.

"I like to play with the ball."

"I like to play with dolls."

"I like hide and seek."

"I like to sing." A few kids piped in their opinions.

"What do you like to do Miss Silk?" A girl asked me as she placed her hands on my pants.

"Well, I like to sing and I like to dance, and play with the ball and even dolls." I said every single thing they said because if I were to not say it they could feel left out.

"Miss Silk how old are you?" I saw a few parents come closer.

"I am eighteen years old!" I said towards the girl the parents perked up.

"Look Honey, she's just eight years older than you, and she's a superhero!" The girl smiled as her mother hugged her. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. 'I wished I had someone like that.'

"Yeah, I'm only eight years older and I'm saving people." I said to cover the hurt as the mother and father hugged the girl.

"Well come on! You want to sing? Or play with dolls?"

"Yeah! What do you want to play?" She went up to me, hugged my leg and grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the others where a stereo was brought. After a few hours of talking with kids, playing with them, I played with the girls and boys sang with them. I spent a while going to the rooms where kids couldn't get out of bed and yet they smiled at me with glee in her eyes. After around an hour of making sure the kids were happy the nurses signaled for me to wrap it up. I did ask to let me know when there's fifteen minutes left so I suppose that's my cue.

"So there is a little time left. But, what do you guys say. You all saw what I was doing before right? The web swinging?" A few loud cheers were made. I lifted my hand to show them my wrist where the web shooters are.

"This here is a web shooter, I can shoot webs and get around the city swinging-"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" A little boy interrupted his name is Michael.

"Yes Michael, but don't interrupt it's not polite." I scolded lightheartedly; he looked to his feet and pouted while I heard a chuckle from the adults which seemed to think it was cute.

"Now, does anyone want to swing around like me?"

"Yeah!" All of them yelled the parents looked at me like I was crazy.

"Now, we won't do it outside but here." I pointed at the roof that had a metal beam, and pointed my web shooter at it and fired the web line and let go.

"Katherine, I saved you first. So do you want to have a go?" I asked as I removed my right web shooter. She looked towards her parents who nodded. She walked forward.

"Now Katherine I need you to extend your arm. I will put it on your wrist and you will do the rock sign which will press this button with your fingers after that you will tap  
twice to release it and grab onto the line." I explained, she only nodded.

"Now, here." I stepped to the blocks that are made for climbing. "Ready? Go!" I said she pointed and shot at the beam the web line connected. "Now you will grab on, and jump. I will catch you." She nodded and jumped, she smiled as she swung herself I walked between the gap beside her she laughed as I caught her and cut the line in a chopping motion she landed in the other block.

"Ugh its sticky." She said as she touched the web.

"Don't worry, it dissolves in one hour." I instructed. "If you don't want it you can use hand sanitizer and water and you're good to go." Minutes later every kid had swung themselves each with a smile on their faces, the ones in wheelchairs I had to carry them, but they were happy in the end.

"Kids, Miss Silk has to go." The collective groans followed. "Don't be sad, she visited you and played with you. Now she has to go and save the city." The head doctor said to the kids.

My sensors picked up. "Miss Moon, there is a police report on a high speed car chase." JARVIS explained in my ear. "Copy that." I said as I made my way to the window I entered. "Sorry kids. I had a great time!" I jumped out to the open window and swung myself towards the chase. I turned back to see the kids waving at me in the window.

'Nice kids. I hope every single one of them get better.'

"JARVIS give me directions." I said aloud as I swung myself to the chase.

* * *

The pictures are of me swinging around New York, with my name under each one. 'How did you find this out? 'I don't get it, how did someone got this information, I didn't show my powers anywhere. Not even on campus, I've been completely paranoid. But I haven't received a note of whoever is behind this.

"MOON!" That brought me out of my thoughts. "What the hell? GET IN POSITION!"

"Sorry coach." I said as I walked towards the team.

"Don't get cocky now, you may be part of the team but keep in mind that you can be replaced. You were good but don't get cocky. Alight now everyone we have reviewed over the details for the next game it's a friendly match against Columbia." That earned a few growls of disagreement. "Hit the gym three times a week as you know and don't  
let your grades fall, if you do I will personally make you pay hell." I heard a few grunts.

"Now get out of here, get to the gym." He left us to our routines and he left. But Stevens who I learned is the captain stepped up.

"Moon and Ferguson, you're both new. So you have to go through our initiation ritual." A few jeers sounded behind him.

"What do I have to do?" Ferguson asked in a meek voice, with fear. Stevens just smirked.

"We have a tradition for new recruits you have to streak around ca-"

"Try to have me naked or something weird and I'll break your nose." I placed my foot down, interrupting him and crossing my arms.

"Please, you won't. You can't, its tradition." He looked daunting, even daring me. I glared.

"Try me, your traditions are for guys, if you think you can make me do it then, come closer." He took a step forward with a daring look as if he's dauntless rouge, only for a punch to collide with his nose which was merely a tap on my end he went down holding his nose.

"Why what fuck?" I didn't break his nose but it definitely hurt, I turned to the rest of them.

"I told you, and it goes to everyone! Try to get into my pants and you will regret even trying. I'm the strongest girl you'll ever meet! Stare at my body too long and I will personally gouge out your eyes. Clear?!" Everyone looks shocked and surprised but no answers.

"I SAID, AM I CLEAR?!" Everyone nodded eagerly as Stevens stood up. "Good, and if anyone ever tries to touch my butt or breasts during practice on purpose, you'll be in more pain than he is right now." Everyone nodded again. "Good." I walked away toward the gym they opened a way for me to walk.

"I think I'm in love." Stevens said in the floor as he grabbed his nose and slowly got up from what I can hear.

"I'm not surprised it's in your nature to make mistakes." I smirked and kept walking.

"Damn she's tough as nails and kinda crazy. Let's make sure no one messes with her or we lose a good left wing." Lenk said aloud, he's a kind giant with big burly muscles and dark skin, he's someone I can talk with he also covers the left side during the scram.

"Agreed." With that I was out of earshot and into the gym. Walking into the gym I placed earplugs and began my routine. I am not bound to get tired but I have to make an act of presence in order to make me a normal person. A few minutes later the team arrived, but I didn't care I kept thinking of who and what was the person thinking.

* * *

"You know the plays, so let's go." Stevens said as he got in position. The first game before season begins, which ended up with us against Columbia.

"43-27 RED!" He yelled as I got in position the play began as the scram collided, one front liner got past the scram. I intercepted him and stopped him in his tracks.

"No getting through big guy." I moved out of the way stopping my push which ended with him in the ground. I could see the ball coming towards me, I caught it and began running as fast as I could make it believable. I could feel them close in on me so I knelt and placed the ball in the ground securing the line off for the next scram.

"Way to go Moon!"

"Hell yeah!" I replied as I high fived him, we went with the same strategy to secure the first fifteen points. I scored earning us a fifteen point lead. We switched opting for scoring and using me as a last option.

"Tackle her I don't care if she's a girl!" The other coach was yelling at them at the break of the second half, well with reason, they're literally being crushed. We gathered with Stevens.

"Alright people we can win and prove those Columbia dirtbags that were better. Cindy you're on point, Lenk make way for her, we practiced the kick and I want her at the receiving end of that kick got it?"

"Yes captain!" We replied and got into position.

"45 blue!" As he announces the scram began and I ran the kick sounded I weaved between the other teams wings and backward.

"STOP HER!" The coach yelled like a madman, I caught the ball from the kick and ran towards goal and stopping before I got tackled I knelt and placed the ball on the ground.

I let out a breath in relief as we're only five meter from end, only to get tackled by a lot of weight against my body, my silk sense did warn me but I had to recieve it or else I would be found out, my face met dirt and I felt his hand touched my breast and squeezing it. I elbowed him in the face in response, his nose crunched, I held back obviously and he yelled in pain but my anger didn't get reduced.

The whistle sounded I got up and as I wounded up to kick him I got holsted up by arms around my stomach. "Okay let's not send someone to the hospital." Marcus said as he carried me.

"Let me at him! a broken nose is not enough!" I fought against my restraints until I got free and I was about to go and kick him, two more pair of arms grabbed me.

"Come on Cindy stop." I huffed as I got carried back by another pair of arms as I kicked and struggled, after it proved futile I gave up. "Fine let me down." I got let down, the ref got in front of the guy and sent him out as two of the backwards carried him.

"Why did you punch him?" Lenk asked in confusion.

"He fondled me, I could sue him for sexual assault but a crushed nose should be enough, no, maybe if I break his hand and make him apologize." I said but my voice sounds kinda nasal.

"Uh, do you not feel that?" Stevens said as he made his way through the crowd pointed at his nose.

"Feel what?" I touched my nose and felt it in a different direction; it hurts but not too much.

"Coach!" Carlom said towards the coach who was already on his way. I removed my helmet.

"What happened? Oh!" He removed my hands from the nose. "Damnit kid. Come on let's get you first aid." He said as I was pushed toward the bleachers.

"For this? Nah, give me a sec." I removed his hand from my arm and grabbed my nose with a sickening crunch I set it straight, my teammates around me cringed as a tear escaped my eyes.

"Damn that hurt like a bitch!" I said as I recovered and wiped my tears, and looked towards the coach. "Ready to play coach." I said as my healing kicked in.

"Glad I know how to follow rules she placed during the first practice. She's tough as steel." Carlom said in astonishment.

"You're on penalty get to the bleachers. FERGUSON you take Moons place."

"Alright coach!" Ferguson yelled as he was subbed in.

"Now care to tell me why you punched him in the nose?" Coach asked as he grabbed my cheeks and looked at my nose.

"He tried to get... frisky. He touched my breast and squeezed. Can I break his hand?"

"No."

"Then three fingers?"

"No."

"His thumb?"

"No. You already broke his nose, so don't bother. I'll file a complaint to his coach. Who clearly hates you."

"Because I scored most of our points." That earned me a laugh.

"True, but I will make sure something is done. Thanks, for crushing them."

"No problem coach." After a few minutes of nothing happening my penalization ended.

"Ref, subs out!" The whistle sounded and I went into the field and high fived Ferguson as he went out.

"We're on the last play, let's give them a score they won't forget." Ferguson said in encouragement.

"I think thirty to seven is not good enough." I said to the coach.

"You're right. Make it thirty five." I smiled and made my way towards the team.

"Alright." I put on my helmet and walked towards them making heads turn, it's their kick off after they scored a Try for 5 points.

"Come on guys let's go for the three five." I yelled as I made my way to the wing.

"You heard the lady. I have an idea." Stevens said as he got in center. "Pass it to her and we cover. Well call this damsel in distress."

"I am against this name." I piped in.

"Damsel in distress it is." He said as he smiled and everyone nodded I punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Ouch, what the hell? How hard can you punch?"

"Here it comes." I yelled as they got in position.

"Here you go!" I got the ball handed to me.

"Damsel in distress!" I yelled as we began running. The first crash happened as we crossed a quarter of the field.

"Keep going!" Stevens screamed as I kept running my teammates numbers were slowly dwindling down as I kept going.

"All in!" I yelled and they followed as they left me alone covering the incoming tackles. I kept running as the back backwards came at me I stepped right and dodged left he threw himself at me ignoring my bluff but I ducked and repeated the same thing I did when I was at tryouts and pushed him off of me like a sack of potatoes and scored another giving us 5 more points.

The match ended with a few injured I got checked but I said I was okay so they shouldn't worry. The coach called us in. "Alright everyone, Moon great job on the last play.  
They won't forget that. Now everyone, go celebrate. It might've been a friendly but for the first time in a year we beat them. Now go celebrate. Moon no drinking, you're still underage. You don't need me to remind you that. Hit the showers and good game." With that the coach left towards the exit.

"Don't worry coach its Friday and I'm tired." I said which earned me groans. 'I already patrolled and I'm not really tired but I want to keep researching on who knew about my involvement in the armors.'

But as I walked towards the exit I felt a hand in my shoulder since it was friendly I didn't feel it coming. "Come on Cin don't be a scaredy cat."

"I am not a scaredy cat." I replied and pouted. Some laughed at that.

"Come on, just pizza and burgers?" Lenk said as he side hugged me, I can't help but be hungry. 'Damn you food obsession.'

"Just to celebrate!" Ferguson said as he looked straight at me.

"Yeah Cindy, come on!" I relented after all the stares.

"Fine, pizza and burgers." I said which earned a cheer to go around. "But I have to change."

"Fine see ya at Mick's we'll save a table." Stevens said as he cheered and made his way to the lockers. I got out of the hg and went to the female lockers were I could change. I pulled out my phone and dialed happy who answered after the first ring.

"Hey Happy can you take me to some place called Mick's?"

"Sure thing kid. See you at the entrance." He said and hung up. I looked around making sure my ears were peeled to the faintest noise I knelt down to remove my shorts but I stopped, I can hear breathing and a click. 'Someone's here.' I narrowed my eyes and looked around focusing on my hearing. I stopped and saw someone hiding in the locker.

"Get out before I rip you out of there." I ordered, which earned me nothing I opened the locker and lo and behold a pervert, a student with his phone in hand. He tried to run but I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off his feet. He looks scared. "You know the thing I hate more than stupid people. Perverts." I declared he seems scared. "But I will do you a favor, I won't do anything." He relaxed. "They will." I pulled him, he tried to fight but I gripped harder using my real strength.

I knocked the door of the lockers which is open and covered my eyes to avoid looking at something gross. "HEY!" I yelled out which stopped movement from the inside.

"You know you shouldn't be here unless you want some of this?"

"In your dreams Stevens."

"Enough for me." He replied, but I stepped forward and into the lockers.

"I found this rat in my locker as I was about to change I heard something off. Lo and behold this rat with his phone." I placed him in front of me.

"You say he was spying on you?"

"There is a thing I hate more than idiots and that is perverts." I threw him to the ground.

"Why didn't you punch him?"

"Because I'm above laying my hand on perverts they might like it. So he's all yours guys." I said as I uncovered my eyes enough to find his phone which is locked. I knelt down and grabbed his shirt.

"Password." I demanded, he tried to act tough.

"Lenk. Please get the password from him." I said to my friend who not only grabbed him and put him on his feet but grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him the air with his right hand and his left ready to punch.

"6372!" He yelled out in fright. I unlocked the phone. "Hold him there." I said as I scoured through his conversations to see if he has any other accomplice but he seems alone. I reached his gallery kinda scared. "Okay, I will not look at his gallery. I'm kinda grossed out by him. Ferguson I trust you. Delete any pictures he took of me."

"Right." He said and took the phone.

"It's safe to look." He said and gave me the phone. He took five pictures of my butt. "Is it that big?" I couldn't help but say aloud and look at my back. 'Damn it is. I wonder how Nat is not bothered by it.' I deleted them and looking at the picture of a naked blonde. "Man I wish I had that eye color." I said aloud and let go of the phone.

"You can let him down now Lenk and for the love of god put on a shirt Stevens you're not making it work." I heard a grumble and a few laughs.

"Do I pummel him now?" Lenk said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I want a piece too." That was followed by a few others.

"No, let this be a lesson. You can't do this, it's gross and creepy. If I ever see you or know that you did something like this to any girl or me. Especially me, I will bring you here only that time I will be wiping your blood with your face." I threatened he only seemed to get more scared.

"Am I clear?" I said it in a sweet tone.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now scram."

"But my phone."

"You dare ask for this garbage?" I hold the phone on my hand. and threw it to the ground breaking his phone that looks new into pieces. "Scram or they'll get you." I said and he literally ran away as fast as his little perverted legs could carry him.

"Thanks guys." I said as I made my way to the

"Yo, Cindy, if something like this ever happens again let us know. Right guys?"

"Yes, we got your back Cindy." I can't help but smile at Stevens who is now posing.

"Thanks guys. Stevens really posing?"

"I had to try!" He yelled as he got up and into a shirt.

"See you in a few guys!" I walked out and made my way to the women's lockers. "JARVIS, get into that phone monitor for any info on me, look for my name or if he knows something about me being Silk." I said onto my Stark phone. But arriving to the locker I can see something sprawled into my clothes bag. Another fucking folder. 'WHO THE FUCK?!' I opened it and realized it was sealed.

But I looked at the pictures this times they were of me in my civilian clothes with my wig on, but instead of the cursive saying my name now it says Silk. 'So he knows I'm here and where I study. No, someone is getting this information from somewhere... but who have I talked with about this game, today. I spoke with doctor Curtis about this game and no one else. But why torment me? He knows how to attack me psychologically and make me suffer. Even those little trigger words. Who else?'

I changed clothes to regular jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket that has the iron man armor print on it as well as my suit bellow my clothes. 'I need to have JARVIS work on it. I need to gather the list of suspects.'

With that I made my way out the lockers, I could see a few guys still on the rooms. I looked around for suspicious movement but nothing, nobody running away or looking suspicious. Everyone looked as if they were here, or had a role to the players, parents, men in suits, civilians in regular clothes. Nothing shady, either the one after me is too smart or they're good at hiding in plain sight.

Walking into the parking lot Happy is already waiting. 'Guess Tony doesn't want me in danger constantly.' "Happy, did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes, it was fun watching you kick their asses as well as how you punched that guy and broke his nose."

"Please don't tell on me."

"Oh kid, you're kinda screwed, they told me to record the game."

"Well... shit."

"Yeah, you're screwed." I groaned as I got into the car.

* * *

"Miss? Miss?" I felt the touch on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? Oh sorry." The waiter looked at me. "I want a bacon burger and a meat lover supreme with special fries and extra cheese on everything."

"You sharing?"

"No, for me. Hey guys I don't share so make your orders." Everyone looked at me with worry.

"What?"

"All that?"

"Yeah?"

"But your figure?"

"Shut up Stevens, but fine, diet coke please. Wait no, sprite!" The waiter nodded almost astonished .

"It's not like I get fat. I do way too much exercise." I zoned out as I began trying to get suspects, but who? Enemies? Silk doesn't have someone openly challenge her... but.  
Only for my thoughts to be interrupted by a glass of sprite and fries to be placed in front of me. "Nice." A hand tried to snake his way onto my fries but I almost stabbed it with a fork.

"Try me, see what happens!" I said as I began eating my fries.

"Sorry." 'Damn right he is! But who got the info on me?' Then it hit me like a wall of bricks. 'I'm not safe and targeted. He or she knows who I am. Both in mask and off the mask."

"Hey Cin you seem lost." A hand waved in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"You look off, like somethings bothering you. What did your pops didn't go to the game?" Lenk caught me off guard which earned me a laugh.

"Ha pops, good one. Nah I raised myself in the orphanage." I said in a joking manner but his face looked to be filled with pity. I didn't realize the silence in the table.

"Don't give me that face, I grew up there. Also no one adopted me because I was not cute enough. I don't know if I was and I don't care." I returned to my fries.

"Well it might not be much and too soon but to me you're like a little sister." Lenk said with a light punch to my arm, which brought a light smile to my face.

"Thanks big guy. You know I... no, never mind." I tried to say that I feel the same but I can put him in danger.

"Yeah who else can boss us around like a little sister." Carlom said with a loud proclamation.

"Aside from your girlfriends? Don't know." I finished my fries and my burger arrived as well as my pizza and the food of the rest.

"I want to see if you can eat everything." Ferguson challenged me.

"Ha, easy!" I began eating and twenty minutes later I was about to start eating the pizza.

"Damn, take it easy." Ferguson said almost immediately as I began to eat the pizza. "I'm good." I said as I moved to the next slice.

"I'm sorry for the wallet of the guy who takes you on a date."

"I can take it! Well... my wallet can take it." Stevenson said in a proclamation which made me stop.

"Oh just FYI, I got banned from a buffet, the one between Fourth and Twenty seven. That brought several laughs, but some of the guys were looking at me pizza. "Fine take one, but only one and leave one slice for me." I relented which made the other half disappear instantly almost.

"Hey! Is anyone going to tomorrow's party?"

"Where was it again and who was the one who made it?"

"OH, Michael Jekil you know the one from the basketball team? Upstate?"

"I know him, knew it sounded familiar. He did invite the entire team. I'm in." Almost everyone were up for it.

"I don't think."

"She's going." Happy said from behind me.

"But cheerleading practice."

"You're also a cheerleader? You're the weirdest girl ever."

"What? I'm awesome you know it Stevens."

"Uh Cindy who is that guy?"

"Oh he's Happy my... bodyguard." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few shady people.

"Excuse me I need to go to the ladies room." I touched the arm of Happy and motioned to the people who entered with my head.

"Alright! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I heard the gunshots followed by screams. 'This is either a coincidence or someone is behind attacking this place because of me.' I ducked into the bathroom listening for anyone there and as I heard nothing I went into a stall and changed into my suit.

'Alright, let's see who's behind this.' I deployed my web shooters and arc reactors ready to take them down.

* * *

 **AN:** So this chapter is when shit starts to hit the fan, Cindy enjoyed 3 weeks of regular life. A healthy college life and next chapter I will introduce the villain who is going to be based on how I think as well as kind of a mastermind, but he or she will be a match for Cindy and as well as a bit I have planned for Cindy. But well I promise to upload soon.

 **Mastergjames:** I enjoyed reading your I actually loved how you made the analysis on who might be the one who is going for her, but I have a plan and don't worry I will make sure to make it a fun "movie' but don't worry I will still keep going and I hope to have you along for the ride on the next chapters. Also while she got in college, she lost a few credits during the times she transferred. As well as in cases with smart kids, they can only take a few **  
**

**K.I. Hernandez:** I love Silk, She was actually a good spider character as well as Spider-Gwen or 'Ghost-spider'. Which I mean it was a total new character during an event that I loved to read every month the main issue came out. I loved the comics as well as how she's mentioned in 'Champions' as a member of the B team. But overall I love Cindy and your story, its pretty fun as well as how you write the thoughts of a character with eidetic memory as well as your writing style.

 **Leave reviews I love reading them. (Actually I read them a few times and will always answer them).**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay, really sorry.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14 Silk The Movie Part 3

Getting out of the bathroom through the window I webbed my things at the top of the wall out of sight. Turning my wrists in circles twice my web shooters deployed, hardening myself and my mask in place I swung myself around the building I could see a parked car with someone smoking looking straight at the store but oddly calm. 'Getaway car and driver.' No license plate, so that means he's with them.

I landed on the car and punching through the windshield and shooting my blaster at stun setting at the driver and webbed his arms hands and legs to the seat. Now I have a clear view of the situation. Two holding rifles, one holding a shotgun and lastly one with a simple handgun. They can't see me, I fired a line from each wrist on the street and jumped back making a slingshot and aimed at the door.

Jumping and letting the tension from the webs send me forward straight into the store, landing inside after bursting through the door I shot myself towards the one with the shotgun who is closest to me, the most important one. A kick to the back of his knees sent him kneeling in the ground his gun went upwards his arms trying to catch themselves from the motion. I punched him in the back of the head as I've done many times before. He went limp straight afterwards and quickly webbed him once.

I jumped upwards and from memory shot a web line and a repulsor blast to both guys holding assault rifles, one went limp from the electricity running through him and the other got his gun webbed to him and he smacked himself in the face from the strength of the web. I turned back to the last one of the assailants but he's holding a familiar hostage.

"Stop or I will shoot!" He said in a daze while holding Stevens by the neck and his gun aimed at his head. Stevens looked straight at me with fear in his eyes.

"Alright, don't shoot." I raised my hands up thinking of a way out of this situation, but I'm analyzing everything around. Out of the corner of my eye I can see pepper in a bottle used to place it in the pizzas.

"HEY! YOUR EYES ON ME OR HIS BRAINS WILL PAINT THE WALLS!" He yelled in panic. 'Okay, he's panicked. Shit, they're usually trigger happy.'

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I asked as I took a step back in an angle that I will be able to kick the bottle into his face.

"Deactivate those things you shoot and throw them towards me." He said as he gripped harder and pressed the gun harder making Stevens wince and look straight at me I nodded at him with a hardened gaze he understood.

"Alright, don't do anything crazy." I deactivated them and both of them fell to the ground. "I'm unarmed you can let him go."

"No, I'm not stupid you want me to leave myself open for your avenger tricks." That earned him a few snickers which made him press the gun harder, the smell of blood came from his direction. But the fact that he's more on edge makes him more dangerous.

"Alright, I wont do anything. Here." I kicked lightly the web shooters and blaster towards him and the second his eyes left mine and the gun relaxed from his grip, I pushed myself to my limits in a spin kick to kick the bottle, it sailed towards his face. His eyes widened and as I shot a natural web line at him.

It all happened at once the pepper bottle opened half way something I didn't know was loose but worked for me. The pepper sailed through the air and to my surprise into the eyes of both the assailant and Stevens. "AGH." He screamed and tried to shoot but I fired a web line at his face and pulled a gunshot went off I felt the pain emanate from my side as he went into the ground I stepped in his head to knock him out.

I can still hear the sounds of his pain from Stevens. I webbed the guy up and the rest as well, and went towards Stevens with a bottle of water.

"Here." My voice modifier worked wonders for him to not notice who I am. I grabbed his hands as he was rubbing his eyes. "Stop, you're making it worse." I warned as I began using the water bottle to remove the pepper from his eyes until it was just him crying from the pepper.

"Thanks. Woah you're beautiful." He said as he sat down. I lifted my gaze to see everyone around me with phones out recording.

"I don't think so. I'm mostly witty and kinda annoying." I said as I folded the napkin.

"Miss... Are you alright?" I heard a light tone that can only come from a kid, turning around a little girl is looking straight at me, her big brown eyes, looking towards me and my side which now has a bullet wound, it hurts a shit ton.

"Oh, this. It's just a flesh wound. Don't worry." I look at her.  
She has brown hair and bright brown eyes, her skin is brown and she's wearing a golden bracelet too big for her since her entire forearm covers it. 'Maybe a family heirloom.'  
"Hello, how are you?" I stopped and turned leaving Stevens to groan.

"I-I-I." I put a hand out in a stop motion. "Think first then talk." I said in a sweet tone, she stared wide eyed and looked at me then nodded and spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I enjoy saving people." I say in an honest tone. "How old are you? And what is your name?"

"K-ka-kamala Khan and I'm six! Miss Silk." I felt my brain trying to place a face to her name.

"It's a beautiful name Kamala. Does it have a meaning?" I asked curiously as people still were taking video.

"Yes, it means perfect in... Kara-ra-ka-ra-karashi?" I chuckle as she pouts.

"You mean Karachi?" She brightened up.

"Yes!" But she stopped and looked to the ground with a cute pout.

"You want to ask me something? Come on, I don't mind."

"Can-can- I h-u-hug you?" I smiled at her.

"Of course you can!" I opened up my arms and held the girl close to me and grunted as I hugged her. 'Right, bullet wound. Ouch.'

"Thank you, for saving me and my family." She said as she began crying, I patted and rubbed her back soothingly ignoring the pain and making sure to not make a stain on her.

"There, there, take it easy. You were brave." I pulled away from the hug, she rubbed her sleeve to her eyes. I reached over and with a napkin removed her tears and placed the napkin in her nose. "Blow." I said and she did.

"There you go." I folded the napkin. She nodded and turned to her family from what I can see, a woman wearing a white hijab she looks kinda grown up between 35 and 40, a kid that looks eleven hiding behind a man that has a belly, black hair and a thick mustache.

"Beta, say thank you." The woman said with a smile on her voice.

"Thank you." She said, but the noise of sirens filled my ears as a buzz that is outside my range.

"It's no problem Kamala, be brave, always." I say as I stand up and ran out the store jumping into the air and swinging away to make a turn three blocks later and return to my original position on top of the restaurant. A few cops have arrived, I exit the bathroom after changing into my clothes outside the restaurant.

"Anyone here?" A voice sounded outside the door I was now changed and threw web into my wound to close the wound.

"Yes? I opened the door to see a male cop standing there.

"Oh, ma'am it's safe to come out." The cop said and motioned outwards; I nodded shyly and exited the bathroom, to see the team talking in their phones to either parents or girlfriends, hell even friends. Out of the corner of my eye Happy is looking at me worried, I point to my side where there is bullet wound, with maybe a bullet still inside.

"Hey Cindy!" I hear Lenk call out and approached me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was on the bathroom and when I heard everything going on I hid there." He seemed to believe it and proceeded to hug me, which made my wound stir and pain to flare up.

"Okay big guy. You can let go." I turned to Stevens who is now seated on a chair while he blinks repeatedly.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Oh, you know the beautiful Silk treated me like an angel she is. Did you know she thinks she's ugly? But if you want you could help me with this and I can brag that two beautiful girls are into me." I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, you're fine."

"Ouch, hey! I was almost killed, and a hostage. Don't I get a kiss to make it better?" I looked at him in a deadpan tone. "Come on! I am in pain and you will heal me with your lips on my cheek."

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

"Yes!" He brightened up but groaned in pain as the pepper in his eyes, I took my chance and kissed his forehead.

"Hey!" I giggled at his reaction but grimaced a bit by the burning in my stomach.

"Cindy, we have to go."

"Yes, let's go. I think that's enough for tonight." We left the restaurant and we arrived on the car. I crashed in the back seat.

"Agh. Happy let's go!" I almost yelled as I lifted my shirt to see the bullet wound covered in webs."

"Keep pressure there. We'll get to the tower."

"Then go already!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were in the tower and I got in a metal table with everything I needed to take out the bullet. Getting the pliers and a knife as well as alcohol I disinfect the pliers and using a mirror I lift my shirt and look at the bloodied web patch, and groan as I slowly take out the bullet holding back a groan.  
'Alright take it easy.' Using the knife I shove it in and groan in pain as I take out the bullet, as soon as I feel the bullet in the edge of my skin I move my finger and stick the bullet to it and with practiced ease I grab the pliers and carefully remove the bullet.

With a clink in the table the bullet landed on the table and I disinfected the wound quickly and felt my healing factor kicking in. "Ouch." I lied back down and felt tired. 'I do have pizza to eat later, also its Friday.' I promptly yawned and fell asleep not caring for the uncomfortable surface.

* * *

"Cindy, are you okay? Cindy?" I groaned as the voice of Bruce woke me up.

"Shut up. Trying to sleep." I said as I turned and lied back down.

"Cindy, you're covered in blood."

"Oh, that? I got shot yesterday. Now let me sleep."

"Cindy, Jesus Christ, are you alright?" I waved him off as he worried.

"Yeah, m'fine now let me sleep." I stood up and groaned as he began poking me.

"Let me check up on you." He moved closer in a chair. "Wait, pizza, here." He stopped, turned and looked at me curiously.

"It's cold."

"Doesn't matter." He placed the pizza near me and moved towards me, I grabbed a slice and began eating. "Let me see." I lifted my shirt to where the bullet wound was.

"It's healed, not even a scar. It's quite amazing that your powers return to normal."

"Well it was a low caliber so I'm good."

"I can see that." I kept eating and pulled the pizza closer to him.

"Want some? It tastes good."

"Fine." He sighed and took a slice.

"It's good right?" He chuckled and looked distant as if remembering a bittersweet moment.

"It reminds me of my time in college, I was just a nerdy kid that enjoyed studying and even so. I remember eating cold pizza for breakfast after falling asleep studying. It tastes similar to those times. Thanks Cindy."

"No problem, after all we can be buds."

"Buds?"

"Well I did get along with the other guy, more so I'm good at electronics and a little bit on mechanics, but while you and Tony can get a master's degree in a super complicated topic in like a night. I will stick with my things to do and problems to fix."

"Well, good luck on that."

"Yeah... thanks." With that said I left the room and went to my apartment.

I looked to my left to see my sports bag to have my things photos included. I took them out and I can't say I noticed this photos being taken. I looked at one photo that has my face on focus. 'God damn, I look like an actress. My face is too photogenic.' Looking closely to the picture out of the corner I can see a number, or more precisely numbers.

'01/09/2012. 20:35. SB 2929 BW.'

What the hell is BW and SB? I sighed and looked down to my phone or well, new phone barely new. I try to break down the numbers. 'First it's a date. A date that is next Saturday. The next one is time. Obviously. But what the hell does SB 2929 BW means? Its maybe a meeting place... this means.

I shot up and went for the other photos that are in the kitchen. I look at each one and all of them have the same message, the same date, time and jumbled mess at the end. An address?

I take out my phone and place the numbers and letters, but it shows me pictures of a lamp I place NYC at the end of the search but it shows me pictures. I spent a few more minutes doing google searches. Anything that helps me here. "Miss Moon, coffee has been sent to you by doctor Banner."

"Thanks Jarvis. What coffee is it?" I say as I walk to the door and received the coffee that got sent via a robot. "It's a Starbucks Salted Caramel Mocha, made of lactose free milk and roasted caramel."

"Tell him I said thanks, and how does he know what I like?"

"I recorded the order that you have made a lot recently."

"That makes sense; anyway thank him for the coffee."

"Of course." As he said that no more noise sounded in my room just me and I felt too tense after that much time spending doing this research. "I need a break." I'm tempted to just bash my head against the wall but I just grab a bag of chips, a bottle of coke and make my way to my... special room. A room that I had to bribe Tony with dinner for a week and the right for the controller on the main hall whenever I have it. Basically if I'm watching a movie he can just take the controller and do whatever he wants with it, and lo and behold my room for strictly gaming.

I had to bribe him because he built it as well as he bought the custom built my PC as well as buying a big flat screen among many other consoles. I took a seat in my chair that to say the least was expensive, and yet I didn't pay a cent. Except losing my privilege for half a year of choosing movies when Tony's around. 'Oh well.' In seconds the computer booted up.

Lucky for me I was a gamer my past life, perks of being a shut it. But now I just have to wait to re-live these next few years since games that are coming look great. I mean in 3 weeks I have to get borderlands 2, among other tittles that I loved. But right now I'm getting better as a CS:GO player it launched Tuesday of last week and I jumped in.  
And I realized the level of discrimination of women in games. But it is fun to put people in place via skill, which led me to.

"Sup losers?"

"Hey, Dal. Sup?"

"Hey Dal."

"Nothing Spare, Detox. Is it only you two?"

"Yeah, Cozad and Yoshi are I believe still in classes."

"Huh, alright then, soo- you playing or are you scared of getting carried by me?"

"Please, this is not league, I can totally carry you."

"That's what you always say Tito."

"Shut the fuck up Michael!"

"Hey Dal?" We loaded up for queue, it usually doesn't take long. We usually play placement when we're together. But if its the three of us then we're okay in regular games.

"Yeah?"

"When are you gonna tell us your real name?" I groaned in annoyance its always the same question, at least they're respectful not asking for nudes, except Detox or Tito he did at first but I answered telling him sure, but I had his mother's nudes. Everyone laughed and we still remind him of that.

"When I trust you enough. I don't know you at all or trust you... so you're kinda screwed. I do know your names. So don't worry." He grumbled and we played for a few hours and I completely forgot about it. Nothing Spare left for a bathroom break.

"At least tell me where are you from?" He almost pleaded.

"I'm from New York, Yankee by heart and Giants follower." I replied with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you... wait, were you in the battle? Did you see The Avengers?" He sounded excited. 'You have no idea.'

"Yeah, I was there, but I was far away from the entire mess. I only heard explosions far away, but I did see Thor. Gods are real and damn is the guy packing. I mean. Jesus... or is it Odin? Any who, he can make anyone swoon with just a look." I said in a fangirlish voice.

"That's amazing! Aw man, I'm too far away from seeing anything like that over here at Arizona."

"What's going on?" Nothing spare came back.

"Dal, over here is from NYC, you know like The Avengers."

"No way! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, and she saw Thor up close." 'I also saw him eat a few seats away from me, I read the other day that the Shwarma place became famous.

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah, but all the chaos was not. But it doesn't matter now. Be right back." I turned around and removed my headset and reached for another coke in the mini fridge in the  
corner but my Starbucks fell to the ground, good thing it's not... full. I look over to my Starbucks cup. I rush back to my headset.

"Guys, Do you think SB can stand for Starbucks?" I asked quickly they hummed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yes." 'Starbucks... that makes sense for a place to meet...

"I gotta go." I quickly logged off, and typed the numbers and Starbucks after a google search I ended up with a Starbucks near Columbia University. 'Well shit. I guess I have the place and time. Its definitely a trap. But why a Starbucks? Are they the same ones that kidnapped me? No, they can't know I'm Silk, they have no idea... they know who I am, what I do for a living, and they know who I work with. Why are they not afraid?

'I have to finish THAT project.' I went towards my lab floor, which to my surprise all three floors are empty. I pulled out the briefcase from the trapdoor I made in secret where I hid this small little project. 'Alright, it has to be finished by Wednesday.' I got to work focused entirely on finishing it. I'm glad Bruce went for a trip to The Retreat to relax an hour ago and Tony in L.A. to lay low in his own way.

* * *

'All right, be careful. Be smart.' I look to my phone for the hour it reads 8:35 on the spot. I glance over to the store, its busy as usual. I take a step towards the tables I can see mostly Columbia students, some businessmen, but none of them look like their waiting for me. No one is looking straight at me.

I look towards the second floor. "Cindy Bloom." The voice came from my left, I look at the barista who is clearly annoyed that no one is coming. He sighed. "Cindy Bloom!" He shouted louder, but no one is taking it. A girl looks annoyed that its not hers as she taps her foot and looks to her phone only gazing up to the counter where the coffee gets received.

She turns her eyes at me and I catch on. I take a step forward towards the barista. "Is it for Cindy Moon?" He looks at me with a look of 'Yeah, sure, whatever.' As he rolls his eyes at me.

"Yes, a Salted Caramel Mocha, made of lactose free milk and roasted caramel, enjoy." He said as he gave me the cup of coffee. 'They know I drink this and how I order it... this is fishy as hell.' I kept on high alert as I look around drinking from the cup. Until I saw someone by himself he doesn't look shady but he's only sitting there but he's only sipping his coffee as he read a book. He kept reading, but the book. The cover is about the history of China, or more specifically trade in ancient China. Which means one thing if I payed attention to history class.

"It's interesting isn't it?" He said aloud as he didn't look away from his book.

"What do you mean?" I asked weary of this guy.

"Well, I mean, how two very different civilizations started a trade route."

"The Silk Road."

"Indeed, it was one of the first international commerce connecting not only China and Greece but the Far East as well as the middle of Europe. The Silk Road, not only held the economy but the ones behind the merchants they held the world at their fingertips. They even had control over what kings wore, no matter how you look at it, at the time  
The Silk Road was the center of the modern world at the time. But where are my manners, please take a seat." He motioned for the chair in front of him.

I pulled the chair and checked with my eyes to see for anything, needles, or mechanisms. But, nothing. 'Weird.'

"Don't worry; this is not a trap... more like the Silk Road, a negotiation." He placed the book in front of him. AND to my surprise he looks exactly like William Gordon Levi, only his eyes they're not normal. They're a deep shade of purple with white dots. 'He's enhanced. Somehow.'

"If this is a negotiation, what are we negotiating about?"

"Obviously, I want something, which only you can provide." He said as he placed both hands on the table. "You see I hired those people to get the pizzeria you were at, after all I was at the game... but before I go further. Let me ask you a question." I made no movement to stop him. "How does it feel to cheat? You use your powers, for sports, hell even cheerleading. Which is a surprise due to how tomboyish you look." It is a good question on not cheating.

"Well I held back, a lot, but it was all in good fun." He's toying with me I know this.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway-"

"Just tell me what you want? You already placed innocents at risk. I have nothing to do with you. You're blackmailing me."

"I might have done that, but there is no evidence of who hired those guys. And dear you have everything to do with me."

"You want something, what is it? Wait, you're the one who kidnapped me."

"Ah, right on the nose, well you're two for five, I have three over you."

"What do you mean?" I can't understand what does this guy mean?

"Well I have set up four meetings and yet you only came to this one, the easiest if I may say so myself. But assuming I'm right it took you a long time, didn't it?" How does he know.

"You're probably thinking, how do I know? And what do I mean? For starters each photo of the first batch had a small arrow beneath your name, each one was pointing at a number in the next photo giving you the coordinates of a bench in central park. Another one hidden in the first batch was on the streets and all you had to do was walk four blocks since your name has four letters it would lead you to a small ice cream shop and the time each photo was taken and divided by five since those are the only letters in your real name... well it was obviously at 4:00 on Thursday." It's true, I didn't notice those details, maybe JARVIS could've done that, but I don't want anyone noticing and butting their heads into my issues.

"The third one you missed is if you noticed the small details in the photos you could've counted the number of stairs in each photo, and-" I placed my hand in front of him signaling to stop.

"I get it, I missed a few."

"No, you didn't, you didn't know they were there." He stopped as I didn't remove my hand. But he didn't stop smirking.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because YOU a kid from the middle of nowhere, no parents, no nothing and here you are, you work with Tony Stark creating armors with the power to level cities. You have the power to lift cars as if they're nothing more than a cardboard box." I felt the need to just fire on him using my webs, but he just demands this.

"Those bracelets I want them for me, and my men; they seem useful, too useful. Everyone wants to be iron man, but you, you discovered his true power. Tech: and Don't turn them on or fire on me. If you do, with me not going through my door after two hours your identity will be revealed to all the media outlets."

"How do you know my identity?"

"I have my fork in every metaphorical pie there is making it easier to give away your identity."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You already answered it, I only have the footage."

"The kidnapping, you were recording." It came to realization, and the camera he was using didn't come into evidence because he sent someone working inside the police to get it. Bastard.

"Duh, I had to make sure you were who I was scouting ot make me an iron man armor. But I prefer using you."

"Why wouldn't I just shoot you right now? Get this over with." I bluffed, I can stop him, but he just smirked and called my bluff.

"Because there is a thing with this coffee." He took the cup to admire it. 'Oh no.' "It's a good coffee, kinda overpriced but the sugar and caffeine, gets THEM through the day." He placed his cup down, making the sound bounce of the walls. "Did you know it takes six to eight hours for liquids to be digested but it gets absorbed into the body in the first ten minutes?" He smirked as he looked straight at me only irking me to hit him, but something isn't right.

"What did you do?" I felt anger as my hand gripped the edge of the table in anger, my fingers left a dent.

"Just made sure I had a ticket to get myself home without you stopping me, after all, you're a hero. You haven't noticed in your anger, but isn't it too quiet around here?" I notice to my surroundings and people were still, as if they're statues. "You might want to move, the paralytic takes an hour to take full effect which is you know..." He left it clear hanging in the air. 'They die.' "You might want to start with the guy in the corner he's been here the longest." He stood up taking out a gun and aiming at the nearest person near him.

"Don't follow; are you willing to stop a bad guy or trade lives?"

"I will stop you."

"Oh, dear Cindy, I have already won, I already know what you will do and when you will do it. Tick, tock. Clock is ticking. They have received a tip by the way, nearest hospital is three minutes away at your top speed. Even using THAT thing you worked so hard on."

* * *

 **So sorry for forgetting this story, but I'm back... I worked hard and working on the next chapter. Returning to every sunday updates**

 **Next chapter I will answer all reviews**


	15. Chapter 15 Silk The Movie Finale

"This is the last one." I arrive landing outside the hospital as the nurses take the last three people off me; I was able to save everyone in the coffee shop. I step inside and walk to the main room a doctor is giving orders to nurses as he looks around frantically. "Doctor. How is everyone?"

"We were able to save everyone thanks to you."

"No, they were placed in danger because of him getting to me." I said as I looked in defeat. "I could've stopped him but he poisoned everyone. Luckily my body counteracted the poison. But they were not, they got hurt. I could've stopped him but I was not able to." A hand was placed in my shoulder.

"You did the right thing, you saved everyone, and you can stop him. I know you can."

"Yeah, you might be right. But he..."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're doing good things and that counts saving everyone in that cafe. My daughter loves you she says that you're a role model. I know you fight against those kinds of people. You can catch him." He said and I perked up. "The antidote was placed; you can visit them if you want. Seeing them might cheer you up." I did perk up from that. He began walking to the different rooms. I was able to talk to everyone, they thanked me, and some even took pictures of me with them. Even the nurses took photographs with me, I felt kinda happy, and it did cheer me up.

I stopped at the entrance to see a lot of new stations already parked outside and newscasters already giving out details of what happened, as well as police officers already on the scene doing crowd control for anyone who arrives or leaves. I step out and flashes sounded around me.

"SILK!" All the reporters repeated like parrots. I saw a few officers make their way towards me. I just took a running start and jumped and swung myself to my usual place.  
My comm began to announce itself in my ear. "SHIELD, Fury."

"Hey, paternal figure number one."

"What the hell happened there?"

"A guy, he has purple eyes with white spots on them, says he's smart and has his fingers in every pie. I can describe him, but I think you already know who he is." I said in a sigh.

"Yes, his name is Bryan Brown."

"Really? That's like super generic."

"Well, it might come as a surprise but he is a major part of the drug movements across the entire world he has made a lot of robberies, bombings among many other things and he set his sights on you."

"Yeah, he's enhanced, he knows things. It might be something about his intelligence; he's smarter than any other criminal."

"Did he request something from you?" I don't want to say but he knows my identity and I think I need help, no, I know I need help. Innocents almost died from being poisoned.

"Yes, he wants my tech, but he knows my identity. He knows I'm Cindy Moon. He knows who and on what I'm working on with Tony. He's not afraid to attack civilians... I'm in over my head. I've never fought anyone like this." I said as I wanted to rip my hair out.

"You might be, but you can't act as a vigilante. I tried to tell the Security Council to wait for you to not push it. But they are making a lot of pressure."

"I think it's time I take the NYPD academy and work as a liaison, making it legit, and no more running away from the cops or be in their shit list."

"Good, then you have to be there for the course after classes. You don't have to wear your costume but at least wear the mask. I'll tell them that your identity will be kept safe. But you have to deal with this guy; we didn't have information on him being enhanced. Or someone didn't give out the correct info. I'll call you later; present yourself in the police academy on Monday. I'll let everyone know; also you have to report everything you have about him to me and only me. This guy has connections everywhere and I don't like that I had no information on him being in our country. Call this number for anything related to him." He ordered.

"Thanks father figure." I said in a sarcastic voice, I swear I heard him blow air out of his nose as well as hear him smirk, he hung up after that. My comm began to ring again.  
'Incoming call, Ferguson.' I touched the comm.

"Hey, Ferguson, Sup?"

"Cindy, are you going?" Oh right the party.

"Yeah. I think I won't, I have things to do... you know?"

"No, I don't girl. You literally have nothing to do."

"I do, I swear it came up last minute." I try to reason.

"O M G, do you have a date? Who is he? Is he hot?"

"What? No, you're crazy and I won't say anything."

"That's BS, you are a loner, like by nature your natural habitat is like the library. I will come to your house and drag you out if I have to." I faked gasped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bitch." He said in a mocking and daring tone.

"I will kick you if you try; besides I have nothing to wear." I look down to my suit; I can feel the hum of energy under my suit.

"You're a girl you have at least a pair of skinny jeans and a V-neck. All girls have those."

"No, I have a regular shirt and... Fine I do have a few pairs of skinny jeans. But... before you say anything I have no right to discuss with you about my wardrobe."

"No, you already did, so get on that T-shirt and I'll get you, where do you live?" I felt a little bit of panic.

"I- uh- I."

"Fine, if you want to make it hard, I'll pick you up somewhere." I sighed in relief.

"I'll meet you outside of Stark Industries. I'm at the Starbucks around that place."

"Alright, see you in thirty." And he hung up. 'I don't want to go to that party. Jeez, I would prefer to go somewhere else like my room and play games till dawn. I lied down and looked to my side; I can see the city of New York. Always active, never sleeping, everyone here has a life, greedy lawyers, innocent kids, single parents... orphans looking to the sky waiting for someone.

'I remember these nights. Well, nights like this.' Looking to the sky, the bright stars barely twinkling from the clouds covering them due to the smog in the air. I remember in nights like this one I cried the most. I cried quietly like many of the kids, I remember as other kids in the orphanage arrived, an empty look in their eyes, angry at the world, crying in their beds for their parents who are no longer with them.

But those kids, they left with new families after a few weeks or a couple of months. They didn't stay a month, two tops. I was during the high and lows of the orphanage. It feels like I was sitting in a bed as kids came and go, while I stayed there in an infinite cycle of sadness.

It only got worse, I got kicked out, I was so depressed so sad, that no matter who I saved I felt unhappy, I was in despair of my situation. I did try to end it, and I did try it once again in the tower during those two months. Not my proudest moments I had 3 sessions a week with Doctor Curtis.

I remembered a rule I watched the other day in a movie. "Call Maria Bae." I said aloud. "Dialing." The phone rang but she didn't answer, I felt kinda let down by that. I breathed deeply. "Call again." "Dialing." The voice of JARVIS sounded in my ear. The tone sounded three times, as the fourth approached I sighed. "End-"

"Hey." Her voice sounded in my ear, I felt kinda flustered and giddy from her voice.

"Hi." We fell into an awkward silence.

"So... why are you calling?"

"Oh, right, well... you told me you were not going to make it here right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, its just work. You know. But! I do have the next weekend free. So we can go and do something."

"That would be great..." I felt my face heat up from how her tone shifted towards me.

"I... I heard what happened, are you okay?" She asked with a tone of worry.

"Yes, I'm just-"

"Let me stop you right there, Cindy, baby, it's not your fault. That man, it was his fault." She reassured me but I feel guilty.

"It's just-"

"It's just nothing. He was the one who poisoned an entire coffee shop, you saved them. It's not your fault. Come on baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I-... thank you." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "It's just I'm remembering all those nights." I sigh, I feel emotional, I feel like everything is bothering me,  
even the smallest details.

"Oh, hey, do you want to skype and watch a movie... or you know that TV show, we were watching?" She proposed.

"Well, I think I would like that but, I just... I can hear that you're tired. I think you would prefer to sleep, I was invited to a party, since we won the game yesterday."

"I think it's a good idea to get some friends." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"You make it sound like I'm antisocial."

"Baby, you are a loner." I can hear her smirking.

"Am not!" I answered immediately a childish of me, I pouted as she began laughing.

"Go to the party, I promise I'll be there next weekend. We can go to the movies and watch that movie that you wanted to see. The... exportables 2?"

"The expendables 2, thanks. Fine, I'll go to the party."

"Also no kissing other girls... or guys."

"Please, if we have been dating for a month and we only kissed three times."

"Oh, Baby and one day when we go to watch a movie, we won't watch it." I felt my face heat up as her tone became sultry that makes my stomach turn.

"Sh-shut up." I look at the time. I have a few minutes to get to Stark Industries I stand up and decide to fall from the skyscaper. I kept falling enjoying the freefall for a few seconds and feel the familiar tingling.

"Are you swinging?" She asked me as I recovered at the last seconds and began swinging only above street level; I can see the face of a kid that is looking out the window. I swing at the same speed as the car and wave at the kid who brightened up considerably looking bored out of his mind to excited and pointing at me. I laugh as I keep going.

"Yeah, I am. I have to get to Stark industries where I will get my ride."

"Ride? Is Stark's bodyguard taking you there?"

"Someone else, he's from the Rugby Team."

"A jock?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No, you're hearing things; maybe you should stop playing so many videogames." I swing upwards doing a flip and using a traffic light to swing forward and a backflip and into a bus as a spring board for me to go forward. I laugh loudly as I throw a line forward and pull myself to the next avenue. People in the sidewalk look at me with smiles on their faces as I laugh loudly.

"YEAH, SILK!" I hear I guy say aloud and a few other people cheer loudly. I backflip as I finish the swing and wave at them which made them cheer louder.

"Yeah that confirms it."

"Sorry." I land near a building of Stark Industries where I have a hidden stash of clothes for me to change into. I lower the scarf and turn off my suit and web shooters as well as repulsors. My suit shrinks down to an underwear shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Hey, you still there?" I look for the stash of clothes that is in a backpack under a turbine.

"Yeah. Are you done swinging around?"

"Yes, so tell me about your day?"

"Well, we got a situation on LA where a guy began destroying a store and an apartment building."

"Is he enhanced?"

"It looks that way. But I cannot give any more details. What about you? I saw the game by the way. Did you really have to punch that guy." I climb into my jeans that are too tight.

"Stupid jeans come on!" I begin to jump trying for this jeans.

"Are you getting dressed?"

"Yeah... I am and currently fighting."

"You really did hid stashes of clothes in the city?"

"Yeah, now that I have money I can have this for emergencies." I get my shirt and finished getting dressed. "Give me a sec." I jump to the alley it's about six stories tall.

"Alright." She answers and I jump down from wall to wall, into the fire escape, into the lower floor and a straight backflip into the ground and to the street level. "Stupid skinny jeans." I grumble since it didn't let me do a backflip correctly, I take off my comm and put my phone in my ear, and lower my mask to now act like a scarf I cross the street and stand at the familiar working place.

"You better have fun, and don't drink too much."

"Please, its not like I can get drunk."

"Well you might be a lightweight."

"I'm not a lightweight; I actually have never drinked alcohol." A white BMW stops in front of me and I can see Ferguson looking at me as he pulls the window down.

"Hey Cindy." He said as he parks.

"My ride is here, I'll talk to you later bae." I say to Maria who only lets out a small giggle.

"Alright, be careful. I miss you, we talk tomorrow." She said as I get in the car.

"I... uh, I miss you too. Sure, I'll call you." I hang up and turn to Ferguson who has a smirk in his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Come on, who was that. I-uh, miss you too." He teased and I felt my face heat up.

"I'll punch you." He began driving.

"Please don't, your punches hurt."

"Damn right they do." I said with a light smirk as we make our way there. As we reach an intersection I feel something out of the corner of my eye moving into something  
familiar. A man in a black suit, but he looks out of place, he's looking at me with what I can say is recognition. 'What the?'

I look behind me to see another pair of guys in the car behind us, we're about to make a left. "Drive."

"Cindy? It's a red light." The men in the car behind us seem to move as well as the ones in the SUV on our right they are moving to pull something from their sides.  
"Drive."

"What? Cindy I can't I-"

"DRIVE!" I yell out and lucky for us no one is crossing the avenue and he begins to drive. "GO TO THE LEFT!" I yell out as the two cars begin to chase us.

"CINDY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I hear the car van pulling up, but as I'm about to answer the familiar sound of a gunshot sounds in our ears and into the metal of the car.

"AAHHH WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US?!" I jump to look back.

"Keep, driving, and stay calm!" I order as I turn on my arc reactors and web shooters, the familiar click sounds in my ears as they finish loading up.

"Cindy what the hell is that? Why do you have that? Why are they?" Another shot which broke the back windshield which in turn made Ferguson scream out again.

"Stay here and keep driving!" I yell out as I pull up my scarf and activate my suit which just clings to my skin I rip my jeans to get more movement and climb out after breaking the window and I'm on top of the car and shoot a blast at the tires before any gunshot goes off.

The front tire blows up and the car flips violently onto the street. But the car is still beside us. I jump off the car and land in the other a few gunshots rang out but I was able to dodge the bullets. I shot the one in the back seat firing at me, he got a repulsor blast to the chest and knocked him out and he slumped to his seat.

I punch through the windshield and remove it with my hands and fire web the copilot leaving his face webbed to the headrest. Throwing the windshield to the street, I jump as hard as I can; I feel the engine and something getting crushed.

I swing myself from a street light and into the top of the same car which is now smoking from the engine. I look down the road to see Fergusons car in the distance. 'Good, he's safe.'

I land as the car crashes into another lamppost walking towards the car. I can see the guy landing in the ground and coughing. I walk to the other side and pull out both doors and get the other two out of the car and into a safe distance and web them up.

The other guy seems to start getting up. But I don't give him the chance and place a foot on his side and push him down, he groans as he collided into the road.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We- we're sent to get you. They told us that we had to scare you, we we're given the... vehicles and... the weapons." He breathed heavily. 'Fuck!' "Jarvis call an ambulance get them to get here.

"Who told you? Was it Brown?"

"Y-ye-yes."

"Where is he?"

"I-I don't know, he said that you had twenty four hours. To give him the tech." He passed out. I walked to him and looked to see a flip phone sticking out of his pocket. It began to ring. I looked over to see the name, but it's saved as brown.

"What? Why come after me, so soon?"

"Well, I know you have a party tonight. A shame, though so many young lives that will be lost." Shit, no way this guy.

"Don't you dare you son of a bitch."

"Why would I? Oh right, YOU are at fault here. Give me the repulsor technology and I will stop. But if anyone dies it's on you." He said as he chuckled.

"I will stop you."

"Oh, my dear Cindy. What would your mother say? Oh, wait you don't know, she abandoned you at the doors of a fire department. No avenger can help you solve this; they're all out of town, and last but not least. That dear intelligence agency is too corrupted to work properly to stop me."

"How-"

"How did I know? Well, I just hacked into a Doctor Curtis laptop and there I go. Found enough to give out everything you have said and notes regarding your mental health which is to my surprise... quite... fragile."

"Better hurry up Cinderella. Meet me in that warehouse tomorrow and bring the tech." He hung up.

"FUCK YOU! I WILL STOP YOU!" I yelled out as I threw the phone to the ground and as the battery came out of the phone a piece of paper as well. '4:00 pm. Tomorrow.' I threw it to the ground and shot both.

"Umm... Cindy... Silk? What do I call you?" Ferguson came to me.

"Ferguson... I can explain..."

"That you're a superhero... OMG! I am best friends with a superhero!" He squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"Wait best friends? Never mind that." Snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Ferguson Focus." He nodded eagerly. "Jarvis, get me my case!"

"Of course. E T A one minute."

"Ferguson you need to make sure everyone in that party, leaves it. There is a bomb there."

"How do you know?" He looked at me weirdly.

"He said that there is a big surprise he also said instant meaning there is a bomb. I don't want lives to be lost." He pulled out his phone and placed it in speaker.

"Hello?" I recognized the voice. "Hey Ferguson where they fuck are you? Are you on the way? Is Cindy with you? Did she realized that she loves me?"

"Hey man. I need you to listen carefully."

"Sure thing bro, we're just getting the party started!" A loud cheer sounded at his words.

"I need everyone to leave the house you're at. It's dangerous!"

"What? why?"

"There is a bomb there you have to get out!"

"Yeah man the bomb is the party!"

"He's too drunk to listen." Ferguson turned to me.

"Give me then phone." Extending the arm I made sure I still have my voice modifier.

"Hey Stevens remember me? Remember this voice?" I hope he remembers. He's a fan so he should know.

"Woah you sound just like silk. The woman of my dreams." I thought of something quickly.

"Yeah that's me and I'm throwing a party. I have an entire floor in Avengers Tower. Floor 78. Come on over and bring everyone."

"No way, Ferguson that's cheap of you. You're just messing with me."

"Okay. Give me a sec and I'll call you back with proof. One minute." He hung up.

"They won't believe us Cin, what do we do?"

"Take video of me." I said in confidence he pointed his phone at me and motioned for me.

"Alright it's recording."

"Hey guys! Silk here, I heard there was a party on uptown. So I thought, hey that sounds awesome but what if instead of a boring house. How about I throw the best party ever! Come over to Avengers Tower! Floor 78! It's open for everyone." I jumped and threw a line jumping out of the camera angle.

"Okay. Done! You can come back now!"

"Send it to Stevens and I'll go get the bomb and everyone to safety. You get to the tower, register yourself. Only people from 24 to 18 can come."

"Why 24?"

"Because I opened an invitation to everyone that sees that video. I'm in such deep shit right now with a criminal and I need you to focus. Make sure no one goes into my room, gym or gaming room. Jarvis block every other level except for mine for guests."

"Understood and sent." The familiar clang of an armor landed beside us.

"Whoa is that Iron Man?"

"No, just an empty armor. Thanks heartbreaker." A briefcase was handed to me. I opened it by using my fingerprint and it opened for my project. The armor flew away.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Jarvis activate Iron Silk." The gauntlets came my way and attached to my hands, followed by boots then extended over to my thighs. The gauntlets expanded to my shoulders and into a chest plate that covers down to my back, inspired by a light armor. This just improves my defense effectively making me bullet proof.

I grabbed the last piece, a pair of goggles that help me make trajectories in swings and other things.

"Take this and make sure that they stay in my floor. Go to the tower and please take care of this. I promise you that I'll do anything after this."

"Anything?"

"Nothing sexual or I'll..."

"No no no. I want to meet Captain America."

"Really? I mean... I can do... kid parties."

"NO! Just give me a lunch with him or something." That sounded not manly at all, which made me realize his mannerisms.

"Wait... are you... no it doesn't matter right now. Get to the tower! Order booze and other stuff! Go! Here's my debit card." He began running to his car. Wait the address I turned around to see Ferguson with a knowing smirk.

"You don't know the address do you? Prospect heights, 286, Park place "

"Thank you." I began running, the armor is pulling me a little down but I jumped and the boosters began to help my speed. I swung low enough to grab momentum and just as I began to ascend my boosters and repulsors worked as a boost that sent me almost flying through the air. My HUD told me how to move and at what angle I had to ascend. In minutes I was crossing over to Brooklyn from Manhattan. It also helped in making turns and makes it so I'm faster on routes. I look to my clock 11:40.  
I arrived to the address in record time. 'The bomb should go off in twenty. Enough to get everyone out.'

There were some standing outside and already some were leaving. "Hey! Are you Silk?" I think that is the guy I broke his nose. I remember as well as his nose is in a cast.

Walking into the house which reeks of alcohol and weed. Once I reached the mic where the music was coming from.

"Hello everyone! I need you all to leave this house. There is a threat for a bomb." But they ignored me as the music kept playing.

"Oh shit. It's you Silk! Have you come to declare your love to me?" Ferguson recognized me.

"No, but I was told there was a party here and a friend told me about it. Check the video he sent." He watched it and placed the speaker next to his ear.

"Is this for real?!"

"Yeah, come on you're all invited!" He grabbed the microphone and turned off the music making everyone boo.

"Shut up! Hey guys! We're going to Avengers tower to PARTY! COME ON!" As Stevens yelled out it seemed to spark as everyone began to follow him and leave the house. In a  
minute everyone was gone except for a few stragglers. I motioned for a couple to leave as they were getting busy in the couch.

"Hey come on! GET a room." They nodded and left. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Jarvis scan for life signatures."

"There are three couples... getting busy upstairs."

"Didn't they hear about the bomb?" I said aloud but the house phone began to ring. 'No way.'

"Hello?"

"I can see that you're there the new armor is cool. Add it to what I want."

"I won't give it to you!"

"Oh dear Cindy. You will. You see there was a bomb supposed to go off at midnight. But since you got there early. Try to save everyone." He hung up and an explosion sounded beneath me I looked down to see an X on the ground. I jumped and with the booster made it so that I reach the far end of the hall. The place I landed before exploded sending debris everywhere I landed beside a table with a candle that looks too white I grabbed it and threw it outside to the backyard. I sighed in relief.

But a pinging noise brought my attention to my left. A small candle with a small device began ringing. My silk sense warned me last second, jumped to the roof and stuck myself there my armor taking a bit of damage. But A lamp beside me pinged and in panic let go and landed on the ground. The wall blew up, creating an explosion of fire. My senses warned me again and I threw a line to pull me towards the stairs. I landed in a heap and ended up rolling as another explosion under me sent a shockwave as I was swinging away.

"Fuck." I said as I felt a burn on my shoulders. I stood up slowly, my senses blared again.

"Good luck getting out of there sounded in the speakers." I jumped towards the second floor to save the remaining couples. I barged in to see a blonde girl and a black haired guy scared out of their minds. An explosion sounded where I previously was.

"You two, come." I shot a repulsor blast to the wall a few times in a circle and punched the wall. It came off. I fired a web line to a nearby tree. "You two get over here!" They grabbed onto me and I jumped out onto the yard while both of them screamed in my ears.

I dropped them in the ground and using my thrusters I got back.

"Jarvis, where to next?"

"Upper floor master bedroom. They seem to have moved to the roof, the other couple is stuck in a closet on the second floor.

"Thanks. Okay, first the closet." I jumped to the same hole and ran at the far end of the house as another explosion came my way. I jumped to the wall and stuck myself there as I ran eventually I reached the room and without a doubt grabbed them both and threw myself first against the wall and burst through I caught myself and them making them land safely in the ground.

Turning my head to the roof and throwing a line up making it short as possible and pulled as it reached the limit the line became tense and letting it go shot me up. I landed on the roof to see the couple looking around in panic to save themselves they look ready to jump. Another explosion came my way but I pushed through, my armor covering me from the explosion as the roof gave out.

I tackled them both and grabbed them as they almost fell to the fiery hell that was a house, I twisted my body as I made my thrusters slow down my fall but we ended up face first into the dirt, with two barely dressed 21 year old's. I got them off as I sighed and stood up.

"Is that everyone?" I asked aloud.

"No life signatures detected." I sigh in relief as no one got hurt. The house blew up and in that instant my transmitter began to ping.

"Hey Fury." I said in a huff. "I have a problem?"

"I? You mean everyone."

"So you heard?"

"Yes, everyone heard." I jump and used my boosters to fly a short distance since they aren't really built for long distance flight I can only use them a bit. Flying is great, but I  
prefer swinging it's more fun.

"He's going to have leave the country now. Shield will monitor every single airport in NYC and states that surround it. He's an international terrorist and he made an attempt against a senator in his own house." I should say something; I know what he does and why he does it... But I can stop him and I know how.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lay low, he is targeting you and if you haven't noticed I care for your safety. So get to the tower and clean your mess."

"Wait..." realization dawned on me. "OH FUCK."

"That's the appropriate reaction." He said as he finished the call, I make my way to the tower. I arrive via my balcony which is now being used as a make out place as well as  
smoking. I landed gracefully right in the empty place where I had space.

"HEY IT'S SILK!" I heard a random guy yell out and everyone turned to me.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered as I just waved and walked past everyone. First to my cave to see if anyone was there which to my surprise is locked from the inside.

"Jarvis unlock the door please." The lock clicked and I opened it to see if anyone was here. This place is almost holy for and behold two geeks making out. A brunette with glasses that have been discarded in the ground and a guy with brackets and square glasses and a stuble.I sighed.

"OUT! This place is off limits!" Both scrambled to pick up clothes.

"Oh shit its silk. I can't believe she has this many games. Can I add you?" The girl asked me but I'm too pissed off.

"Jesus Christ, OUT!" Both scrambled and ran into the hallway receiving jeers. I checked to see if anything was touched it irked me that there are finger marks on my glass  
cases that held my games. But nothing seemed out of place.

Walking out my sanctuary or as Maria calls it My Cave. Heh heh heh, that reminds me of how I laughed at the double meaning. I barged into my room which was unlocked; and again another couple hooking up in my bed. "Oh come on! Not my bed! Out NOW!"I signaled the door and both left I left with them, I checked every room I had even the guest room and it had a couple making out about to get it on since they were barely dressed.

The last couple was so gross, under much different circumstances I would have done other stuff but they were doing it in the bathroom that was on my room. I missed them the first time since the music is loud and the entire sound of cheering and talking.

I looked for Ferguson for five minutes until I opened the closet that is beside the regular use bathroom and saw him making out with a random guy. He first seemed shocked at being caught, I stood there like a deer in the headlights, slowly I reacted and caught myself from seeing him making out since they both were still full on making out.

"Not going to ask. But it makes sense with you and how every single room has a couple hooking up except my... gym. Also I didn't know you swung that way I had a light suspicion." He tried to explain himself but I was out of earshot and the noise made it harder to understand him.

I walked into my gym to see a couple of jocks trying to lift. "Shows over. Get out!" I said as other girls were here as well, spectating the shirtless guys work out.

"I can totally lift this." He motioned to a dumbbell which had the one hundred pounds. He said as he grabbed it and began as if working out. "Impressed? With a deadpan look  
I met his eyes which were wiggling his eyebrows.

"That is the lightest one there is." I said as I motioned for the ones at the end of the room.

"Uh what?" He couldn't answer.

"Yeah. That one is around a hundred pounds." I pointed at the ones already set up in the other machines. "Those set up at half a ton each."

"Bullshit. I don't believe you can lift this. You're a girl!" He said in the most jackass way possible.

"This is my personal gym, after all."

"So?" I sighed and grabbed the bar that has a total of two tons as if it was weightless. He looked wide eyed at me.

"Get out of here. Everyone. You will get hurt if you stay here." I said but it dawned on me. I don't know these people, they're not from NYU.

"Hey! Which college are you from?"

"Community college."

"Wait I thought..."

"You sent out an invitation to everyone." It dawned on me, I made an open invitation. "Jarvis, no more guests can enter. Only leave." I heard even more cheers.

"Oh, fuck me."

"I volunteer as tribute for that." A guy said he was also a jock.

"Me too!" A girl added everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Out! Party is over." They groaned as they left the gym by me pushing them out, before I left I looked around to see everything in order. I stepped out and my comm began to ping..

"Miss Moon you might want to start to work on that project." Jarvis reminded me. Damn it. He's Right, stepping into the hallway and making sure all rooms are locked except for two bathrooms. I heard a loud crash and ran to the main room what sounded like a vase breaking. The sound of silence filled the room as everyone heard the crash. I felt anger in me as I saw.

My precious Mr. Bunny sitting atop a beer keg and had a pink bra atop his head. His suit is stained by booze and what looks like... buffalo sauce.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I jumped and got Mr. Bunny in a show of gymnastics. I did see the remains of a window as well as the air current going on in the room. I shot a blast at my own radio shutting down the music.

In that second the elevator opened as a few other typical frat boys had beers and another keg of beer. Stevens among them holding 2 bottles of something fancy that Tony drinks. Cheering aloud.

"Guess who got more booze..." he stopped as he saw everyone not cheer along.

"Out!" Everyone took a step back.

"But... come on the party just began."

My comm began to ping once again reminding me to start working. "F... my life." I sighed as I activated a protocol for Window repair using my suit and walked into the elevator moving everyone out of my way.

"You're in charge along with Ferguson. Make sure nothing else gets destroyed." I said as I walked into the elevator.

"Also I will find whoever did this to mister bunny. I will make them regret it." I saw a girl flinch as I threw off the underwear off him. At least he is unharmed the drones arrive and begin placing the new window.

"Make sure no one enters the rooms and nothing breaks. Or you will pay for it, monetarily. Of course." I stepped foot into my lab as it powered up and my project was provided to me in my hologram table.

"Jarvis, I need you to give estimation on percentage to work. As it currently is."

"According to the muon particle solidification percentage for the materials to work correctly is of a three point five percent."

"If I were to work with it. How much energy it would need to stabilize?"

"That would depend on the amount of energy the material could handle. We would need a new material to handle that much energy."

"Alright then." I got to work, making a way for the shield to work... or maybe not work... How do I beat you Brown? I don't get it. What does he do? How did he know when I was going to show up? I mean there weren't any news about people getting poisoned or killed in broad daylight... but how did he know? I need to back up, I'm getting overburdened by this.

"Let's start from the beginning. I got kidnapped without them knowing who I was... no, they did know who I was... but how?" I began pondering on the previous months. I actually got promoted because Tony decided to come to my department.

"Jarvis, pull up records about who I worked with in the Tech Support department. Give me everyone who was in the room with me during the talk I did with Tony, the day I got transferred." The screen got filled with names and pictures, I even saw my own. 'God do I look like crap.' I moved to save that picture.

"Alright so only sixteen were in the group. Take out the ones in the list that no longer work here as of 3 weeks." Everyone around eighteen was removed which were twelve of the sixteen. Leaving only a 32 year old guy, a 65 year old woman, a 28 year old college dropout, another 18 year old and finally fucking Jerome.

"Give me any track records about relations to Brown." No results came, only a streaking record from the seventies... that woman had fun while she was young. That's the only information about criminal activity in those four.

'Who? Has connection to him... wait.'

"Jay, who knows about my transfer over to the Iron project? Bring me the transfer papers." I looked at the screen waiting for the document, in seconds the papers was displayed. It details my transfer from the tech support department to the iron project. I kept reading the form, until I saw who had to sign as a supervisor. "Fucking Jerome..."

"Give me the record of Jerome." Lo and behold, this creep has quite the record, drug dealer, a restriction order with his ex. He can't go near her for less than 50 feet from her. Jesus Christ, he has connections to drug dealers, his record just screams out CREEP in capital letters.

"He might have something. Jarvis, bring out his social media, anything that might relate him to Brown." His tweeter feed comes up. 'How I wish Silk could just step on me,  
I'm sure her feet are lovely.' Oh no. I read a few more tweets. 'No matter how much I think about you, I just want you to kiss your feet and have them in my mouth.' I swear I feel like I am about to puke. This is gross. I scrolled down a bit and a picture of me in my free hour came through, I was eating and reading on my phone. The only thing I could see was the emoji with heart eyes.

I saw a bit more and got even more creeped out, he has more pictures about me, and they were taken without me noticing. All of them had the heart emoji; there is also quite a few detailing how Tony Stark is an asshole. "Jarvis, give me something related to Brown or Silk." This brought me more results.

'I may have her! I just have to do a thing and I WILL HAVE HER! He promised me.' Okay, he's a stalker and I'm officially grossed out, but he has a picture of Silk. 'He did something. Because when they kidnapped me they knew I worked with Tony on this project. Which means he ratted me out. He knows something about Brown.'

"Jarvis, if you can. Can you tell me where Jerome is?"

"I can. Beginning sweep." JARVIS said as he began searching.

That brings me to the next problem. Brown. How can he know about what I would and wouldn't do? He called me out with the bluff in the house, the coffee shop. He knew I would let him get away. My identity, I can't let him tell it to the world. My anonymity is what I like, I can stay under the radar. I think I can have a normal life. A normal school life, where I can get preoccupied for who dates who. Go to a party, embrace what its like to be a girl. I think I can do that, but for that I can't want to be a celebrity.

Silk can be a celebrity, while Cindy Moon blends in the background, to have normal friends, relationships and eventually a family. But I'm thinking too far ahead. Cindy Moon has to stay anonymous, no need for her to become someone who will be followed everywhere.

"How did he know about where I would land? The coffee, he knew how I liked my coffee. It took me years to find the right blend for a Starbucks that was worth it." I don't think that even a probability that I would've had any other... probability.

"Jarvis, pull up my pictures and scan for what I told you before." I heard the ping about finding Jerome but right now I don't care.

"Certainly." I can see what he meant. Yes, but they are really have the clues. He knew I wouldn't know about them, he knew I wouldn't meet him there, until it was too obvious, and none of the places he mentioned has any recent news such as massive poisoning. The coffee shop was the one with the most probability for a meeting.

He knows my moves, he knows how I move from the explosions blowing up in that sequence. My eyes widen in realization. He knew where I would jump when the bombs began detonating, but he didn't account for the speed of my armor because I got out of there with everyone unharmed. He doesn't really control the outcome or knows what would happen. He just knows the probability and what I'm most likely to do.

"Which means he knew I would save everyone. He knows if anything I give him work or don't. But what if, I give him something that kinda works. Jarvis, pull up the shield, and start production."

"Miss Moon, I strongly advice against making this product. It is still unfinished. The new electrical output only has a five percent of working."

"Do it. Produce only three. Also make two gauntlets like mine. Give those two priority."

"Understood." I nodded in compliance as the production began. I have to go to SI tomorrow and pick them up.

"Tell me where is Jerome?"

"He is currently at the party you're throwing."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he is precisely in the wardrobe in your room. My sensors indicate a high blood pressure." Oh god, please don't be doing what I think he is doing.

"Call Stevens, he's enough of a muscle head to get the scrawny ass of that creep."

"Dialing." Not even a second later he answered.

"Sup Cindy, just saying right now we could totally do it in the avengers tower. Also if this is a booty call, I'm up for it."

"This is not Cindy."

"OH SHIT! SILK! I am so sorry about that. BUT if this is a b-"

"Please, not right now. I'm trying to stop a terrorist. But I need a favor."

"I can do anything for you!" I can almost hear him saluting with a bottle in his hand as I heard a groan which means he hit himself with the bottle.

"You okay? I heard that from over here?"

"Yeah, totally okay, don't worry about me."

"I need you to go to my room and get someone out of there."

"Sure thing, only its closed." I motioned for JARVIS to open the door.

"Now it isn't."

"Cool." I heard the door open. "So I am stepping into your room, funny your shirts look a lot like the ones my friend wears." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Really? How is she?"

"She's amazing, like the toughest girl anyone would ever meet. She's sweet, caring, attentive and has a really mean right swing. She's also really pretty."

"Weren't you saying you wanted to hook up with her because you thought this was a booty call?"

"Well yeah, but I think she's shy. You know, she's also hot. But I respect her boundaries; she thinks I'm an idiot... which I am. But I would like to take things slow with her. If,  
she gave me a chance I would support her for everything, she lacks confidence and I know if we worked together she would become a force to be reckoned. Like she can fix her broken nose with her bare hands and keep going like she doesn't care..." He sighed deeply; I feel my face heat up at his compliments. "It doesn't matter, she doesn't take me seriously... but I think I've spent too much time pouring out my heart to you. You know I'm single, we could totally be a couple."

"Yeah, I'm not interested in a partner, mainly because I already have one."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, but can we get back on topic." That snapped him out of the conversation.

"Oh, right! Sorry." He moved towards the closet and opened the doors from the creaking I could hear them open. "Oh come on man!" I could hear how grossed out he is. "So I found the guy. But you're not going to like what he's doing."

"Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did?"

"Yeah." He made the A longer. "I hope you can buy more underwear. COME ON MAN PUT YOUR PANTS ON! JUST STOP! THAT'S GROSS!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" I heard a moan at the other end.

"I'm going to vomit."

"What is this smell? Oh fuck. That's not right."

"Can you do me a favor and take him outside."

"I really don't want to touch him."

"Who are you? What are you doing in my goddesses room!"

"That's it! Jarvis call security to my floor and to my room."

"Security was dispatched three minutes ago."

"Thank you. Hey Stevens, please stay there and keep the creep from doing anything gross to my clothes."

"Yes mam."

"Are you talking to my goddess?"

"I am talking to Silk. Yes?"

"My love, I am here and have given my love to your clothes."

"Dude stop talking. Oh good they're here." I heard boots step in the carpet floor.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go! I belong here." I heard struggle as they pulled him.

"Thanks for catching that guy."

"Yeah, no problem. Its not every day I help out a superhero. Also I suggest you don't wear any of your underwear... that are on the floor. Man this place looks like a ghost came through here." He stopped and chuckled Heh heh heh." He chuckled at his pun.

"I don't find it funny. But thanks I owe you one."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, only nothing sexual or you will end up hanging from the Brooklyn bridge."

"SURE THING! But how do I contact you?"

"Call this number and ask her to put you in contact with me."

"Awesome. Also this party got wild, like you wouldn't believe!" With that he hung up.

"I am so getting grounded for this. Wait, why would I get grounded I'm eighteen? Jarvis where are they taking Jerome?"

"He's been taken to the entrance where he will be handed to the authorities. Also security is sending a direct request for you to press charges."

"On my way, I have to interrogate him. He gave company secrets and has a connection to Brown. Tell them to hold him there until I am there. Also I need someone to grab those clothes and clean them with something that makes them not smell. Like the best dry cleaning in NYC, I want those clothes clean and sterilized from that guy's jizz. The cost doesn't matter."

"Understood, would you like the room to be cleaned an sterilized?"

"Yes, my entire room, bathroom, closet, everything. Schedule it as soon as possible."

"Very well." I began walking to the elevator. I now need to know if he knows something about Brown. I arrive into the lower floor and with security.

"Miss Silk. We found this guy in your wardrobe."

"Yes, I know. I also know I have to burn stuff. Do me a favor and call the police here."

"Already on their way." I nodded

"I need to speak with him." He just stepped out of the way and I can see Jerome handcuffed to a chair.

"You."

"M-me. He-he-hello my goddess." He looks almost pleading, I also know that he is obsessed and highly creepy.

"You see I have problems and I currently have a problem with someone."

"Ye-yes-yes?"

"Do you know who I am underneath this mask?"

"N-no." 'That's good.'

"I have seen the records that you. Have met Brown, he's a terrorist after me and after other types of things." He smirked as if he had power.

"What if I did?"

"Then you would stop an international terrorist."

"Pff, as if that would do something to me. On the other hand I can tell you everything if you do something for me." He leaned in towards me.

"And what would that be?"

"I want a kiss from you, my goddess."

"You think I would kiss you?"

"Well Yes, only that and you will have everything I know." He smirked and giggled. I just decided to do the bully thing and grabbed him by the shirt of his neck and lift him.

"Look here creep, I have investigated on the kidnapping of Cindy Moon, which was made by brown. But she was kidnapped because she was transferred to an important project; and guess who can access those transfer documents?" He began to grow nervous. "You see, I am not the law, the cops and the system are. You helped a terrorist kidnap an innocent girl, you stalked said girl and you also gave information of a document regarded as company secrets. That's what eight maybe ten years in jail for what do they call it? Company espionage?"

"He made me!" He blurted out.

"But I have something about you, I have a tweet of you claiming that someone will be yours. I think the judge will like hearing about a stalker, who jizzed my entire clothes, who also helped a terrorist on kidnapping someone; then claim that he has someone that he owns. Isn't that human trade? That's another fifteen."

"Please?"

"SHUT UP! Now tell me everything you know." I demanded as I lifted him higher.

"Fine! Please just let the police know I helped I don't want to go to jail!"

"Go on." I said as I dropped him in the chair. He fell on his ass as the chair broke.

"He has an airplane. He said that Cindy Moon would be mine by tomorrow, that anything I said would be an order to her and she would obey. He also is leaving the US."

"How is he leaving the US?"

"He has a way; he said something in another language." I took a step back as a police officer came in. 'The JFK. He's going somewhere else. Smart of him that's why he wants to meet in the evening.'

"We were told about an assault. Silk an honor to meet you, most cops think you're bad since you work hard at stopping crime but I don't. I'm an avid fan. Also I currently have no jurisdiction here to arrest you since this is an official world security building. Now what's the issue?"

"Thank you it's not every day I hear that, Also I found this guy in my wardrobe jacking off on my clothes. I also found that he has been aiding my pain in the butt Brown. He helped in the kidnapping of a young girl, and also divulged stark industries secrets to Brown."

"Those are severe charges, do you have evidence?"

"About his gross thing, it's all over my clothes. But the rest I can have them delivered. Also by any chance do you know how to place a restraining order on Someone?"

"Yes, I have. A brother of mine can help with the case against him. Also do me a favor and stop Brown I know you can." He smiled as he took Jerome with cuffs. 'Wait he might know I have Jerome. Let's try to see if I'm right. I have to do something so unexpected.'

"Excuse me; I didn't get your name officer. I would like to know it. As well as your partner. Know a little bit more about the ones in the force." That made him stop at the door. He turned around and motioned with his hands to signal for his partner to come.

"Sorry about that. My name is Erik, and this is my partner Cynthia." He motioned for her to approach me.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm meeting you! You are awesome, a symbol for girl power! I know black widow is also one but you! You are my little sister's favorite hero. Can I have a picture and maybe an autograph?" I smiled.

"Sure thing." The policewoman stood beside me and handed her phone to his partner who also had Jerome. "Take picture please. I'll owe you one." She's too stiff almost like a plank. So I threw my arm around her. She relaxed and smiled as well as threw her arm around my shoulder. This is something I never do much less with cops but if I'm right then I can win and stop him.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese!" We both said as the picture was taken. He delivered the phone to officer Cynthia I heard a phone ring and not a second later their car went up in a fire ball.

"What?!"

"I'm correct!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

"What do you mean? Did you do this?"

"No, but Brown did."

"How? Do you know that?"

"He's enhanced and I was able to tell what his ability does. He knows probability."

"By that you mean?"

"He knew your car would be the closest one to the tower to pick up this loose end."

"Which means?"

"I saved you by doing this. He would've killed you there if I didn't stop you to talk. Something I never do. More so now."

"Which means?"

"He's even more dangerous now."

"You know his ability and you can stop him now." Officer Erik said as I got almost tackled in a hug by Officer Cynthia.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life. I can never repay you this. Thank you!" I awkwardly tap her shoulders as I try to hug her.

"It's okay. Now I recommend you get backup or something. For this guy." She let me go while cleaning some tears from her cheeks. She's clearly affected by what almost happened.

"Be more careful, I will wait for others to arrive. Also make sure it doesn't have a bomb." They nodded and began requesting backup. A few minutes later more police cars arrived and they went their way with Jerome in a seat containment truck.

I decided that I can't deal with this shit today. Walking into the elevator too overwhelmed from today. I reach my floor and see a quite a few people passed out.  
A few girls clearly too drunk, one even passed lying on my couch. And she has no clothes on. Surprisingly I expected more people to be here. I look at my phone to see a few calls and that it's 3 am.

"Well... fuck." I was about to go yo bed but looking around, some are still drinking. Others are passed out and I think I saw a guy and a girl crying.

I opened the door to my cave to my relief it was locked. I looked at the sofa and crashed there.

"Jarvis, wake me up at 8 am. There are a lot of things to do tomorrow."

* * *

"Silk a pleasure as always." I landed on the warehouse and received the voice of Brown as I landed on the warehouse with suitcase in hand the armor I left it hidden for me to pursuit him if he gets away.

"Can't say the same." I replied with venom in my words.

"Oh? And I thought we were friends." He almost laughed.

"I brought what you asked. Now give me all the files about my identity and leave me alone." I did something to throw him off my guard. I had to call a few favors for him to believe he has me where he wants about the death of Jerome yesterday. He walked towards me with two bodyguards, another three are in the back and the SUV that has a chauffeur waiting. I threw the briefcase in the ground and kicked it towards him.

"Alright, but first let me try the tech on." He reached for the case and opened it pulling a gauntlet out I tried to contain my smirk as he was about to place it on but he grabbed the arm of one of his bodyguards and placed it in his hand. The gauntlet snapped in place and delivered a shock knocking him out. 'Shit, there goes the easy plan.'

"So you wanted to electrocute me with that? I already know that only one of them work. Which is this one." He said as the gauntlet formed on his hand and shot at me. I dodged and rushed at him, he ducked low as I threw a kick and he stepped back and retaliated by firing at me I couldn't even dodge. 'You don't know it will overload.' I thought to myself as I groaned in pain. 'Ouch.' It feels like a straight up shot to the gut. No wonder the bad guys surrender.

He walked forward until he was above me as I tried to stand up. "I can just kidnap you right now. Have you to myself and make you work building tech for me. But it would put a big target on me." He said as he kicked me in the ribs sending me to my back and fired again at my stomach. I groaned at the scorching blast.

"Huh, no smart comment? Or snappy comeback?" '2 shots, before you have to not touch it for three hours. Just like my first repulsor.'

"I will stop you." I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. I'm still surprised I didn't hit him at all.

"You see I know the odds of you capturing me. I know those things there." He pointed at the case with the shield generators. "You have a five percent chance of working correctly if so, you have that chance to work correctly." He grabbed me by my hair pulling me up and punched me in the face.

"I don't really like hitting women. But you're a pain in the ass, so hell-bent on stopping me and yet, you give me enough tech to actually reverse engineer into something that works." He punched me again.

"You have a fifteen percent chance of getting out of here unscathed. But those odds are not in your favor after all I already hurt you enough."  
I spat at his face and he punched me again. My lip broke and I tasted blood. "Fuck You! I will stop you."

"But you don't want that, if you stop me there is a one hundred percent chance of your identity no longer being secret." He walked towards the end of the warehouse where his SUV is.

'So he knows the odds but I don't care about what are the odds.'

"I have enough tech on this gauntlet to let me leave and get rich or well richer. I will also return one day to ask for more tech." He waved as he walked away from the briefcase. "I will leave in a plane, you won't stop me. Because. You. Can't."

"Activate!"

"You still try? It won't work." He said in a cocky tone as he kept walking while the reactors began glowing.

"I know." I got into a fetal position as the gauntlets with my shield tech activated but instead of creating a barrier big enough to cover the warehouse and knock everyone down, it began launching electricity everywhere. I was counting on that.

"Ahhh you bitch!" Brown yelled as lighting hit him, I felt the hit land on my back. I groaned as I heard a loud pop and he screamed again.

'It blew up.' I hoped as he began yelling to get away. I caught him off guard. His hand should be bleeding badly.

"I won't let you." I said as I got up and began running as fast as I could. I saw most of the bodyguards unconscious in the ground. "Jarvis call authorities tell them to go to JFK." I ordered as I ran out the warehouse my silk sense went off and jumping as fast as I could as an explosion sounded behind me. It sent me flying and I ended up crashing against a mattress that was lined up against a wall.

"What the?" I looked to see a note in his annoyingly good cursive handwriting. 'You can't catch me.' I felt rage in me as I pushed past the pain and got up. "Iron Silk." I activated my armor as I began swinging after him as he clearly crashed into signs and escaped the warehouses. My armor assembled on my body and I pushed my speed to catch up to him.

Jumping forward and using the boosters to web swing faster, I took to the city but as I was swinging trying to spot him I got warned a second after I saw his black SUV. But an explosion sounded beside me knocking the wind out of me and I began to fall.

A groan left my mouth as I recovered from falling but my boosters helped me get my speed back as I kept going. Thank my armor for covering that explosion. I Looked around as I reached the highest peak in my swing, can see the van moving towards the airport. I began to fall once again, my silk sense warned me but I couldn't do anything. "Ah shit!" I said as another one blew up near me and sent me tumbling through the air. I crashed into another building and didn't give up as I kept running after him. 'How does he know my speed? And route, this is the most obvious one.' I barely avoided another explosion, I am falling behind and he keeps getting away.

I cannot keep taking the direct explosions if I keep going like this, I will most likely die. I groaned in pain as I swinged again, my thrusters keeping me alive from the explosions going around me.

"Jarvis alternate routes to the airport!" It displayed 3 routes I took the third route that would make me still catch him and hopefully avoid triggering explosions.  
As I took the first swing another explosion happened. This one made me crash into a car that was parked, and a sticky note stuck in the roof. 'Cindy, you're the bomb.' "How does he know? His powers are such bullshit; my boosters are barely keeping up with him." Wait the boosters. They are sending me over to the max speed I can achieve. I jump up again without my boosters and begin to swing normally using the same third route. The explosions seemed timed as the explosions happened at the time I was supposed to be there but I wasn't there I just had to slow down. I didn't hear any other explosions in the city. I found my way to fight him; I kept going forward as explosions sounded before I was even there. I cannot change route since he might think I would change route, but what if that's his plan and I keep going in the same direction. But I pressed forward as more explosions kept going on and making rubble from buildings fall to pedestrians who were running, but I stopped them by webbing them as I swung by the rest was easy as I reached the airport and no more explosions sounded. My armor is burnt up and barely there, my brow is bleeding but I know I can do this.

After successfully reaching the airport I can see brown getting out of his black SUB. I growled as I made my way towards him I can see he's limping towards a jet. I fire at him with my repulsor but he dodges to the right I shoot webs and he steps back while turning around and pulls a gun and shoots at me my senses try to tell me to dodge but I can't, I try to dodge some but one hits me in the right thigh. The rest I'm able to dodge.

I groaned in pain but I kept going. "Hey Cindy!" He made me stop and pointed to a hot air balloon that is taking off. "See that silver hot air balloon?" He pointed at it. "If that thing reaches thirty meters off the ground your identity will be revealed to everyone. Sending a video of you fighting against your kidnappers as well as the fight in the street. What will you choose?" He got on his plane as I stopped. "Get me out of this country!" He yelled as he made his way into the plane and the door closed. But I don't care as the plane begins to take off the engines roar loudly. I look to the balloon. It's on the other side of the runway I am really tempted to let him get away and save my identity it's so easy to just go there, but I can't let him get away. Or else he will keep on tormenting me; he's too dangerous. As the plane begins to exit the hangar. I turn my back to the balloon. No, I have to stop him it pains me too much to let my anonymity go, but I have to.

"No you don't!" I grab onto the edge as the plane takes an illegal take off. It slowly begins to take speed as I grab on for dear life sticking myself to the wing. I begin to move forward my boosters and pieces of armor help me stay on the jet as well as I stick myself to it. "You won't get away!" I say as I reach the door and with the help of the armor rip it off its hinges and move inside.

"How? You should be stopping the balloon and almost dead from the explosions? It was a ninety percent chance of me getting away." He said as he dug back into his shirt for his gun.

"Aim for the odds." I shot a repulsor blast at him but he ducked and hit the ground and fired at me with his gun, I ducked under the shot. We were around 20 meters off the ground but slowly the plane stirred downwards. 'He shot the pilot.'

"Shit!" He yelled as he looked to the side my silk sense almost cracked my head as I saw an international plane on our right... I grabbed him, punched him, made him drop the gun, and jumped both of us escaping the jet as both planes crashed, but I turn towards them and notice that the plane turbine began to go up in flames, soon others went up as well.

"You have to let me go. Save them or capture me. Yet you still lose." He cackled like mad as his nose bled. I used the boosters to land on the plane and see two turbines in fire,

"Shut up!" I threw him with a couple of web grenades to his chest and he got stuck to the side of the plane while he laughed. He looked to his right; I turned as well to see the hot air balloon

"What will you do? Stop me from leaving, this web will keep me safe from the crash but the passengers are another story, you can save your secret identity or you land this plane and save the others but sacrificing your identity? Go on Cindy decide." He laughed as I shot a repulsor blast towards the hot air balloon but the blast flickered out of reach, I fired a web line but as well but nothing. 'It's too far. Only way is if I jump, but my armor is too banged up to make a trip to return here,' He laughed harder as I made my choice, I turned towards him.  
And punched him knocking him out. "I'll atop you and save them." Webbing him up enough to the plane. I don't have much time as the ground neared and the plane stirred. I crawled on the plane towards the windshield.

As I came into view, both pilots jumped in fright. "Connect me to the Airplane comms."

"Done."

"Captain, this is Silk. I need you to tell me what is going on?"

"The turbines are slowly going into flames, our left wing is broken and the landing gear broke. We can deploy the wheels but it will only crash into the ground."

"Meaning if we do that the airport will be destroyed. Can't you land in the Atlantic?"

"Not enough fuel or power to do so. I'm afraid we will have to crash land."

I motion them to give me a minute. I crawl down to see the damage and from the looks of it the landing gear is busted from the wheels hanging down and there is fuel  
leaking. 'Good thing they're low on fuel.'

"Captain. I have a crazy and stupid idea." I said with enough confidence that I might actually pull this off.

"What is your idea, control tower has no idea what to do."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to land this plane." I crawled towards the back of the landing gear and begin firing as much web as I have. I shoot until I have none left, both natural and synthetic. The landing gear seems to be in place.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'll hold up the landing gear and yes I know it's busted. I just need you to keep everyone calm. Or something" An explosion sounded beside me I could see the turbine go up in flames.

"Do it now!" I ordered as I made my way to the front landing gear, my armor is sizzling and sending sparks, I ripped the remains of my armor leaving me Only in my original suit which is now riddled with holes and blood. But I don't care. It's bad but I know for a fact that I was relying too much on that armor.

I can feel my ears popping from the altitude. I arrived on the opening for the landing gear and rip it open so the entire gear is out in the open the wind on my face makes it hard but at least my mask lets me breathe.

"Beginning descent. I need everyone to calm down and buckle up." The captain said over the comms. I brace myself as I put myself in the landing gear and as the ground comes closer luckily I have the iron still on boots as I think it through.

The landing gear tries to get back in its original position and I pull down the landing gear and wells which are around half a ton and deploy it completely with more ease than I thought which means the hydraulics are broken as well as the brake fuel as I can see something leaking, I place myself standing to hold the landing gear together acting as the breaks and sticking myself as much as I can I ready myself for the weight.  
As the ground comes closer and closer another engine blows up knocking the plane sideways. I groan as we begin to land.

"The back landing gear broke!" I heard on my comms as the weight increased and we began to skid.

"Keep going I'll save everyone. I promise that no one will die while I'm here! I promise that no one will be hurt!" I yell out, I have to save everyone, I brace myself grabbing onto the metal as the weight keeps increasing.

The plane arrives cockpit first and all the weight is placed on me as if I was punched, I can feel it crushing me but I held it in place. I put every bit of strength I have and don't have. "I do it for everyone! I will save you! I WILL SAVE YOU ALL!" I need another way to slow down and look at the wheels not slowing down and press my foot on the wheel to make it stop the metal of my boot burning as the rubber of the wheels meet my foot quickly tearing through the metal and even through my sole, my feet begin to get burnt as burning flesh hits my nose. The pain makes me scream but I focus on the enormous weight on my body, I focus on the lives I'm about to save, the lives I have to save.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yell out as I push myself harder and harder, the metal bends in my hand and arms, my back cracks and pops as it meets my resistance and the crushing weight.

The metal bends as my feet begin to burn even more. The weight increases even more as the metal of the plane envelops me, but as I feel the need to jump away I don't do it it's too late for me to use able to do anything else. I will land this place if it's the last thing I do! The weight of the plane the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

A crack sounds from my sides as well as a pop on my right wrist; the pain is not there as I hold the entire plane on me.

"Aaaahhh!" I keep yelling out and finally but slowly the plane slows down.  
Until agonizing seconds it fully stops. I take a step removing myself from the dent in the place and land on my bare bleeding feet. I can see the door stuck as people pushed. Focusing on the door throwing the last of my webs into a web line and missing my vision is blurry I shoot again at the door and pull removing it from its hinges slowly a yellow slide and people slowly slide down I begin helping by catching the kids and elderly everyone thanks me.

I caught the ones that needed help and pulling them to their feet, making sure no one is hurt I went up the ramp to help two people who were unconscious and carried them to safety and out of the plane which is on fire.

"Thank you Silk." I hear behind me as people begin clapping and cheering, I feel my eyes tear up from the sight of everyone being okay. I sigh as the adrenaline in my body begins yo wear off.

The ambulances and police sirens begin to roll up. I look again at the plane which I realize its one of those that travel internationally, I look to my left to see paramedics rush towards me. "Mam you're bleeding and-" I put a hand and point at the unconscious ones.

"Not me, there are three people badly injured I'm the least of your worries. Help them." People begin to make way for them as the paramedics rush to the unconscious people. 3 more ambulances roll up, as well as police officers, I just stand ready to leave, but my body doesn't move. Ignoring the pain on my sides, back, wrists and feet I try to move.

"Cindy Moon! Or should I say Silk! You're under arrest for acts of vigilantism." Officer Wagner, the one that hates my guts arrives and gets down from her car.

"I can't, not until that guy is placed in jail for terrorism." I point at the guy that is being brought down from the plane. She looked at the containing swat truck and then at me.

"He's under custody now! Don't resist arrest or I will use force!" She pulls out her gun and point at me, I was about to raise my hands but the pain stops me making me flinch and groan.

"Hands in the air! Don't try to run away I will shoot!" She cocks the hammer back, I brace myself ready to run and avoid bullets thinking o ways to successfully run away. But to my surprise a tall guy takes a step in front of me. "No, she saved everyone here. She's a hero, she's clearly hurt by lifting an entire plane on her back and yet she still stands on her bleeding feet and let everyone else get treated first." He stands straighter and covers me. "If you want to get her you'll go over me. She promised to save everyone and she kept it up. So arrest me if she goes." The hulking man stands in front of me.

"Sir she's a danger to the public safety! Step away from her, or you will be detained for obstruction of justice."

"I don't' care, she saved everyone here!" He said clearly defying her.

"Then you force my hand." She said as she's clearly pointing her gun at me.

"No! She's a hero." A little girl no older than 6 takes a step forward, walking right past me, she has Silk pajamas on her. I smile warmly I now realize my mask fell off.

"Yeah, if you want to take her take me as well." A woman in her clearly elderly years steps forward.

"And me!" Soon many choruses of people step forward I relax and in seconds my whole body is ripped from the numbness of my broken bones from the adrenaline.

"Hey Miss Moon are you alright?" I hear a paramedic behind me but her voice sounds as if she's under water, she has a paramedic outfit and a concerned face.

I blink slowly and wince at the pain as my vision blackens around the edges. She pulls something and flashed in my eyes, but I am not able to see what it is. "She's unresponsive." I can see a stretcher being pulled towards me.

"Is everyone... safe?" I ask as people turn their gazes at me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone is safe you can go with them now. You're a hero." I turn to the little girl and grab my mask slowly I give it to her.

"You're brave kid, that's what matters. Standing for what is right." She's almost crying.

"Will you be -ay?"

"I am invincible. But I need rest."

"Rest so you can get better. Please!" With her words I nod as I turn towards everyone which is met with gratitude.

"You made sure everyone here returns to their families." I can hear the claps and cheers far away even though they stand in front of me. I'm placed into a stretcher, I take a seat and slowly I'm pushed down, to lie on my back. "Jesus how was she even standing." I hear from beside me, I slowly begin to feel dizzy and sleepy, the white ceiling remind me of my room at the orphanage, I close my eyes and think to myself. 'Yes a nap should be fine. Sleeping sounds nice.'

"We're losing her!" I heard in the distance as I drift off to darkness.

* * *

 **AN. So, I kinda got carried away and ended up adding like 2 scenes removing another 2 adding dialogue and other stuff writers do. So here it is, the climax of the movie and third and final act. There is an epilogue as well as a set up for the next movie which happens after AoU. It will be kinda character centric. It will talk about the orphanage, why wasn't cindy adopted in her years in the orphanage, who her mother is and more romance in the way. So buckle up because while the story arc ended we get back on track with cannon.  
Also, there are hints as to what happens later in the story, and yes her secret is out.**

 **DBZFAN45: Actually I double checked no chapter is wrong. Sorry maybe its the device you're using.**

 **"Lost it Never Had it: Yeah, I struggled a bit with the Villain, but he's not supposed to be edgy, he's supposed to be refined. Like someone who is smarter than everyone in the room.**

 **To guest: I know about the law regarding rent. But I also don't care because it will be kinda important later on in the story for the sequel of this movie. Which happens after Ultron. Also it isn't bad writing, bad writing would have her made an easy life. Where everything is handed to the character in a silver spoon. What happened to Cindy was a chapter ending in her life. A chapter where she didn't accept help from anyone since she was young she only looked after herself and learned to not trust others more so people who she interacted a few hours over the course of three to four days. She had her back up plan to backup plan. But her loans became too much and she couldn't go to stark and ask for money or a place to stay because Cindy doesn't like to be a charity case because she has pride of her own.**

 **Lewtonspoons: thanks I didn't forgot the story mainly because I want to autopublish a book on Amazon and began working on making that story great.**

 **Kuroshiroryuu: I never actually left I do have quite the ideas and written more stuff that happens later on.**

 **Emeroth: thanks for the review!**

 **Triflight: sorry about the delay and here you go!**

 **Kittyrsocute: thanks for the encouragement.**

 **Ogfrosty: I sent you a pm about reading first reviews rather than the story. I do that myself but I have the decency to at least give the story a chance.**

 **Guest: so you think just because names are the same they're the same character. You're in the literal sense of the word an idiot. Besides I think I'm doing a better job than the one Robbie Thompson did in 2017. Where Cindy had 0 character development even during the second spiderverse event where on the first one she had the most important role. She had only 4 to 5 lines of dialogue. Don't say she's interesting more so when her only important trait is that she is a girl that has spider powers.** **Also read the story past the seventh chapter and tell me how the MC. Is a Gary Stu.**

 **K.I. Hernandez: I never considered an actor or artist to interpret my OC, but she does seem pretty similar to my idea. Only kinda taller and with a more happy go lucky front.**


	16. Chapter 16 Silk The Movie Epilogue

I can see only darkness, but it stops. As a bright light shines on my eyes I cover it with my arms but it's too bright. "So you did it." A voice behind me makes itself known. I turn around to see a white skinned man, with black hair a beard that is cleanly trimmed, he's dressed as a regular businessman with suit and red tie. His hair is slicked back and no hair is out of place. I shouldn't know this person, since I've never seen him.

"Hello... quite a while since I think you saw me."

"Eighteen years and 4 months to be precise. It's weird seeing myself."

"Yeah? I think so as well. More so when you have the biggest pair I've seen."

"I know, stupid ass hero to have a model body type of logic. I have a hot body and have to wear skintight body suit to fight crime in while looking photogenic. It's ridiculous how every picture I take I look good."

"Why not wear something baggy?"

"Because I lose speed if I run or do anything." We began chuckling until we stand there in an awkward silence.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do What?"

"Saving everyone. Going past your limits to stop a plane from crashing with a bullet wound and several explosions and burn marks on your body. Why?"

"Because I have the power to do so and the responsibility."

"No, you don't. You're not responsible for anyone."

"No, I am and I help them."

"You do know there is no need to lie to yourself."

"I do it because I can."

"NO!" I sigh to his exasperation because deep down I know why I do it, its not for them or me.

"I do it to reduce this world from pain. From the pain of loss, from losing their happiness, from small things that take the lives of people. If I stop a guy with a gun then I stop  
him from commuting a crime. Stop him from killing a member of a family. I get a satisfaction from knowing I did the right thing. By knowing I saved someone." He smiled.

"But if at first you didn't want to. Why start at the age of sixteen? More So, why start at all?"

"I was forced to do it."

"You could've ignored the girl and moved on with your life; you would be someone enhanced and a regular life, enhanced and no one would know."

"But it wouldn't be right. I would be what? The next Iron Man? No; I am not that kind of person. You know that we don't do well when we stand out."

"But we secretly want to be the center of attention." He does make a valid point, I may not look like it but I want the spotlight.

"Yeah... You're right."

"Well I am you and you're a girl which means I'm always right." We share a chuckle and a silence followed us hanging on the air so thick.

"We were lonely." I can't help myself from saying that.

"No. I was lonely. But the we from now isn't. You have the chance to be part of something greater maybe get what I never could."

"I think I knew that... But Why are you here? And why are you worried about that?"

"I think it's time you had a talk with yourself regarding you. You don't worry enough about yourself always on the lookout for stopping bad guys and worrying about your work, your homework. But not yourself and that doctor helps; but you don't help yourself." I sigh.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Move on."

"Move on? How can I move on? Do I forget you? Forget my family?"

"Yes and no."

"What? I was not such a little shit in giving information." He sighed.

"Its obvious."

"No it isn't, you're telling me to forget myself. My family."

"They are not your family, our family. They moved on. It's been eighteen years since we died. They forgave each other shortly after you died. They remember you, you brother has a family now, one boy named after you. Your mother is now old But is close to your brother now. They don't visit our grave. We're only a memory to them a memory of someone they hold dear but they're not sad you left. They relish the memories shared together. I'm sure you do too when you're down."

"Yes... I still do... So I have to move on? Not clinging to our past."

"You finally get it! It took too much time."

"So I should forget you too?"

"No, since I'm you after all. Well not you but a part of you."

"I think I understand now. But I have to ask. How are we talking?" He face palmed as if what I just said was the stupidest thing ever.

"Which part of you carried a plane, not only carried. You were the breaks of said plane as you also carried it as it landed. If you haven't noticed you almost died. Actually you partially died."

"Wait Wat?"

"Your heart did stop for like 3 seconds. You're talking to me because of that. I'm what you can call a remnant of your soul. I did move onto the afterlife you well… you're here."

"I'm dead!?"

"Kind of." He motioned with his hand in a more or less fashion. I'm freaking out! An avenger for what 3 months, and I died. Until he began laughing which is something I didn't do.

"I'm messing with you. It's time to go back. Also beware the back pains and monthly visits from the red sea."

"Mature." He took a step forward and shoved me pushing me and making me lose balance. "Wake up." We said at the same time as I felt like falling, the rush made me return to my senses like a punch to the face.

* * *

I open my eyes but, my eyes are foggy I can't really focus on anything what I first notice is that I'm in a white room. Looking to my left I can see Bruce sitting reading a book, he seems awake and Maria sitting beside me looking at the television. I muster up what first comes to mind.

"Hey." I say in a forced voice, and sore throat he jumps in fright his book going into the air and Maria jolted turning her head to me.

"Cindy! Thank God you're awake you scared me so much."

"I'll… get… the rest." Bruce ran out but returned a second later after yelling something I quite didn't understand a minute later which felt like eternity but Maria said nothing as she held my left hand. Doctor Cho entered the room.

"Miss Moon, how do you feel?"

"Water?" Bruce took a plastic cup and handed it to Maria who placed it near my lips

"Here." She said as she poured water, I began drinking.

"Take it easy." I obeyed and drank slowly until my ribs hurt a bit, I cleared my throat and my ribs hurt once again.

"So doc... How bad?" She sighed at my attempted humor.

"Do you want to hear the good news or bad news?"

"Bad news."

"Alright so I'll start from the worse. Two vertebrae are as if a coke can bent inward those are on your thoracic spine vertebrae ten and eleven." I winced. "You have both ribs six and twelve broken, while four, five, ten and eleven are cracked. You should technically be dead you lifted a weight of a commercial airplane that is around a hundred tons of force under you and yet you kept it and didn't die."

"Thanks."

"Moving on; your feet have both third degree burns but with the medicine that were using and hopefully with my tech, you will heal from this just stay off your feet. You have your left wrist fractured in two places, as well as your left hand both index and middle finger, you pulled your muscles in both shoulders and legs, as well as a dislocated right shoulder we set it in place and to top it all off, your secret identity is out as well." I sighed.

"Yeah I knew that last bit... And the good news?"

"Well during the procedures we discovered that your body is healing. Which by normal standards it shouldn't; as of right now we expect that you will make a full recovery in one month, if you take it easy." She said as she placed the folder in a nearby table. "I'm sure you can still attend classes but you will need help or an automatic wheelchair. Or online."

"I think I can go to school. I won't miss school for simple scratches."

"Miss Moon these are not simple scratches." She reprimanded me as well as the glare Maria sent my way made me shrink.

"I know... Doc when can I walk?"

"In around two weeks usually it takes three months at least, but with the treatment… it should speed it up. Just stay off your feet, and under no circumstances you are allowed to stand until I say so."

"Fine. I'm hungry I ran out of web so I need to eat. Alright, doctor Cho what can I eat?"

"Anything except things with too much fat." I groaned.

"But those are the best ones, how about I switch out the salad for a double burger with lettuce instead of bread?"

"That's still a burger."

"Its a matter of perspective."

"No it isn't. You need carbohydrates not fat." She sighed loudly. "Cindy I'm aware of your dietary habits and your increased metabolism so we will take into account that."

"So… Can I order something?"

"Sure, only from this menu." I took the menu from her hands; turns out I can order a special sandwich. Whatever that is.

"I want this, I want two, no, Three, but wait maybe four and add fries."

"She'll have two. Tell the one in charge of that ignore her order of fries."

"Sure thing." Doctor Cho left the room. Not even a minute later Fury entered the room I can also see Natasha, Clint and Steve behind him. "You're finally awake. It took you too damn long."

"Glad to hear from you paternal figure number one."

"You're welcome. Now I told you to leave it to me, and then you go out there and stop a terrorist who is enhanced. He blew up half of Queens with you in it."

"I did get hit by those, well most of them."

"You're not helping your case." Clint chimed in.

"You also made an international flight crash land into one of the most important airports because a plane that you and him were in crashed into it mid air. Then you held the plane together with you acting as the brakes which the plane broke. Now answer. Who in their right mind does that?" I couldn't really answer but it clicked on me.

"A superhero." He threw his hands in the air while Clint, Natasha and Steve smiled lightly and proudly.

"A superhero she says. Fine, then let me recap. You made a party in avengers tower, that was a mess."

"Maybe we should make even more parties."

"Don't, just, don't." He pointed at me I shut myself up. "You saved three hundred and fifty eight people. You also made us owe the amount of five million for a new plane."

"Sorry..."

"You're lucky Brown was on the most wanted worldwide. Which means the government paid that amount. But you made a scene which got recorded."

"Can I watch it?" He rubbed his temple in irritation I think his face is red in anger, but I can't really tell. I can only tell he's stressed.

"You destroyed the runway of a main airport of America, the security council already did a background check on you. They found nothing aside from a hospital bill and your school records. I have been in more conferences about you, than about the avengers initiative."

"Why?"

"Secretary Pierce tells me: how did someone like you; went under our radar for years. What they don't know is that I hid you from them."

"Why bring this now?"

"They want you to be part of Shield."

"That's… that can't happen. Not up for it."

"Everyone in the council says that, but you're under 21."

"But I'm 18. I can do my choices."

"According to them you can't, they say you're too powerful to be kept unchecked."

"Too powerful? The fu-" I felt the glare from Steve and Clint all the way here. "-Hell, I meant hell."

"You can bench press an SUV."

"They don't need me; they need another lackey to their beck and call. Like those three." I pointed at them with my head. "No offence." Steve grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes, also I have kept you under wraps. Closely. We will have to talk to them to decide what to do with you. I will reveal that I monitored you for 6 months after that I know you can convince them to let you work there."

"Well, I'm technically working with Stark Industries."

"Didn't they say that she could work as a liaison between the Avengers and the NYPD?"

"That could work for her, but didn't she took the courses."

"Umm, she is here. Don't talk like I'm not here."

"And we care, but let the adults talk."

"..." I couldn't say anything.

"She didn't attend the course. She's supposed to be at one right now, but turns out little Miss superhero stopped an international terrorist."

"Well, he had my secret identity and I had to stop him."

"Yes, now, tomorrow you have the meeting. Since I learned that you have a few broken bones."

"Ha, a few." I received a smack on my shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell? You're on my team."

"I am, but you're being a smartass."

"She does have a big one." Natasha's comment took me off guard. I felt my face heat up.

"Don't talk about my butt... please." She chuckled at my answer.

"Now, you will have to think carefully as to what to answer and prepare for questions they might give you. They will try to rope you into Shield, but you're an avenger."

"They agreed that no avenger can set foot on an active combat zone. Unless it becomes a worldwide threat."

"That is true but you work for Shield. Stark is on his own as well as Rhodes who works in the military and making a transition to us. Banner is someone that can't be touched by any branch. But you, a vigilante who has worked in lowering crime rates, can lift vehicles, dodge bullets and has the smarts in tech is too valuable to them."

"So what do we do?"

"We plan."

"Also. Here." Steve placed my backpack on my good leg because the other one is still healing.

"What?"

"I had to go to your school and get your homework and projects. They said if any doubt you can send an email to the addresses we wrote in your notebook."

"You didn't have to. Really. You didn't. Like. AT ALL." I replied in disgust. He only chuckled as he left the room which he motioned for Clint and Nat to follow, which they did Maria followed after.

"Now, since you're in such a rush to do something. Then we have to plan what will we talk about the how to defend your current life."

"Why are you so caring?"

"Because I don't want you near the death of people, either delivered by your hand or because someone above made an order."

"You also care about me."

"Yes... Now we have to talk about Pierce." 'He's a traitor.' "He's a good friend but he is ruthless."

"Am I not supposed to shove the fact that they nuked American soil?"

"Yes, but preferably don't." He said as he took a seat, we planned talked about arguments, counter arguments, closures and stepping your foot down. Using the nuke argument as a last resort.

* * *

After 3 tense hours, I was left to do my own stuff if I took the courses ASAP. Meaning I go to school to the police academy and then patrol and then homework then sleep rinse and repeat.

But I had to make a public statement, good thing that my healing factor worked overtime in making me leave the bed in the second week and by the third I was given the all clear but with little to none using my strength to lift things. Which brought me here. Standing in a podium in a conference room in Avengers tower. I am dressed in a fancy suit that Pepper had to buy. I am really uncomfortable; the formal shirt is way too tight. But after seeing tons of news about me and where I come from, thanks to Fury no one found out where I actually came from only found a hospital bill from when I was four, from an accident, also that I was vaccinated, that I attended college at fifteen and that's it.

"Good morning, I am here to make a statement about a member of the avengers who had a secret identity. But after her great effort to take down an international terrorist and arms dealer as well as saving a plane full of people holding it down as it landed and avoided the dead of thousands of people by landing the plane with her own two hands. I am proud to present a good friend and a hero. Cindy Moon." Pepper said as she motioned towards me since I was backstage. I placed my short hair behind my ear and walked up to the stage.

Flashes and cameras taking pictures took me by surprise as I step in on the stage. 'Focus.' I repeat in my head as I shake peppers hand and lets me take the podium with a small microphone. Taking a deep breath.

"Hello everyone." No noise can be heard as my voice fills the entire room. "As you probably know, my name is Cindy Moon I am eighteen years old." Flashes of cameras snapped at my face. I decided not to react and only blink.

"Before I answer any questions, let me tell you of a little girl." I took a pause to make it clear no one is to interrupt. "This girl, she doesn't come from a big family line of heroes, or geniuses. She's a little girl that was abandoned to her luck minutes after she was born." I paused to look at the reactions some did by their eyes widening.

"She was left abandoned as a baby outside a fire department. Which she was later found by a dog by the name of Cindy. That dog proceeded to call the attention of the captain of that fire department. Who later decided to name the girl as Cindy as the baby had no letter detailing information." I paused to catch my breath.

"If it's isn't obvious, that girl is me. I grew up in an orphanage in the state of New York. While growing up in that place I can only call it as hard and... Lonely. But at first I resented the world. How could people who are meant to love you no matter what...abandon you to your luck." I looked around even the ones taking pictures stopped. "I grew up in a rundown orphanage, I never leaned the meaning of family, I didn't have a father or mother figure. I grew up in loneliness, trusting no one except myself. By the time I was six I knew I would never get adopted; and during my sixteen years living there I faced and failed interviews with potential families, cried myself to sleep many, many nights." I can see the clear shock of people as I speak. "You may ask yourself, how she became what she is?.. Well, it's not easy to answer but while looking at kids crying because they were abandoned, kids who lost their parents I felt the need to help them. I held girls that wanted a shoulder to cry on. I helped little boys stop crying out in pain by telling them to remember those happy and cherished moments in their lives that everything isn't as bleak as it seemed." A hand went up, I raised my eyebrow but I saw it was a kid, a little girl with my previous mask.

"Miss Silk." A microphone was placed near her.

"Hello, I remember you. You were on the plane." She didn't tell me her name but I do remember her. She blushed heavily.

"Why did you become a superhero?" A good question.

"That's a really good question. I save lives so people can experience happiness with the ones they care about and not be lonely. I do it because it's the right thing to do I had the power to help and decided that if I didn't help, people would suffer. I learned that no matter what you do, if it's the right thing you have to do it. A superhero can't stand for injustice or bullying; you stand and fight it head on." The little girl seemed like my words hit home as she smiled. Turning my head to the crowd.

"... I had above average intellect and an eidetic memory. So I skipped a few grades in school. By thirteen I built an arc reactor out of scrap, spoons and a used car battery; by fifteen I was starting college and by eighteen I helped in saving the city from an alien invasion and stopping an international terrorist." People actually clapped at that. "I can now take questions." I pointed at random since everyone raised their hands.

"In which part of New York did you grow up?"

"I will not say from where I am due to their safety." I pointed at another.

"J. Jonah Jameson reporter from the daily bugle." I felt a smile on my face from that. "Is it true that you had to pay rent above the standardized law as well as living in the streets while going to community college?"

"I... I'm actually surprised you know that. But yes, I lived in the streets for around 3 to four months due to rent being raised above what I could work for. I worked in Stark industries tech support department for three years, while studying and doing my best at helping people. I did it's actually really hard. That's why I have made several anonymous donations to homeless shelters for expansion and more housing for people."

"But why? From what I gathered you live in a warehouse on the outside of Queens which is now property of Stark industries. Why didn't you-"  
"Because, my previous landlord was not a good person, by raising rent out of nowhere without notice. I couldn't arrive to those shelters because I had work and help people as well as school. It was a juggling act, all while trying to keep a separate identity from the one I have or more precisely had." He nodded as he wrote down certain parts in a notepad. Other hands went up.

"Why did you keep your identity secret?"

"Because I was looking to having a normal life, I wore baggy shirts and pants as well as a wig to hide my hairstyle. I didn't want to stand out, blending in into the background. Making a good disguise, the shy girl who never stood out. But now I have to no longer keep appearances, I now have to deal with everything and accept myself no longer hide in the shadows." I point at another one.

"What will the police do now that your identity is out?"

"Well, I've come with an agreement with the world security council which gave me a pardon but I insisted that I get a punishment since while I did good, I had to pay for doing what I did. So I will be doing community service by working together with the NYPD only after I go to several courses and take an exam where I would be graded and know the laws and procedures police officers use so I can respond accordingly. But I won't act as a police officer but as a liaison from the Avengers to the NYPD to ensure the safety of citizens." People began clapping after that statement. Out of the corner of my eye Pepper gives me the signal for one last question.

"One last question." I say and reporters begin talking one over the other. I point at the one that seems the most excited and hadn't signaled before.

"Are you curious about finding your real family?" I don't really want to answer but one thing I know is that.

"I don't..." I was not expecting that question. Steeling myself and taking a deep breath. "I am not interested in finding out who my real family is. Even if a small part inside of me wants to know, I don't really want to know because I have been by myself most of my life... No further questions." I said as I motioned for Pepper to take stage again. I left the stage and sighed out loud as I made my way out.

"Thank you all for coming any further questions can be answered-" Like that I was out of earshot from the conference. 'At least it's Sunday... but tomorrow it's a new day and... School.' I take out my phone and check to see if anyone is playing. Which to my surprise Detox is playing.

'Hey, you up for ranked duo?' I sent a message as I entered the elevator that Tony allows us to use and pressed the floor to my apartment. Feeling tired of the world I waited for the elevator to arrive to my apartment and I walking and in just removed my bra through my shirt and throwing it at random because god damn are those things uncomfortable and damn that kind heart Pepper has to buy me one, only problem is that the bra was a few sizes too small stupid ass thing was D-34 to my dismay I might be  
D-40 or D - 42.

I really should just rot my brain watching TV but... actually that sounds nice, public speaking is tiring. Quickly typing a message 'Nvm.' I crashed partially face first on my couch and turned on the TV to see halfway through Pirates of the Caribbean, I think the fourth one. Just reclined myself lying down.

After about half an hour I changed positions and got myself popcorn. 'If my girlfriend could actually be here... Stupid ass Shield Hydra bs that keeps her away.' I grumbled as  
I took a handful of popcorn and shoved it down my mouth. But that brings me to a question. 'Should I do something?' The universe decided that a jerk with the power of foresight wanted to blackmail me. He was never mentioned in movies or comics.

'Does something want me to be distracted as to not say anything? I think I have to talk with Doctor Curtis about this.'

"Miss Moon, you have an incoming call from Mister Stark."

"Sup Tony."

"Hey kid."

"I am an adult."

"So you say. So I heard you have to take it easy for one week which gives me a week to work on your stuff. Do you want to work on this?"

"Nah, I'm tired right now. Go crazy with everything." I answered not really caring as I kept eating popcorn.

"Alright then, you heard her Jarvis."

"See you later Tony." I hung up and kept watching the movie until it ended. I checked my phone to see the contact with Maria's name and a picture of her and me hugging with one arm. 'It is kinda late. She should be available.' I dialed the phone and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I saw the interview."

"What did you think?"

"I think you looked gorgeous, and pretty hot."

"Why thank you. But anything else you might want to say?"

"That your chest looked like it was about to burst through." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Not my fault that the shirt was a size shorter."

"A size?"

"Babe, I still don't understand how or why you ear bras. Those things are so uncomfortable."

"Well, to lower your hate towards bras, you could go to a store and buy a few that are your actual size."

"But..."

"I know you hate shopping but... I do as well. Any friends that could help you since I am kinda busy."

"Are you free right now?"

"Yeah, Fury let me off early. After all I think he was just as tired from the meeting. How did that go?"

"Ugh, those old goats wanted me to be a soldier."

"Its not that bad."

"Well, from my point of view, I don't want to be a soldier that is bound to work for shield. Not saying anything but I'm eighteen, I don't want to drop everything to become one shield agent bound to active duty. I want my freedom." 'Besides they want something from me, especially with Pierce. He wants to get my DNA for some reason or another.'

"We could see each other more often."

"That is true. BUT with Fury backing me up, I told them in the kindest way possible to fuck right off, they nuked New York. Who the hell does that?"

"The security council who doubted the director of shield."

"Exactly, they acted before knowing we were saving the city. I gave them facts of how a bomb of that magnitude works. They relented after that."

"That's great." She didn't sound too pleased. But the sound of her phone being called pulled my attention as it interrupted our call.

"Is your phone ringing?"

"Yeah, its fury." I feel cheated that he calls her for everything but its her job.

"You might want to answer that, because he's Nick Fury and you answer his first call." I say in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry but if he's calling me it's urgent. So I will have to..."

"It's okay. You have to, it's your job after all."

"I'll be there next weekend, promise."

"All, right. I miss you."

"I miss you too." I feel so cheesy doing this but.

"I miss you more... hello?" I turn to my phone to see the call ended. "Oh. Maybe that was too much on my end. Maybe I shouldn't've said that. I decided to get some sleep, after all I'm tired. As I walked towards my room my phone pinged and saw the message from Tito. 'Didn't see it, sry.'

'Np, its late and I have to get some sleep.'

'See ya then.' I took a quick shower and with pjs lied down on my bed thinking about the past few months, how I went from nothing to everything, from privacy to public. I ended up dreaming something pleasant as I finally let go of my past and I think I can live like this. Maybe listen for once to Doctor Curtis, but I believe I could be myself without bothering to remember and then came it came into my mind... I have school tomorrow... oh shit.

* * *

 **DBZfan45: thanks for the support! I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I do writing it.**

 **Ruan Sueidayson: Thanks I have made several reports and investigations regarding depression and anxiety. I have read many books on psychology and development of emotions as well as the physical representation and symptoms one can experience while they are depressed. (Weird flex but my hobby is reading about psychology.**

 **Shadowjab17 I'll be answering your reviews by the paragraph. First off, the first 3 chapters are bad, I know but I don't really mind that you think this. Calling my story bad is up to you; because 228 people like the story. (Contrary to your 13 stories with a mediocre amount of follows.)**

 **Yes there are mistakes in the chapter but I didn't have a beta at the time. I've asked but they don't answer or flat out ghost on me. Also there can be excuses that are valid, while it's true that English isn't my first language I've been speaking it for over 20 years fluently as well as having perfect scores on all if my English subjects all the way until my last english class in college. While true the capitalising is incorrect in some form or another writing them "shield" and "SHIELD." Are different IF they're spoken or thought. I don't pour out my soul, I write because it's fun and entertaining to me.**

 **I did made the mistake of making her stand out and superpowered, but while yes its an "unoriginal pity OC" that it hurt you because of the unoriginality (hope you actually got hurt.) The fact that my character was bullied makes it seem like the character was able to overcome difficulties in her early life. Yes, I did fail in making the story and reader know her feeling; I skimmed over that part. My bad.**

 **Let me give you statistics, but you might not understand them. 2000 - 2012 had the highest amounts of reports regarding bullying cases. (Important fact by the way.) Not only had a third of student population was bullied, targets were mainly loners, black people and you guessed it foreigners or people with foreig traits mainly Asians and Latin Americans due to the conflict over in Latin America and the previous conflict in Afghanistan. It wasn't until 2012 that several action plans were set in motion to reduce bullying. That means that up until 2012 some thing was done to prevent bullying not stop it but lower the rates. Also public schools they're not fun and games, you can get stabbed if you look in the wrong direction.**

 **Also she's smart because she dedicated herself, she was a college graduate with a degree and a mastery, before being reborn. She's smart because of that and the powers came from being chosen.**

 **I've ranted long enough, I read a bit of a story of yours. You definitely wrote it with you feet, good grammar but a really bad pacing and phrasing in some areas. Also there is a big bar on the keyboard, it's called space bar it helps separating words. Just fyi.**

 **You say my writing needs work? Pot meet kettle, your last paragraph of a review was just as crappily written as you claim my story is.**

 **It's okay if you won't read this story, while I hope you realize that saying crap and judging because you don't like it and doing it in a rude manner.**

 **You just have to point out what I did wrong the right way, not nitpicking or saying how much it bored you and hurt you.**

 **To me, you're nothing but someone who lacks judgement and intelligence to leave a review. There are some things that I thank you for pointing out in your review such as characterisation, interactions, research, etc. but insulting my story and writting, it's not right.**

 **Anyway sorry if you guys had to read that, but one thing I hate are people who claim being better when they aren't. I suppose I might be acting childish against a reviewer, but I honestly don't care. I'm proud of my work and enjoy rereading it.**

 **Well it doesn't matter, what's done is done.**

 **Also on another note seeing as there is a big discrepancy between number of readers and visitors from chapter 1 to 3 I will rewrite them. Right now I've rewritten chapter 1 and halfway through chapter 2. I will let you guys know that it will make more sense once you guys read them. I will change the origin, give an insight on her powers, one her social life, and lastly hardships in the orphanage.**

 **I enjoy reading reviews and also trying to see how to make you guys leave a review. It does help and inspire me to keep writing.**

 **Follow, favorite and Review.**

 **Do leave a review.**

* * *

 **Post credits scene.**

One man logging in to a computer that is clearly advanced as it was only a hologram the man with calloused fingers dressed in a gray expensive suit, his hair neatly combed, not a hair out of place. The symbol that inspired fanatism accross Germany during the times The Red Skull was the head of that division in the army of the greatest evil mankind ever saw. the screen flickered until another man dressed in a lab coat appeared beside the man with a tablet in hand. 

"Mr. Secretary." 

"Doctor, tell me of the girl." 

"Well she is powerful. But we can't really touch her, not anymore. After all Brown failed." 

"Yes he was always overconfident, do you think she's related to that crazy scientist that we used to have?" 

"The one who tried to expose us?" 

"Yes, that woman who experimented on herself after we rejected her funds." 

"She was too smart for her own good. Well not really smart enough. But she is related according to the DNA we have on file." 

"And we slipped, Fury hid her. Somehow he knew if she was adopted she would've been found and captured." 

"She would've been a good addition to our ranks. That much strength and agility, she could've been the perfect powerhouse. We could've been in control of a few countries by now." 

"Indeed, but no use to cry over a spilled drink. Did you collect any DNA?" 

"Yes, but the damage done to it is not enough to do anything with it, we also haven't been able to acquire anything from her. She's too well guarded in her routine; she's too strong to fight someone who could fight her. I would need a lot of blood, even bone marrow and a lot of other types of samples." 

"So, it would be impossible… fine close the file and mark this as a failed experiment." 

"What about the mother? We could use her somehow." 

"No, she's too much of an addict to ever be useful once again. She can't even think straight anymore. Her body is too rotten by chemicals. Just keep placing the monthly amount we established for her and make sure she's still a junkie, hopefully she dies soon bringing her and our secrets to her grave." 

"Understood, Director Pierce." 

"Thank you, Doctor List." With that the call ends and the screen the director uses lit up as a file with the picture of the ex-vigilante and Avenger labeled as Project Spider now has a red stamp with 'FAILED' on top of the document. The file got sent to a folder with the rest of the failed experiments. "Maybe we could use the mother… yes… that could be an option. But it might be too complicated, or not?" With that the director rubbed his chin as he thought of different types of strategies in order to get more super soldiers on their side. After all every note the mother left behind are too well ciphered to be decrypted. 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN at the bottom. But first a little story of my life and why I didn't update.**  
 **So... First, I got super sick as in according to doctors if I drink alcohol I can die, I got pneumonia during that time in the hospital and my lungs are healthy-ish. I got a job, a small one as a League of Legends caster which doesn't pay squat. I also made a brand under my name, and last but not least I am working on a few novels and studying Japanese for a third language.**

 **Enjoy the chapter more at the bottom.**

Finally, I can walk freely. I can move my wrist and my back doesn't hurt anymore.

With a regular tee shirt that has the words "party animal" and a penguin with a backwards hat as well as gold chains, a pair of jeans that I usually wear. Grabbing tightly onto my bag and land a block away I take put my wallet and with my school ID I enter campus and walk to my class. It feels pretty fresh to not wear a wig the entire day of school. I feel so relived mainly because I can wear normal clothes around people, upside more clothes, downside no more baggy pants or baggy sweaters until I have to wash these ones.

Arriving to class and taking my usual seat at the middle since its the only one left, its great arriving quickly and making a few heads turn my way.  
No one said anything While taking out my notebook. I can see the professor is already here and looking straight at me with an expectant look, he looks upset, no, not upset more like conflicted as if you want to say something and you're thinking what to say in the harshest way possible.

"Umm... Sorry about the three weeks I wasn't here. Did you receive the homework and the project, you said we had to present a part of the-"

"Miss Moon." He interrupted me.

"Yes?" I stiffened and braced for the upcoming scolding, but his expression changed completely.

"I want to thank you... a year ago my daughter was taken hostage during an assault on a bank, they strapped bombs to hostages. They said that they would kill a hostage every hour if they didn't comply. Yet you came in and in minutes stopped everyone before a single shot was fired. I never got to thank you- the least I can do is-" He's nearly crying as his eyes are glassy.

"It was nothing, I knew I had to step in and stop them. It was hard, I won't lie but they were innocents I couldn't let them get hurt."

"I'm sure you have heard this a thousand times but I want to say it to you anyway." He took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving my daughter." I smiled as he had tears in his eyes I stood up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

"You don't have to thank me, at all. I gladly stepped in to save her because it was the right thing to do. I don't need special treatment or anything just know that for me its worth it if your daughter is happy and safe." The professor wiped his eyes giving me a glance that I know says thank you; he smiled and cleared his throat.

"Also, I did receive your project. I have to say that it's only a theory that seems too complex to be made possible." I feel taken aback.

"But, what I'm implying is that there doesn't have to be connected to a neural implant or connected to the brain. What if a prosthetic can be made to respond to muscle signals."

"That is another field."

"Not really, it can work if something to detect micro contractions and micro movements in the stump I still need to add that."

"That can be possible. I might have to check with a few colleagues. Is this your idea or did someone else..."

"Plagiarizing? No, I'm never doing that. But I started when I read this book." I took my bag and pulled out the advance mechanics that Howard Stark wrote its kinda common to see in every bookstore and pulling out a research paper Tony did when he was in college. "This book details that something with enough micro sensors can work and this research paper states that using a synthetic partially ferrous metal can work as the sensors; Only thing is that I can't see a way to do it without making a surgery and a metal that is not in the theoretical place. Here chapter eighty-five and page seventy-nine." I opened the book and gave it to him soon followed by the paper and pointed at the underlines sections.

"I will have to look into it, I'm sure that Tony Stark is impressed."

"Not really, he's more onto other stuff at the moment. I mean he's working on energy but he's not interested in this type of stuff."

"I think I have a colleague that can look into this and maybe this can be your thesis

"Anyway. We have a few minutes before class starts. Miss Moon, would you mind answering some questions?"

"No; not at all." I said with a small smile as I took a sip of my chocolate. The guy behind tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around and he suddenly had a red face.

"Umm… when did you get your powers?"

"When I was Fourteen." I answered but felt the rush of memories from when I developed them, getting shot first day was not a good time.

"They didn't manifest?"

"Sorry I won't tell."

"Oh, I have one." A girl from the front said. "Do you know captain America?" A guy beside her interrupted her.

"Dude, of course she does. She's an avenger."

"Is Thor as dreamy as he looks in the pictures?"  
"Yes I know Thor, we had a meal on that Sharma place that everyone is going." I turned to the girl "I have to admit he fits the title of god. He's also really kind and likes to tell jokes." I heard a dreamy sigh. I took a few minutes of chatting until one guy asked the question I have been waiting for. "Are you single?" He asked followed by jeers and other guys asking the same question.

"No, I'm taken. Sorry, we've been dating for 3 months and two weeks." I heard noises of disappointment. "Sorry about that."

"Who is he?"

"Is he an avenger?" I felt my face heat up at remembering Maria. 'What would happen if I come out as whatever I am? LGBT doesn't become relevant until 2015 that's three years from now.

"Students, silence. Now that class has started. Miss Moon. Please go to the Dean's office."

"But, class? I mean I-"

"We had a meeting about you. You have to be in the Deans office at first hour; I just had to be selfish and thank you before anything else and discuss your project. The homework will be posted on the website so you can go. You already know the anyway; also I will talk to some people about your project and don't worry I'll make sure you're present for that." I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom.

I could see a few people looking at me but stayed away or made way for me and whispering into themselves. 'Dude, it's Silk' 'Holy shit she's so hot.' I turned to them and rose and eyebrow. 'Shit she heard us.' I kept walking but my senses alerted me of someone behind me.

"H-hi." A voice sounded behind me, it's squeaky and silent, I look down at her to see she's wearing a Silk T-shirt which had my symbol and the web around it.

"Hello." I reply with a calm and well I think it's my Silk tone, as it is, cheerful.

"Oh-oh... you probably don't remember me but you saved me in the New York..." I actually remember her, she was crying in joy when I jumped into the bank and saves the people from the Chitaury before I threw the bomb out the window.

"I do remember you, you were wearing ripped jeans and as well as a black Iron Man shirt your hair longer."

"How?"

"That's a secret."

"That's cool..." She looks so... insecure, kinda like me. "Is it okay if we take a picture?"

"Yeah, totally." She scrambled for her phone I took my scarf and placed it on giving the appearance of Silk as the scarf was on me I pressed my palm twice to make the mask adjust to my face and the web-like design appears on the scarf.

"Cheese!" I said as she took a selfie, her eyes went wide.

"Another." I said as the scarf went to my neck revealing my face she looks shocked as my face is revealed she took the picture anyway.

"Thank you so much I love you... in the platonic way!" I smiled and went my way I could hear her squeal in excitement as well as her celebration.

"It's alright, don't worry too much." I said as I arrived into the deans building. The secretary looked at me once, then twice, and then she scrambled over to the phone.

"D-dean, Silk is here."

"Cin-cindy is fine."

"You can let her inside." She looked at me and I walked into the office of the dean.

"Hello Professor." I said as I walked in his office is filled to the brim with papers.

"Good morning Miss Silk I-"

"Moon, Silk is when I'm in... You know… uniform."

"Of course, my mistake." He cleared his throat. "Please take a seat; you see I wanted to speak with you personally since we reviewed your application for a scholarship submission for a hundred percent and it's been approved, Congratulations! The board of directors had a meeting and they accepted. I pushed them for this since after all your grades are top notch, even you could be valedictorian and graduate early, you're eighteen and by when you're twenty you'll be out of here." He's way too cheerful and I can't help but feel anger. "I'm sorry for not accepting your submission before, I'm amazed that we looked over your potential we're sorr-" I feel anger rise to the point I can no longer hide it, so I had no other choice than to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're not sorry; I sent you seven, seven applications for a scholarship as well as many other universities; and you as well as all of them, rejected me, your board rejected me exactly seven times don't bring up potential when your board saw what I had. The only reason I'm getting it right now is because you know damn well that I'm a superhero and a member of this University... the only school that-"

"Yes we looked over all of them, but some of the board members are happy that we have an Avenger-"

"Your board ignored all my applications, hell every school gave me the middle finger. I offered revolutionary tech and I was, no, I am a prodigy. You chose the son of the current police commissioner for what I consider a paper volcano, someone who now has a GPA of 3.3 I have a 4.0, I had it then and I have it now-" His expression steeled.

"Look, some think that you were a threat both to the faculty and the university in general." I felt myself stiffen. 'Fuck, he's right and if I'm right, people will think I'm a threat then I won't be able to even be close to any school... ever.' "And that means you made a vote and I ended up staying here." I made the declaration hoping to not get kicked out.

"Yes, and as such, you have to make sure no student gets injured, faculty is aware of your status. Well everyone not living under a rock knows. Please do feel free to show your Bobcat spirit, oh and also. Here." He took out a box up to brim with the university logo, from a jacket to pens. "Since you now have a scholarship that people would kill for, congratulations again; even if you have the Stark scholarship. Keep it, it's all paid by the school board so don't worry. I didn't get a chance to say it but welcome to NYU; also you will have to maybe do some talks or something along those lines, I will have someone notify you. Or send you an email." I nodded as my fists clenched and I made my way out.

"Oh, my son loves you. I would like if you could sign this for him." Turning around he placed a photograph of me in a cool pose I did with cap when he recorded those videos for PE, detention and safety during school and gave me a marker.

"What's his name?"

"His name is James." I wrote 'To: James, from: Silk.'

"Any message to him?" I said in my most annoyed tone.

"Tell him that he's the best." I wrote the message and placed the photo on his desk. "Thanks I have a free period so." I walked away with the box in my hands and left the office. I decided to go to the library to see if I can keep working on the shield simulation, it didn't work so I need to figure out a way to make it work. After around half an hour of working around making the shields stop at a certain range without wasting energy, I changed the energy output on the edges but I need JARVIS and the lab to see if it can work.

"Hey." I heard beside me even through the music in my ears.

"Sup?" The guy took a seat beside me invading my personal space. He looks like the son of a politician or a lawyer; mainly he looks like a douche, people I usually avoid.

"Hi." He said as he closed my laptop and made me turn my head to him by touching my chin. I can't help but scowl as his hand left my face.

"Umm... hello?" 'This guy is stepping over boundaries, but did guys really think this works?'

"So I heard you're like a Superhero, that's cool, you know I consider myself cool."

"Umm, thanks I think?" He's just interested in something. I'm trying hard to not roll my eyes.

"You know I was wondering about how awesome it would be if you would come to a party this Friday. We're two pretty cool people, so we could totally be the greatest  
couple." He placed a note beside my stark computer.

"My phone and the address, maybe you can call me and we can have a date or something." 'I think no one ever has been so bold towards me, and maybe if I want to smack him I can't.'

"Or something is good; Thank you I'll think about it." I said but a smirk appeared on my face. "Can my boyfriend come? He'll be in town." I lie to him; the guy immediately reacts and now has an expression that looks like he just made the dumbest mistake ever. I just opened my laptop and began waited for him to get away. "Sure he can come."  
He said as he stood up and looks like he got slapped and walked away, I went back to work I until I felt hungry enough.  
With that I left and made my way to the cafeteria after all it's almost noon and I need to have lunch.

* * *

2 girls are standing by the entrance of the library; I think they were waiting for me as they are now standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Ummm... hi?"

"You're Silk, right?"

"Yes, hi?"

"Excuse her..." The other interjected, I felt hungry.

"Sure thing, I'm not in a hurry, I have a free hour and-" I said giving an excuse.

"Oh you're going to patrol the city and save people?" The other girl interrupted me.

"... Not really, I was going over to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Oh, that's cool too." This is getting way too awkward.

"Yeah?... I think food is good there..." I said in an awkward tone, taking a step to the side to make my way there but they blocked my way.

"We were actually going to say that you're so amazing. Can I-" She got jabbed in the rib and a glare from the other. "Can we have your autograph?" This is different from all the others as they are trying to get obviously a picture.

"Sure... do you have a pe-" a sharpie appeared in my face.

"Here. Sign this shirt please!" She pulled out a shirt and I signed with what I did to sign for those kids at the hospital. Writing down silk in neat cursive and adding a spider web pattern around my name and the dot in the i with six legs.

"OMG thank you so much!"

"No problem, see you guys." I walked away but saw that she was squealing in happiness, sighing I began to think on what to eat.

Walking into the cafeteria some stopped eating to look my way. I kept walking aiming to get in line for the food that they serve. I kept to my phone just looking at news and most of them were about me. They were about my exploits, my background which no one found much about, aside from my second place at the science fair for a scholarship and my early graduation.

I looked up to see the guy in front of me checking his phone as well. He's looking at a video of me using the shield of Captain America and smacking chitauri.

I turned to my own and tapped the Twitter app and began browsing the feed, I follow some people because they post dumb quotes that make me laugh, and many among others mainly for memes and funny quotes as the memes are coming as the trollface, and Me Gusta is something people are using The Golden age of memes is here.

But right now they're just freaking out when they saw that I was following them there are so many screenshots of me following them. I groaned in annoyance without realizing, which made heads turn towards me.

'Please don't recognize me.' I pleaded mentally as I looked to the guy in front of me. Who turned towards my face then to his phone, then to me, then to his phone, then to me.

His mouth opened like a fish. "Y-Y-YOU!" He smiled giddily.

"Me." I replied in a deadpan and snarky tone to try and make a quip, which only made him smile wider.

"S-S-SILK!" 'Oh shit, he just screamed.' People turned towards us mainly me.

"Uhm... hi?"

"H-he-hello?"

"Hi as well? Again." I answered back in a kind tone I need to make sure to be kind and humble nothing has to change.

"Honor you it's to meet my... wait no! I-I uh..." I couldn't help but trying to contain my laughter he's just as bad as I am. His face turns red in embarrassment.

"Did you meant to say it is my honor to meet you?" He turned red at my statement and I turned to meet the eyes of other students. "Umm..." As I said that an onslaught of  
people began yelling out questions.

"How are you so strong?!"

"Do you get cramps?!"

"Do you have the phone number of Captain America?"

"Would you marry me?"

"Hey man! Not cool!" Many began to keep adding questions to which I can't answer its overloading my senses.

"Okay people stand back!" I said but they kept pushing as phones were shoved to my face taking pictures and the flashes made a headache appear. 'Fuck it.' I took a jump to the metal table that reminds me of buffets where food is placed and easily placing my foot on a sturdy part and jumped high enough that I twirled and landed on the roof with my hands, which my feet followed soon after. My clothes stuck to me as I made them stick to me as to not flash something to anyone.

"Guys chill!" Everyone looked at me but still were raging on. 'Oh god what do I do?'

"Alright people! She's famous and everything, but step back!" And to my surprise people stepped back as the girl yelled out.

"You can come down now." She turned to me. I unstuck myself and landed feet first after a small graceful flip if I say so myself and someone actually clapped.

"Thanks for that." We walked over to the counter and the guy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as no sounds at all sound around us.

"I would like to get three orders of egg with bacon, two sandwiches and if you can give me two of the big cups with that orange juice?"

"Yes, right away." But he didn't move as he looked star struck.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing? Get to work." The one in the side that is standing where all the food is yelled at him.

"Right, sorry." But before he did anything he got shoved. "Miss Silk, sorry about him, he gets like that. Give me a second and I can make you get the best."

"No, it's ok with what you usually serve, those look good." I pointed at the eggs.

"But they were made an hour ago and are kept fresh by-"

"It's alright, I do like the food here I'm kinda hungry right now, it's alright I don't need you to make something fresh." He nodded reluctantly and gave me my order, good thing about having powers is that I can stick the cups to my wrists and they won't fall. I walked away from the line and I can hear almost everyone asking for what I just bought.

I turned to the girl who is walking beside me and is looking at me.

"Thanks again." I said, just turned to me and reached for the cups standing on my wrists.

"No problem. Cindy, right?" I nodded shyly, I recognize her. She always antagonizes the head cheerleader during practice.

"S-so..." I steeled myself. "Why are you here?" I asked at the girl but a voice I know too well sounded behind her as we took a seat in the benches on Washington Park on one of the parts that is outside campus, which is actually crossing the street.

"Cindy! I knew I would find you here you hermit." Ferguson yelled as he arrived. "You bitch you've been ignoring my texts." I eased out a bit. I may not be good at talking to people I don't know. But he is a friend; he visited me when I was getting better placing everything down I grab a sandwich and begin to eat.

"Shut up you... bastard." He stopped and gave me a look as if saying 'Did you seriously say that?' I just took another bite.

"You need better insults; also stop ghosting me! Give me your phone." He demanded as he took a seat in front of me but I still took out my phone having my doubts to turning it on, steeling myself and looking at him.

"No, I'm not giving you my phone." I said placing my food on the package, feeling annoyed as he tried to take it but it ended with me getting annoyed and returned to eat.

"Don't be mean." He reached over and grabbed it. I'm mentally tired to take it from him.

"It's not even on! You hermit." He pressed the on button. He learned how to use it when I was getting better. Lucky for me I was alone those days only the medical staff that was on shift and Doctor Cho. I know he was trying to meet with Steve.

"Why are you allowing him to use your phone?"

"Tired." I said as I went to my other parts of breakfast.

"So Cin; holy crap! You have a lot of messages." The phone begins to beep a lot.

"How? I don't give my phone number."

"Switch numbers."

"No... I'm sure it's not that bad."

"One hundred Fifty nine messages. From one, two... around fourty people and whoa ten group chats. With around twenty messages each."

"Ugh, give it here." He gave it to me and began to mute everything and delete people I don't get along with. This ended up in me blocking a lot of numbers... "Maybe I will have to change phone numbers."

"So, how's your first few hours been?"

"Well... it's gone to shit. I was being threatened to be expelled. I got ambushed and mobbed. Now I want to go back to my apartment and crawl in my bed waiting to not die of social anxiety. I can maybe study online?"

"That might be a good idea, but I told you to go out more you hermit you need to get sunlight. You still need a ride to work?"

"Now I don't, I can just swing myself to where I work."

"You work?" The voice of the girl who saved me from the mob.

"Oh you're still here." I said but realized it sounded too mean.

"I think I know you..." Ferguson said.

"I'm Katherine... although I'm in your physics class and she's with me in the cheerleader team." I sighed from my lips as my phone begins to ring.

"I miss my anonymity."

"Oh hon it's only beginning." I only groaned in annoyance, Katherine voice got my attention as she read with over the shoulder of Ferguson. "So this here, most messages are. From 'Are you really Silk?' To 'Do you share a name with Silk?' And the cheerleader group is debating whether or not you are the real silk. We have practice today, by the way."

"Ugh, and rugby as well." I groan.

"Come on its not that bad. You also have to save a few lives."

"Ughh at least there's no paparazzi." I said as I take a forkful of ham. Only for clicking sounds invade my ears. I turn to my right to see a few reporters coming my way with cameras flashing.

"Silk! Silk!" They keep walking towards us and taking pictures.

"Umm, you guys are trespassing." I can see both Ferguson and Katherine cover their faces.

"Also you're interrupting my lunch... Could you...please, you know, go away?"

"I get paid for this." One of them said as he just kept taking pictures.

"Where did you get that shirt?" One of them asked but I can tell that Katherine is dialing to someone.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"Do your powers affect your body? What do you do to keep your body in shape? Do you follow a diet?" 'Jesus, what is up with these questions?'

"Guys, please, don't go asking questions like that." I'm clearly nervous and my tone suggests that but just like before.

"Hey! You're trespassing, so you might want to step back. Campus security is on the way; also asking about what someone is wearing is personal and an offence. She's a superhero not a celebrity made for gossip." Katherine interrupted a reporter about to speak with a look, but just as another camera went off campus security arrived and escorted the paparazzi out pushing them out.

"Dude that was awesome!" Ferguson said in an amazed tone.

"Thanks, I try." She replied with a smile.

"Also they are right Cin, your sense of fashion is horrible." He jabbed at me.

"It's not that bad." I glanced at my shirt. "It's from goodwill."

"No, he's right. You might want to change your wardrobe."

"Says you, I like my shirts." I replied in an annoyed tone but she took a serious look at me.

"So, Silk how is it to feel famous?" I chuckled at her impression of an interviewer with her coffee cup as a fake microphone.

"I'll say its pretty nice. I mean, from no one to someone who everyone can't stop talking about." I admit out loud following the joke.

"Oohh so you like the attention?"

"Can't say I don't, I love how everything is just amazing, I totally don't have social anxiety." I said but that made us break as we began to laugh we kept talking like that as I ate.

"Hey, Ferguson... how is it, you know... where you are?" I refer to him about his sexuality but I need a little bit of help.

"Well... can't say, it's hard; my parents don't know, only my cousin knows and you, and now her." He says clearly upset.

"Sorry." Katherine said.

"It's alright, but as society is, if I come out I think I will end up bullied so hard I will end up switching U's. But where is this coming from?"

"I... know of someone... who is in a situation." He looked at me with a serious expression his eyes glanced towards Katherine. "Maybe it's not the right time."

"Yeah." His phone beeped.

"I have class. See ya later Cin and Kate." With that he left us; which ended with Katherine and me talking.

"So..." I am not fond of her just barging in, I mean she gets along with Ferguson and she's part of the cheerleader team.

"Look." I interrupt her in a serious tone. "I don't trust you, at all. I appreciate what you did; I do." She seems unfazed. "But I don't like how you're just showing up now. You  
jump out of nowhere, and say I'm your friend. I am not great at friends; I didn't have anyone as a friend, not now not ever. Yet you seem friendly-ish… like you want to be friends. Why? You do know if we end up becoming friends you will be in danger." She seems taken aback. "If you want to say that you're my friend just because I have this new fame then take a picture or give me something to sign and you can brag that you're an... acquaintance of mine, so-"

"I-I want to say that... I always thought you were kinda shy. I mean you always have a way to look down and make sure you're in the background but I wanted to speak before everything happened. I remember you sitting in the back and not bothering to speak to anyone, as if people would eat you alive, but you always pulled through in the choreography and I wanted to talk back then, I saw you on line for the cafeteria but never spoke to you because you looked unapproachable."

"What?"

"Yes, you had your head in a book on phone and just looked straight up like someone who avoids everyone."

"Yes, but it wasn't intentional."

"I just want you to give me a chance at this, I want you and I to be friends." She seems sincere... I sighed.

"Fine, so... where do we begin?"

"Well, I read that you had previously applied here." And so we began to talk, until we had class and we went our separate ways; I looked over to my phone and left for class.  
I handed in the weeks' worth of homework and received feedback on my projects. By the end of the day I had signed a more shirts, posters, took a few pictures, stopped a guy who tried to kiss me I dodged him easily, which ended with him getting a scolding from me; after all its assault and he ended up talking to a counselor; and last but not least, received a lot of thanks for saving them or saving a family member, friend, etc. This felt nice, since some told me how their attitude made a 180 after that.  
Now I'm just out of the lockers ready for Rugby practice, after that is cheerleader practice. Putting my usual training pants and fixing my shirt, I steeled myself feeling kinda nervous, since I never got over my social anxiety, and these people I can consider them my friends; Doctor Curtis helps but it's a slow progress.

* * *

Walking into the field is a weird experience as everyone looks my way. "Hey coach, miss me?" I say as I walked over to the coach who seemed a little happy to see me, can't always tell with him. But he's certainly a little more supportive of me.

"Can't say I did kid; but I don't approve of you getting hurt and being in danger, I have to thank you for helping out people. I'm sure it's getting old, but good job out there, and for the love of god be careful doing whatever you do." He ruffled my hair. I think that's the most emotion he's showed me or anyone in the last few months.

"Hey, watch the hair!"

He chuckled "Alright everyone get in line and begin warm up." I got in line for warm-up. After 20 minutes of warm-up and another hour of practicing we were told to pick a side for a match. But during the training I didn't get a single pass, everyone avoided eye contact and Ferguson is just giving me apologetic looks before he looks the other way by receiving a glare from another one. 'So they're doing this on purpose? Ouch.' It hurts that they're doing this I don't know why it bothers me so much. I mean, I have experienced worse things than this and I feel like I'm about to cry, maybe because they are my friends, people who had my back before. "You can all play a little match, Stevens you're in charge I have to take care of some business." He said as he left to his office. We split up in teams; I got picked last reluctantly which never happened.

Eventually each took their positions and we start to play, I'm getting fed up by how they're acting and I'm feeling so desperate. "I'm open!" I yell out during the first play but I'm clearly ignored by Stevens who seems to look for someone to pass the ball but instead passes it to Richard the other wing who is fully covered.

Hell even the other teams backwards are ignoring me as I stand there. We end up without getting to advance because Richard walked out of the field he turned to my direction but immediately turned the other way. This went on for ten more minutes clearly getting ignored. 'Maybe if I apologize.' "Okay guys, I get it you're mad, but it was just my life." Everyone looked at me but no one said a thing.

"Come on Lenk, you're my friend you told me so." He ignored me and turned the other way and walked away towards where the play ended.

"Stevens..." He looked the other way and joined the others with a scowl on his face.

"Ferguson, you're my friend." He just looked down and turned around and followed the others. I felt like I was back in the orphanage, how everyone walked away from me, every single rejection, the people saying I was a freak. How they isolated me as if I had a highly infectious and deadly disease in me. "Guys, I'm sorry about lying to you..."  
All of them ignoring me, I felt lonely again... 'I was fine on my own I can still be fine, maybe online classes don't sound so bad.' The anger rose as they kept playing after apologizing.

"HEY!" I scream in anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M DONE!" That got the attention of everyone, the coach returning to the field with his usual serious expression, I feel tears in my eyes as my sight blurs. 'So no one will speak to me, act like I don't exist. It's okay people have treated me worse. But this hurts, a lot.'

"Its not like-" Stevens tried to say as he walked in front of me but I was having none of it, I'm too angry.

"Shut the fuck up! You act like I'm not here. Fine! All my life I've been neglected and isolated, you don't want to play with me? Fine I won't play anymore. Fuck all of you! Especially you Ferguson you were my friend!" I feel tears in my eyes as I walk away pushing him out of my way with little strength he ends up in the ground I made sure to not push him hard.

My mind replaying all those times I was left out of everything, how they called me names, how I ate at the bathrooms daily in fear of getting my lunch stolen.  
"Moon get back!" The coach yelled as I walked away.

"NO! I'm out, I don't want to, I'm off the team." I walk past him as tears ran down my cheeks he tried to grab me, but I easily dodged him. It feels awful and I don't know why? It's my fault they're acting this way, It's because this secret that got revealed that I'm avoided by my 'friends.' Even Ferguson who is what I can call a best friend and he left me because he follows their orders all to keep his secret.

"I think we overdid it." I hear the faint sounds of chatter far away as I open the door and slam it close the lockers shake as the door slams. Changing as fast as I can into my clothes trying to not cry but the tears don't stop running down my cheeks, I wipe them as I walk with my stuff in hand walking over to the bathroom I can only sit down and cry. The sound of the knocking of the door brings my attention towards it.

"Moon, can I talk to you?" It's the coach.

"No." I reply as I sniff and blow my nose.

"Listen kid, I know it's hard but they're idiots... I don't know how to deal with emotions of girls but if you want to talk you can come to me. I'll talk to the guys right now, so just..."

"Thanks." I open the door and he grimaced as I just wiped my eyes and walked away he made way.

'Ferguson, fix this.' I faintly hear.

'Why would I fix it? It's your plan, I have to fix what I did to her because I followed your orders, and I fucked up for doing that she's a good person and I hurt her. You have to fix what you did.'

'Whatever let's just keep playing.' I wipe my eyes again and walk out the field as the coach began to yell at them to stop. Jumping to the wall and over to the roof giving me a place to clear my my phone I call Maria I was hoping that she would answer I really need someone, anyone right now; as the third beep passes I felt like I was about to begin to cry again. 'She's too busy working for a traitor organization.'

"Hi babe." Her voice cuts my thoughts.

"Hey..." my voice cracks as I sniff and wipe my eyes.

"Are you crying? Is everything alright?" She sounds worried and it's a relief that she feels worried.

"...Yes... No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Yes... It's just I got threatened to be expelled because of who I am, I have been hounded and praised, ambushed by people wanting to sign stuff. It's just that's not who I am. I can't face everything with a smile, I feel so anxious of being around people. I mean, I can't say I'm comfortable with all this attention! I feel like everything just constricts around me crushing me in a weight and the guys in the team just ignored me... even Ferguson who was talking to me a few hours ago he's ignoring me."

"Calm down babe, so please just breathe in and calm down." I listened to her my stomach becoming less than of a knot. After that I told her about how the practice went.

"They're acting like asses. Don't speak to them and wipe the tears. Don't worry and remember that you and I will go out this weekend that thing about online school may not be so bad." I nodded and sniffed as I stopped crying a few minutes ago and smiled at her proposition. "Well go to the movies and get dinner."

"Alright, I'll wait for you."

"Cool, now I think Fury is calling me."

"Talk to you later."

"Sure, also text me if you want to video chat." With that we end the call.

I feel refreshed, grabbing my bag I jump down to the street level and make my way towards practice its in five minutes and there is nobody in the field anymore. I avoid everyone but as I walk to the entrance I can see Ferguson, Stevens and Lenk. Blocking the way. As they see me approach, I try to walk past them but they don't let me go through.

"Cin I want to say-"

"Move." I order as I try to pass by, but end up colliding with Lenk and Stevens.

"We just want to talk."

"I don't, so move." I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Listen I'm so-" I grab Stevens by the neck of his shirt lift him up his feet and place him to my side to let me walk through. But Lenk stands in the way.

"I want to say sorry."

"I don't care and don't want to talk about anything, so just know, that from you Lenk." He took a step back. "I expected more." He looks ashamed. "And you." I turn to Ferguson, and pressing my index finger to his chest which made him step back. "I can see where you put your friends." I walked pushing both of them lightly out of the way but ended with both of them colliding with the wall. I am angry at them for treating me like that. That is a reason of why I hated high school, the bullying, the no one ever stepping over to me.

"Hey Cin." Katherine's voice called my attention. I turned to her and her expression from cheery turned serious and almost worried as she looked at me.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"I'm okay, I already talked with someone about it."

"But it clearly bothers you."

"Its just boys are idiots."

"Men, Cin. Men are idiots, every single one, no exceptions." We share a small laugh.

"Should I call you Katherine or Kate? Kat? Rin?" I try to smart ass my way out of this feeling.

"So we're going to pet names already?" I snort at her comment.

"Alright, so we have to make the presentation for regional's."

"I'll tell you later." I whisper.

"And we finally have someone here a loser who missed an entire month worth of practice. Who also shares the name with our superhero. So loser what made you come here today?" I am taken aback by how mean she thinks she is. I mean I realized she does look like an actress but she's only just beautiful or else my adventure with the terrorist she would've shown up.

"Umm... I-I go-got injured." I raised my hand. She didn't turn her eyes to me.

"Sharing a name is nothing if you're pathetic. Stand in the corner and do nothing, we'll think about doing something for you." She didn't bother looking and everyone is too focused on the choreography and other stuff to look my way.

"Umm-" Kate tried to interrupt but before she could say anything.

"Kate shut up, I don't want your opinion." The same girl said.

"Okay then your loss." She looked at me dumbfounded. 'What's her deal?' Turning to face Katherine with a puzzled look she shrugged. I took out a book and sat in the corner, my hair covering my face as the book sat in my lap.

The practice ended which I spent it reading. "Condo Moon? Condo Moon?" I rolled my eyes as I raised a hand at the wannabe mean girl who didn't bother to look at me. 'I get it you're mean.'

"Hi, so we were discussing and we think that you didn't do well of a job during practice and we have regional's in a week and you're out of the team. We could've said it at the beginning but you're already out of the team."

"Oh, okay." I raised my head to look at her on the eyes. I got my book and backpack and made my way out, looking at her standing there with a gaping open mouth. 'Huh, so she noticed.'

"Well… see ya." She looked at my eyes, which only flared in recognition.

"O-h- My-"

"Come on Cindy." Kate said as she gave her the middle finger and pushed me forward and gave away a cheeky smile. The guys are still there waiting and talking with one another.

"Cindy, I wan-" Stevens tried to say something but Kate interrupted as I told her about everything.

"Not now." Kate said as she barreled through, I followed behind her.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"Come on, you need to vent a little. I know a coffee place close by."

"Sure, let's go."

I arrived home after a grueling day I actually skipped work and headed straight home. I feel mentally exhausted this much human interaction is not healthy for my mental state. Letting my bag fall onto the carpet and my face and body onto the couch.

"Hey kid." I groan in complaint at the voice in my apartment makes itself known.

"What?" My voice muffled by the pillow on my face.

"Long day?"

"...yes."

"Good... now onto business. WE are going to work on Shield's Hellicarriers." That does pick my interest.

"I'm listening."

"Great." I can hear him walk to the couch I'm on. "That's my seat." My head is still in the couch.

"Its my couch."

"I didn't understand a thing you said. So move over." I groan in annoyance and sit up straight.

"What's the project?" He turned to me and he has a glass of something that smells really expensive. He puts his phone on the table.

"Jarvis, if you will." My tv turned on and displayed the blueprints for the Hellicarrier.

"Give me a closer look at the engine." In seconds with the phone and the TV a hologram was made.

"My TV can do that?"

"As I was saying." He just showed a schematic that I think is part of a presentation. "This right here, is the engine where I was stuck."

"I remember that." That memory brought a smile to my face.

"Caps face was hilarious. So eager to help and didn't know what was what on that panel." I began to laugh as a smirk placed itself on Tony's face.

"It runs on electricity." Tony mocked caps voice, which made me laugh even harder. He joined soon after me.

"Now, since I'm the superior engineer. I will be making the heavy machinery."

"Gee thanks."

"And you, you know more than me in circuitry and energy maximization. You're in charge of working with this." He said as if it was obvious. The hologram detailing the inner circuitry displayed. "This was the previous-"

"Time." I signaled my hands as a T, He turned to me. "You're placing me in charge of... this."

"Yes it's a joint project. Also not in charge."

"What do you mean by better than you in circuits?"

"Well you are. Which means you will be working on that. Make sure that everything is up to..." He said as he stood up and looked around as I recognized his expression.

"If you're looking for snacks. Over there in the pantry and my secret stash is inside the pots."

"And the secret secret stash?" I looked at him in surprise. "Remember we made a deal." I growled at him.

"Fine. Look on top of the fridge and press the button on the top twice." He followed my instructions and a piece of the cupboard opened revealing a mini fridge that I set up.  
He reached for the cakes.

"No, not the cakes!" He took all three of them.

"These are good." He said as he ate one with a fork he suddenly had.

"You ass, they were expensive!"

"So? We had an agreement." I mumbled a 'screw you.' Which only made him smirk.

"When do we start?" I sighed and lied back down in the couch.

"This Thursday. But it's only that no favors to make you Fury's favorite."

"You say that like I would go and work on a project if he asked and I would do it for his approval." He gave me a pointed look. "I may do that. It's not like I have issues and want Fury to be proud of me and have his approval over who I am." He kept the same look. I groan in irritation. "Fine. I promise not to do anything else for his approval." I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Repeat that and show me your hands and feet." He commanded as he went to the second cake.

"Damn you and your logic. I promise not to do anything else." I say this time not being able to cross my fingers.

"And?"

"And to make only what is asked for the project no additional projects to please him." I declared loudly.

"Good." He moved on to explain the rest of the project for half an hour we discussed a preview of what we would do. "Also do you not have any friends? You're always here or  
in your cave."

"I-I do have friends. Just not right now, they're assholes" I mumbled. "Just not physical ones…" As I recalled my online friends.

"Do you still have imaginary friends?"

"No, I... never thought about having one, that would've been a better coping mechanism for my loneliness, now that I think about it."

"You have to get out there and have a friend, a real friend. Like your age or something, kinda like Rhodey and me."

"Oh, I haven't met him."

"So THAT was what I was trying to remember. Rhodey is coming here Friday, so he'll be around for a while. He's supposed to act as a supervisor with the military and make a report or something that isn't all that important."

"He's making a report of the military? That's important. At this rate I'll be going to a court stating I am not a menace." He looked at me with surprise. "You actually have one, maybe that's why he's meant to be here." I groan in annoyance. "Also, the commissioner called he wants you tomorrow in the academy. He stood and ate his cake, which was previously

Turning to my phone I turn it on and see that I have a shit ton of messages and many calls. I have fifteen from Ferguson, I can only sigh as I look at the text messages. 'Kate said to not talk to them, I think I'm entitled to not call them. Fuck them.' My mood soured at that… again. My phone rings and I can see that its Ferguson. 'Fuck you guys; can't believe I was going to ask them about sexuality... because I can't think of a backlash like this, not until its around 2015. But, will I still be with Maria?' Doesn't matter

"Also, how was your first day as a celebrity?"

"Its a love hate relationship. I kinda like it and kinda hate it, but people turn on you. I mean I'm out of both the cheer leading squad and the Rugby team, which means I need another semester worth of P.E. which sucks, maybe there is a club that can make those semesters count."

"Don't forget your service to society."

"Ugh... four hundred hours. Isn't there a way to make that shorten?"

"Yes, actually. I became a teacher for a local school during my stay at MIT and I had to do grueling physics classes, but in the end it took a semester for me to be done with that."

"Huh, thanks Tony."

"Also ignore the phone calls, and get a new number."

"Why?"

"You'll thank me later." In that second my phone rang from and its Kate's number and he just left with another cake.

"I only had five!"

"Now you have one." He said as he left.

"Hello?"

"Finally you answer me!"

"Oh, it's you." I am tempted to just call.

"Cindy, I'm sorry. All the guys were in this, they were ashamed that you didn't trust them."

"I don't trust them, I don't trust people easily. Besides, you only knew about silk because you got shot. Because of me! I didn't tell them about Silk, because I didn't want so they can go and fuck themselves, I'm angry at them and at you"

"I know, trust me, I know and I'm sorry. At first you didn't even tell me about how your days or were. It took me two months to get you to talk to me more than four sentences in the hour."

"Listen Ferguson, you're a guy and you guys have a code or some shit. But I don't care, you were assholes today, if you wanted me feel like crap then congratulations you all did. You were a friend, and I'm really pissed at you. Because I told you about my past, so I'm hanging up even if you say you're sorry I'm still mad at you. I will Talk to you some other time and tell Kate to not let you borrow her phone." I sigh as I crash into the couch on my back and cover my eyes with my forearm.

'Maybe a night out, punch a few guys in the streets, it's still a mess out there, then I'll sure as hell try to maybe vent my frustrations.'

* * *

"Finally, something good." Landing without making a sound as the sound of a window was broken the robbers poured in followed by the sound of cases breaking and I think the silent alarm is going off. Knocking on the door. "Hello, I don't think the store has a night service." My silk sense goes off and telling me to move.

"Oh shit!" I take a step to the side and avoid a gunshot, arming my repulsors and making myself known.

"So, will it be by the hard way or the easy way... you know what? How about you start shooting and I can vent my frustrations on you guys?" I quip hoping that they begin to shoot.

"NO WAY IT'S SILK!" The guy who shot at me raises his arms.

"Nah man, I didn't sign up for this. I don't mess with an avenger. Ya'll saw what she did in the battle; I ain't messing with that shit."  
"No joke, you saw that guy on the internet making math on her strength. She can lift a semi-truck with one hand and not be tired."

"... What video? Never mind." I shook my head and take position. "So, we're dancing or-" Everyone looked at each other and as they nod to each other I brace myself focusing on my Silk sense.

"We surrender!" Everyone raised their hands and drops their guns and bags.

"We do?"

"We do!"

"You do?"

"Miss Silk, I just have to say this. My niece he loves you."

"I know, she's so cute wasn't her birthday like a week ago? She looked so cute using her silk costume."

"I think Iron Man is cooler."

"I know right?" I answer as they look at me with confusion. "... What? Iron Man is cool. Guys, I know you were trying to steal and I might as well ask you. Why are you stealing?" Two of them just sigh and the other just explodes into tears.

"... Great… Just great." I sigh, might as well help them a bit, they're people and they're desperate.

* * *

 **So... yeah, I was busy with life among other stuff. I also hit rock bottom, no money incoming from sources so I had to work on the family business and stop my education. I was in a bad spot, but as someone who has survived depression and suicidal tendencies twice I was able to handle it better than last time.  
Right now my life is in danger due to the coronavirus and the state of my lungs.**

 **I made a brand of my own and working on 3 novels, they're good according to some friends who read it and almost everyone requests for the rest of the chapters. I'm also working on video editing and streaming to make enough money to finish my education and fulfill my dream of one day becoming a teacher. Specifically a teacher for any language, I'll study Japanese, German and then move to Korean.**

 **Anyway, expect more updates because I have free time right now... so see ya soon.**

 **Also I'll update Silk's first three chapters since they're BAD, and the re write will make it so you guys like it more. Right now I'll work on this and update Daughter of the Forest and finish my Light Fists fic. Lastly I'll post a new fic I've been thinking about. So yeah, expect more activity from me.**

 **Review, favorite and follow.  
-Lightblade23**


End file.
